Love Conquers All
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: Sequel to Love is Magical - London and Maddie are finally together, but will their love endure the dangers and challenges that both girls will face to stay together? Will their families understand, or will they forbid them from seeing each other again?
1. French Love

Hey there, just wanted to tell you that I'm back with the sequel of _Love is Magical_. Before we start with the show, I just want to reassure everyone who read my previous story about London Tipton and Maddie Fitzpatrick's relationship that I do not own any characters from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Now, you can expect more action regarding our favourite candy-counter girl and our favourite heiress, but that's not all. This time, we will have some development regarding Zack and Cody's crushes on Barbara and Max, and new original characters, not to mention other surprises. Still, let me warn you that this story will be quite fluffy just like the previous one, but it will be darker in some aspects, and it will have a little more drama. But do not worry, because in the end, everything will end up alright. And now, on with the show…

Oh, and I almost forgot, this time, I'm dedicating this story to a very dear friend of mine… my best friend, who I hope one day may be more than just a friend… a special girl… Fraulein Lua MC, who has been helping me with this and others story, by being my inspiring muse, my best friend, my love, and by telling me if a chapter needs something extra to become perfect. This one is just for you, sweetie…

* * *

_Love Conquers All_

**Chapter 1: French Love**

It had been quite a day. Maddie and London were completely exhausted by the time they got to their suite at the Tipton in the city of Paris. Along with Cody, Zack and Mark, they visited the Cathedral of Notre-Dame, climbed the Eiffel Tower, went to lunch at the world famous restaurant Gusteau's, and finally went to the Centre George Pompidou. Still, even exhausted, they still had the strength to take off their wigs, throw them to the floor, crawl to their bed and snuggle in each other's arms. Their suite was on the last floor. The suite was decorated with French motifs, and the furniture clearly dated back to Louis XIV, making it one of the most luxurious and most beautiful suites that Maddie had ever seen. Still, not in a million years would any suite in the world would beat London's penthouse back at the Boston Tipton. There was something about her penthouse that made her unique… maybe it was the furniture, or the way it was decorated. Or maybe, it was because of the girl that lived in it.

"Maddie… (kiss)… I don't know… (kiss)… about you, but I'm… (kiss)… bushed." –London said, while kissing Maddie.

"So am I… (kiss)… Still, I hope… (kiss)… that you still… (kiss)… have the strength for… (kiss)… the little surprise… (kiss)… that I have… (kiss)… for you." –Maddie said, as her tongue played with London's lips.

"A surprise… (kiss)… for me?" –London asked, surprised by Maddie's words.

"Yap… (kiss)… a very special surprise… (kiss)… that I've been wanting… (kiss)… to try with you." –Maddie answered her, with a very naughty voice, and devilish smile on her lips.

"What is it… (kiss)… my sparkling… (kiss)… diamond?" –London asked Maddie, begging her to tell her what was the surprise.

"After dinner you'll see, Princess…"

They ordered room service, so they did not have to go downstairs, into the hotel's restaurant. Among the things they ordered were some aphrodisiac delicacies which Maddie knew that London loved. Strawberries with whipped cream, melon dipped in chocolate syrup, vanilla and lemon pie, and of course, mini hot-dogs. For the main course, Maddie ordered lobster. When London saw that Maddie ordered lobster, when could not help but to laugh. Lobster was not the brunette's favourite food, but it was certainly a food which had a special meaning to her and to Maddie. When London's dad lost all his fortune, and London had to spent a few weeks with Maddie's family, when they found out that he had recovered all his fortune, the first thing that London did was to take Maddie to celebrate with the biggest lobster dinner that was ever ordered in Boston. And then, when London thought that she had become allergic to lobster, after eating a piece of lobster, and swelled like a balloon; only to find out that she was not allergic to lobster or shellfish, but to celery soup, she took Maddie to have lunch in a lobster buffet. Good memories, that both girls cherished even more, now that they were together.

London picked up the bottle of champagne that was cooling on the ice bucket and opened it, pouring the champagne into two crystal glasses. Placing it back in the bucket, she noticed its label; Moët Chandon Dom Pérignon 1985. She watched the tiny little bubbles forming on the glass, and slowly and steady rising to the surface of the transparent golden liquid. She wondered how would it feel to be like them, and if each and every single one of those bubbles carried a thought of their own, like people. Handing one of the glasses to Maddie, they made a toast.

"To us, to our friends and to our love." –London said.

"To us, to our friends and to our love." –Maddie said, as the crystal glasses gently touched each other, making a beautiful tinkling noise, typical of pure crystal glass.

After desert, Maddie started to look at London with an impish smile. As she gave London another piece of melon covered in chocolate syrup, her smile grew wider and wider. Putting her arms around the brunette's neck, she kissed her, and then whispered softly to her ear:

"Are you ready for my surprise, Princess?"

"Yes…" –London said a mischievous look on her eyes.

"Okay, but you… (kiss)… have to promise… (kiss)… that you'll behave." –Maddie stated, as she made London sat in a chair.

"I'll try… (kiss)… but I won't… (kiss) make promises." –London answered.

"Remember, I can touch you, kiss you, hug you and lick you, but you can't. You can only watch, and not touch… at least not until I tell you." –Maddie warned her with a low and sensual voice, which could have melted with an iceberg with such sensuality and sexiness.

Eager to know what Maddie had prepared for her, she closed her eyes, and kept them closed, so not to spoil the surprise. Silence invaded the suite. It was so silent that London could hear her own heart, pounding in her chest. Every time she was with Maddie, her heart began racing uncontrolled, and at that moment, it was no exception. She wanted to take a quick peak at what Maddie was preparing for her, but London remained faithful to the promise that she had done to her. Finally, after what looked like ages, London heard Maddie's sweet, tender and sexy voice, telling her what to do.

"Okay, you can open your eyes, London, and remember, no touching."

As London opened her eyes, she noticed that the lights were low. But more importantly, she saw Maddie wearing a beautiful and sexy black and white French maid uniform, fishnet stockings, garter belt and matching high-heels. Her blonde hair was caught in a beautiful ponytail. In her left hand she was holding a black feather duster, and she had an even naughtier smile than before in her face.

"So, what do you think, Miss Tipton? Do you like what you watch?" –Maddie asked London with a low and sensual voice.

"Oh, venez-vous pour nettoyer la poussière?" –London asked Maddie quite innocently, if she had come to clean the dust.

"What? You can speak French?" –Maddie asked London, surprised, breaking out of character.

"Oui, oui, je peux parler Français, Japonais, Cantonais, et je peux parler un peu de Russe, Maddie." –London said, surprising once again the blonde girl. –"Mais, Maddie s'il vous plaît, ne pas sortir de caractère à cause de moi... lorsque vous effectuez cette voix sexy, j'ai failli avoir un orgasme."

Understanding what London had told her, Maddie immediately went back into character. Now that she knew that her lover could speak French, she would use that to her advantage. She knew that even though English is a beautiful language, French surpassed it, when it came to elegance, and to the fact that she could swear all she wanted, that she would still sound like a lady.

"Non, je ne suis pas venu ici pour nettoyer la poussière, ma douce. Je suis venu ici pour vous donner quelque chose, que vous n'oublierez jamais." –Maddie said, as she pretended to clean the house dust with her feather duster, only to bent down, right in front of London, revealing that she was wearing a black thong

"J'aime ce que je vois, Blondie." –London said, as she tried to touch Maddie's butt cheeks with her hands, only to be stopped by Maddie, who hit her gently in the hands with her feather duster.

"Non, non, mon bonbon, tu ne pouves pas me toucher. N'oubliez pas les règles… Je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi, mais tu ne pouves pas." –Maddie said, as she licked London's lips with her tongue. –"Maintenant, attention, et appréciez le spectacle, Princess, parce que je vais profiter de chaque petit bout de lui."

With that, music started to play, setting in the mood, as Maddie waved her body from one side to the other, in the most erotic dance that London had ever seen. She approached the wall near her, and pressed a little button, which made a silver pole appear near where London was seated. That was when London recognized the song; Joe Cocker's song, _You Can Leave Your Hat On_, from the movie _9½ Weeks_.

London could not believe what she was witnessing. Her best friend/girlfriend was going to perform a striptease just for her. Her eyes started to sparkle, just as if she was a little kid, waiting to open her presents on Christmas morning.

_Baby take off your coat  
Real slow  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes  
_

Swinging in the pole, Maddie started by slowly taking off her apron. She then, tossed it to London, who was enjoying the show as much as person could. Truth be told, London, just wanted to jump on Maddie, rip off that sexy maid dress of her, and make love to her, all night long, but something inside her, compelled her not to do it. She did not know if it was the promise she made to the blonde, or the fact that she was enjoying that sexy and erotic show.

Then, Maddie kicked off the shoes she was wearing, and approached the beautiful heiress. Gently caressing her cheeks, she blew her a kiss, and began to take off the fishnet stockings, revealing her long gorgeous legs. Now, more than ever, London really wanted to hug Maddie and cover her with kisses.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
_

"And now, for the main dish…"

That said, Maddie, began to take off the dress, real slowly. Her plan was to tease London as much as she could. She knew that the heiress loved those things, and loved to be teased to the point of insanity; at least, when it came to those delicious moments that they shared together. London kept staring at Maddie. The blonde noticed that if she kept doing what she was doing, the Asian brunette would start to drool all over the place. When she finally removed the last bit of her maid garment, Maddie was left with nothing covering her body, except for her bra and her thong.

_Go over there, turn on the light  
Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
_

Still, that was not enough for Maddie. Swinging in the pole, she kept dancing, as if there was no tomorrow. She really wanted London to have great memories of that trip to Paris.

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Blondie'" –London asked her.

"After watching Demi Moore on _Striptease_ like a hundred times and _I Know Who Killed Me_ staring Lindsay Lohan, you get a couple of tips on how to surprise your love with a show like this one." –Maddie answered her, while blowing her a kiss, which London caught, blowing her a kiss also.

"Always loved both those actresses for some reason… now, I know why." –London giggled, smiling to Maddie.

"Besides, you deserve the best strip show in the world." –Maddie told her, as she moved her head with a slithering and sensual move.

"Oh, you're not disappointing me so far, Blondie."

_Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)_

(You can leave your hat on)

She kicked off her heels, and then, with gracious moves, she got next to London, and started to whisper sweet words to her ears, as she grabbed her arms, and made the brunette wrap them around her waist. She sat herself on London's lap, and felt her nude skin, rubbing against London's clothes. She could also feel London's heartbeat, and it felt to her as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest, like a Xenomorph.

_Suspicious minds are talkin'  
They're tryin' to tear us apart  
They don't believe in this love of mine  
They don't know what love is  
_

Maddie could feel London gasping on the back of her neck, and she knew that her lips were just a few inches from her nude skin. By now, London was starting to go totally insane; having the girl of her dreams in her arms, and not being able to kiss her, was the kind of torture that anyone could submit her to. She desperately wanted to kiss the blonde girl. Seeing that her lover was suffering, Maddie gently leaned her neck and whispered to London:

"Go on, London, I know you want to kiss me. Just do me a favour, pretend that you're a vampire… I want to feel those pearly-white teeth of yours on my skin." –Maddie asked her softly, as she wrapped her left arm around London's head.

London quickly started to nibble Maddie's neck. Pretending to be a vampire, she gently carved her canines on Maddie's soft skin.

"Mmm, London, that's it, that's the spot…" –Maddie hummed

_They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
Yeah, I know what love is  
_

To feel the sweet taste of Maddie's skin was like crossing the gates into Heaven. London pulled the blonde closer to her, as she kept nibbling and sucking on Maddie's neck. Her arms, which had been wrapped around the blonde's waist, started to go up. With her hands, London caressed and squeezed Maddie's breasts. The blonde knew that London was breaking one of the rules that she had imposed her, but she was feeling too good to ruin that pleasurable moment, by saying anything to her. Instead, she just let London caress her body, as she moaned in pleasure.

_There ain't no way  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)  
Give me the reason to live  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on _

As the song ended, Maddie grabbed London by her hand and started to dance with her. London thought that it was a bit odd, being there dancing with Maddie, and there was no music in the air.

"What are you doing, Maddie?" –London asked her, giggling.

"I don't know… although I have a couple of theories about what I'm doing, and why I'm doing it." –Maddie answered her, as she wrapped her arms around London waist, pressing herself against the heiress. –"It's either because of that couple of champagne glasses that I drank with you… but if that was it, you would also be acting like I am. So, the only other reason is that I'm drunk with your love."

"Oooh, that's so sweet… I love it when you act all mushy with me." –London told her.–"Why don't we take this to the other room?"

Dancing into the other room, they both threw themselves into the huge king-sized bed, kissing each other ravenously. Maddie quickly stripped London of her clothes, leaving her with nothing but her bra and panties on. Feeling that she had not shown Maddie just how much she had loved her surprise, London quickly ripped off Maddie's thong and began sucking her clit, while inhaling the sweet aroma of her love juices.

"Mmmm… London, baby, that feels so good. –Maddie hummed as she took off her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts.

"You're so wet, Maddie. I feel like I could drown in your juices, sweetie." –London said, as she kept licking Maddie's centre, with her lips rubbing the outside of her pussy.

"Mmmm… if you keep licking like that, I'm going to cum right into your face, baby!" –Maddie gasped as London kept licking her.

"Is that a thought, or a wish?" –London asked Maddie with an impish smile on her face.

"What do you think?" –Maddie said deadpanned, while giggling.

"Roger that, Blondie…" –London told her.

It took her only a couple of seconds to make Maddie cum. Giving a ear-splitting scream into the air, the blonde squirted really hard on London's face. Gasping, Maddie looked at London and smiled at her, as the brunette licked the remaining juices that were on her face.

"Thank you, Princess."

"It was nothing, Blondie. Besides, you deserved it, after the amazing striptease that you made, just for me." –London said, as she unclasped her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts, and then, cupping them with Maddie's. –"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me… at least, when it comes to these kinky things." –the Asian brunette giggled, making the blonde also giggle.

"Kinky things, my foot! That coming from a girl who loves anal sex. Compared to that, my striptease is rather ordinary." –Maddie said, still giggling.

"Which reminds me... we've been in Paris for 2 days now, and we still haven't tried that new toy that I bought just for this occasion." –London stated, with an impish smile bigger than the last one, on her face. –"Can we try it now, Blondie?"

"London, I'm dead tired after this last orgasm. Can't we just snuggle in together and leave it for tomorrow, sweetie?" –Maddie told her as she stretched her arms.

"Come on, Maddie. I wanna try it! I want to use it on you, so I can make you feel even better." –London begged her, with a tender voice. –"Please, Maddie… please, please, please… pretty please."

London kept pleading to Maddie, hoping that her sweet voice would make her change her mind, or that Lily, who was Maddie's sexually charged alter ego, who liked to play kinky games with London's sexually charged alter ego, Mimi, would just come out of the chained room, where she was being kept inside Maddie's dark subconscious. Whenever the two girls let their sexually charged alter egos out, it was sure that there was going to be a wild party.

Finally, Maddie sighed and decided to grant that wish to her love. It seemed Lily had won another round, and she was going to have fun with Mimi.

"Okay, I guess we can use it. But you have to promise me two things… First, you can't use it too hard on me, and second, I get to use it too on you… Deal?" –Maddie shot back.

"You got it, Blondie." –London answered her with a perky voice. –"How do I make you do everything I want?"

"Let's just say, that there's a little part of me, and I mean a very, very little part of me, which loves to see us both engaged in those kinky, yet delicious and fun activities, London. So, are we going to do it, or are you waiting for the Sun to rise in the West?" –Maddie deadpanned.

"Of course, I'm not waiting for the Sun to rise in the We… wait a minute! You're trying to make me fall into a trap. The Sun at doesn't raise in the West… it sets in the West, and rises in the East!" –London shot back.

"Sorry, couldn't help it… I just wanted to see that I'm still talking with the new London, and not with the old London who was a hot air-headed girl, who just cared about herself." –Maddie giggled.

"I was never like that…" –London shot back. –"Maybe I was a little snobbish, and a little air-headed, but…"

"… but deep inside, you were always a sweet, caring, loving girl, who cares more about others, than herself, I know, London. I just teased you with this, because somehow it's not easy for me to get up in the morning, and see that you were always smart, and that you just didn't want people to know it. Still, I love you for what you were then, and for what you are now." –Maddie told her, as she kissed London's lips, playfully biting her lower lip.

"Well, you can tease me with that for the rest of our lives that I'll never get upset about it." –London said. –"So, are we going to keep talking, or are we going to get some action?"

It took only a couple of minutes for London to start using her new toy, a huge red and white strap-on. When the heiress showed it to her, Maddie did not think it was that big, but at that moment, she thought that it was too big. She shuddered a little, but did not say a thing. She quickly positioned herself on all fours, and waited for London to lube it properly.

"Are you ready, Maddie?"

"It's a lot bigger than the one we both used on our first time…" –she said.

"Don't worry, Maddie. I'll be gentle." –London told her, as she gave her a small peck on the lips. –"Besides, if you think you can't take it in you, don't be afraid of telling me. One word from you, and I'll stop, okay?"

Maddie waved her affirmatively with her head. London positioned herself behind Maddie, took a deep breath, and gently spread Maddie's butt cheeks and prepared herself. The tip of the strap-on touched the blonde's ass, sending shivers up her spine. Not giving Maddie time to react, London gently plunged it into Maddie's ass. The blonde tried to squeal, but when she opened her mouth, a silent scream was all that it was heard.

"Maddie? Are you alright? Does it hurt?" –London asked her.

"N-No, I'm okay, London." –Maddie said softly.

"Are you sure? I can pull it off, if you think…"

"N-No, just keep g-going, London." –Maddie insisted.

Hearing her love's request, London began to thrust into Maddie's ass. She was a lot tighter than the brunette remembered, and that only contributed to increase the pleasure. Placing her hands on Maddie's waist, London increased her speed considerably. At first, Maddie felt rather uncomfortable, but as London kept thrusting the strap-on in to her ass, she began to slowly enjoying it. The way the blonde girl was moaning and panting, was music to London's ears. The brunette also started to pant and moan, and soon, they were both moaning and panting in unison, as if they were singing. Their heartbeat looked like the heartbeat of a hummingbird. Their hearts felt they were going to explode, but that

"Nngh… Maddie, you're… nngh… so tight!" –London told her, as her hands massaged Maddie's buttocks, making her pant even harder.

"HARDER, BABY, HARDER… Uhh… PLEASE! FUCK ME… HARDER, PRINCESS! MAKE ME… Uhh… CUM!" –Maddie exclaimed, as she felt the orgasm building inside her.

"Nngh… Okay, mon amour… nngh… whatever you say… nngh…" –London said, as she thrusted inside the blonde with the strap-on.

Complying with Maddie's wishes, London started to thrust her even harder and faster than before. The brunette felt Maddie's body shivering, every time she pushed the strap-on inside the blonde, and somehow, managed to come up with the strength to do it even harder and faster. Feeling that she was about to cum, Maddie started to make little noises like a puppy. She had never done that before, and even though she did not know why she was doing it, she liked that, and so did London. When she reached her climax, her mouth and eyes widened, an she did not make a sound. Panting really hard, London retrieved the strap-on from Maddie, and just hugged her, feeling her heartbeat.

"Maddie, you did great… You were fantastic." –London whispered to the blonde's ear, still panting.

"T-Thanks, London, but you were also great… I loved how you caressed me while using that thing. What were you thinking about, while you were using it?"

"I was thinking just how lucky I am to have a beautiful girl like you to play with." –London answered her, as she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, this beautiful girl still wants to try that toy on you, and fuck you with it, Princess." –Maddie said, as she inserted her fingers in her wet pussy, and then took them to her mouth, tasting her own juices.

"I love it when you talk dirty like that, Blondie." –London said, as she kissed the blonde, tasting Maddie's juices in her mouth. –"For that, you'll have to pray 200 Hail-Mary's, plus 50 more for swearing during sex." –the brunette laughed.

"Who died and elected you Pope?" –Maddie laughed. –"I can swear and talk dirty all I want, because I'm with the girl that I love most in the world, and when I'm with you, everything counts."

"Even tickling you?" –London giggled, as she started to tickle Maddie.

"Especially tickling me…" –Maddie giggled, as she also started to tickle London back.


	2. Cupid's Arrow

**Chapter 2: Cupid's Arrow**

As the Sun rose on the horizon, the night the two girls spent together on their suite looked like a dream; a beautiful and sensual dream, which they did not want to wake up from. If they had not promised the twins and Mark that they would accompany them to their trip to Montmartre, both Maddie and London would have spent the day in bed, admiring each other's beauty. Still, a promise is a promise, and they were going to stick to it.

One of the great things about having Mark with them was that they did not need a guide tour. All because he knew a bit about almost everything they visited. Having him around really had its advantages… at least; they did not need to ask for information on how to get to a specific place.

"Montmartre… Montmartre… Village of thinkers, poets, philosophers, artists, writers, painters and inventors. The place where the Bohemian Revolution started, and where great artists like Picasso, Van Gogh, Matisse, Renoir, Degas, Toulouse-Lautrec, among others, lived and worked. Just to think that modern art was born in a place like this, gives me the chills." –Mark said, as her looked around, observing every little detail. –"Not to mention the place where the famous cocktail the "Tremblement de Terre" was born, created by Toulouse-Lautrec."

"You seem to know a lot about this part of Paris." –Zack said.

"Well, I do because my father and I lived in Paris for nearly a year. Over that year, I had the opportunity to get to know a couple of spots in this city. Among them, was Montmartre, which I think is a place that in a way attracted the best artists of a generation that was then considered as low-lives, who did not even deserved to live. If people back then knew that their paintings and works would be regarded as some of the best ever made, they would have them much more in consideration." –Mark stated.

"Even so, I think that if they had been treated different from the way they were, maybe their works would not have been so good or so characteristic and representative that period, you know?" –Cody told him.

""But, are we here to talk about Art History, or are we here to go sightseeing?" –Zack asked out loud, trying to prevent both Mark and Cody to engage in a conversation about that theme, which would take all day.

"Take it easy, Zack." –London told him. –"We got plenty of time."

Their first stop was the gardens of the Sacré-Coeur Basilica. Maddie recognized the place as soon as she saw it, because of the countless times that she had watched _Amélie_ (also known as _Le __fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain_). No doubt that it was her favourite French movie, because it had romance, comedy and good dose of mystery and suspense. She looked at the old carrousel that was on the opposite side of the small square, and felt as if she was in the movie itself. It was then that she had a great idea.

"Guys, I want to do something… as anyone of you watched _Le fabuleux destin d' Amélie Poulain_?" –Maddie asked them.

She quickly explained them what she wanted to do. She wanted them to act like the characters from the movie, and do the scene where Nino follows Amélie's clues, which lead him to the top of the Sacré-Coeur Basilica, where he first saw her, disguised. Since all of them had seen it, they quickly established who would be who, and what they had to do. Only Zack thought that the movie sucked, because it did not have any fights between good guys and bad guys, or any car chases. In short, it was not his kind of movie.

"Are you sure you guys know what to do?" –Maddie asked them.

"Of course, we do." –Mark told her.

"Do you want us to talk French too?" –London asked her, to which Zack looked at the heiress with his eyes wide open.

"No way, I'm not doing that! I don't talk snail-eater, you know?"

"The French call snails, escargots, Zack, so you should call them escargot-eaters." –London warned him.

The whole thing worked even better than Maddie thought it would. Maddie pretended to be Nino, and London pretended to be Amélie, while the twins pretended to be the statue that pointed Nino's way to the top of the gardens and the little boy who told him to follow the arrows on the floor. As for Mark, he decided to be the cameraman. As soon as Maddie got to the top, and looked through the binoculars, London waved at her, and started to run, hiding behind a tree. Maddie ran down the enormous staircase as fast as she could, until she reached the place where that all started. It was then, that London jumped out of the blue in front of her and gave her a big kiss.

"You know that Amélie ran away, leaving Nino with a note…" –Maddie whispered her.

"Well, I don't like to leave notes to the girl that I love." –London told her, as she kissed her passionately again.

"What will people say when they watch this video?" –Mark asked them, as he stopped filming.

"I don't know. But then again, I think no one will watch this video, except the two of us." –Maddie answered him.

"Except our future children, who will most likely ask us how we met, and what we did when we were this age." –London added.

"Can we stop with the mushy talk, and go on?" –Zack asked them.

"Okay, then, let's go. There's still lots of things that we have to visit right here in Montmartre." –Mark said.

Next, they went up the stairs to visit the Sacré-Coeur Basilica. When they entered, they felt something which they had not felt, when they visited the Cathedral of Notre-Dame. While Notre-Dame was gloomy and dark, this one was its opposite. The inside of the Basilica was astonishingly bright. You could feel a warm feeling once you entered. The majestic architecture was far different from the one in Notre-Dame. While in Notre-Dame, there were scary gargoyles all over the place, in the Sacré-Coeur Basilica, there were angels sculpted all over the place. Maddie, who had had an Irish catholic education, really loved to enter in churches like that one, because it reminded her of the church where she attended mass with her parents, when she was younger. Cody and Zack were the complete opposite of one another. While Cody was delighted to enter such a majestic place, surrounded by fine examples of art, Zack wished he was on Disneyland. Mark loved that church because like everything in Paris, it was beautiful, and the proof of it, was the fact of people who passed by him, saw him sketching certain architectural details of the basilica. As for London, the basilica really did not transmit her any special feeling, but the fact of looking into Maddie's eyes and see that she was in love with the place, warmed her heart.

While Mark and the twins kept on snapping photos, Maddie, who had taken a seat right in front of the altar, looked at the statue of the Virgin Mary, feeling that same warm feeling that she had when she entered the basilica. Lowering her head, she began to pray silently, something she had not done in a while.

"Oh, Virgin Mary protector of the oppressed, I don't know if you can hear me right now, and I know that I haven't talked with you or with God in a while, but even so, I would like to say that I've been blessed with all these marvellous friends that are always by my side, and also with the marvellous girl that is London. I know that the Church doesn't see homosexuality or lesbianism with good eyes, but still, all that it has been happening to me… I can't help but feel that everything is just right. That's why; I beg you, bless Cody and Zack, and Mark, and London, for being who they are, and please, I beg you and all the angels, to protect them against all evil. Amen."

London seeing Maddie, took a seat right next to her, and whispered something to her ear.

"What'cha doing, Maddie?"

"I'm praying… or better still, I was praying." –Maddie answered her.

"I hope you were praying for something good to happen." –London told her, to which Maddie smiled at her, knowing somehow her prayers had been heard.

London, who had never been a very religious person, felt that she had to say a prayer too.

"Dear God, London Tipton here, although I think you already know that, don't you? I just wanted to thank you for everything that I have… and I don't mean the money, or the jewels, or the fancy cars, or any of my beautiful dresses; I mean, my friends, who I consider part of my big family, my girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend too… thank you for putting them on my way, and if you're not too busy coming up with some big natural disaster like a tornado, or a hurricane, or an earthquake, or making sure that something good happens to someone, could you make sure that they each one of them has a guardian angel veiling for them? I hope you can, because they all deserve that. Amen."

Saying those prayers had given both London and Maddie a sense of security, but also, a sense of confidence that things could only get better from that point on.

The hours went on, and soon, the sun set on the horizon, covering the city of Paris with a dark cloak. And with it, a starry sky and a beautiful full Moon. The air was chilly, but it was a pleasant night, considering the time of the year. To London and Maddie, the whole day felt as if it had been a dream, and it was about to get even better. To end that memorable day, they were having dinner at the Moulin Rouge, where they would also watch the show.

The Moulin Rouge owed its fame to the fact that it was one of the oldest and most colourful cabarets in Paris, and also the spiritual birthplace of the modern can-can. Located on the red-district of Pigalle, on the Boulevard de Clichy, it was built in 1889, on the dawn of the Bohemian Revolution; it was one of the most famous attractions in Paris. Getting a reservation on the Moulin Rouge was almost impossible. People made reservations months ahead of time, just to have the opportunity to have dinner inside. But nothing is impossible for London Tipton. Using one of her aliases, she quickly managed to get them all a table. Inside the Moulin Rouge, it looked as if time stopped in the beginning of the 20th century. Decorated with motifs from that era, the Moulin Rouge was a proof of the passage of time.

Their table was one of the tables that were close to the stage. The music in the air made them feel as if they were in a disco. They were all dressed to the occasion (or at least, that's what Zack thought, although his idea of being dressed to the occasion was not the best). Cody and Zack were both wearing blue and red striped t-shirts, blue jeans and white sneakers, while Mark was wearing a blue shirt, a leather jacket, black pants and red tennis shoes. Maddie was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. She was wearing black pearl earrings and a small golden cross that her grandmother had offered her on her last birthday. Finally, London was wearing a turquoise t-shirt, along with a blue skirt, light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes. On top of all, she was wearing a blue bow on her head. The way the girls were dressed like, caused the boys to make a few comments about it. They would have said something when they left the hotel, but the girls were both wearing long-sleeve jackets and they could not see what they were wearing underneath them.

"Girls, I don't know how to put this… but, don't you think that the clothes you're both wearing calls a lot of attention towards you?" –Mark asked them.

"What do you mean?" –London asked him.

"Well, it's because the way you're both dressed you remind everyone from the ages of 2 to 18, that there are two characters which are among the most famous characters on television nowadays, and that obviously is attracting attentions towards you two." –Cody said.

"In English, Einstein!" –London told him –"Or at least, English that all of us, including me can understand, please."

"He means that you two are dressed like Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano from the cartoon series _Phineas and Ferb_. If you girls were wearing different wigs, I would say that you were cosplaying them." –Zack translated what his brother told them. Sometimes, he was the only one that understood what his twin brother was saying.

"We are?" –Maddie asked, as she looked at London and saw that she was really looking like the character of Stacy. –"Man, we sure are." –she admitted.

"How did this happen?" –London asked.

"Who knows? Maybe something in your subconscious prompted you two to dress like that." –Mark told them.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

Remaining calm, nobody made anymore references to how the girls were dressed. The music became louder, by the time they ordered dinner. While waiting for it, they planned on what they were going to do on the next day.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...  
_

"So, tomorrow we're going where? We still have three more days in Paris, and there are still lots of things for us to see." –Maddie said.

"Well, we can go see the Panthéon, or go to the Louvre, or maybe, the Place de la Conconrde, or the Palais Garnier, or check out the Jardin du Luxemburg, or the Canal Saint-Martin, if you guys are interested." –Mark suggested.

"Hmm… well, we have to visit the Galeries Lafayette to go shopping for souvenirs." –London said.

"I know, tomorrow, we could get out of the centre of Paris and check out the Palace of Versailles or the Chateau Fontainbleau." –Cody suggested.

"HEY! Don't I have a saying in this?" –Zack yelled. –"I mean, you guys all want to go somewhere, but what about me? Don't I get to suggest a cool place to go?"

"Well, then where do you want to go, Zack?" –Maddie asked him, curious to see which place Zack was going to suggest.

_When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...  
_

_Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have  
_

All of them knew that Zack usually found museums and other stuff of the kind extremely boring. So, it was obvious to all of them that he was going to suggest a fun place to spend the day.

"Why don't we go to Disneyland Resort, guys?" –Zack suggested, which did not surprise any of the others. –"Why should we go and spend one of our days here in Paris, checking out things that some guys painted or sculpted like a hundred years ago, when we can go to the best amusement park in Europe, and spend an amazing day there?"

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun..._

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...  


Truth was it was not such a bad idea. All of them were big fans of Walt Disney and thinking about it, it would be a pity, not to mention a capital crime for anyone who was a Disney fan to go to Paris and not visit Disneyland Resort; it would be like going to Rome and not see the Pope.

"It's not a bad idea, you know?" –Maddie told him. –"From all of your ideas, that might just be your best one yet."

"I don't see why we shouldn't go." –Mark said.

"Yeah, let's go! I've never been to a Disney amusement park." –London said.

"What? You're the heiress of one of the biggest empires in this planet, you have everything you want and you can do everything you want to, and you have never been to a Disney amusement park?" –Mark asked her. –"Not even Disneyworld in Orlando?"

"No…" –London answered him, with a sad face, pointing out that she was telling the truth, though that had never been an issue.

"Well then, even though I do not know how the place inside is, if you let me, I'll be glad to be your guide through that amusement park." –Maddie told her, almost whispering to her. This made London's sad face be replaced by a large smile of happiness. London felt the urge to kiss Maddie, but having so many people around her, gave her the strength to control herself. Instead of kissing her, London gently touched Maddie's left hand, squeezing her fingers tenderly.

_Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have._

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...  


"Then, it's settled, we're going to Disney tomorrow." –Cody said. – "Although, I must say that it would be much more educational for us, if we went to visit a museum."

"Cody, could you do us a favour and for once, try to think like someone your own age? You sound like an old guy talking." –Zack told him.

Feeling that if he did not do a thing about it, both twins would probably start fighting there, and that would definitely get everyone's eye on them, and that was the last thing they all wanted, at least in theory, Mark tried to change subject.

"Okay, okay, now that that's settled, what should you say if we did a toast?" –he asked them, winking his eye to the girls, so they would tag on that.

"Yeah, a toast!" –Maddie exclaimed.

_When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un..._

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)  


They quickly ordered three _Tremblements de Terre_, which cause Zack and Cody to protest, because they also wanted to try that cocktail, but had to settle for a soda each.

"Why can't we try that, sweet thang?" –Zack asked Maddie, clearly showing his discontent.

"Because you're not old enough to drink and your mother would kill us if she found out that you two drank this." –Maddie answered him.

"She's right, besides, this here is way to strong for you two." –London told them.

"Yeah, three parts absinth to three parts cognac, it's enough to make a person start seeing two times two." –Mark said, as he gently waved the lime-green liquid in the crystal glass. –"Needless to say, everyone, that this is probably one of the best creations of Toulouse-Lautrec… a true tribute the Bohemian Revolution."

"A poet, as always, that's what you are." –Maddie giggled

"Come on, raise your glasses, everyone." –London said, as she grabbed her glass and slowly raised it.

"Let's make a toast to us… to this wonderful trip… and of course, to the most beautiful girl in this place, right next to me, of course…" –Maddie giggled, while London blew her a kiss.

"Yay, me!" –London said, but not too loud, so people would not notice them.

"Cheers!" –Mark exclaimed, as they all gulped down their drinks.

_They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un._

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done... 

The effects after drinking a _Tremblement de Terre_ can be described as the human version of an earthquake. People's bodies start to shake almost uncontrollably for just a couple of seconds, while a burning sensation starts to form inside their chest. That was exactly what happened to Maddie, London and Mark. Cody and Zack could not help but to laugh at them and the scene they were doing.

"Man… (cough)… this is… (cough)… strong!" –Maddie exclaimed, as she kept coughing.

"Well, they don't… (cough)… call it a _Tremblement de Terre_, for nothing, now do they?" –Mark told her, when his cell phone rang. He immediately recognized the ringtone; _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ from _Aerosmith_; there was only one person that had that ringtone in his cell phone… his dad. –"It's my dad. I'll be right back." –he told them, as he excused himself to answer the call.

Since the music was too loud, Mark decided to answer the call outside, where there would not be so much noise. It had been pouring and the street was wet. Just before he answered the call, he took a second to look around. It had been pouring, but that did not prevent people from being on the streets. It was amazing the amount of people that were passing by there.

"Hey, dad, what's shaken?" –Mark said, as he answered the call.

"Nothing much, sport. So, how's the weather in Paris?" –Stephen asked him.

"It's not peachy, but it ain't that bad either. It's been pouring a little, but at least the wind has been silent today, unlike yesterday when it felt like a tornado was going to blow us all onto the other side of the Atlantic. What about there?"

"Awful, just plain awful. It's raining cats and dogs here in Boston. There's lightning, thunders and wind. On the news it says that it's the worst storm of the last 40 years." –Stephen told Mark. –"But enough about that, what have you guys been doing there in Paris? Is everyone having a good time?"

"Just awesome. London and Maddie are having the time of their lives right here in Paris, and well… me, Zack and Cody are also having fun. You should have come with us, believe me. We're at the Moulin Rouge right about now, and tomorrow we're going to Disneyland Resort, so you can see that… that… that…"

As he was talking with his dad on the phone, Mark saw an angel, or what looked to him like an angel. On the other side of the street, he saw a girl with black raven hair, caught into two beautiful pigtails. He noticed that she was short, probably no more than 1.60 m. She had light skin, and even though she was like ten metres from him, Mark noticed that she had thin lips and brown eyes. She was wearing a black vest over a red shirt, a black leather jacket, light blue jeans and a pair of black and navy blue steel toe boots. Something inside him told him to try and go talk with her. He was so absorbed that he did not hear his father on the other side of the line. Some people say that when a person finds the love of its life, time instantly stops; but they never say that once time starts again, it moves extra fast to catch up. And that was probably what happened to Mark, because all of a sudden, he saw himself on the middle of the road, and was almost run over by a car, which kept horning at him. Snapping back to reality, he looked again to where the girl was, but when he did, she was not there anymore.

"Mark! Mark! Mark, are you still there?" –Stephen yelled at him, over the phone.

"O-Oh, y-yeah, I'm still here, dad. Sorry, my mind was on the Moon." –he lied to him.

"More like in Pluto, sport. Either way, I've got to go. My publisher wants to talk with me, and you know how he gets if I don't arrive on time. By the way, Moseby and Esteban told me to tell you that they can't wait to have you all back at the hotel. See ya in a couple of days."

"B-Bye, dad." –Mark hang up, moving his head from left to right, looking for that girl. Unfortunately, she was gone. It started to pour again, so he decided to go back inside, or at least it was dry. When he got back to the table, the twins were talking with London and Maddie, about where they were going to ride first when they arrived at Disneyland.

"So, Mark, how was your dad?" –Cody asked Mark.

"H-He's fine… he told me that it's raining cats and dogs back in Boston. And Moseby and Esteban said hi." –Mark answered Cody, although the twin could see that his mind was in another place.

"Is it me, or is he with that face?" –Zack asked out loud.

"What face?" –Mark asked him.

"What face, he asks." –Cody laughed. –"The same face that London does, whenever she's musing about Maddie, and vice-versa."

"Cody's right, you're doing it." –Maddie said. –"Who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't know… I mean, I've just met her." –Mark told them. –"Trouble is, that I don't know who she is, where she's from, or what her name is."

In a couple of minutes, he explained to the twins and the girls what happened, while he went outside to answer his cell phone.

"That looks something that came straight from the Twilight Zone." –Zack said.

"Was she cute?" –London asked him, teasing him.

"I think so. I mean, she was not very tall, but she looked cute." –Mark told her. –"Trouble is, that I'll probably never get to know who she is." –he told her, looking down.

"Come on, there's plenty of fish in the sea." –Maddie said. –"So you missed this one. There will be plenty of others." –she told him, trying to cheer him up.

Dinner was served shortly after. They left the Moulin Rouge when it was 11:45 p.m. Making their way to the hotel, all five friends were full of energy, even though they had been walking from one side to the other, all day long.

"This is the best night ever!" –Maddie said, as she held down to London, who kept smiling towards her.

"This is one night none of us will ever forget!" –Zack said, as he started sprinting down the street, followed by Cody. –"Come on, Cody, speed up!"

"You know what, Maddie?" –London looked at her lover. –"Those two are sounding just like Phineas and Ferb."

"You're right, they are sounding just like them." –Maddie said with a malevolent, yet amusing voice. –"If they sound just like them, and we're both dressed in a smilar way to their sister, and her best friend, there's only one thing we can do."

"You mean…" –London started.

"Yap, we're going to catch him… or as Candace Flynn would say… You're so BUSTED! I'm telling, mom!" –Maddie exclaimed, laughing as she ran down the street, trying to catch up to Zack and Cody.

"That's my Maddie! Come on, Mark, we got catch them, before this case of Disney Flu wears out on Maddie." –London said, as she chased her girlfriend.

Mark quickly caught up with them, but his mind was somewhere else… it was thinking about the mysterious girl that he saw earlier that evening. He had seen her just for a couple of seconds, but that girl, whoever she was, she had stolen his heart, and he did not even knew who she was, or where she was from. Needless to say that he had been struck by Cupid's arrow, and there was nothing he or anyone else in the world could do about it. Unknown to him, destiny still had a couple of surprises reserved for him and for his friends.


	3. A Touch of Destiny

**Chapter 3: A Touch of Destiny**

It had been a couple of weeks since Zack, Cody and the rest of the gang came back from their trip to Paris. You would say that things went back to what they were before, but that would be telling a lie. Since London and Maddie started to date, things never were the same, and they all knew it.

On that particular moment, the twins were once again being reprimanded by Marion Moseby, the Tipton hotel's manager. Zack had done it again; he had broken another vase, while skating on the hotel's lobby.

"Zack Martin, do you remember what I told you before?" –Moseby asked Zack, with an annoyed voice.

"Well, it's hard to say; you have told me so many things before, and…" –Zack started, trying to get himself out of that jam.

"You know very well what I'm talking about… I'm talking about what would happen if I caught you skating on this lobby again." –Moseby told him. –"I told you that I would confiscate that skateboard of yours, which is exactly what I'm going to do, right now."

"Oh, that thing… Well, can't you just forget about that, just this once?" –Zack begged him, on his knees. –"Please, Mr. Moseby!"

"I don't think you're going to get out of this like that." –Cody whispered to his twin brother.

At the same time, Maddie was starting her shift at the candy counter. Ever since she began to date London, she started to enjoy her job at the candy counter, because that way she had the opportunity to spend more time at the hotel; and that meant more time to spend with London. Obviously, being there at the counter, selling chocolates and candies was not funny, when she could be doing something else. But it was worth it… London was worth all that and even more. Adjusting the knot on the scarf, she looked at the time, wondering how much time she would have to wait to see London. The two of them usually headed to the hotel together after school ended, but this time, the heiress told her that she had to do something before heading to the hotel. The blonde now wondered where her love was, and what was keeping her from being there. Trying to keep her mind busy with something else, she grabbed her purse and took a little photo album that was inside. This one contained the best photos of her trip to Paris with London and the rest of the gang. It had been a wonderful… no, spectacular trip, which none of them, especially her would ever forget. She had had one with London to Europe before, when the heiress needed fashion advices, or simply someone to talk with. But that time, it was the first time when she had been to Europe with London and her friends to enjoy life to the max; to live life on the edge, per say; in conclusion, to have the time of her life, with the persons she most loved, right next to her family, of course.

Still, it was hard for her to decide who she loved the most… her family, or her girlfriend and her friends. That was why she considered London, Zack and Cody, not to mention Mark, part of her family. That way, she could say that she loved her family unconditionally. She smiled, as her fingers gently caressed the photos where she was with the Asian-brunette, right next to a famous monument or landmark, or a photo where she was with either Zack and Cody, or Mark, doing something funny.

But, soon she began to get worried again. She asked herself where London was… where was her Princess, and what was she doing?

"London, where are you?" –Maddie asked herself, as she looked at the time once again in her watch.

Minutes went on, and Maddie sighed in desperation. Zack had managed to convince Moseby not to confiscate his skateboard, with a little help from Zack, and now, both of them approached her.

"You owe me, big time, you know that?" –Cody told Zack.

"Okay, you already told me that like a gazillion times already!" –Zack exclaimed.

"I only told you that once." –Cody protested.

"Really? Well, coming from you, one time sure sounds like a gazillion times." –Zack mocked him, making Cody wave his head in discontent. –"Hey, sweet thang!"

"Hey, Zack! So, what are you guys doing here?"

"I came down here to take him back to our suite, because we got a ton of homework to do, and I know that if I don't make him do his homework, I'll have to do it for him later." –Cody explained.

"Well, I'm actually pretty lucky today, because I don't have any homework to do." –Maddie smiled. –"By the way, do you guys know where London went after school? She told me that she wouldn't be long, but it's been almost an hour and a half, and she hasn't showed up."

"No, sorry Maddie. But don't you worry, she'll eventually show up." –Zack told her.

"But, what if something has happened to her?" –Maddie asked, showing that she was starting to get worried about London. –"What if she had an accident, or has been robbed, or even worst…"

"Maddie, Maddie, do yourself a favour, okay? Don't assume the worst. I'm sure that London is alright, and she's already on her way back here." –Cody tried to calm her down.

"Y-You're right. I'm freaking out for no reason." –Maddie told them.

As she finished saying that, London passed through the entrance's rotating doors. But she was dressed in an unusual way. She was wearing a black business suit, most likely an Armani, over a white shirt, and a pair of four-inch stilettos. Her hair was caught in a bun, and she was wearing a pair of reading glasses. The boys thought that it was strange, because they had never seen her dressed like that before. Still, they did not say a word. Something told them both not to utter a word about her new style. Maddie, on the other hand found the brunette's new style, kind of sexy. Needless to say that as soon as she saw London climbing down the stairs towards her, a malicious smile appeared on Maddie's face.

"Well, we should get going, right, Zack?" –Cody asked his brother, though he had not listened to him. He was still looking at London, when Cody grabbed him by the arm. –"Come on, these two want to be alone."

As the twins left, London smiled at Maddie, and graciously leaned over the counter, blinking her eyes, with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"So, Maddie, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" –Maddie asked her, puzzled about that situation.

"Of my new dressing style, of course, silly. Come on, tell me the truth."

"Oh that. Well, I-I don't know, London… You're not ugly, believe me, you're actually very beautiful and very sexy. But…"

"Let me guess…" –London smiled at her. –"These clothes are not my style, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you can say that." –Maddie waved her head affirmatively. –"I'm used to see you wearing bright and sparkly colours. Still, I like the way you're wearing those glasses. It makes you look sexier."

"Thanks, Blondie." –London blew her a kiss. –"But, I'm sure that deep inside your perverted mind, you know that I haven't dressed myself like this, just for the sake of things, am I right?"

"I should have known that you had something up your sleeve, you perverted and sexy girl." –Maddie whispered to her. –"What do you have in mind, gorgeous?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. You'll just have to wait for tomorrow night to find out what I'm up to." –London told Maddie in a low and sexy whisper. –"Now just give me a couple of minutes to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, that I'll be right back to make you company."

Maddie grabbed London's left hand, and making sure that no one was paying attention to them, she gently kissed the heiress' wrist, telling her to hurry up. Keeping her promise, London raced to the elevator, and in a matter of seconds, she was in her penthouse.

What went on next surprised Maddie so much, that not even in a million years she would have thought that her lover would think of doing something like that. When London came back downstairs to the lobby, she was wearing a uniform just like Maddie was, and her hair was done in the same way. The only difference in London's uniform was her name tag, where it was written London. This time, she was wearing her hair arranged in pigtail buns, or odangos, which made Maddie, remember about Japanese characters that wore their hair like that, making her giggle.

"Now, we can be twin sisters, just like Zack and Cody, Maddie." –London told her with her childish voice, as she sat right next to the blonde, behind the candy counter.

"Well, then you have to dye your hair blonde, and maybe stop going to solarium in order for your skin to become less tanned." –Maddie joked about it.

"Or, you could dye your hair black and use a tanned lotion, in order to look a little more like me." –London shot back playfully.

Both girls loved to spend time like that. To the guests that passed right in front of the candy counter, they would look like just a couple of co-workers who were talking to each other, just about everything. But, to those who knew about their "secret", as they liked to call it, like Moseby, or Esteban, or Millicent, or Lance, they were best friends turned lovers, who were trying to spend as much time as they could.

From time to time, one of them dared to slide a hand through the other's leg, sending shivers up her spine. Each time one of them did that to the other, the other would giggle a little. The only disadvantage of being there, behind the counter was that they could not kiss or smooch one another, without the people who were in the lobby seeing them. Hours went on, and before you know it, Maddie's shift at the candy counter was almost over. Both girls had been engaged in conversation that they did not see time flying.

"You know, I've been thinking, Maddie…"

"That's new…" –Maddie teased her, giggling a little.

"Ah, ah, ah… Very, funny, I even forgot to laugh, you know?" –London said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Princess, I couldn't help it." –Maddie apologized to the brunette, kissing her on the cheek. –"So, tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"Well, I've been thinking about… about our future, you know? I mean, I was thinking on how our lives will be in a couple of years. I was thinking of how it will be when we have children."

"Yeah, I also thought about it. It will be so strange… going to a doctor in order to get pregnant. If my mom knew about the plans we're making for our future, she would have a heart attack." –Maddie said with an uneasy voice, knowing that sooner or later she would have to tell her parents about her relationship with London. –"You know, I haven't told you this; but when we were in Paris, I had a really realistic dream, where we were both on a huge beach house, laying on lounge-chairs, looking into the beautiful sea, and there were little girls playing in a little swimming pool. And one of them, called me mommy. Do you think this dream was like a premonition of what's going to happen?"

"Well, I do believe that dreams can come true, if we really want them to be reality." –London answered her with conviction. –"And who knows, maybe you can see into the future."

"Yeah, right…" –Maddie laughed.

"You know, I just had the craziest idea. What if we both had twins? We spend so much time with Zack and Cody, that for some reason, somehow we would end up having twins." –London said.

"That's one crazy idea, but I kinda like it. Both of us having twin baby girls." –Maddie giggled. –"And what would their names be? I know, you name two of them, and I will name the other two." –she said, trying to keep up with that make-believe.

"Okay." –London agreed. –"Mmmm… I think I would call one of our little girls Zoe… and the other one, I would name her… Mimi." –she said, after thinking a little.

"I like the names you chose. They're cute." –Maddie affirmed –"Well, I would name our other baby girls, Sydney and Chelsea."

"I also like them." –London said. –"Maddie, let's make a promise." –she told the blonde, as she gently grabbed her hands. –"If by any chance, both of us end up having twin girls, we will call them Zoe, Sydney, Mimi and Chelsea, okay?"

Maddie simply waved her, and then gave her a huge hug. Even though that was just a simple make-believe to both girls, somehow, Maddie felt compelled to go on with that. Knowing that if one day they would marry, she felt that London and herself should start making plans, even if then, they were just make-believes. She knew that that would strength their relationship.

"Man… Right now, I just wished I could kiss you." –Maddie said, as her a small tear dropped from her left eye.

"Well, we can go somewhere else, and be a little more, how should I say… at ease." –London purred to Maddie's ear.

"You read my mind, Princess." –Maddie told her, as they both closed the candy counter, and then, the blonde gently guided London to somewhere, where they could be more intimate with each other. Knowing that she would have to go home really soon, she was going to make sure that the little time that she would spend kissing and smooching London, were the best moment of that day.

But, as Maddie guided them to a place where they could be alone, she noticed that there was someone near the indoor pool. She thought that it was Lance, who was cleaning up the pool, like he always did after 6 pm., but it was not him. The person that was standing near the pool was none other than Mark. She had not seen him since they came from school, and wondered what he would be doing there. During those last weeks, he seemed distant from everyone. But at school that day, he seemed even more distant than before, which pinpointed to the fact that he was not alright.

Maddie signalled London, who understood that she wanted to go and see what was going on with Mark. After all, if there was one thing that she had learned from Maddie, it was that friends were more important than anything else. And right then, it seemed that Mark might need help.

The girls quickly entered the indoor pool area, and saw Mark, leaning towards the swimming pool. Now, London knew that Mark was not fond of swimming pools, so something in there seemed very wrong. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ logo stamped on it, blue trousers, and white shoes. But no matter what he was wearing, could hide the fact that he was with the blues. Everything pointed to that. He was sighing, and his eyes were as red as beats, proving that he had been crying. Something was not right with him. Moving towards him slowly, the girls approached the boy.

"Mark… are you alright?" –Maddie asked him.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I.-I'm fine, Maddie." –Mark sobbed, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Who are you trying to fool? You've been crying"

"I-It's j-just the chlorine in the swimming pool. The vapours are making my eyes w-watery." –he told them, denying that he had been crying.

"Chlorine, my foot!" –London yelled at him. –"You might be able to read people, thank to your talents as a writer, but even a blind person could tell that you've been crying!"

"I told you, it's nothing!" –he told them, this time raising his voice.

"The hell it's nothing! And don't tell us that we don't have anything to do with it, because we do! We're your friends, and friends help each other out!" –Maddie shout at him.

Mark looked at London with a very serious, almost menacing look, as if he was capable of killing a person. When he gave her that look, the brunette did not know what to do. She did not know if she should run or not. Maddie also felt the same, and did not know what to do. Something inside her feared that Mark might hurt them. But, unlike what they were thinking that would happen, he did not do anything violent. Tears started to run down his face. His face, which looked so menacing, was now a sad face. He began to cry again, falling to his knees, always crying. Maddie and London quickly kneeled right beside him. Maddie hugged him, trying to comfort him, feeling him sobbing against her chest. London also hugged him.

"It's… (sob)… not fair… (sob)… It's not… (sob)… fair…" –he kept sobbing.

"What's not fair?" –Maddie asked him with a soft, tender voice; the kind of voice that a mother uses when she's singing a lullaby.

"Love's not … (sob)… fair, that's what… (sob)… It's not fair... (sob)… that the girl that I love… (sob)… has passed right… (sob)… in front of me, and I… (sob)… couldn't even tell her hi… (sob)… or ask her what her name was."

"Oh, the girl you saw in front of the Moulin Rouge." –London said.-"I though you had already forgotten about her…"

"I… (sob)… I tried… (sob)… but I can't… (sob)… Every time I try not to think about her… (sob)… her memory… (sob)… comes back, and I… (sob)… remember about her. I feel… (sob)… like a part of my… (sob)… heart, stayed… (sob)… in Paris, that night."

"There, there, there… everything is alright." –Maddie told him, a she slightly rocked him on her arms.

After a couple more minutes, Mark finally stopped crying. He and the girls sat themselves on one of the swimming pool's reclining chairs. London borrowed him a handkerchief, so he could dry his tears. Now, that he was finally calmer, the girls tried to find out just how bad he was feeling. It was already obvious that his heart was broken, but, to what extent was it broken.

"Now, tell us, are you feeling better now?" –Maddie asked him, as she patted him on the back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm feeling a little better now."

"Guess you just had to let that out of your system." –London told him. -"So, are you sure that that girl is worth the fact that you're crying because you don't know who she is, or what's her name?"

"London!" –Maddie shouted at her, even though she did not want to. It was just the way she asked him that, that made Maddie act a little like her old self.

"No, that's okay, Maddie. She's right in asking that." –he sighed. –"I guess she is… I don't know how to explain this, but… by any chance, you still girls remember the feeling that you felt, when you found out that you were head over heels, foe one another?"

Of course, they remembered. It was not the kind of thing a person forgets. The feeling was so powerful, that both Maddie and London thought that they were going to die. And the fact, of not knowing if their love was going to be returned, made them both almost flip.

The girls waved their head affirmatively. Mark smiled at them, and then said:

"Well, it's more or less the same. But with you girls, you just didn't know if the other was also in love with you. In my case, I'm even more desperate, because I don't know who she is, or where she's from… nothing at all."

It was then that London noticed Mark's sketchbook was opened, right next to them. She glimpsed over it, and saw that he had numerous drawings of a girl. Some of them were close-ups of her face, while others were full body drawings. She assumed that he had been so obsessed with the girl he saw, that he started drawing her, in order not to forget a single detail of her face, or of her body. As usual, his drawings looked so perfect, that even if they were just sketches, they all looked like black and white photos. Mark noticed that London was looking at his sketchbook, so he picked it up and began showing them the drawings he had made of that mysterious girl.

"Don't take me for a stalker or something of that kind, I just… I just don't want to forget how she looks like." –he sighed, as his fingers ran through one of the drawings. –"Having the ability to portray people and other things like this, is almost like a curse in this case, because if I couldn't draw, I would have probably forgotten the way she looks by now."

"Well I know this might not cheer you up, but you've got taste. She's very beautiful." –Maddie told him, making a smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, she's really beautiful." –London agreed. –"If I wasn't in love with Blondie there, I would probably take my chances with that mystery girl."

"Tell me, mark, do you believe in destiny?" –Maddie asked him.

"I… I don't really know. I mean, I do believe that God has a purpose for all of us, but destiny… I think we create our own path, by making good or bad decisions. But why do you ask me that?"

"Because, I do believe in destiny, and I do believe that we're all linked by destiny. There's a writer that says that we're bounded to cross paths with people that make an impression on us, at least two times during our lifetime."

"Then, that means that the girl he saw… he will cross paths with her once again, right?" –London asked.

"Precisely. Of course, that could be already tomorrow, or years from now." –Maddie asserted.

That conversation had cheered up Mark, and now he was feeling better. The sadness had disappeared from his heart, and he felt like if anything was possible.

"Thanks, girls. I guess I needed to take that off my chest." –he said, as he gave a big hug to both Maddie and London. –"And you're right, Maddie, I know I will see her again, someday."

"I'm glad you're already a little better. And I would love to stay and chat the rest of the day with you and with London, but I've got to go home, or my mom will kill me. Bye, Princess." –Maddie said, as she planted a kiss on London's glossy lips.

"Bye, Blondie. See you tomorrow." –London said, as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"See ya. I'll be sure to dream about you, tonight." –Maddie waved her goodbye, always bearing a smile on her lips. –"See ya, Mark!" –she said, as he also waved her goodbye.

"And I'll be sure to dream about you too, tonight, sweetie." –London said. –"And as for you, Mark, you're having dinner with me tonight."

"Okay, but I'm doing the cooking. I need to focus on something else." –Mark told her. –"Let's say, at 8 pm. sharp, on my suite?"

"It's a deal."

While Mark and London went back to their suites to get ready for dinner, Maddie made her way back home. When she arrived, the first thing she did was hearing out her mother complaining about how late she was, and that she should have been home for almost an hour. Fortunately, her father managed to help her out, by telling his wife that if Maddie had not come home when she was supposed to, then there would be a good reason for that. After that, she went to take a well deserved shower, and got ready for dinner. She dried her hair, and then combed it, making sure that it became iron flat. She wanted to try a new look, in order to surprise London. When she finished doing that, she was starving, and the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen, made her even hungrier. That night, they were having one of her favourite dishes, Irish stew.

Back at the hotel, Mark was also giving the finishing touches on his culinary masterpieces. It had not been easy to cook everything, because he had to improvise a lot, given the fact that his father forgot to go shopping, before going to a convention in Omaha, where he was going to receive, yet another a award for his work. Still, Mark was proud of is accomplishment. It is not everyone who is able to come up with such a delicious meal, needing to replace half of the original ingredients, by other similar ingredients, and still make it look really tasty. After making sure that everything was set, he quickly changed clothes, and waited for London to arrive. He decided to wear something that did not make him feel so gloom, so he put on a red shirt with the Resident Evil logo stamped on it, a pair of blue trousers and his bedroom slippers.

Finally, 10 minutes later, he heard knocking at door. Jumping out of the couch, Mark went to open the door for his guest. London was gorgeous as always. This time, she was wearing a simple purple sparkly tank top, over a white long-sleeved short, a pair of white jeans and black Converse All's. She had kept her make-up to the minimum, putting a little purple lipstick and a little mascara on her eyelids.

"Wow, you look fantastic." –Mark told London, making her blush a little.

"Oh, thanks. You're quite handsome too." –London said, as she entered the suite. She had never entered in Mark's suite before, and the first thing she noticed, apart from the decoration, which was reminiscent of the Art Nouveau, was the strange, yet familiar odour that was in the air. It was then that she remembered from where she recognized it. –"Does your father smoke Montecristos?"

"Yeah, he does, from time to time. It's his little vice. But, how on earth did you know that?" –Mark asked her, as he closed the door. –"I don't remember seeing my dad smoking them outside the suite."

"He didn't have to. The smell of the Montecristos is unique. As soon as I entered your suite, I instantly recognized the smell. I know that because that's the brand my dad also smokes. Every time I see him, he's always smoking one of those stinking cigars." –London explained him. –"So, what have you cooked for us?"

"I have to say that I wasn't easy to cook this, because I was lacking a couple of ingredients. Still, I think you're going to like it." –Mark told her. –"For starters, I decided to go east when cooking this meal, and for aperitifs I made some Jiaozi. Then, I made some Miso soup. As for the main course, I also decided to risk it, and made some Yangchao fried rice, and Basi digua, along with Crispy fried chicken. Finally, for desert, I made some Mooncakes filled with sweet bean paste, and with strawberry jelly, although I don't know if they're good, because I took the recipe from the Internet."

"Yum, yum… Getting you to cook is way better than going out to a restaurant." –London told him. –"Now, remember, no fancy moves, because I already have a girlfriend." –she joked, making him laugh.

"Fairly noted." –he told her.

The meal went on normally, with London always praising Mark's cooking skills. It seemed to him, that London never got tired of making compliments about his skills as a cook. Finishing the last Mooncake, London sighed.

"I'm so full, I couldn't eat another bite." –the Asian-brunette said, as she looked at Mark, who was also full. –"I think I never ate this much in my life."

"Well, by now, you should know that I never make small portions." –Mark joked. –"Still, I have a question to ask you. Why have you invited me to have dinner with you?"

"Simple… first, you needed to get your mind out of that mysterious girl. Second, I'm your friend, and third, I know you're a terrific cook, so I decided to make you my personal chef tonight." –London giggled. –"And as always, you haven't let me down."

"Thanks. And you're right; I really needed to do something, which would make me forget about that girl… but you know what? I think that I've made a decision. Since I don't know her name, I decided that I'm going to call her something… I'll call her Satine, because that's the name of Nicole Kidman's character in the _Moulin Rouge_ film, and well, because I couldn't come up with anything better."

"Satine… mmm… I think I like it. Well, at least now, you have a name which you can call her, and not just the girl, or the mysterious girl." –London said, as she sprawled her arms. –"Well, thanks for the dinner, Mark. I really have to go back to my penthouse."

"Wait, can't you stay just a little longer?"

"If you want me to, sure, but, what can we do?" –she asked him.

"Well, I have a couple of short-stories, which I would like you to read them and tell me what you think about them… or, we could always just sit in the couch, and watch some television." –Mark suggested her.

"Hmmm… sure, why not." –London told him.

At the same time, Maddie was finishing helping her mother and her sister cleaning up the table. After finally drying the last dish, she told everyone that she was going to sleep, because she was extremely tired. Truth was that she wanted to be alone, so she could write on her diary, without being interrupted. Ever since she and London became a couple, she had been writing a new diary. Unlike her old diary, this one had been a gift from London, and had a very sophisticated lock. This lock was a fingerprint's scanner, which could only be opened by Maddie. Opening it, she began writing what had happened to her and London that day.

"_Dear Diary, today was absolutely perfect. London surprised twice. First, she appeared in front of me dressed in a business suit, with an ultra-conservative hairstyle, telling me that there is a surprise for me, which includes that same look, but I have to wait until tomorrow night to find out what it is. And then, she went up to her room, and changed into a working uniform, just like mine. We talked through most of the afternoon, and she helped me selling a few things. Just as we were going to somewhere where we could be alone just for a little bit, we found that Mark needed our help, all because of the mysterious girl that he saw in Paris. He started shouting at us, and for a split second, I thought that he was going to break us both into two, just because we were asking him to tell us what was wrong. But, he would never do that, and he proved it, by starting to cry like a baby, over that girl. I really hope that he gets better… I hate to see him with a broken heart. It reminds me of myself, before falling in love with my dear, sweet London, always having my heart broken by a stupid guy, who only wanted to feel my boobs, or my ass. Times like this, I feel that God put London on my path, so I could have a chance to be happy." _

Finished writing, she closed it and put it back on the bookshelf. She put on her nightgown, and snuggled beneath her sheets. But before turning off the light, she grabbed her wallet, which was just on top of the bedside table. Hidden inside it, was a little photo of London. The brunette had given her to Maddie, so that way, she could always look at her, wherever she was. The photo had been taken by Cody and Zack, during a premiere that London took them all to. She was wearing a beautiful yellow silk strapless dress, matching stilettos and purse, smiling as the photo was taken. Every time Maddie looked to the photo, her heart began racing for a couple of seconds, before returning to its normal beat. Kissing it, she put it back in the wallet.

"Goodnight, London… sweet dreams, my princess." –she whispered, as she turned off the lights, and closed here. A few minutes later, she was already in dreamland, dreaming about her loving sweetheart.

London stayed with Mark until it was almost midnight. The two of them lost track of time, while watching one of Mark's all time favourite's _Lethal Weapon 4_. When she finally got back to her penthouse, London was beat. It had been a wonderful day. But it was time to go to bed. The fact that the next day would be Friday, made her feel happy, because that meant that Maddie was going to spend the whole weekend at the hotel with her. A smile appeared on her face, as she imagined all the sexy and kinky things that she was going to do with Maddie.

Morning came shortly, and before they knew it, they were all in Cheevers High, in their usual seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive, and for the class to start. Zack and Cody were going to have Geography, while London, Maddie and Mark were going to have History of America. On that particular morning, it seemed hard for either London or Maddie to be concentrated on one another, all because Corrie and Mary-Margaret were both commenting on how London was dressed that day. The two of them had been transferred from Maddie and London's old school, _Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow_, much to the girls' dismay, because those two could be so annoying at times. Maddie could really imagine that Sister Dominique was clearly in Heaven, now that she had got ridden of those two.

"I love the sweater you're wearing today, London. Is it cashmere?" –Corrie asked her, as she stared at the black sweater London was wearing.

"Yes… yes it is, Corrie." –London answered her, although anyone could tell that she did not want to talk with either her, or Mary-Margaret.

"I knew it! I mean, you're London Tipton, and everything that you wear is designer's clothes, made from the best materials." –Corrie went on, not paying attention to anything else.

"She's so right." –Mary-Margaret said. –"And now that you mention it, Maddie's also wearing a cashmere sweater." –she pointed out, looking at the violet sweater Maddie was wearing.

"Yeah, she is. Where did you get it, Maddie? With your salary, you can't afford to buy that kind of clothes." –Corrie said.

"Simple, I gave it to her. I had already worn it once, and I needed room for the new ones, so I gave it to Maddie." –London said, although it was a lie, because she had bought that sweater for Maddie. –"Now, could I ask you a small favour? I really need a cappuccino, before class starts. Would you girls go and buy me one?"

Corrie immediately said yes, and Mary-Margaret said the same. London grabbed her purse, and took a hundred dollar-bill, handing it to Corrie, telling her that she and Mary-Margaret could keep the change for themselves. After the two girls left, Maddie sighed in relief. She feared that people would end up finding about her relationship with London.

"Thanks for saving me." –Maddie whispered to London.

"Don't mention it." –London smiled at her. –"Those two can be such gossipers. Sorry if I had to act like my old self."

"That's okay, London, I know you only did that to protect me." –Maddie whispered, giggling lightly. –"The looks on those two faces, when you gave them a hundred dollar-bill to go buy you a cappuccino, and that they could keep the change… priceless; there isn't another word to describe it."

"Yeah… its things like this that makes me love coming to school sometimes." –she laughed, as she looked at Mark through the corner of the eye. He was seated in his usual seat, right next to one of the windows, looking outside. Even a blind man could see that he was still feeling a little down. –"You know, Mark's still a little down in the mud. I thought that after last night, he would be a little better. He made me dinner, last night. I never thought that he could cook like that. I stayed with him until midnight, watching _Lethal Weapon 4_, because he didn't want to be alone… I really thought that he would be his usual self today."

"Well, he'll be back to his usual self, sooner or later, you can bet every penny you have in the bank that he will. When that will be, that's another question."

A while later, Corrie and Mary-Margaret came back with London's cappuccino, which she ended up sharing with Maddie. Then, their teacher arrived.

"Good morning, class!" –she exclaimed, as she entered in the classroom.

In a matter of seconds, people who were still waling around the classroom took their rightful places, and all kinds of noise ceased.

"Before we start our class today, we have a new student, who will be attending our classes from now on. She comes from New Orleans, and I hope you all be on your best behaviour, when she enters, and that you help me making her feel wanted." –the teacher said, as she took a seat behind her desk. –"Please, come in, dear."

A split second later, the new student entered the room, and what happened next was like a scene taken right out of the Twilight Zone, or the X-Files, or Supernatural. The girl that came through the door had black raven hair, caught into two beautiful pigtails. She was rather short, about 1.60 m. Her skin was as white as snow, her lips were thin and her eyes looked like two hazelnuts. She was wearing a red long-sleeved Emily Strange shirt, a navy-blue leather jacket, a spike collar around her delicate neck, a pair of grey jeans, a black belt around her waist, and a pair of high-heel boots. Maddie and London recognized her immediately form the drawings that Mark did, and he recognized her from the night that he first saw her… it was the mysterious girl that he saw in Paris.

"Go on, dear, present yourself to the class. Don't worry, they won't bite you." –the teacher joked about it, trying to make her fee a little more at ease.

"G-Good morning, everyone. My name's Anastasia, Anastasia Fontaine, I'm pleased to meet you." –she said.

Maddie and London instinctively looked at Mark, whose mouth was wide open, and whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their orbits. What were the odds of the girl that he saw in a trip, to be transferred to their school?

"Maddie was right… it was destined to happen…" –Mark thought. This thought kept echoing in his head, as he looked at Anastasia and admired her beauty.

* * *

Note: Now, before anyone starts to ask me what are the dishes that Mark prepared for his dinner with London, I'm going to tell you what they are:

Jiaozi is usually ground meat and/or vegetable filling, wrapped into a thinly rolled piece of dough.

Miso soup is a traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which is mixed softened miso paste. Although the suspension of miso paste into dashi is the only characteristic that actually defines miso soup, many other ingredients are added depending on regional and seasonal recipes, and personal preference.

Yangchow fried rice is A fried rice dish consisting of generous portions of shrimp, scrambled egg, along with barbecued pork. This is the most popular fried rice served in Chinese restaurants, commonly referred to simply as "special fried rice" or "house fried rice".

Basi digua, along with Crispy fried chicken is literally pull-out silk sweet potato with pieces of crispy fried chicken.

Mooncakes are probably the most famous Asian pastry, which are filled with various types of fillings, likes lotus seed paste, sweet bean paste, and many other fillings.


	4. Bondage Session and Favours

**Chapter 4: Bondage Session and Favours**

Time stopped once again, and this time it felt like it went on even slower than last time. Mark was still in shock, and both Maddie and London knew that. You could see from the look on his face that he was in shock, like if he had been shot in the arm, and was bleeding out, and could not believe it. The girl that captured his heart was in front of him, and he did not know how to react.

"Thank you, Anastasia. You can seat right behind London and Maddie, so we can start our class." –the teacher said, as Anastasia did as she was told to. –"Now, class, today we're going to talk about President Abraham Lincoln and how his decisions during Civil War affected our country…"

Before you know it, it was already lunch time. Since it was such a beautiful and sunny day, most people decided to eat lunch outside, in order to enjoy the weather it was making. Zack and Cody quickly found out about what happened in History of America, by Maddie and London, who told them every last detail of what went on there. They told them that he kept staring at Anastasia through the whole time, not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, as well, as telling that he draw Anastasia's portrait about a dozen times in his History book.

"Whoa…" –Cody said.

"That's definitely not the Mark we know." –Zack said. –"He would never do that to a book."

"Unless he's head over heels for that girl." –London stated.

"But, what did you girls think about her? I mean, we only saw a couple of drawings of her that he made, when we were still back in Paris." –Cody declared. –"Is she like the drawings we saw?"

"Exactly like the drawings… to the very last detail." –Maddie told him. –"And personally, I think that she's a nice girl. She looks like the kind of girl that doesn't like to get into trouble, or cause trouble."

"By the way, where is she now?" –Zack asked.

"I don't know. But wherever she is, I bet Mark can't be far." –London giggled.

And the truth was that Mark was really not far from where Anastasia was. She was seated in one of the many garden benches that existed in the courtyard, taking small bites of a tuna fish and egg sandwich, while watching everyone that passed by her. Mark was also seated on a bench, looking at her, trying to gain the courage to go near her and introduce himself. In his mind, he started reviving the moments where he helped London professing her love to Maddie, and that it was so easy for him to tell her what to do, and now, he was in the same position, and he could not bring himself to do it. He was feeling the same thing London felt, and it was an indescribable feeling, like if his lungs were running out of air, and his heart felt like a butcher's knife had been carved in it.

Through the rest of the day, Mark still attempted to talk with Anastasia, but it was hopeless. Every time he got near her, it was if his brain shut down. Zack and Cody could not help from feeling sorry for him, and the same thing happened to London and Maddie. As they headed back to the hotel, the four of them tried to cheer him up, by telling him that at least he now knew her name.

Maddie felt a little bad for Mark. She knew how he was feeling, and she knew what he was going through right then. Still, she also knew that in the end, everything would turn out alright. Plus, the fact that she was spending the night with London, cheered her up. It had been tough, but she had managed to convince her mother that she had to spend Friday night and Saturday tutoring London. Little she knew that Maddie had other plans in her mind, of what she was going to do with the beautiful heiress.

After a romantic dinner, prepared by Chef Paolo, the girls got ready for an unforgettable night. They shared a huge bowl of mango ice cream with whipped cream and strawberries, making sure that they did not left a single bit. The last spoon was shared by both of them, who licked it clean. Then, with a mischievous smile, London told Maddie to wait a bit, that she was going to get ready.

On the previous afternoon, Maddie had already seen a glimpse of what London was preparing for her. But not even in her wildest dreams, would she dare to imagine what the heiress had been preparing all week.

She first started by wearing the same outfit she wore on the previous afternoon, and pretended to be a very strict and a very objective librarian. The pair of reading glasses she was wearing made her look really cold and distant, something that London was not. She had a pencil in her left hand, which she took it to her mouth, biting its tip, while her lips curved into a cold, yet sensual smile. Looking into Maddie's eyes', who was seated in a chair, she began to incarnate that mysterious and sensual character that she created for that special occasion.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, do you know why you're here?" –London asked her with a very serious voice, while looking her in the eyes.

"Because I've failed to deliver any book?" –Maddie asked her with a very innocent voice.

"Not only that, but you were also caught several times, talking loud on the library, you have been eating, smudging the books pages, not to mention that you have a naughty habit of folding the corners of the pages! Do you know what the punishment is for breaking all those rules?" –London looked her straight in the eyes, while she gently caressed Maddie's chin.

"Hmmm… no, Miss Tipton, I don't. What is the punishment?"

It was then that London began unbuttoning her jacket, one button at the time. She had caught Maddie's attention, and knowing that, she went on, slowly unbuttoning all the buttons. She revealed that she was wearing a white silk shirt, so transparent that she could see London's aureoles, and her hard nipples sticking out as if they were little pin missiles. The Asian-beauty pressed her breasts against Maddie's face, feeling her inhaling the perfume she was wearing.

"You're punishment, is to be my slave for the night, and do my bidding, without hesitating and always trusting me. And furthermore, from this moment on, you will address me as Mistress London, understood, Maddie?" –London asked her with a cold voice.

"Y-Yes, Mistress London." –Maddie replied her.

"Don't worry, Blondie, I won't slap you in the face, and I won't hit you hard, unless you tell me to do so." –London whispered to Maddie's ear, this time with her usual happy and tender voice. This made Maddie relax a little. –"And if you want to me to stop, just say the word."

"What is the control word?" –she asked London.

"Today, I think it will be… snowman."

"Snowman?" –Maddie asked her, puzzled about her choice of words.

"It was the first thing I could think of… and now, back to my character." –she said, once again with that cold a distant voice. –"Close your eyes and don't open them whatever the case may be, Miss Fitzpatrick, because you're about to get punished."

Maddie did as she was ordered, and as soon as she closed her eyes, she began feeling London nibbling her neck. She began nibbling the blonde's ne gently, and slowly began to nibble it more roughly. It was then that London placed herself behind Maddie, slid her hands inside Maddie's blouse, and began to grasp her breasts, removing her bra, feeling the blonde's hard nipples, making her moan.

"Do you like that, hmm?" –London asked her, while still grasping the blonde's voluptuous breasts. –"Do you like when I squeeze your tits, you bad girl?"

"Y-Yes… argh!" –Maddie screamed. London has pinched her left nipple, making her scream in pain.

"Yes, what?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress L-London." –Maddie said, with an unease voice. –"Yes, mistress, I like it when you do me that."

"Good… much better, Maddie." –London told her, as she sank her teeth on Maddie's shoulder, pretending that she was a vampire. This made Maddie moan harder than before. The fact of feeling London's tongue sliding through her skin, just after being gently bitten by the brunette, was really erotic.

"Oh mistress… mmm ahhh mmmm… please, fuck me…" –Maddie moaned, desiring that London would stop teasing her and would start making love to her.

After she said that, London pinched her right breast, making Maddie gasp in pain.

"I'm the one who decides when you will be fucked, Maddie. Is that clear?" –London yelled at her with a voice as cold as ice. You could definitely see that she was enjoying portraying that character. –"And let me tell you, you bad, bad girl, that we're just beginning."

She slid her left hand into Maddie's skirt and quickly made her way into inside the blonde's panties, touching lightly her clit, making her moan harder. Using her right hand, London wrapped her arm around Maddie's neck and then told her:

"You are not to moan, from this moment on. If you moan, even for a split second, I will punish you in the most horrible way I can think of; do you hear me, slave?"

"Yes, mistress, I will not attempt… to moan." –she gasped for air. As London kept touching her clit and her labia, Maddie just wanted to moan, as she had never moaned before, yet, she knew she could not do that, because London ordered to not do it, and she could not disobey an order given her by her mistress.

London kept stimulating the blonde's pussy, bringing her to the edge of madness. As her fingers caressed Maddie's labia and clit, London felt the amount of heat generated by Maddie. Her pussy felt like the inside of a volcano. Feeling that Maddie had already been punished long enough, she gave her permission to moan, as she had a huge orgasm, sprinkling London's hands with her juices.

"Good girl, Maddie. You may open your eyes, now." –London told her, with a melodious and tender voice.

Maddie opened her eyes, panting really hard. London was in front of her, and she had also taken her white shirt, being completely naked from her waist up. She had a beautiful, yet sadistic smile on her face, and that could only mean one thing… she had just began to play with Maddie.

"And now, for the main course, Blondie. Close your eye again, and don't open them, until I say so." –London told her, as Maddie closed her eyes, and was carefully guided by the brunette.

When London told Maddie to open her eyes, she saw herself inside London's secret room, where she kept all of her sex toys. London quickly grabbed a whip and playfully menaced Maddie.

"Okay, miss Fitzpatrick, time to take of all of your clothes."

Maddie did as she was told, and in a matter of seconds, she was completely naked. It was then that London's evil personality took over again. Walking right next to Maddie, she wrapped the whip around the blonde's waist. The touch of cold leather made Maddie shiver, as London planted a kiss on her lips.

"Same thing as before, Maddie. I'm the mistress around here, and you have to do whatever I tell you to do." –London told her with a serious voice. –"And the first thing I want, my voluptuous and delicious blonde, is that you go over there, while I make our new toy appear, and change into something more… appropriate."

Playing along, Maddie obeyed her lover. A few seconds later, a huge metal ring came out of the wall. It had numerous chains, shackles and locks attached to it. Needless to say, that Maddie quickly understood what London was planning to do with her. A few minutes later, London showed up, this time, she was wearing a black leather corset, thigh high boots with stiletto heels, armlength gloves, and a mask, which covered most of her face. Plus, she was wearing her hair in a pretty ponytail. On her let hand, she was still holding the whip from earlier.

Teasing her a little, Maddie decided to play along.

"Oh, Mistress London, you did not need to dress as beautifully sexy as that, just because of your slave." –Maddie, while bowing in sign of respect to London.

"Yes, I needed to, so you can see who's the most beautiful in this room, my cute slave." –London said, as she approached Maddie, with an extremely malicious smile on her lips. Grabbing her left wrist, she strapped her to one of the shackles, locking the small lock with a tiny golden key. She repeated this move another four times, placing Maddie's wrists, ankles and neck into the five shackles. The touch of the cold metal in her skin, send shivers up her spine, which she found absolutely divine. Pushing a small button, made the chains retract, obliging Maddie to lift up her arms and spread her legs. The first thing she thought about was that she probably looked like Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man in that pose. Finished, she looked at Maddie and said: –"Now, here are the rules, Maddie. You may not moan or yell, until I tell you so. If you fail to obey my orders, I'll spank your beautiful ass, to the point you won't be able to sit for a week."

As soon as she heard this last menace, Maddie burst into laughter. She did not want to, but she could not help herself.

"I'm sorry… (laugh)… London, but… (laugh)… the way you… (laugh)… said that, is just… (laugh)… hilarious…" –she said, while trying to stop laughing.

"Come on, Maddie, don't laugh. I'm trying to be mean to you!" –she told her, after removing her mask, showing that she was a little upset with that.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I am. But, the way you talked, it was so funny. Don't be mad at me, please…" –Maddie told her, using her special technique… making sad puppy eyes, in order to make London feel sorry for her.

"Oh, I can't stay mad or angry at you." –London told her as she kissed her in the cheek, putting her mask back on. –"Now, please, try and pretend that I'm really a mean bitch… no, no, no, a sociopath, okay?"

"Alright, if that's what you want. Although with that voice, you wouldn't be able to scare a puppy, you know?" –Maddie said sarcastically, even though she had a cute smile on her face. It was then, that London slapped her ass, making her scream a little. A bright red patch of skin formed on her left butt cheek. In order to sooth the pain, London rubbed it smoothly, making the pain go away.

"Now, as I was saying, you will obey me, or you will suffer the consequences." –London told her, this time using a very deep and scary voice, which even Maddie admitted to herself that it was a scary voice.

"That's my London… keep terrorizing me, Princess…" –she thought to herself.

"If you keep being a good girl, and make everything I tell you to, I will reward you. Blink your eyes twice to say yes, and once to say no, because from now on, you're forbidden from talking." –London told Maddie, looking her in the eyes, talking with that scary voice, although this time, she did not sound so intimidating; also because she wanted to show Maddie that she was not entirely bad. Maddie blinked her eyes twice, showing that she understood what London told her. –"Okay, then, on with the show."

That said, London began to move around Maddie, swinging her body from side to side, with movements like a snake. Putting herself behind Maddie, her hands cupped with the blonde's breasts squeezing them hard. Maddie on the other hand, not only felt her breasts being squeezed by London's, but she also could feel London's breasts pressing against her black leather corset, pressing against her back. Torturing Maddie as sweetly as she could, London covered the blonde's neck and shoulders with kisses, occasionally nibbling her in order to make her moan or yell. Eventually, Maddie could not hold back and moaned. London immediately punished her, by slapping her again in the ass, this time harder than before. A small tear began to slide down Maddie's, showing the brunette that she had slapped her too hard. In order to make-up for that, London kneeled down and began kissing the place where she had slapped her. Feeling London's tongue licking her butt cheek, making small circles around the bruised area, she involuntarily moaned, and for a second feared that she was going to be punished again. Only this time, what she heard, was London telling her to relax.

"Don't worry; my beautiful slave… your mistress knows when she commits a mistake. You may moan, while I tend to you, my sweet." –she told Maddie with an extremely sexy and sweet voice.

"Thank you, mistress…" –Maddie told her in a loud moan.

When she saw that Maddie was already feeling better, London spread her butt cheeks and kissed Maddie's anus. Inserting one of her fingers, into the blonde's anus, she made her squeal with pleasure.

"You like that, don't you, my sexy whore… you are a whore, aren't you, Maddie?" –London asked her, as she inserted a second finger into her anus.

"YES! Yes, I am a whore, mistress… a very cheap whore!" –Maddie yelled on top of her lungs, as London kept making her feel good.

"I wouldn't say cheap, because there is nothing cheap about you, you know?" –London told her. –"Now let's see, what your pussy has to say about what I am doing to you… and this time, no moaning, squealing or yelling, Maddie."

The first thing she noticed was that Maddie had shaved herself. There was not a single pubic hair in her beautiful pussy, which glistened with love juices. That only made London feel more aroused by the blonde's beauty. Caressing it with her fingers, she looked as Maddie's juices slowly covered them. With the juices dripping from her pussy, she did not waste a single second, and quickly began licking Maddie's thighs, inserting her tongue as deep as she could.

"Oh my God, Maddie's so wet, that I think I could drown here." –London thought to herself, as she continued to pleasure Maddie.

This time, Maddie did her best to not start moaning, as London's tongue kept playing with her pussy. She began biting her upper lip, as her eyes widened open, and she felt that she was seconds away from having multiple orgasms. The feeling as the orgasmic energy spread through her whole body was amazing. Every time she had an orgasm, it felt as if it was the first. London had that effect on her. As for the moaning, she bit her lip in order not to moan, and it worked. Slowly, London rose from the floor and she smiled at Maddie; a warm smile that showed just how proud she was of her, and of how she behaved.

London simply kissed her lips as passionately as she could. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at her again, only this time, it was that cold smile she made while portraying that cold and distant dominatrix.

"You did well, my slave. As a token of my appreciation, I will now use on you one of my new toys."

Saying that, London walked to the wall that had a countless vibrators and strap-on, from all sizes and colours. Passing her felt hand through some of the strap-on, she eventually grabbed a large fuchsia one, and caressed it against her face. With a devilish smile, she put it on, and walked to where Maddie was strained. Pressing the ring's red button, which controlled the chains, London made Maddie lean forward, until she was down on her knees, staring straight at the huge fuchsia strap-on. Maddie's hands were also now free to move, and she guessed what London was going to order her to do.

"This new strap-on is a very special strap-on, you know, my beautiful slave… It has a sensor which sends nervous signals to my pussy. In few words, it will allow me to feel everything, just if I had a real cock, and my orders are simple: Make me cum. If you fail to do that, I will punish you, by using that whip on your ass." –London told her, as Maddie looked at the huge rubber cock. –"Suck it!" –she said in a dominant tone.

Doing as she was ordered, the blonde tilted her head up and brushed her tongue along the underside of the strap-on length, beginning by kissing the tip of the strap-on, hearing London moan in pleasure. Working her tongue around the tip of the strap-on, she began kissing it, just before putting it inside her mouth.

"Oh, yeah… fuck, that feel's so good…" –she said, as Maddie

London groaned in pleasure, grabbing thick handfuls of Maddie's hair and thrusting her hips in time with the blonde's motions, fucking her face gently. Maddie only moaned as she thrusted the huge strap-on into her mouth.

"Mmmm… mmmm… mmmm…" –Maddie moaned around the rubber dick length, her saliva slowly dripping into the ground, as London kept also moaning.

"Keep doing it… I'm almost there…"

Seconds after she said that, she howled, as a powerful orgasm thrusted through her body, as if a powerful electrical current went through her nervous system. Panting hard, she gently removed the rubber rod from Maddie's mouth. She was also panting really hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Mistress, please… fuck me with that huge rubber dick." –Maddie asked London. Hearing her saying that surprised London, who did not expect Maddie to ask her something like that.

Not saying anything, London positioned herself behind Maddie, and slowly she rubbed her clit with the tip of the strap-on. But, London did not intend to fuck Maddie's pussy; instead, she intended to fuck her in the ass. Thanks to the fact that strap-on was soaked with Maddie's juices, she plunged it into the blonde's ass, easily sliding it into her ass, making her scream in ecstasy.

"Oh, Maddie, you're so tight…" –the Asian beauty panted, as she slowly pushed the huge strap-on into Maddie's lovely firm and delineated ass. –"Now, I really know why guys love this…"

Buckling her hips with Maddie's London kept thrusting it inside the blonde's ass, making her moan. They had done that before, but this time it felt different. Perhaps it was the fact that London was wearing a high-tech strap-on, which allowed her to feel everything, as well as allowing her to find a way to make Maddie feel as good as she was feeling right then; or perhaps it was the whole submission thing, which seemed to spice things up. Whatever the real reason was, this time everything felt different; it felt better.

"Mistress, I'm about to cum! Don't stop, please!" –Maddie yelled, begging London to not stop.

"Don't even dare saying that! Not without me, my sex slave!" –London slapped her hard in the ass, as she kept thrusting inside her. She could feel that Maddie was about to have another orgasm, so the brunette thrusted inside her, as fast as she could, panting really hard. Maddie felt that London was going to rip her apart, but she did not mind or cared. The adrenaline in her blood, rushing through her veins was something so addictive, that it was as if she was under the influence of some kind of drug… and in her case, London was her drug. She just could not get enough of her.

Finally, they both came, panting hard, while savouring the amazing orgasm that they shared. London lazily removed the shackles from Maddie's wrists, ankles and neck, letting the blonde free. She simply lied there on the ground, her head resting on top of her hand. London approached her, kneeling down, and saw that she was smiling at her.

"Thank you, mistress…" –that's what she told London.

"You can call me London, now." –London told her, removing her mask, and letting it slip through her fingers, falling on the ground. –"The evil dominatrix is gone for tonight. It's just me now."

"Oh, I actually loved that evil side of you, Princess." –Maddie said, as she slowly rose from the ground, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. –"But I have to say one thing, and I hope you don't be offended by it… You're a wonderful lover, and the best girlfriend a girl like me can ever have… but you're one terrible dominatrix."

Maddie giggled as she finished that sentence, which meant that she was being serious about it, but that did not mean that she did not like what London did for her. London just kissed her, and then said:

"Am I that bad?" –she asked Maddie with a shy voice.

"Well, let's put it this way… you're a bad dominatrix, because you're too bad playing a mean person. Still, that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to meet that dominatrix again." –Maddie said with a naughty smile on her face, as her fingers caressed London's lips.

"Or maybe, she has a friend, who happens to be a nice dominatrix…" –London told her, kissing her once again. –"… or, I might be the one running into a dominatrix next time, and being punished for being such a terrible dominatrix."

"I'll be glad to play a naughty dominatrix for you, Princess." –Maddie said, as she licked London's lips.

"I know you will, Blondie… now, help me get this suit, please. I'm starting to get itchy."

The two of them ended up making out right there on the floor. This time, they did not need any toys, or fancy leather suits, or having to play mysterious characters, in order to tease each other. They just needed each other's smooth touch and their warmth bodies to feel good about each other. That is why both of them felt and knew, deep inside, that their relationship would overcome any obstacles, both physical and non physical.

By 3 am, they were both so exhausted, that they could not even keep their eyes opened. Still, none of them wanted to get sick, from sleeping on the floor, and knew that they needed to get to bed, where it was warm.

If there is one thing hat is true, is that a rough bondage session can tire just about anyone, and Maddie and London were not immune to that rule. As soon as the adrenaline in their blood started to dissipate, the pleasure that they once felt was replaced by sore and aching muscles. As they got up from the floor, they felt those sore pains all over their bodies, especially in their arms and legs.

"Every time we do this… we end up exhausted and with our muscles aching, Blondie." –London said, as they exited their secret room, closing the door behind them.

"Don't blame me, Princess… blame the fact that we both like to have these bondage sessions." –Maddie whispered to the brunette's ear. –"Next time, we'll try doing something which involves fluffy and cuddly things, okay?

"Whatever you say, my love." –London said, as she placed a peck on Maddie's lips.

Dragging each other to London's bed, as soon as they fell on the sheets, they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Sun emerged on the horizon a couple of hours later. Still, it was not the Sun that awakened any of the girls; it was Maddie's cell phone. Lazily, she reached for it, and saw that she had received a text message. She yawned as she opened the text message. It was from Zack and it said: "_Sweet thang, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but there's something you should know… Mark's been inside the indoor swimming pool for what looks like hours. He doesn't like swimming pools, so, something must be wrong._"

Maddie quickly awakened London, who was still sleep, and told her about the text message Zack sent to her. None of them knew how he knew about Mark, but they did not care about it. Something was wrong with Mark, and they were going to find out what exactly. Hey quickly put on some underwear, grabbed their bathrobes and went down there. They were so worried about their friend, that they even combed their hairs on the way to the elevator. Pressing the "Lobby" button, they arrived at the lobby in a jiffy, where they saw Moseby, who had just arrived, and was surprised to see the two of them there in their bathrobes.

"Girls, what happened? Is there something wrong?" –Moseby asked them with a worried tone.

"We're okay, Moseby. It's Mark that probably isn't okay." –London told him.

"Zack texted me a message, telling me that Mark has been in the indoor pool for a couple of hours now, and that's just like not him, Mr. Moseby." –Maddie explained him.

"Well, if you girls think that he needs help, maybe you should go and see if he's alright." –Moseby told them. –"But did you have to come down here in your bathrobes? What will the guests say if they see you girls walking around, wearing only that?"

"Chill for a second, Moseby! Most guests are still sleeping, and besides, if they see us, it won't be the end of the world." –London said with a relaxed voice, not seeing that as a big deal.

"Maybe not the end of the world, but it will certainly be the end of this hotel's reputation." –Moseby stated, more worried about the hotel's reputation, than about anything else.

"Like if that's ever going to happen." –London simply giggled, as she and Maddie headed to the indoor pool. –"On the day that happens, Moseby, I will sell all my beautiful dresses, and give the money to charity… and that's not going to happen for a very long time."

Giggling, the girls quickly made their way to the indoor pool. The only people that they saw on the way were some maids that were still dusting and cleaning the floor, and who did not even pay attention to Maddie or London. Entering in the indoor pool room, they were both puffed in the face by the hot air that existed in the room. Going down the stairs, they saw that Mark was in the pool, but he was swimming. They quickly approached the ledge, kneeling down, trying to get his attention.

After a couple of minutes, Maddie got tired of trying to call hi attention, so she did what she thought it had to be done to get Mark to stop, so they could talk with him. She grabbed the lifeguard's lifebuoy and threw it in the water. When he bumped into it, he would have to stop.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to get the lifeguard's surfboard, and I'll throw it to his head." –Maddie said out loud.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic, Blondie?" –London asked her girlfriend, worried that she might do something that she might regret about later.

"Trust me, Princess, most boys have a thick skull…" –Maddie answered her with a sarcastic tone. –"And if I know Mark, his skull is as thick as a wall of bricks, otherwise, we would have forgotten about Anastasia the minute he saw her."

Just like she said, Mark stopped swimming as soon as he hit with his head on the lifebuoy. He looked up, and the girls saw that he was wearing a pair of (oculos de natação). Removing them, he waved at them, and swam for the shore.

"Hey, girls… Already up?" –he asked them, noticing that they were wearing their bathrobes. –"What happened? By any chance someone burned your closet and all your clothes, and you only found that to dress?" –he asked London, while laughing of his own question.

"No, we came here dressed like this, because Zack texted me, telling us that you were here… you! A guy who hates swimming pools! I thought you did not even know how to swim, for crying out loud!" –Maddie yelled at him, although he could see that those were the screams of someone who was worried about him, and not mad at him.

"Well, just because I don't like swimming pools, that doesn't mean I can't swim." –he said as he got out of the swimming pool. London giggled, when she saw that he was wearing Hannah Montana swimming shorts. –"And don't laugh, okay? It was Miley herself who gave me these for my birthday."

"Sorry… (laugh)… it's just that… (laugh)… pink is definitely, not… (laugh)… your colour." –the brunette told him. "Still, you have to answer our question. What are you doing here this early, swimming, something which we did not know that you were able to do, because you always told us that you hate swimming pools?"

"Well, to tell you girls the truth… I needed to do something which I usually don't do, or don't like to do, in order t take my mind from my problems." –Mark answered her.

"By any chance, does your problem begin with a capital "a", and its name is Anastasia?" –Maddie teased him, knowing that the answer was yes.

"Yes, yes it is." –he sighed, as he sat on pool's edge. –"I can't help it! I can't sleep, because I'm always thinking about her! And when I think about her, I ask myself if I even have a chance with her, or if she will like me?"

"Well, why don't we help you?" –London asked him, as she sat by his side, followed by Maddie, who did the same thing. –"You helped me with Maddie, so I think it's time I repay you the favour."

"But how?"

"Well, I'm a girl, she's a girl, girls have common interests, just like boys have common interests… do you want me to draw you a picture?" –London answered him, with a sarcastic tone.

"I know that, I'm just asking you, how are you going to convince her to even talk with me?"

"Simple really. Next Monday we'll approach her, try and talk with her, getting to know what she does, what she likes, and obviously, when the time is right, we'll put a good word for you." –Maddie told him. –"Believe us, it will be easy… besides, Zack and Cody can help us with it."

"Girls… what would I do without you two?" –he asked them, amused and hopeful with that idea from the girls.

"You'll never know, Mark. You'll never know." –London said, as she and Maddie gave him a big bear hug.


	5. Cheerleading Squad

**Chapter 5: Cheerleading Squad **

Monday came quick. It was as if that last weekend never existed, in the first place. And both Maddie and London had lots of things to do, in order to help Mark winning the heart of the beautiful Anastasia. They did not have a plan, but they knew who to ask for help in that matter… Zack and Cody. The Martin twins were known for coming up with crazy and sometimes insane plans, that at first would seem something that would never work, and that in the end, it would turn out to be the greatest idea ever.

Already at school, just before their first class started, the girls talked with the twins and explained to them what they had to do. The twins' sweethearts, Barbara and Max joined them, and quickly found out what they were talking about. Being close friends with London and Maddie, they knew they could help, by suggesting ways to approach the theme and all.

"This would be easier if we knew a few things about her." –Barbara said.

"Yeah, it would be easier. But since we don't know a thing about her, except for her name, from where she came and that she dresses in a light Goth style, we better come up with a way to find more things about her." –Cody said.

"Well, is there any way we can find out more about her, without her knowing about this investigation?" –Maddie asked them.

"If there is, you better know about it, because Mark's getting more desperate by the minute. He spent the whole weekend in the lobby, drawing portraits of Anastasia. If Maddie and I, or the boys didn't talk with him, in order to get his mind out of that subject, he wouldn't do anything, except drawing and sighing, while thinking about her." –London said, remembering the time that Maddie and herself went to the kitchen, asked Chef Paolo to prepare a very special sandwich, and then took it to Mark, in an attempt to engage into conversation.

"I'll admit that I don't know how we are going to do that. She's new in school, has no friends that we know of, and she might be a little anti-social, for what we know… I don't like to make judgements about someone I don't know, but, most o the times, Goths like to keep everything to themselves. It's not easy to make them open themselves with other people, especially strangers." –Max commented.

"Who says we need to talk with her to know about her?" –Zack said with a sneaky smile on his face.

"What exactly are you thinking about?" –Cody asked his brother, knowing that whatever he was thinking about, it could only be a bombastic idea, or a very bad idea that in the end he would regret having.

"Give me a couple of hours, and you'll see that this is my best idea yet." –Zack kept smiling, which disturbed Cody even more.

A few hours later, during lunch hour, the whole group, including Mark sat on a table on the school cafeteria. Zack was the last one to arrive, and when he arrived, he had an even bigger smile in his face than before. That could only mean that he had succeeded in whatever plan he came up with. He took a seat right between Max and Maddie, and then said:

"Good news, guys! I found someone who can help us with our problem."

"Who is it?" –Max asked him. –"Come on, tell us, Zack."

"Okay, it was hard, but Tapeworm knows a guy, who knows a guy, who happens to know a guy that can give us information about Anastasia.

"That was your big plan?" –Cody asked his brother, shocked with what he heard, especially because he was expecting Zack to come up with a crazy and lunatic idea to help them out. –"You spent almost 4 hours asking Tapeworm to tell you who to ask for help?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy." –Zack answered him, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Man, I could have come up with that in like, 2 minutes!" –Cody yelled at him. –"When you told us that you were coming up with a plan, I thought you were going to suggest us to break into her locker, or maybe break into the desk office and steal her personal file!"

"Just because you're the smart one and I'm the one who ends up getting himself into all kinds of messes, you think that I'm always going to come up with some crazy idea to get us out of a jam!" –Zack shot at Cody. It was clear to everyone that Zack felt extremely annoyed, if not mad with his brother.

"I didn't say that! I just said that…"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Max and Barbara's scream stopped the twins from going on arguing about something so insignificant, but it also drew the attention to their table. The eyes of every student that was in the cafeteria were now looking at the twins group. Seeing that they would not go away, Maddie decided to do something really quick. Getting up form her seat, she said:

"What? Haven't you ever seen two brothers arguing and their girlfriends having to tell them to shut up? Don't you have something better to do than to watch which one is going to punch the other first?" –the blonde asked everyone that was looking at them, with a very annoyed and sarcastic tone.

That said; everyone just walked away, not caring about what they had seen or heard a few seconds before. It was amazing how Maddie, with just a couple of words managed to scare everyone away. Needless to say that the twins started to blush and the same thing happened with Barbara and Max. Though the twins nurtured a special feeling for Max and Barbara, they had not told the girls how they really felt about them.

"Nice job, Blondie." –London whispered to Maddie, as she sat back in her seat.

"Thanks, Princess. You know, its times like this, that I love having the ability to be so sarcastic when talking to people." –Maddie whispered back at London.

"Anyway, now that you two stopped arguing with each other, is there anything we need to know about this guy, Zack?" –Max asked him, trying not to forget the comment Maddie did a few seconds earlier.

"Well, now that you mention it, there's a catch." –he answered her.

"What's the catch, Zack?" –London asked him.

"It's going to cost us some big bucks, because this guy doesn't do these things for free." –he told them.

"Money's no trouble for us, remember?" –London told him.

"No, I can't let you use your money, London." –Mark told her, decided that he would not use his friends, whatever the case might be.

"Yes you can… Look, you helped me overcome my fear of telling Maddie, how I felt about her. You're one of the persons who made my dreams come true, and thanks to you, I have the most beautiful girl in the world by my side." –the brunette said, as she gently placed her hand on top of Maddie's hand, smiling at her, who returned the smile. –So, don't tell me that I can't use my money to help you, because not even in a million years, I'll be able to repay you or the others for what you did for me. It's my way to show you just how thankful I am."

Mark sighed, because he really did not want London to do that. But, since she was so determined to do it so, he decided to let her have her way.

"Okay… if it makes you feel better about it, I'll let you do it. But don't make it a habit out of it. It might have worked with Maddie in the past, and it may even work with Zack and Cody here, but it will not work with me." –Mark told her, to which she just smiled. –"Still, when and where are we going to meet that guy?"

"Tomorrow, right before our second class. Tapeworm said that we could find this guy in the old library." –Zack told them.

Mark and the others did not believe that they would have to wait one more day to find out more things about Anastasia. For a split second, he began pondering the question of maybe just forget about everything, walk to where his dream girl was and talk with her. Unfortunately, that kind of courage disappeared seconds later. Still, if there was nothing they could do about it, they would just have to wait one more day.

Next day, as soon as the bell went off, signalling the end of their first class, everyone gathered on the main staircase, and started to climb it, up to the last floor. The old library was a rather creepy place. It was a huge room located on the last floor of Cheevers High, which had been closed a couple of years ago, when they relocated the library to the bottom floor, right next to the gymnasium. The corridors near it were always deserted. The only person who would ever walked by it on a regular basis was the school janitor, while patrolling the hallways. As they walked through the corridors, their steps echoed all over the place, contributing for the creepy and eerie atmosphere. The doors seemed locked, so Zack knocked on them. As soon as his fingers banged on the wooden door, this one opened. The creaking noise sent shivers up everyone's spines.

"Can we come in?" –Cody asked, as he slowly entered, followed by the others.

They could not see a foot in front of them, and the light that entered through the door was not enough to light their way. Silence dominated that place… a creepy silence. As their eyes adapted themselves to the darkness, they noticed that the room was filled with cardboard boxes; stacks and stacks of cardboard boxes, all piled up on top of one another. What was inside them, none of them knew, but they knew one thing… they were covered in dust, which meant that nobody touched them or opened them in a long time. That much dust made Barbara sneeze repeatedly for a moment, dragging out a handkerchief from her pocket and blowing loudly.

"Bless you." –Cody said in sympathy.

"Thanks, Cody." –Barbara said, her voice stuffy sounding. –"My allergies are killing me."

"Look at all this dust! This place could use a cleaning… Wonder if I could charge the school to use the hotels maids to clean this place form top to bottom?" –London thought out loud with an amused voice, which let everyone see that she was kidding about it.

"Wonder what's inside all these boxes?" –Maddie asked, as she blew the layer of dust from the top of one of the boxes, in order to see if there was something written on them.

"You and just about everyone who enters this place, toots." –a voice came from the darkness. –"As far as I know it, this is just files from the desk office that are put in here, because this school doesn't have an attic, or a decent-size basement to place these things, because they ran out of space."

London opened her school bag, and grabbed her cell phone, turning on the flashlight in it, pointing it to where the voice had come from. The person who had said that was revealed to be a boy who looked like a younger version of Justin Long. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved sweater, blue jeans and a pair of black Converse-Alls. There was something about him that sent chills up the spines of the whole group. It might have been the way he was looking at them, or maybe, it was the way he was dressed that made him almost blend with the surrounding darkness.

"I heard you're looking for some information regarding a person, am I right?" –he asked them. The way he talked, it made him sound just like Fox Mulder, contributing to his somehow mysterious and creepy aura.

"We are." –Mark said. –"Can you help us?"

"Sure I can… but, it's going to cost you, and let me say that my services aren't exactly cheap." –the guy told him.

"How much do you want?" –Mark asked him.

"300."

"300 dollars?" –Mark exclaimed, not believing what he just heard.

"And if you're going to ask me if I can make you and your friends a discount, forget it, man. My price is the same for everyone else, and as far as I know, it's actually quite acceptable, bearing the fact that I take many risks to find out some pieces of information."

"It's reasonable." –London said, as she pulled her wallet out of her purse, and grabbed a couple of a hundred dollars bills. –"We'll even pay you 500 dollars, if the information is good. But we get to hear what you know, before we pay you." –she said with a very stern voice.

"Very well, it's fair. You got some powerful friends, man. That said, who do you want to know about? I got info on almost everyone in this school." –he said, with a greedy look in his eyes.

"We want to know everything about Anastasia Fontaine." –Mark said.

"And by everything, we mean, her whole name, what are tastes, her hobbies, her favourite food, you name it…" –Cody said.

"Wow, you want to know about her hobbies? Why don't you guys just link yourselves to Facebook and find that out? I thought you wanted to know about some dirty secrets of one your worst enemies, so you could threaten him and, or maybe use that information to blackmail him."

He had a point. They could have thought about it. Seeing a way to get save some money, it was Maddie's turn to talk.

"He's right, you know? We could have thought of that." –the blonde said, winking her left eye to her friends, signalling them to follow her lead. –"Besides, if he's saying that, he most likely doesn't know anything worth knowing about her that we can't find out through her page on Facebook. Come on, let's go. It's clear that we're not doing anything here."

Soon as she turned her back and began walking to the exit, Maddie started counting to herself. She knew he would say something that would interest them, and that would not be on Anastasia's Facebook page.

"3… 2… 1…"

"Wait a minute! I didn't say I didn't have anything about her worthy of knowing…"

"_Works every time…_" –Maddie thought to herself, while on her face an evil smirk appeared.

"Then, tell us what you know about her." –Max demanded.

"That is, if you want these little green ones here…" –London told him, waving the five 100 dollar bills at him.

"Okay, okay, okay… There really is one thing that you will want to know. I found out about this while spying on the teachers lounge this morning. It so happens that back in her old school, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and that she's going to the tryouts, which happen to be this afternoon in the gym, in order to get into the team."

That seemed like the kind of information they were looking for. Still, that piece of information alone was insufficient for the price they were going to pay the guy.

"What else? For the money we're going to pay you, you better know something else about her." –Barbara told him.

"Well, I do know something else. I found out this, when she went to the library yesterday. It so happens that she loves to write, and one of her dreams is to be able publish her works… or at least, that's what she told the head librarian."

"Interesting… well, I was expecting something more interesting, but I think that will have to do. Pay the guy, London." –Mark said, as London approached the mysterious boy and gave him the money.

"Pleasure making business with you, ladies and gentlemen. Now, if anyone asks, you never saw me and this meeting never happened." –he said, as he slowly disappeared into the shadows.

"What meeting?" –London said, reinforcing the idea that they had already forgotten about the fact of ever being there.

Once again, during lunch hour they all gathered around in a table, in order to discuss what to do next. Earlier, during recess, Barbara went to the library and did a little research on Anastasia, accessing to her account on Facebook, which provided the gang with some new information, as well, as some new photos.

"Well, for a girl who looks very shy, she sure was very popular back in her old school." –Zack said, as he looked at Anastasia's photos, which were mostly photos of her with her old cheerleading squad. Max even looked at him, as if he had said something unpleasant. –"What? It's true, haven't you ever seen television? Cheerleaders are always among the most popular people in a school."

"They might not be… you can't always assume things, without knowing all the facts. Don't you know that television isn't always right?" –Max told him.

"Doesn't matter what Zack thinks or knows, right now, okay? At least we know that cheerleading is really one of her talents. For a second, I thought that guy might have tricked us." –Cody said.

"So, what exactly do we know about her now, that we did not know before?" –Maddie asked.

"Well, after checking her Facebook page, I found out that she's a Capricorn, she likes almost every kind of music, but her favourite is European music, especially German singers. Her favourite found is spaghetti and meatballs, while her favourite desert is pumpkin pie with cranberry syrup. Her favourite movies are _Titanic_ and _The Three Musketeers_, the 1948 version, starring Gene Kelly, Van Heflin, Lana Turner, and June Allyson. She's a great fan of Harry Potter and the House of Night books… oh, and that she would love to visit Prague and Munich." –Barbara said.

"That's really good, but it's still not enough. I admit that it's always good to know those things about her, but it's not what we're looking for. We still don't know what kind of guy she likes, or if she's even seeing someone." –Mark sighed. –"By any chance, didn't you see in her profile if she was single, or dating someone?"

"Sorry, but unfortunately no. That section of her profile was not visible." –Barbara told him.

"Don't worry, Mark, I have a plan to get us closer to her." –London said.

"What kind of plan is that one, London?" –Maddie asked her, a little suspicious.

"Tell me, Blondie, how do you look in a cheerleader outfit?" –London asked Maddie, with a very naughty smile on her face.

London's plan was simple, really. She and Maddie would go to the tryouts for the cheerleading squad, get selected to enter the team, and with some luck, they would end up meeting Anastasia. At first, Maddie did not like the plan. To her, it looked like a plan that would never work, especially because none of them thought they had the skills to be a cheerleader. Still, if there was something that London was good at, was to convince people to do things, by bribing them, or by promising them something really special, or even, by asking them really nicely. And in this case, she had to bribe Maddie with a huge amount of kisses and smooches, promise her a very special romantic weekend for the two of them in New York City, and finally, she had to get on her knees and ask her very nicely.

"Please, Maddie, please, please, please… I'll do everything you want." –London told her, while she was on her knees. –"Please, pretty please, with sugar plums on top, as well as chocolate syrup and sprinkles…" –she begged Maddie, while making sad puppy's eyes at her.

"Oh, okay. I can't resist that sweet and innocent voice of yours, or those say puppy's eyes." –Maddie sighed, as she helped London get up on her feet, always showing her a tender smile.

After their classes ended, they had a couple of hours before the tryouts, so they went back to the hotel, to get changed, but also to plan what they were going to do, because the tryouts consisted on two different trials. One of them consisted in completing an obstacle course, using their gymnastic skills, while the other was the free trial, where they would have to dance and cheer to the rhythm of a song they would pick. The only trouble was that they had to pass the first trial, in order to participate in the free trial. If they failed the pass the first one, then it was game over. Both Maddie and London decided to take one step at the time, instead of thinking right then what they were going to do when they got there. Going through her wardrobe, London found the perfect outfit for both of them to wear for the tryouts… the cheerleading outfit that the heiress had worn during the bowling tournament that opposed the staff from the Boston Tipton and the St. Mark Hotel staff, who were being lead by Moseby's rival and arch-nemesis, as he often called her, the evil Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger. She grabbed one for her and one for Maddie. After putting them on, they went on to decide which song to use on the free trial. While selecting the song, they both agreed to do the trial together, if allowed to. They felt that if they were standing next to each other during the trial, they, everything would go a lot easier for them. Minutes went on, and when they looked at the clock, they saw that they only had 25 minutes left to get back to school. Finally, they choose the song, download it to London's MP3, and then, went straight to the elevator. While descending into the lobby, Maddie kept sighing.

"What's the matter, Maddie?" –London asked her, worried about her.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this, London?" –Maddie asked her.

"We're doing this for Mark, because he deserves our help, especially after what he and the others did for us. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm feeling nauseous right now, like if I had a lump in my throat, London. Not to mention that I have that feeling that I have butterflies in my stomach." –Maddie looked at her. –"I'm so nervous, Princess. What if your plan fails?" –the blonde girl asked with a trembling voice.

"Maddie, everything's going to be fine." –London told her, squeezing her hand gently. –"I'll be by your side all the way. Besides, with a cheerleading outfit like yours and mine, no one will dare say that we're not dressed to the occasion. And I might add that you're one sexy and smoking cheerleader." –the heiress told Maddie, pointing to their reflection in the elevator's mirror. This last statement made Maddie giggle for a couple of seconds. Somehow, after London told her that, the blonde felt so much relaxed than before.

"I don't know how you do it, London, but you always manage to see the bright side of everything, while making me laugh out of my problems." –Maddie said, as she planted a kiss on the brunette's lips.

When the elevator's doors opened, they saw that Mark, Cody, Zack, as well as Barbara and Max were waiting for them, seated on one of the lobby's couches. When they saw the girls arriving, they knew that it was time for them to go. They also wanted to see the tryouts. They took London's limousine in order to get to school faster. When they got to the school's gym, they found out that there were at least two dozen other girls there for the try outs, and since they were only five available spots in the team, that meant that getting into the team was not going to be an easy task. All of them were dressed for the occasion. The girls who had long hair had their hairs arranged in ponytails or pigtails, in order to not let it cover their years during the trials. They were wearing cheerleading uniforms of all colours, and with a multitude of images and numbers stamped on them. It seemed to them that there were not two girls wearing an identical uniform, with the exception of Maddie and London. Still, there was no sign of Anastasia. The only assurance they had that she was coming to the trials, was the fact that they had seen her signature on the registration sheet.

After signing the registration sheets, they took a seat on the gym's benches, waiting for the tryouts to start. A few minutes later, the judges that were going to decide who would be the five newest members of the Cheevers High Mantises arrived. The judges were the leader of the cheerleader squad, and two other members of the squad. Neither of the girls knew them personally, but they had seen them from afar, when they went to watch the basketball games. The leader was Nancy Chirp. She was on 12th grade and that was her last year in Cheevers, before going to college. She was tall, athletic, had tanned skin, auburn eyes and her hair was red; but not just any red, her hair was fire red, like the hair colour of Jean Grey from the X-Men. Plus, she had very long legs. All those attributes had contributed for the nickname she had, Nancy "Wildfire" Chirp. The other two were Nancy's right arms on the team… Sheila O'Connor also named Sheila "Wiccan" O'Connor, and Christie Lynn. She was the same height as Maddie, had raven hair, a tan complexion, blue eyes and white-pearly teeth. She had been nicknamed the "Wiccan" on the fact that she really was a Wiccan. From the three of them, Christie was the only one that did not have a nickname, probably because from the three of them, she was the one that looked more normal. She had auburn hair, auburn eyes, white skin, and her height placed her between Nancy and Sheila. They were all wearing their green and white cheerleading outfits. The three of them sat behind a table, and announced that the tryouts were about to start.

One by one, all of the girls in the registration sheet were called to do the first trial, the obstacle course. The song chosen to be heard during that trial was one of those songs that most people recognized, because it had been number one in most music tops, _Now or Never_, from High School Musical. The beat form the music managed to get everyone even more nervous than they were.

When they were called by the judges, London and Maddie approached the obstacle course together. After Nancy and the other two explained them what they needed to do in that trial, Maddie went first. The trial proved to be extremely tough, especially because she had to make use of her limited gymnastic skills, but she made it. Then, it was London's turn. After seeing Maddie in action, she did her best to copy her moves, in order to finish the trial. The twins and the rest of the gang applauded Maddie and London, showing them their support. Finally, they called Anastasia's name, but she was nowhere to be seen. They called her three times, and it was only when they called her a third time that she appeared. She was wearing a black and white cheerleader outfit with the number 00 stamped on her back. Her outfit looked brand-new but its design looked like it belonged to the end of the 90's. She apologized for being late, and then began the trial to the sound of the song. Everyone was really surprised to see that even though she was not very tall, she was incredibly flexible. While most girls, including Maddie and London, took almost 90 seconds to complete the obstacle course, she took less than 60 seconds. Needless to say that everyone became extremely impressed with her moves. The judges all talked between themselves for a couple of minutes, and then said out loud the names of the girls who had been chosen to participate in the second trial. Among them were both Maddie and London. Hearing out their names like that made them hug each other, from all the happiness they were experiencing. Anastasia was also selected, which was no surprise, especially after her performance in the first trial.

"Okay girls, they're only five places in the team, and you are twenty, right now. That means that fifteen of you will be left out." –Nancy told them. –"The second part of the tryouts, consists on a free trial, where you're going to show us what you can do with the pompons, while dancing to the rhythm of a song that you all have picked for this part of the tryouts. We're going to take a 30 minutes break, and when we come back, we want you to show us what you are really made of."

Going back to the seats, where Zack, Cody and the rest of the gang were, Maddie and London tried to relax a little before the second part of the tryouts. The theme conversation was obviously the fact that they were chosen to go the second trial, and of course, the way Anastasia had managed to almost smite the competition with her incredible display of cheerleading.

"Did you see the way she moved? Those somersaults were just too much! I bet that she could beat those three with one hand behind her back." –Zack said.

"You can say that again. I don't know how she did it, but her moves look like the moves of an Olympic gymnast." –Barbara said.

"Still, you girls did okay too. I mean, for someone who never did anything like this before, you two were very good." –Max said.

"Thanks… still, I don't know if we're going to be two of the five finalists." –Maddie stated.

"You'll see, sweetie, we're going to make it! Even though were not that good, we're going to show them what we can do, when we're motivated." London encouraged her. –"Besides, we have to do it… Mark's counting on us." –this last sentence was whispered by the heiress, because she did not want Mark, who was talking to Cody, to listen to that. She knew that if he heard her, he would probably remember the real reason why Maddie and herself were doing that for. The blonde just smiled at her in agreement.

The 30 minutes passed really quickly, and Nancy, Sheila and Christie came back to their seats, and began calling the names of the girls that had been selected for the next round. London and Maddie told them to wish them good luck, as they went back to where the rest of the contestants were. When Maddie's turn came, she asked Nancy and the others if she and London and could do the trial together. They did not oppose the request, and were actually quite interested to see how they were going to make it. Getting ready, they grabbed their pompons, and as soon as the music started, they began to dance synchronized with one another. The song they had chosen for the free trial had been _Tell me Something I don't Know_, from Selena Gomez.

_Tell me something I don't know! _

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,  
It's so hard to break it,  
There's no way to fake it.  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreamin'.  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time.  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
_

_OH!_

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
_

The reason why the girls had both chosen that song was because they knew the lyrics by heart, but also because they knew the rhythm of the music well enough, to know how they should move their bodies. But above all, it was because the song was a very rhythmic and very cheerful song.

"Maddie, let's show them what are we made of." –London told her, blinking her eye at Maddie, signalling that it was time for them to speed up a little.

_How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Get you not to treat me like, a child, baby_

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know.  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know.

Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds I'll be loosing.  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
Like one in a billion  
Or one in a zillion.  


Dancing to the rhythm of the music, the girls felt as if the music itself was running through their veins, taking control of their bodies and of their minds. They almost forgot that they were being judged, as the music went on. They even exchanged pompons in the middle of the trial with one another, proving that they were not nervous anymore. What was left of the fear of not being able to dance properly in front of the judges had clearly disappeared, and it had been replaced by a wonderful sense of confidence.

_I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount too much,  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
_

_OH!_

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know.

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Get you not to treat me like, a child, baby

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know.

So here's the track  
Like katrina makin' wave like your Madina  
And make 'em say "i'm ready"  
Are you ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it!  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it!  
Let's get ready for this!

I'm, on my way.  
I know I'm, gonna get there someday.  
It, doesn't help, when you say:  
It won't be easy!  


"Let's finish this with class, London. Follow my lead, Princess!" –Maddie exclaimed at her, once again exchanging pompons with London, this time, throwing them into the air and catching them as they were about to hit the ground.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know._

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Get you not to treat me like, a child, baby.

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  


_Tell me, tell me, Tell me.  
_

When the music was about to end, the two of them jumped as high as they could and yelled "Go Mantises!" as high as their voices could, while throwing their pompons into the air at the same time. Some people on the benches applauded them. The same thing could be said about the judges, who were quite impressed by their synchronization. Panting really hard, London and Maddie thanked the judges, picked their pompons and went back to where the rest of the gang was.

After their performance, there were some good performances from the other contestants, but as far as Zack and Cody could see, none of them were even near as good as Maddie and London were. The rest of the gang also agreed with that, because they had been the only ones who did trial as a pair, and not alone like the rest of the girls. Still, Maddie and London knew that their performance would probably mean nothing, while compared to Anastasia's. In fact, all of them knew that it did not matter how good the other girls were; after seeing the way she moved during the first trial, they knew that she was going to obliterate the competition.

Mark had been watching her from a far, and came to the conclusion that she really was the girl of his dreams. She was beautiful, athletic, and quite shy, except when she was in front of a big audience. The question in his mind then was, would she even consider going out with him?

It was finally Anastasia's turn. The song that she chose was a little hardcore for cheerleading, but it probably reflected a side of personality… a side that only revealed itself, while dancing. The song was from _Saliva_, and it was called _Ladies and Gentlemen_.

_Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to __see  
An explosion of catastrophe_

Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more

Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?

Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen  


The music was thumping on everyone's eardrums, and at the same time, it was making everyone's heart rate speed up a little, especially Mark's, who could not take his eyes out of Anastasia. Seated right at his side, were Max and Zack who were commenting that Mark looked like he was in a whole different world, all because of his facial expression. Still, Mark was not the only one who was amazed by Anastasia's moves. Maddie and London also could not take their eyes out of her. The way she moved her body was completely synchronized with the beat form the song.

_Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing_

Hold tight cause the show is not over  
If you will please move in closer  
Your about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here

Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen  


As the song's chorus echoed louder and louder throughout the school gym's, Anastasia's performance increased velocity and difficulty. She began flipping in mid air, dive rolling and throwing punched and kicks into the air, without losing her balance. This only contributed to the fact that she was going to be in the list of the chosen ones to integrate the cheerleading squad.

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

When the song ended, she took a bow, as everyone in the audience applauded her. It was official; everyone in the audience had loved her performance. Now, all she had to do was to wait to see if the judges had also liked her performance. She slowly raised her head and looked at the audience, thanking them for their applauses. You could say that that was the best way to welcome a person to a new school, when that person is such a skilled dancer and cheerleader. As her eyes scanned the audience, Mark felt that she had been looking at him. Little did he knew, that she had really been looking at him, directly in the eyes.


	6. Getting To Know You Better

**Chapter 6: Getting To Know You Better**

After the last girls showed what they could do on the free trial, the judges thanked everyone for coming and told them that the final results would be posted in the cafeteria, first thing in the morning. That came as a big disappointment for many people, who were expecting to find out who were going to be the five new members of the Cheevers Mantis cheerleading squad. Still, there was a consolation prize for everyone. The cafeteria organized a little snack for the contestants as well for the rest of the people who came watching the tryouts.

Needless to say that everyone loved that, because in those occasions that the cafeteria made all kinds of delicious things; burritos, submarine sandwiches, hamburgers, fried chicken and chips, and of course, the chef's specialty, pizza. It was like lunch time again, but a lot better. Still, one thing that it was true was the fact that there was no doubt that some of the best pizzas on that side of town were cooked in that school. The reason why that was true was because the head cook in charge with the school cafeteria had been the head chef of a pizzeria for nearly 10 years, and so, when given the chance of cooking pizza, he made sure that his pizzas were cooked into perfection. Zack and Cody quickly grabbed each three slices of baloney, bacon and ham pizza, as well a tuna sandwich each. Barbara decided to go for the only thing that was low in carbonates, a salad. Max had grabbed two burritos and had intentions of eating them, after being dipped in Tabasco sauce. Mark opted for the fried chicken with fries, while London and Maddie shared a Margarita pizza. After finding an empty table, they all their seats and began eating, while discussing the tryouts.

"I don't know why they didn't announce who were the new cheerleaders." –Zack said. –"I mean, I could have told you that Maddie, London and Anastasia were three of them."

"Oh, thanks, Zack, but I don't know… I mean, Anastasia is sure to be selected, but us, I have my doubts." –Maddie said a little unsure. –"Still, thanks for being so supportive, Zack."

"You're welcome, sweet thang." –Zack told her, as he took a bite from his pizza.

"By the way, where is she?" –Max said as she gulped her soda.

It was then that Cody noticed that Anastasia as looking for a place to sit. Signalling London and Maddie, the girls understood what he was telling them. Even though it was a long shot, maybe it was time for Mark to meet her face to face, and since they had an empty seat on their table, London got up and yelled at her:

"Hey, Anastasia, over here!"

The raven-haired girl heard London calling her name and slowly approached the table, where the seven friends were.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here with you?" –she asked them with a very shy and very soft voice.

"Sure, be our guest." –Maddie told her, as she sat next to Barbara. They all noticed that she had a huge pile of hamburgers and two Philly cheesesteaks in her tray. Looking at the tray, everyone wondered if she would be able to eat all that by herself.

"Thanks… this place is so full that I thought I was going to have to go outside to the hallway to get a place to sit." –Anastasia said as she sat right next to Barbara, who kept staring at her tray. She could not believe that a person so little could eat all that by herself. Anastasia obviously saw that she was staring at her tray and said. –"You want one?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm vegetarian." –Barbara told her.

"That's a lot of hamburgers if I may say so." –Zack said out loud. This sentence won him a disapproval look from everyone. –"What I was just saying what I think…" –he replied innocently.

Needless to say that Max punched him hard in the shoulder for saying something like that. It was times like this that Zack should learn to keep his mouth shut, in order not to say more gibberish.

"Don't you have any manners? Haven't your mother ever told you that you shouldn't say those things, especially to a girl?" –Max scolded him.

"That's okay, he didn't offend me at all. And he's right, this is really a lot of food, but what can I say, I love this kind of food." –Anastasia said, while laughing a little.

In just a couple of minutes, London introduced her, the whole group. They talked for what looked like an eternity, getting to know each other better. That also helped Mark get a closer look to Anastasia. Using his "abilities" as a writer, he managed to see through her. Her southern accent was a mix between New Orleans accent and a Parisian accent; still, it was a beautiful accent… like a mix of the Old Continent and the New World, making it one of a kind.

Just like what happened to Maddie, Anastasia also proved to be a really tough cookie to read. Still, he convinced himself that with a little time, and a little more help from his friends, he would be able to get to know more about her. When Maddie was about to ask Anastasia if she had a boyfriend, her cell phone rang. She immediately picked it up; it was her mother calling her.

"Yeah, mom, everything went fine in the tryouts… I'm still here in school with some new friends, talking with them… I know, I know I promised you that I would go back home as soon as it was over, but… Alright, I'll be there in half an hour, goodbye, love you." –she said, as she ended the call. –"Sorry, guys, but I have to go, my mom still has a lot of unpacking to do, and she demands that I have to go help her… I'll see you tomorrow, everyone!"

Grabbing her coat and her backpack, she went straight t the exit, but not before her eyes crossed with Mark's. That small and perhaps involuntary gesture from her, gave Mark some kind of courage to go on believing that he might have a chance with her.

"I like her, she's nice." –Maddie said.

"No doubt about it, Blondie." –London agreed with her girlfriend. –"She's so your type of girl, Mark."

"You really think so?" –Mark asked her innocently.

"Definitely. You could see that through her eyes, and by the way she looked at you. Every time you looked at her through the corner of your eye, she immediately turned her face to the other side… like when you're embarrassed about something. Besides, she likes to read and to write, so in a way, you're both identical." –the Asian beauty told him.

"She likes you, man. All you got to do is to see if you have any chance with her and if you have, you need to show her just how much you love her." –Cody said.

"Now you're sounding just like me when I helped these two here."

"Well, someone has to show you the way…" –Cody said, as he ate his last slice of pizza.

After awhile, they all finished their snack and each went their way back home. Already a couple blocks from school, the twins said goodbye to Barbara and Max, while London did the same with Maddie, before accompanying the boys back to the hotel. The blonde could help but to shed a small tear, because she had once again spent an amazing day with the one she loved, and now it was over.

"Don't cry, Blondie, we'll see each other in just a few hours." –London told her, as she hugged her.

"I know, but it still looks like forever." –Maddie whispered to her ear.

"Come on, you two, our mom is waiting for us. It's almost dinner time." –Zack said.

"How can you still be hungry after what you ate?" –Mark asked him, surprised.

"I still have a little space in my stomach for dinner…" –he told him. As always, he made everyone laugh with his statements. For a split second, Mark thought that if he did not find a job, Zack could always think about a career as a stand-up comedian.

"Ahahahahahahah… stop!" –Maddie exclaimed. "If you say another joke, my jaw will hurt for the rest of the week."

"Mine too…" –London said, while trying to stop to laughing.

When they finally stopped laughing, Maddie said goodbye to everyone and went home, while the rest of the group went back to the hotel. When they arrived, they went up to their respective rooms. Needless to say that Carrie was worried sick about them, because none of them answered their cell phones, and she began scolding them. Fortunately, Cody explained her, what had happened, managing to avoid a much unmerited scolding. When she heard what Cody and Zack told her, she was rather surprised to hear that London and Maddie did what they did, just to help Mark.

"And, do you think they will be selected?" –Carrie asked the boys.

"Honestly, we don't have the slightest idea, mom. The competition was quite fierce." –Zack told her. –"The only thing we're sure is that Mark's to be girlfriend is one heck of a dancer and cheerleader."

"You don't say?" –Carrie said. –"Well, you can tell me about it over dinner, right now. I got hurry up because I have a show tonight."

"What are we eating, mom?" –Cody asked her as he took a seat in one of the couches.

"Lasagne." –Carrie answered him.

"Real lasagne?" –Zack asked her.

"Are you kidding, sweetie? I can't even boil an egg without making it explode, let alone cook a proper lasagne in the oven. Besides, I don't have the time to do it, so, unless you guys can fine me a personal chef to help me with the meals, we'll just have to keep eating microwave oven lasagne." –Carey said, as she put the lasagne in the microwave oven.

"Let's ask London to get us one for Christmas." –Zack whispered to his brother, to which Cody just smirked.

At the same time, Mark was helping his dad cooking dinner. Stephen had been in his agent's office all day, discussing the details of the new advertising campaign of his new book. If there was something that he hated about being so famous was that he hired people to take care of those things, while he concentrates on writing, but still, they cannot do anything without his authorization or his signature. In a sentence; a living Hell from where he just wanted to get out of. Still, the little moments where he could socialize and spend some time with his son, those moments were something that he really felt that nothing else mattered.

"So, this girl, do you think she's the one?" –Stephen asked his son, as he sliced the tomato for the salad. –"You know, before you do anything, you need to be absolutely sure of it, or else you might end up getting hurt."

"I think she's the one, dad, I really do." –Mark told him as he finished placing the plates on the table. –"She reminds me of mom, you know? Not exactly physically, you know, but… her eyes, her eyes are just like mom's eyes."

"Really? Well, you know what they say… people tend to fall in love with people who remind them of someone close to them." –Stephen said in an amused tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I watch the Discovery Channel too, you know?" –Mark replied. –"Still, I'm absolutely sure that she's the one. I still have to find out what she was doing in Paris."

"All in due time, Mark… did I ever told you how I met your mother?" –Stephen said as he finished seasoning the salad.

"Yeah, like a thousand times…" –Mark laughed.

"Well, I guess one more time won't harm you." –Stephen said. –"I met your mother when we were both in college, Columbia University. I was on my third year of English Literary Studies, and she was a freshman of Italian Cultural Studies, and we both met at a party. We began talking and when one thing let to another, and we exchanged phone numbers. Nobody could predict that we would end up becoming boyfriends." –he laughed. –"Our conversations would go on for hours. I tried to explain to her the beauty of Edgar Allan Poe, while she tried to explain me the way Renaissance shaped the Italian society…"

When Stephen began talking about his wife like that, Mark saw that he really missed her. How could he not miss her… she had been the love of his life, and the mother of his only son.

"… and she thought that Poe was a drunk who happened to have lucky with what he wrote, I know. She was wicked, to say the least. Still, that's why you loved her. Because you shared a couple of opinions, but then, you had completely different visions about other things." –Mark told him.

"Exactly. She would say that and I would get a little mad about it, but in the end, I knew she was just teasing me. Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that even though you think that this girl shares some of your tastes and opinions, she will disagree in a lot of things too, and if you really love her, you'll have to respect that." –Stephen explained him.

"I know, and believe me, dad, I intend to do just that." –Mark said.

Meanwhile in London's penthouse, the heiress kept pacing around the living room. Moseby had personally taken her dinner, but she had not touched it yet. Something inside her head did not let her rest for a bit and enjoy that meal. And that something was a little surprise she wanted to do to Maddie. But the more she tried, the harder it was for her to come up with a good idea. She had already given her so many things and surprised her in so many different ways that she began doubting that she would be able to come up with something that would topple everything she did before, and this time, she really wanted to surprise her.

"No… that's not good enough… I have to think of something really special… but what?" –she thought to herself, when it hit her. –"Of course, how come I didn't think of that earlier?"

Whatever London's plan was, Maddie did not suspect a thing. Being exhausted, she took a quick shower, had dinner and then went to bed relatively early. Every part of her body ached, all because of the acrobatic moves she did that afternoon. She did not even told her parents or her brother and sister that she had went to the tryouts. As far as they knew, she had gone to the public library that afternoon doing some research. The blonde decided not to tell anyone about the cheerleading squad tryouts, at least not until she was sure that she had made it to the team. The only one in that house that knew about that little adventure of hers, as well as the rest of her wacky adventures which involved her girlfriend and her best friends was her diary. Girlfriend… she did not like to admit it, but it still felt strange for Maddie to call London by girlfriend. She had been her best friend since she began working at the hotel, and even now it sounded strange to her to call London by girlfriend. Still, she knew that over time, it would sound right. Carefully removing it from its hiding spot, Maddie opened it and began to write what had happened to her that day.

"_Dear Diary, today I made one of the craziest things in my life (and I'm not counting dating London as one of those things, of course), I went to the cheerleading tryouts, all because I promised to Mark that I would help him find more about the girl whom he fell in love with, Anastasia Fontaine. From what I saw of her, she looks like a really sweet girl, with a feisty side… just the kind of girl that is perfect for Mark. The song that she chose for the individual trial was something to say the least… I had heard it before, but I never imagined someone actually dancing and doing acrobatics to the rhythm of it. The song that London and I chose was one of my favourites from Selena Gomez… you got to hand it to her; her voice is amazing. As for the cheerleading outfits, London lent me one of her cheerleading outfits (the same ones that she wore during the bowling tournament that opposed the Tipton staff to the St. Mark's staff). She and I looked so cute in them, that I just wanted to make love to her right there, you know? I think it's the fact that the outfits are green… they go so well with London's eye colour... or maybe it's because I'm starting to have erotic fantasies with cheerleaders ever since I fell in love with London. Still, I managed to control myself. I'm hoping that London and I make it to the team. Tomorrow we will find out if we did. Still, that is not my biggest problem right now… my biggest problem is how mom will react if I get picked for the cheerleading team? I did not even thought of it before. I bet she will flip her head, all because she thinks that I have better things to do with my time. Still, I know that dad will understand and convince her. _

_P.S. What I would not give to be in London's arms right now… whispering her name on her ears, while she gently caressed my hair._"

Finished writing, she closed the diary and put it back in its secret spot. Putting on her pink silk pyjamas that London had given her for her last birthday, she pulled the blankets to herself. After that day, Maddie just wanted to get some sleep. Turning off the lights, she closed her eyes, hoping to get to dreamland in a jiffy. That way, she would be able to dream about London, and while sleeping, believing that she was there with her. Unfortunately, that did not happen. Tossing and turning in her bed, Maddie was not able to sleep. She was tired and sleepy, yet, the Sandman did not want to show up. With her eyes opened, she kept looking to the ceiling in hopes of falling asleep. Still, minutes went on and she was not able to sleep. The worst of all that was the frustration of be as tired as Maddie and not being able to sleep. When it was around a quarter pass midnight, she made sure that everyone was already sound asleep, before going to the kitchen for a little midnight snack. Walking on the tip of her toes, the blonde walked to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Maybe a glass of milk will help me sleeping." –she thought as she grabbed the milk carton and closed the door.

In the end, Maddie decided that instead of a glass of milk, she was going to eat a bowl of her favourite cereal. Finishing it, she went back to her bedroom, and just as she had predicted, this time she fell asleep, as soon as her head fell on the pillow.

It was about 6 a.m. when her cell phone rang, telling her that she had received a message. Grabbing it, she cursed whoever had sent her a text message, just to see that it was from London, telling her to be ready in 15 minutes that she was going to pick her up. Looking at the time in her alarm clock, she considered going back to sleep, given the fact that it was too early and they would not have classes before 10 a.m. that day. Still, London would not texted her if it was not important.

While still combing her hair, she quickly got in her school uniform and wrote a small message in a piece of paper, warning her parents that she had gone to school earlier that morning. She placed it on top of the dining table. She petted Scampy, who was sound asleep in his basket, right next to the table, and then, walking on the tips of her toes, she made her way to the entrance. Very carefully, Maddie opened the front door, trying to make as little noise as possible in order not to awake anyone in the house, and then, with even more careful, she closed it behind her.

Her timing could not have been better. As she stepped outside, she saw London driving one of the many cars that her father had bought her, or she had bought herself, ever since she had her driver's license. This one was a brand new Lamborghini. It was orange with lime green and grass green flames stamped on its hood, front and rear bumpers. Its engine was similar to the kitten's purr, but the blonde knew better that once it was on the open road it would most likely roar like a tiger. The brunette opened the door from her side, and quickly exited the car, giving Maddie a big hug and a small kiss in her right cheek. She was also wearing her school uniform.

"Come on, Blondie… let's go for a ride." –London whispered to Maddie's ear, to which the blonde looked at her with a suspicious look. –"Come on, I'll even let you drive it."

Not able to say no to her best friend/girlfriend, she entered in the car, getting in to the driver's seat, while London sat on the passenger's seat. Maddie had never driven a car as beautiful or as expensive as that one, so she was afraid of doing something stupid, like bumping it into a wall or a fire hose. London just smiled at her, seeing that she was a bit nervous.

"Maddie, come on, it's just a car like any other." –London told her with a sweet voice.

"You're kidding me, right?" –Maddie asked her with a sarcastic, yet still amused tone. –"This is just a 7 million Lamborghini."

"13 million actually, Maddie. This is the new Reventón, which will only go into production next year, but my dad pulled a few strings and managed to get me one, which is so far the only specimen of this model in the world." –London told her as if it was the most banal thing in the world.

"Even worst… you drive it, I can't do it. I'm too scared…" –Maddie said, when she was interrupted by London who kissed her hungrily in the lips.

"Look, you're Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick and if you can give me multiple orgasms with that beautiful tongue of yours, then I bet everything that I have, plus the Moon, the Sun and every star in the sky that you can also drive this car." –London told her with a determined voice.

Feeling a little more confident after hearing those words from London, Maddie took a deep breath, placed her hands on the wheel and then, gently put her right foot on the accelerator, making the car advance slowly, and speeding up slowly through the street. Slowly, her fear started to disappear, being replaced by courage and a sense of trust and confidence in herself. Just as she had imagined it, the sound of the motor roaring was similar to a tiger.

"So, it's not as bad as you thought it was going to be, now was it?" –London asked her, as she turned on the air conditioner.

"You were right. It's quite easy." –Maddie said. –"From now on, whenever I'm afraid of something, remember to kiss me just like you did."

"How? You mean, like this?" –London said with a playful voice, once again kissing her, breaking Maddie's concentration for a second. If it was not for her fast reflexes, she would have bumped into a car that was coming on the opposite way.

"Yeah, like that… but next time, don't do that while I'm driving, London." –Maddie said sarcastically, and then, nervously giggling.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Besides, where would be the fun if everything went according to plan? That's why I love you… you're my drug, and whenever I'm with you, anything is possible." –the brunette told her.

"Oh, how sweet…" –Maddie said as she stopped in front of a red light. –"Now, can you tell me where you are taking me for breakfast this early in the morning?"

"You'll see when you get there. Just follow the GPS and you'll get there without any kind of trouble." –London pointed out to the GPS system just above the radio. –"Oh, and step on it, Blondie. This car is a Lamborghini not a Fiat."

Complying to London's orders, she did as she was told. Following the indications that the GPS gave her, it was a matter of minutes before they reached their destination. She stopped the car in front of a tall and round building, with a unique architectural style and landscaping. It was the perfect fusion of steel and glass, thus creating a masterpiece of architecture some ten floors in height. It took Maddie a few seconds to realize that she had been there before… Tiffany & Co. (Note for the readers, I do know that there isn't a Tiffany & Co. in Boston, but let's all pretend there is, okay). London had brought her there before in order to help her choose a new pair of earrings, or then a new diamond necklace for one of her frenemy.

"You woke me up at 6 a.m. and brought me to Tiffany's so we could go shopping?" –Maddie asked London, as she turned off the engine.

"No, silly, I brought you here because I want to have breakfast with you, alone; in a special place that isn't my penthouse." –London declared.

"But I thought this place wouldn't open until 9 a.m." –Maddie said.

"And it doesn't, but I managed to talk with the person in charge with the store, and asked if they could open the lounge area a little earlier just for us." –the brunette said, as she opened the door and exited the car.

"You're amazing, you know that?" –Maddie said as she closed the car door behind her.

"And was ever any doubt about it?" –London giggled.

The lounge area was really the only area that was open, just as London had stated. A waiter took them to a table that had been specially prepared for them, and presented them with the menu. With so many things to choose from it, the girls did not what to choose the menu. Maddie ordered Benedict eggs and French toasts, while London ordered bacon and eggs, toast and marmalade, and a fruit salad. To drink, they both ordered freshly squeezes orange and grapefruit juice. Finally, London ordered the house's specialty… Chocolate and vanilla fudge supreme cake.

"I haven't told you yet, but you're quite beautiful today." –Maddie told London. –"I also like your perfume… what is it?"

"Thank you, you're also very beautiful, and as for the perfume it's Christian Dior's Sweet Nightingale." –London said, as she gently extended her left hand over Maddie's right hand, and caressed it with her thumb.

"I like it… it reminds me of those warm summer nights, where the only thing you want to do is to lie down in the grass and look up to the stars." –Maddie said, as she sighed.

"While we wait for our breakfast to come, I have something that I would like you to read for me."

London took a book out of her handbag and showed it to Maddie. By the looks of it, it was quite old; maybe from the end of the 19th century. Its greenish cover had certainly resisted to the test of time. Its title was printed in bold golden letters. As soon as she saw which book was, Maddie smirked.

"_A Christmas Carol_, by Charles Dickens… I didn't know you liked Dickens." –Maddie said.

"There are still a lot of things that you don't know about me, Blondie." –London told her. –"And if you're going to ask me why I want you to read me this particular book, while we have breakfast, well, it's because the story reminds me of me… or better, the way I used to behave and the way I treated you and some other people, you know? But above all, it reminds me of the way your friendship/love has changed me into a better person."

"Oh, don't say that… you already had everything in you to be the person you are now, Princess. I just gave you a little push." –Maddie told her, as she grabbed the book, and delicately opened it, moving her fingers through the pages as if it was the most delicate object in the world. –"So, do you have a favourite part, or do you want me to start form the beginning?"

"Start from the beginning, please, Maddie… I love to hear your voice, and besides, I also love it when you read out loud for me."

This last comment made Maddie blush a little. No matter how many times she heard them coming from London, she would always blush. Still, trying not to show it, she began reading it to London.

"_Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail." _–Maddie read it.

Maddie kept reading it out loud, and London lost herself in her words, just like when they had been studying Edgar Allan Poe. It was Maddie's voice… she had the power to hypnotize the heiress, just as if she was a siren.

"_Mind! I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin-nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade. But the wisdom of our ancestors is in the simile; and my unhallowed hands shall not disturb it, or the Country's done for. You will therefore permit me to repeat, emphatically, that Marley was as dead as a door-nail."_–Maddie kept reading.

Breakfast was served, but still, the blonde did not stop reading it to her lover. Even while eating, Maddie managed to keep reading the book. At a certain point, London took over, and began her reading it to Maddie, for she wanted the blonde to also enjoy that little activity they were doing together.

"_Meanwhile the fog and darkness thickened so, that people ran about with flaring links, proffering their services to go before horses in carriages, and conduct them on their way. The ancient tower of a church, whose gruff old bell was always peeping slily down at Scrooge out of a gothic window in the wall, became invisible, and struck the hours and quarters in the clouds, with tremulous vibrations afterwards as if its teeth were chattering in its frozen head up there. The cold became intense. In the main street, at the corner of the court, some labourers were repairing the gas-pipes, and had lighted a great fire in a brazier, round which a party of ragged men and boys were gathered: warming their hands and winking their eyes before the blaze in rapture. The water-plug being left in solitude, its overflowing sullenly congealed, and turned to misanthropic ice. The brightness of the shops where holly sprigs and berries crackled in the lamp-heat of the windows, made pale faces ruddy as they passed. Poulterers' and grocers' trades became a splendid joke: a glorious pageant, with which it was next to impossible to believe that such dull principles as bargain and sale had anything to do. The Lord Mayor, in the stronghold of the might Mansion House, gave orders to his fifty cooks and butlers to keep Christmas as a Lord Mayor's household should; and even the little tailor, whom he had fined five shillings on the previous Monday for being drunk and bloodthirsty in the streets, stirred up tomorrow's pudding in his garret, while his lean wife and the baby sallied out to buy the beef."_ –London took over from Maddie, showing to the blonde that her voice sounded even more melodious when she began reading out loud to someone else.

Later already at school, they found out that they had been two of the five girls selected to be part of the cheerleading squad. Among the other two was Anastasia, which did not surprise them. Still, neither London nor Maddie were prepared for what they were going to face. They had cheerleading practice thrice a week, and the leader of the cheerleading squad, Nancy, was really one of those persons that demanded perfection above everything else. If one of her team mates screwed the formation or even arrived a little bit later than they were supposed to, she would literally kick their asses. Maddie once told London that the way Nancy coordinated the team, remembered her of the way Chef Ramsey treated the contestants on Hell's Kitchen.

"She's got to be worst than Chef Ramsey." –Maddie told London

The way Maddie's parents reacted to her decision of becoming a cheerleader, well, it could have been worst than it really was. They did not understand why a girl like her, who never had any interest in sports, or anything of the kind, would suddenly make up her mind and do what she did. But in the end, they allowed her to keep going to the practice. Needless to say that her mother was upset about it but she could not care less about it. Having more time to spend with London was all she could think about then.

Weeks went by, and over that time, the girls got better at cheerleading. And more importantly, they began to know Anastasia better. Little by little, they became Anastasia's best girl friends in Cheevers High, and every time she told them something they considered worth of telling Mark, they reported to him. Some secrets and little things that Anastasia told them, they kept them secret, because it were things that only girls talk about, but the rest, they told everything to Mark, who each day gained more and more confidence, and soon would be ready to ask Anastasia on a date.

Finally, that day arrived. It had been almost a month since they all put that plan into action, and now, it was time for the last part. The girls were having cheerleading practice, and Mark was waiting outside for them to come out, so he could ask her out. He kept repeating to himself everything the girls told him about her, just in case he messed up something. Zack and Cody stayed with him, just in case he lost his courage, and decided not to do what he was determined to.

"Why are they taking so long?" –Mark asked the twins, as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time, as well as the gymnasium's door.

"Come on, they are just running a little bit late." –Cody said.

"Yeah, just chill for a second and you'll see that everything will go alright." –Zack told him, trying to calm him down.

"Chill for a second? I'm as frozen as popsicle." –Mark told him, as he leaned against one of the lockers in the hallway.

A couple more minutes went by, and there was still no sign of any of them. Every kind of thought went through Mark's mind as he patiently waited. Finally, waiting had paid off. Every cheerleader exited the gym, being Anastasia, London and Maddie the last ones to pass through those doors. Smiling, he began walking to their encounter, when something unexpected happened. Someone else approached the girls, blocking their path. A group of five boys, all of them were dressed in a way that you would clearly know they were looking for trouble. Their leader was Austin Gibson. He could be described as a buffed blond guy, with an I.Q. of a flea. His hair was perfectly combed, and it had so much hair gel, that he could be confused with one of those 50's greasers, if he ever went back in time. He was always getting himself into trouble, and the same could be said about the rest of his gang. He had been suspended for nearly two weeks, all because of a prank he did to a kid, and now, he was back, and it looked like his two week suspension had not teach him a thing. Blocking the girls' way, he smirked at them.

"Hey there, so which one of you lucky girls will have the pleasure of spending the rest of the day with me, out of this joint?" –he asked the three of them with a pompous voice.

"Keep dreaming, buster!" –Maddie told him. –"I would rather go out with a dead body, than going out with someone like you."

"Oh, the kitty has claws, boys." –Austin told his gang, who laughed. –"I like that in a girl. And what about you, miss billionaire?"

"Take a hike, looser… Come on, girls, let's get out of here!" –London told Maddie and Anastasia, when Austin slammed his hand against one of the lockers, making the sound of metal being banged against something else echoing through the hallway.

"You're not going anywhere, until I say so! I don't care if you're a rich bitch, who has more money that everyone else in this country... I'm the one who's giving the orders around here." –Austin yelled at London, who for a split second showed that she was afraid of him, and what he and the rest of his gang could do to her and the others.

It was then that Austin felt a hand grabbing his right shoulder, and pulling him away from where he was. It was Mark, and you could clearly see in his eyes that he was not happy with him and his gang being that aggressive with the girls. Zack and Cody were standing right behind him, also not happy with what he had told their girl friends.

"You watch your tongue, when you're talking to them!" –Mark yelled at him, still grabbing Austin by his shoulder. –"Didn't your mother ever told you that you can't talk with a girl?"

"And who are you to tell me what to do, you cunt?" –Austin yelled at Mark, feeling outraged with what Mark was doing then… going up against him.

"I'm the guy that's going to teach you manners… starting by breaking your teeth!"

Quickly letting Austin's shoulder, Mark pulled back his arm, closed his fist and with the speed of a lightning, he punched the bully right in the jaw. Hitting the ground really hard, Austin never expected that. The rest of his gang was as surprised as he was, for they never thought that Mark would actually punch him in the face. The same could be said for the girls, who took the opportunity to jump over Austin, who was still lying on the ground, getting behind Zack and Cody.

Austin's boys quickly helped him get back on his feet, and he looked mighty pissed. Not wasting any time, he jumped over Mark, and punched him in the mouth. The pair of sunglasses he was wearing, Austin grabbed them and with his left hand he threw them across the hallway, breaking them into pieces. He wanted to look his opponent in the eyes, as he prepared to beat him to a pulp.

The gang wanted to help Mark, especially Zack and Cody, but what they heard next from Mark, made them feel that that was not their fight.

"Those sunglasses were given to me by Sir Elton John himself, you asshole! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" –Mark asked him in a fit or rage, not giving Austin the chance to talk back. –"IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE ONE DEAD MAN!"


	7. Things in Common

Chapter 7: Things in Common

What happened next to Austin happened so fast that if the people in the hallway had not seen it with their own eyes, they would have refused to accept that it had had happen in the first place. Mark managed to push the bully off of him, and stood up. Grabbing him by the head he used his right knee and smashed it onto Austin's face, breaking his nose. Austin's gang quickly threw themselves onto Mark, but their efforts were completely futile. Using all his repertoire of martial arts moves that he had seen in movies, he took them all down, one by one. The only one still standing on his feet was Austin, who refused to be beaten by someone like Mark. He was bleeding from the nose, and you could see that Mark had managed to break one of his front teeth.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"OH YEAH? Then come here and tell me that again in my face, if you dare, you asshole!"

In a fit of rage, Austin tried to grab Mark, but Mark just moved to the side and then applied a move that Gordon Liu had taught him when he and his father visited him during the filming of Tarantino's movie, Kill Bill; to be more exact, the move that is used by Pai Mei to stop Beatrix Kiddo's attack, where he grabs her arm and almost rips it off. A technique which is not easy to master, but he had managed to learn it quite fast.

"Now, you tell your asshole friends over there to stay where they are, and not attempt to do anything stupid, and then apologize to the girls, or I swear that I'll rip off your arm, and then beat you with it, got it, bastard?"

The coldness in Mark's voice made Cody's blood, as well as the rest of the gang freeze in their veins. They had never seen Mark so upset about anything before. What Austin had done must have affected him pretty hard.

"I-I-I… ap-p-p-pologize…" –Austin gritted his teeth, trying not to scream in pain.

"I didn't hear you… Say that again, and this time like you mean it!" –Mark told him, as he once again pulled the boy's arm to himself, making him squirm in pain.

"I-I-I a-a-pologize!" –Austin said, this time a little louder.

"I still can't hear you…" –Mark told him. This time you could tell by his voice that he was enjoying punishing and torturing that guy.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU FOR ACTING THE WAY I DID… NOW, PLEASE, LET ME GO!" –Austin screamed on top of his lungs.

Hearing that, Mark let him go, making him drop into the ground. Still looking at him with a glare that could have melted an iceberg, he told him.

"And if you dare lay your filthy paws on either London, Maddie, or Anastasia… especially Anastasia, I'll kill you with my bare hands… oh, and one more thing, you owe me a new pair of sunglasses, signed by Sir Elton John, and I don't give a damn how are you going to get those, but if you don't, I'll sue your ass."

Just as he turned his back on him, Austin grabbed him through behind as one of his goons punched Mark in the stomach, one time and another, and another. Seeing that, the twins launched themselves towards the guys, trying to force them to stop punching Mark. The girls also did the same thing, using their nails to scratch them in the face. Anastasia herself attacked Austin, kicking him in the face. As soon as he hit the ground, Anastasia punched him in the nose, making it bleed from it even more. The noise made by all of them while fighting, attracted people, who just stood there watching, as they went on fighting. After almost thirty seconds, the janitor and some of the teachers finally appeared and made them stop fighting. Buy then, Austin had a broken nose

"Alright, stop it!" –the janitor yelled at them all, ho seemed to not even care what they were being told.

Every last one of them was escorted to the principal's office. He, who was about to leave for the day, was detained because of what happened in that corridor. The janitor told him everything that he saw in the corridor. He was furious, to say the least, as he yelled at them, scolding them for their behaviour.

"I just can't believe this! Can't I have a day where I can simply go home, stretch myself on my favourite chair and drink a nice cup of coffee, without having the need to scold someone here in my office… especially you, Mr. Gibson?" –the principal asked him.

"But, sir, I…"

"I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES FROM YOU, YOUNG MAN! EVERY TIME THAT YOU WALK INTO MY OFFICE, YOU EITHER PULLED A PRANK ON A STUDENT, OR YOU DECIDED TO JUST USE SOMEONE AS YOUR PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG, BECAUSE YOU JUST FELT LIKE DOING IT SO!" –he yelled at him. –"Well, I had enough of your childish attitudes, Mr. Gibson! We shall see what everyone has to say, and then, we will see what I'm going to do about it."

One by one, he heard all sides of the story, and given the fact that Austin and his gang were always getting themselves into trouble and creating mayhem, wherever they went, the principal decided to give a full month of detention to Austin and the rest of his gang, and leave the twins and the rest of the group go, as if what had happened had nothing to do with them in the first place. For a fraction of a second, Zack and Cody's gang was able to see in the principal's eyes a tiny spark of absolute joy; mostly because he loved to make kids like Austin Gibson pay for their misdeeds.

"You're free to go… but you, Mr. Gibson, you and your pals are in big trouble. I'm calling your parents right now, and I'm making sure that this time, you will all learn to behave in my school, or next time I'll personally sign your expulsion papers, in front of your eyes. Did I make myself clear on this point, boys?"

"BUT SIR, THAT MOTHERFUCKER OVER THERE BROKE MY TEETH, NOT TO MENTION THAT THAT BITCH OVER THERE BROKE MY NOSE WITH ONE OF HER PUNCHES!" –he yelled at the principal, as he pointed to Mark and Anastasia.

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE WHILE STANDING IN FRONT OF ME, MR. GIBSON!"

As they left the principal's office, Mark looked back and told Austin with a smirk on his face:

"And don't you forget about the new pair of sunglasses you owe me, because if you don't get them, I'll make you regret for the rest of your life, what you did to me and to the people that were with me, Gibson… just remember that."

Already outside the principal's office, all of them took a deep breath, trying to relax after thinking that they would all get suspended or expelled from school. It is one of those moments that whether you like it or not, it makes you think about the things that you done since you were born, until that exact point. They all exchanged looks and knew that regarding what had happened, they had been extremely lucky.

A wall of silence was created around the group, because none of them knew what to say. It was Anastasia who broke the ice, by taking with Mark.

"Thanks for defending us, Mark."

"Don't mention it. Besides, that creep was asking for it. Are you alright?" –Mark asked her, not noticing that he was talking normally with her, just as if he was talking with Cody and Zack, or with London or Maddie.

"Just a couple of bruises, but nothing else." –Anastasia said.

Seeing an opportunity to help him out, Maddie decided to help Mark out.

"By the way, why were you there? Were you waiting for us?" –she asked him, pretending that she did not know a thing about Mark's plan. London just blinked at her, knowing what she was attempting to do.

"Well… I was… I was waiting for you girls to get out, so I could ask something to Anastasia." –he admitted, already beginning to get nervous about it.

"Oh, really? What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I… I… I was wondering if… if you would like to go out… with me?" –he asked her, babbling nervously, unsure of what her answer to him would be.

"You're asking me to go out with you on a date? Is that it?" –Anastasia asked him, surprised, to which he asserted with his head. –"I… don't know what to say… of course… I would love to go out with you."

"Really? Then, when are you free?"

"I'm free tonight. Do you know a place where we could have a drink or something?" –Anastasia asked Mark.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Could you come to the Tipton Hotel by 8 o'clock? I promise you that you will not regret the fact of accepting my invitation." –Mark told her, to which she silently answered him with a smile on her lips.

Already back at the hotel, Mark tried to cover up the bruises from that brawl with Austin and his goons, using some make-up he borrowed from London. Needless to say that Stephen asked his son what had happened for him to have those light bruises on his chin.

"Mark, as your father I'm really disappointed… I thought we had agreed that you would not get yourself into trouble, no matter what happened." –Stephen told him with a voice that pointed to the obvious fact that he was disappointed –"But, as your friend, I'm proud you, sport. You stood up for yourself, and you defended your friends… and from what you tell me, that guy needed to be taught a lesson."

This last statement was spoken with a more cheerful voice. Stephen was not able to get mad with Mark, knowing that he had done the right thing, even if that meant breaking a few rules, and Mark knew it. His father had always been there for him, and this would be no exception.

"Too bad about your sunglasses though… but, you still have two other pairs signed by Sir Elton John, so it won't matter. What matters is that you are going out on a date with the girl that you fell in love with." –Stephen told Mark, as he helped him covering up the bruises. –"There, that should do it. Now, all you need to do is to choose something appropriate for your date. Have you decided what are you going to wear?"

"I think I do." –Mark said.

That night was Maddie's night off, so she had to go home earlier, leaving London alone, all by herself in that huge penthouse of hers. London hated the fact that she could not be with Maddie all the time. And knowing that the blonde was also thinking about her, while at home helping out her mother making dinner, or hearing her sister complaining of how stressful her day had been just drove her nuts. She felt tempted to go down into the lobby and check out if Mark was already waiting for Anastasia to show up. Being Mark's friend, London decided to do something to make that date unforgettable for both of them. She ordered Moseby to have everything read for when she arrived. They would have the hotel's restaurant all to themselves, and then, after dinner, they would go to the bar, where Mark would show her one of his many talents.

Texting Maddie, it was hard for her not to show just how excited she was about all that. She wanted Mark to have a wonderful time, just as she had every time she was with Maddie.

"_I really hope that everything goes according to the plan. He really likes her, and it's clear to everyone that she has a little crush on him_." –The heiress texted her girlfriend.

The blonde texted her back a few seconds later.

"_You're not the only one, baby. I wish I was a fly right now, so I could be there, watching everything._" –Maddie answered London, texting the SMS as fast as her fingers allowed her to.

Still, you did not need to be a fly to know what was going on with Mark and Anastasia. You just needed to be one of the Martin twins. Since their mother would be singing in the ball room the whole night (or at least, until the last guest exited the ball room), Zack and Cody were free to check out on Mark's date with Anastasia. Using their knowledge of all the best places to hide inside the hotel, to check him out. Right then, they were hidden behind the candy counter, which was now closed for the day, watching over Mark, who was pacing around the lobby, waiting for his date to arrive. He was wearing a purple and pink striped shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and he was wearing a pair of red and white Converse All's.

"Are you sure he can't see us?" –Cody asked his brother.

"Sure, I'm sure… Did Maddie ever know that we were spying on her from here, when she was dating Lance?" –Zack told him, reassuring him that they were safe.

"Point taken. Still, I don't like to be here, spying on him."

"Is there anything that we can't do, and that you like to do?" –Zack asked Cody, sarcastically. –"See this as a rescue mission… if Mark needs help, we'll just show up."

"And say or do what?"

"I'm still thinking about the details on that part of the plan." –the twin said, revealing once again, that he did not think in advance, when it came to that kind of plans.

"You really love to improvise as you go along, don't you?" –Cody stated the obvious.

A couple more minutes went by, and still no sign of Anastasia. This made Mark feel more anxious by the minute. It was not until she passed through the rotating doors of the hotel's entrance, that his heart finally stopped beating like the heart of a hummingbird. She was wearing a blue tank top with the _Iron Maiden_ logo stamped on it, black jeans and a pair of white sandals. She was wearing blue earrings, and around her neck she was wearing a necklace with her name spelled on it. She was wearing her black raven hair in a beautiful ponytail. The sandals that she was wearing made her look a little taller than she was. Her eyes caught with Mark's, and she simply smiled at him.

"Hi, there!" –she said, as she slowly walked down the lobby's stairs. –"Love your shirt."

"Hey, there. You look very beautiful yourself." –Mark returning the compliment, as he approached her. –"So, are you ready for our date?"

She just waved her head affirmatively, as their hands touched, and he guided her to the hotel's restaurant, where everything was ready for them. The twins slowly moved from their hideout, following the cute couple, while trying not to get caught by anyone, especially Moseby, for they knew that if the hotel's manager would caught them snooping around, they would be in a lot of trouble.

Just like London instructed Moseby to do, the two of them would have the restaurant all to themselves that night. The best table in the restaurant was all set, with a pair of red candles burning slowly, giving it a more romantic feeling to the whole set. Patrick would be serving them that night, and he had been warned not to do any of his usual cynical comments, while doing his job. Sometimes, everyone who worked in the Tipton asked themselves why Moseby just did not fire him. Maybe it was because Moseby had more important things to do than to worry about what Patrick did wrong while during his work, or maybe, it was because he knew that it would be hard to find someone with the skills of Patrick, as chief waiter. Still, going back to Mark and Anastasia's date, Patrick walked them to their table in silence. He handled them the menu, stating that Chef Paolo would be happy to cook anything for them that was in the menu.

"I don't know… Everything looks so good, just from looking at the menu." –Anastasia said, still not able to choose what she would want to eat.

"Well, let's ask Patrick here, what he recommends us… and no cynical comments, you hear me?" –the last part, only Patrick heard Mark say it.

"If you insist on asking my recommendation, I would start with a small amuse bouche. For entrée, I highly recommend Chef Paolo's specialty, the lobster capellini. For the main course, for the gentleman, a Diane steak with coffee and brandy sauce accompanied by fried rice and slices of mango, and as for the lady, I highly recommend the grilled halibut with grilled asparagus and béchamel sauce. For desert, I suggest the Banana and Strawberry flambé crepes."

"Nice suggestions. What do you think, Anastasia?"

"I think all the suggestions are good, except for the lobster capellini, because I'm allergic to shellfish." –she declared.

"Then, may I recommend a chicken capellini for the lady?"

"Yes, a chicken capellini sounds delicious." –Anastasia said.

"And, what will you choose to drink?" –Patrick asked them.

"A glass of white wine for me, please… what about you, Anastasia; the same thing for you?" –Mark said, to which she asserted with her head.

At the same time, Zack and Cody had managed to snoop inside the restaurant, and were now, hidden under a table, getting a good look at the whole thing. Times like that, they surprised themselves, as how they managed to get into all kinds of places, undetected.

"So far, so good." –Cody said.

"It's in the bag… can't you see by the look in her eyes, that she's head over heels for him?" –Zack said. –"It's like watching Maddie and London having dinner together, but instead of having two girls in love with each other; it's a guy and a girl."

While they waited for the food to arrive, Mark and Anastasia talked between them. They had talked before, but not the way they were talking to each other then.

"I wanted to thank you again for defending us against those brutes. It's not everyone that does that." –the brunette told him.

"Well, it's what anyone, whose friends are in danger, would do. Besides that guy was asking for it; I really hope the principal expels him and his buddies." –he said, as he took a bite out of a bread stick.

"If there were more people like you, I think the world would be a better place." –Anastasia stated.

"Hmm… can I tell you something? No, let me rephrase that… Can I tell you two things?"

"Well, you already have told me two things, by saying that…" –she giggled. –"But, sure, you can tell me two more, if you want to."

Getting her to laugh, made Mark feel lucky about that, so he silently took a deep breath, and said:

"First of all, you look really beautiful tonight. The colours of the clothes that you are wearing tonight go very well with your eyes." –This comment made Anastasia blush a little. –"And second, when you got transferred to our school, that wasn't the first time, I saw you…"

This made the girl feel a little unsure of what Mark was going to tell her. Still, she let him go on, before saying anything.

"… I saw you in Paris, two and half weeks before you came to our high school. To be more exact, I saw you on the middle of a crowd at the Clichy Boulevard in Montmartre. The twins, London, Maddie and myself, we were at the Moulin Rouge, when I went outside to answer a call, and I saw you on the other side of the street, wearing a black vest over a red shirt, a black leather jacket, light blue jeans and a pair of black and navy blue steel toe boots, not to mention that you were wearing your hair in two pigtails."

"You did? Oh, my grandmother lives near the Pigalle district and I usually take that street as a shortcut to get to her home, when I go shopping, whenever I go to visit her, so I'm not surprised… but it's quite the coincidence." –Anastasia told him, giggling out loud. –"What are the odds of that happening?"

They continued to talk, when their food arrived and they stopped talking for a little while. As the meal went on, the conversation went on. They talked about their tastes in music, movies, and other things.

As they finished their desert, their conversation touched a very delicate point for both of them…. their families. They found out that they were quite in the same position; they had lost one of their parents when they were quite young.

"My mom died when I was just 7, on a car accident. After that, it's been only me and my father. He never married again, because he feels that my mom was the only great love of his life, but also because she was one of a kind."

"Well, my dad died in a shooting, when I was 8, so I know how you must have felt." –Anastasia said. –"Being a police officer, my dad knew the risks of getting shot. When my mom got the call, saying that he had been shot, she could not believe it. She cried until she ran out of tears. But the worst part was to tell me that he had died, and that he was not coming back. My grandmother, on my father's side, was the next one to find out. She drove all the way from her house to ours, in order to see if my mom and I were alright. When she got there, my mom didn't speak, didn't react… she was like a walking zombie. You tried to talk with her, and she didn't answer you. If you looked into her eyes, it was as if her soul got out of her body, and only the body was there."

"What about you? How did you react?"

"How do you think I reacted? I asked why did he die, and no one was able to tell me the truth, because no one knew why he had been shot. Later, I found out that he was shot because he got in front of a woman, trying to protect her from her ex-husband, who hadn't accepted the divorce and was on to kill her… The bastard got the chair for what he did." –you could feel the rage and also the sadness in her voice. –"But you know one thing? I thought that seeing him getting hit in the head by 10,000 volts of pure electrical energy, making his brain fry, his internal organs cook and his eyes pop out of his sockets would make me feel better…"

"But it didn't make you feel better… am I right? Seeing the guy who killed your dad being killed did not eased or took away the pain. It only made it worse, didn't?" –he told her, as she waved her head. –"Because you knew that justice had been done, but that would not bring your father back, no matter how much you wanted it to happen."

A small tear ran down her face. Remembering what happened had always been hard for Anastasia, but telling that to Mark, who knew how much it hurt to lose someone you love, made her feel a better. She had not talked about that subject with anyone; not even with her mother in years, and now she was talking about it with someone she only knew for a couple of weeks, as if she knew that someone for years. It felt like someone had taken a weight out of her shoulders.

The twins, who had been hearing it all, felt that they were privileged, because even though their father did not live with them, they knew that they could always call him in order to talk with him, unlike Anastasia, who had lost her father to a total stranger.

"Exactly…" –the girl said, as she wiped the tear off her face.

"You know… when I was younger, I blamed the guy who hit my mom's car, because I needed someone to blame for what happened… I mean, he got away without a scratch and she had instant death. I told myself that it wasn't fair for that to have happened to her… Until one day, I asked my dad, why didn't he blame the guy, or even hated him… you know what he told me? He told me that he did not blame him, because it was raining cats and dogs that morning, my mom was running late for an appointment, and given the fact that the asphalt was slippery, the man wasn't able to stop in time, before hitting her car. He told me that man was also in a hurry, because his wife was having their first child, and he wanted to get to the hospital as fast as he could." –Mark sighed. –"He told me that it was fate… that God had decided that it was her time, and that there was nothing we could do."

"Your dad is a pretty religious guy."

"Well, yeah, he had a very religious education, so he believes that God has a plan for all of us. Plus, being a writer, he always told me that a writer may not believe in God or any other all powerful being, but that does not mean that he cannot respect other people's religions."

The twins kept hearing everything they talked about, and it was like having someone drop an anvil on top of you. This only contributed to show them that they did not know Mark as well as they thought they did. Anastasia also surprised them with those revelations. As the dinner went on, Cody felt that they should not be there, more than ever. Those were things that Mark and Anastasia were sharing with each other, and nobody else was meant to know about them.

"Come on, let's get out here and give these two some privacy." –Cody told Zack, as he prepared to get out of there.

"Are you kidding? We have to stick around and help him out, just in case something goes wrong." –Zack whispered to Cody.

"He can take it from here… come on, let's go!" –Cody gritted his teeth, this time, pulling his brother arm towards him.

Finally, Cody managed to convince his twin brother to get out of there, leaving the couple alone. It was not an easy task, all because Patrick was guarding the exit door. They had to wait for him to go and see if Mark or Anastasia needed something, before they could make their way to the exit. When they were finally out of there and back at the lobby, they decided to text Maddie and London in order to tell them what was happening. Using Cody's cell phone, they texted them text message.

"_So far so good. There really is some chemistry going on between those two. Don't' ask us how we know that, because that would take a little while to explain._"

When both Maddie and London received the message, both of them felt better regarding how the date was going on. Still, they asked themselves how the Martin twins knew all that.

"Those two must have been spying on Mark and Anastasia, that's for sure." –both Maddie and London told themselves, without knowing that even though that one of them was at home in her bedroom, and the other was up in her penthouse, they were thinking about the same thing.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel's restaurant, Mark and Anastasia were finishing up their desert, while continuing their conversation. This time the subject was what did they do in their spare time.

"So, you write in your free time?" –Mark asked her.

"Yes, aside from practicing cheerleading, listening to music and read fantasy books and fanfics, I like to write poetry and I also like to write short stories." –Anastasia answered him. –"They're nothing like what your dad writes, but I think they are pretty good."

"You'll have to show them to me one of these days…"

"What about you? What do you do in your spare time?" –Anastasia asked him. –"You must write; I mean, being the son of Stephen Stevenson, I assume you must follow your dad's footsteps, and write a lot during your spare time."

"Yeah, I like to write, but I also like to draw lots of other things… people mostly, but I also like to draw buildings, animals, and other things." –he told her, as he finished his cheesecake. –"I don't like to brag about it, but when it comes to drawing, I'm the best there is… but then again, you're also pretty good in what you do. I have seen many cheerleaders, but none of them were as good as you are."

"Oh, don't say that… you're making me blush. Besides, I'm not as good as my mother was back when she had our age, you know?"

"She was also a cheerleader?"

"Yeah… she was a professional one by the way. She was one of the 12 Memphis Black Widows, which were, and still are considered one of the best cheerleading squads of all times." –Anastasia said. –"Compared to her, I'm an amateur."

Continuing their conversation, they went to hotel's bar, where there was Mark's next surprise for the girl of his dreams. Next to the counter was a beautiful ivory white piano. Mark told her to take a seat on the piano's bench with him, which she did, as he signalled the bartender to bring them something for them to drink. Mark ordered a Vodka Martini, while Anastasia ordered a Cosmopolitan. She laughed at Mark when he ordered his Vodka Martini, because he asked it shaken, and not stirred, just like James Bond asks in the movies.

"Fan of the world's greatest secret agent, aren't you?" –Anastasia laughed a little.

"Very, but I'm only a fan of the movies where Bond was portrayed by Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton and Pierce Brosnan as 007, because I'll be honest with you on that point; Daniel Craig does not have the charm or the personality to do a proper James Bond. He makes 007 seem more like a stone-cold hired assassin, rather than a secret agent. I promised myself that I would only watch another 007 movie, when another actor takes Craig's place as James Bond." –he declared –"Still, I'm not here to discuss my taste in films. I have a little surprise for you."

Gently, he began playing the piano. At first sight, it seemed like his fingers did not even touched the piano keys. Still, as he played the white and black keys, music began to fill the room. Mark learned to play the piano when he was just 10 years old, and from time to time, when he had the chance to do it, he liked to show that he still knew how to play it. The song that he had decided to play was one of the most famous piano symphonies, ever written by a human being; Ludwig Van Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_, considered by many as the most beautiful section of his _9__th__ symphony_.

Hearing the notes being played, Anastasia began humming to its rhythm. You could see that she was enjoying that private concert that Mark had improvised just for the two of them.

"You like it?" –he asked her.

"Well, I'm not a very big fan of classical music, but I do love some of Beethoven's and Rossini's works." –she told him, smiling. –"And this music brings me good memories… memories of my favourite movie, _The Dead Poet Society_."

"A fine movie indeed." –Mark agreed, as he shyly decided to ask Anastasia to join him –"Would you like to play it along with me?"

"Me? I-I-I don't think s-so. I may be a great dancer, but when it comes to playing instruments, I'm all thumbs." –the raven haired girl declared.

"Come on, it's not that hard, believe me." –he told her, sensing that she was afraid of not being able to play it as well as he was. –"Look, I'll show you… just place your hands on top of mine, okay?"

Timidly, she did as she was told. Mark felt shivers up his spine, when their hands touched. Trying not to show just how nervous he was right at that moment, Mark began playing the piano, this time with a little more enthusiasm than before, in order to make Anastasia feel that she was the one playing the instrument. She just kept smiling as they went on.

They both played a couple of more songs on the piano; some of them a little more contemporary than others. This went on for almost an hour, and the girl never stopped smiling towards Mark. He felt that he had made a good impression on her. While playing, he even suggested her that she should learn how to play the piano. Anastasia told him playfully to stop joking around, and that she was not as talented as he was telling her.

"I would not tell you that if I did not know that you really have some talent in you, believe me." –Mark told her, being completely honest about it. –"If you want to, I could teach you."

"Really?" –she asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah, it would be my pleasure." –he told her, a bit timidly.

"Well, then, we better find a more private place for those classes, you know?" –she giggled, while signalling him with her eyes to what was happening.

Without either one of them noticing, some of the hotel's guests that were passing nearby, had stopped to listen them playing the piano; impressed with what they were hearing. A little while later, when it was almost midnight, Mark accompanied Anastasia to the lobby. It was time for them to say goodnight to each other, although none of them felt like doing so. The night was still a child, and neither he nor she wanted that date to end.

"Well… it was a lovely evening." –she said, as her hands were still holding his.

"I'm glad you liked it." –Mark told her.

"I loved it."

"Was it lovely enough for you to consider going out with me on a second date?" –he asked her, although he felt like a total douche right afterwards. You should never ask that to a girl… not like that at least. In his head, thoughts began to conglomerate, while he tried to come up with something else to tell her. The ideas were many, but none of them were appropriated for the occasion, when he was surprised by Anastasia who put herself on the tips of her toes and gently placed a peck on Mark's lips.

When she did that, he became absolutely speechless. He wanted to talk to her and to ask her why she had done that, but the words just did not come out of his mouth. It was as if he had been paralyzed by a freezing ray. Instead, it was Anastasia who talked to him.

"You can bet that, plus the Moon." –she giggled. –"I really had a great time with you tonight, and you can bet that I would love to go out with you again. Once again, thanks for inviting me… see you on Monday!" –she said with a smile on her face.

Mark watched as she went through the rotating doors. His eyes kept following her until she disappeared out of his field of vision. Unknown to both he and Anastasia, there was someone hidden, who watched the whole thing. That someone was none other than Mark's dad. A smile on his face revealed that he was very happy for his son; for he had found someone that special. He could not help but to feel a little nostalgic, remembering the time that he also went out with his late wife for the first time.


	8. Philadelphia, Here We Go!

Okay, before I start this chapter, I just wanted to tell you all who read my stories that I thank you for showing me your support, by reviewing this story and by sending me ideas and suggestions. In this particular chapter, we are going to see Anastasia's mom, Felicia (who's being portrayed by Teri Hatcher better known for her part as Susan Meyer in Desperate Housewives). It was Fraulein Lua MC who suggested the actress, and I have to say that I liked the idea because Teri Hatcher is one of my favourite actresses (she did the best Lois Lane on a TV series). I really hope that you can picture her as a goofy, yet jolly illustrator.

**Chapter 8: Philadelphia, Here We Go!**

Felicia Fontaine kept pacing around her living room, as she waited for her daughter to come home. As a good mother, she trusted her daughter, but every time Anastasia took a little more to get home after going out, she started biting her nails, as well as to panic. There were times that she just wanted to pick up the phone and start calling the police, the hospitals and even the FBI, afraid that Anastasia might have gotten herself into some kind of trouble, or suffered an accident. And right then, she was looking at the grandfather-clock that they had in the living room, noticing that Anastasia was running late.

"Where could that girl be?" –she said as she looked at the clock once again, seeing that Anastasia should have arrived. –"What if something happened to poor little baby… What if she was mugged by a pair of burglars, or even worse? What if she was run over by a car and is now in the emergency room at the hospital, fighting for her life?"

Needless to say that she was starting to panic, when she heard the entrance door opening. Felicia immediately ran to the entrance, to see her daughter coming in with a wide smile stamped on her face.

"Hey, mom." –Anastasia said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Sweetie, where have you been? I was worried sick about you…" –Felicia hugged her daughter with all her strengths.

"M-Mom… I'm fine." –Anastasia told her, as her mother squeezed in that tight hug she was giving her. –"It's just that the bus was running late, and well, I couldn't come home earlier."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just that… well, you know how I get nervous every time you go out." –she said, as she finally stopped hugging Anastasia.

"Mom… Like I said, I'm fine. Besides, I know my kung fu." –Anastasia smiled, as they both went into the living room. –"There's not a boy or a man that can beat me in a fair fight! My kung fu skills, combined with all the gymnastic skills and cheerleading abilities; some of which I learned from you, makes me a war machine." –she joked about.

"Well, alright, miss War Machine… now that I know that my beautiful daughter can take care of herself, you can start by telling me how was your night."

"Do I really have too?" –Anastasia joked about it.

"Yes, you do. You know that I always love to know everything, or at least the main details of what you've been doing." –Felicia laughed a little.

Taking a seat on the couch, Anastasia started to tell her mother everything that happened on her date with Mark… well, almost everything. She decided not to tell her that she had told him about how her dad died and how badly she wanted the guy who killed him to be electrocuted. She knew that that would only make her mom remember about it, and then she would start to cry, remembering the pain and sorrow that that memory brought her.

"And you kissed him?" –Felicia asked her daughter after she told her that.

"It wasn't a real kiss, mom… it was more like a peck on his lips." –Anastasia told her mother, a little embarrassed about that.

"You only do that to the guys you really like." –Felicia teased her daughter. –"And if my memory is right, you only had two boyfriends until now, and they both dumped you over girls…"

"Mom, please don't remind me about those guys. I've been trying to forget about them for years… don't make me remind about them, I beg you, please." –Anastasia begged her, her laughing voice showing that even though she was laughing about it, she was serious about it.

"Sorry, sweetie, sometimes I forget about that. Still, you had a great time, I can tell you that you had a great time, sweetie, and I'm happy for it." –Felicia smiled at her daughter.

"I really had a great time, mom… Mark is super sweet and he's so cheerful, and he's funny, not to mention that he's really talented. Did I tell you that he's the son of a world famous novelist, and that they live in a hotel, downtown Boston, because his father thinks that a hotel is the perfect place to know all kinds of people, in order to find inspiration for his works." –Anastasia sighed, still with a huge smile on her face. –"And did I mention that he can play the piano and that he is willing to teach me how to play it, too?"

"Yeah, like 10 times in the last five minutes." –Felicia laughed. –"Still, I can tell you that you have a crush on him… otherwise, when he asked you to go on a second date with him, you would have said no. But, enough chitchat, tomorrow is Saturday and we can talk about it over breakfast."

"I can't go to bed just yet, mom. I'm too excited to go to bed… I can't take him out of my mind!" –Anastasia said, as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"Yes, you can, and you will, because I said so." –she told Anastasia in a playful mood. –"Come on, tomorrow is Saturday, and I'll let you sleep until a little bit later."

Complying with her mother's orders, Anastasia kissed her goodnight and went to her bedroom. Even though she still had lots of unpacking to do, most of her favourite objects were already adorning her room. She had a hard time convincing her mom to let her paint the walls in her room pitch-black, but all those arguments had worth it, because her new room was just as she had imagined. To give an even more otherworldly glow to the room itself, she had put on dark light bulbs in every single lamp. And the fact that her furniture was white, the light bulbs made it glow, as if they were florescent; something that she loved. In her walls, she had posters of German singers, photos of her and her mother, and above her bed she had a poster of one of her favourite actors, Vincent Price. There were still a couple of more posters that she wanted to hang on the walls; most of them were posters of some of her idols, the Suicide Girls, who she considered as the most awesome group of irreverent and cool girls in the world. One of her dreams was to actually become a Suicide Girl, and do all the cool and neat stuff that they did. For her, it was as if her bedroom was a portal into another dimension; as for her mother, it was a nightmare, because every time she entered in it, she bumped into something.

Getting out of her clothes and putting her nightgown, she quickly got under the sheets, always smiling and thinking about Mark and how marvellous that night had been for her. After a while, she felt that no mattered how much she would try, she would not be able to sleep a wink that night, all because she was thinking about Mark. But as she always said; desperate times call for desperate measures. Quickly jumping out of her bed, she went to her backpack and grabbed her IPod. She was going to listen to some music, while waiting for the Sandman to come. Going over her musical selection, she decided that she was in a mood for something from the Old Continent... German music. That would knock her out in a jiffy. To her, German music, whatever kind it was, it was like a lullaby; it managed to make her sleep when she was having trouble sleeping.

On Monday, as soon as she got to school, Anastasia was approached by Maddie and London, who had spent the whole weekend wanting to know what, had happened on Friday. Usually they would ask Mark, but when they were on their way to talk with him, they found out that he and Stephen had went out for the weekend, and would only be back on Sunday after midnight. And since he had not joined them that morning, they wondered where he would be. They really wanted to know what had happened on that night.

Having no other option, and since he was nowhere to be seen, the heiress and the candy counter girl decided to talk with Anastasia first. With a warmth smile on their faces, they invited her to eat something before classes started, so she could tell them what had happened, to which she agreed.

"Come on, you're killing us with the suspense." –London said. –"What happened?"

"Well…" –Anastasia said shyly –"… we had a great time. That's all."

"Anastasia, you can't fool us; we can see that the date with Mark was more than just that." –Maddie told her, as she took a bite from her muffin.

"O-Okay, I admit, it was the best date that I went on, on my life." –she finally admitted, sighing heavily. "He's a really sweet guy, and I'm not just saying that because he defended us against that bunch of bullies; I'm also saying that because we both have so much in common. I dare to say that he is the one."

"Wow, that's some serious talk." –Maddie stated with a serious voice. –"You only went out with him once, and you already think that he is soul mate?"

"Well, I don't know if either one of you believes in love at first sight, but I do; and, well, I believe that I'm really in love with him." –Anastasia declared, once sighing.

The way she talked about how in love she was with Mark, reminded both Maddie and London of the time he told them about how in love he was with the mysterious girl that he saw in Paris, who ended up being Anastasia herself. And even more true was the fact that both of them also believed in love at first sight… if they did not believe in it, they would have never ended up together.

"And did you tell him how you feel about him?" –London asked her.

"N-No, I haven't. And, I don't now if I will ever be able to tell him. I'm too shy about these things." –she answered the heiress.

"But you have to tell him… what if he loves you too?" –Maddie asked her, even though she knew that Mark was really in love with her. –"You told us that you like him, and that when you kissed him, you felt like a spark between you and him. You need to tell him."

"Well, today I'm going to ask him to go on a date with me to the movies. Maybe I'll talk with him about it, and who knows? If fate is on my side, I'll tell him how I feel about him." –Anastasia said shyly, as she finished her slice of sponge cake.

"That's the spirit, girl." –Maddie said.

Mark only arrived after lunch time. He told Zack and Cody that only arrived then, because he had to go with his dad to interview yet another celebrity for one a new book, and as a direct consequence, he overslept, and he was terribly pissed about it. He was so pissed that he did not even felt like having lunch, and on that particular day, it was his favourite dish, spaghetti and meat balls.

"Oh, come on, so you missed a couple of classes. It's not the end of the world." –Zack said.

"Unlike you, I have a perfect attendance record to defend… or at least I had until a couple of hours ago." –Mark said, as he played with his food, trying to draw a smiley face with it.

"I understand what you're saying, and I sympathize with you on that, unlike the ignorant over there." –Cody stated, putting him on the back, while giving a disregard look to his win brother.

"You guys really think that just because you'll have a perfect attendance record in your schooling, it will put you a step closer to either Harvard or Yale, don't you?" –Zack shot back at Cody.

"As a matter of fact, and unlike you, who doesn't even want to know about your own future, we actually do care… or at least I do." –Cody said with a serious voice.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get touchy because of it, you know?" –Zack tried to calm his brother. –"But, let's talk about another thing, okay? Who did you and your dad interviewed this time as a basis for yet another character in one of his novels?"

"Well, if you really what to know, it was Bruce Willis." –Mark said calmly, as if it was no big deal, while ate a meat ball.

"Bruce Willis? You mean, the Bruce Willis, also known as Bruce "John C. McClane" Willis, or Bruce "David Addison Jr." Willis, or Bruce "John Hartigan" Willis? That Bruce Willis?" –Zack asked him, surprised about it.

"Do you know another one? Of course it was that Bruce Willis, man. Here, I'll even show you the photo that I took with him." –Mark said, as he took a camera out of his backpack, and turned it on, to show him and his dad seated right next to the famous actor.

"Man, if it was because you interviewed him during the weekend that you overslept, t was totally worth it." –Zack stated, showing that was really jealous of Mark right then. –"Oh, by the way, you still have to tell us what happened on your date with your dream girl."

"As if you and your brother didn't know what happened…" –he told Zack gruffly, telling him that he could drop the charades. –"I could spot you two a mile away, from the moment you guys hid behind the candy counter."

"Don't tell me that you spot us?"

"Of course I did… thank God your brother there decided to leave me and Anastasia alone after hearing half of our conversation." –Mark told him, revealing that he was a little angry about it. –"Good thing your brother had the wise decision to grab you and get out of there. Haven't your mother taught you that it's rude to spy on people?"

"Geez, I get the point, and I'm sorry, but we were there only to help you out, in case you needed a little help or a distraction." –Zack stated.

"Okay, I know I'm being a little too hard on you, but next time, if you want really want to help me out, come up with a better hideout… not to mention that you need to learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut, Zack. That will be the death of you one of these days." –Mark said, as he ate another meatball.

"That's what I'm always telling him, but he clearly lacks the sense and sensibility to know that." –Cody agreed with Mark. –"But, after we got out of there, what happened?" –he asked, also curious, even though he did not want Mark to know it.

He quickly told them what happened and that he had asked her if she would go out on a second date with him, to which she said yes by kissing him on the lips.

"She kissed you?" –Zack asked him, a little surprised about it, even though he knew that Anastasia was head over heels for Mark.

"It was more like a peck on the lips, but yeah, you could say that she kissed me." –Mark told him.

"So, does this mean that you and "miss cheerleader" are a couple?" –Cody asked Mark.

"Not yet… I still haven't told her that I'm in love with her. Though, I have the feeling that everything will go smooth sail as soon as I tell her that. I just need the right moment and a little inspiration." –Mark answered Cody.

Through the rest of the day, the twins did not raise anymore questions regarding how Mark intended to tell Anastasia that he loved her. The same thing happened with Maddie and London, who did not touch the subject either, even during cheerleading practice. The four of them felt that it was best not to raise any questions or doubts to either one of them, and that they needed some time to think about the matter, without someone always asking them about it.

On that night, the two of them went to the movies, where once again both Mark and Anastasia felt that there really was a spark between them. The movie they went to watch was a science fiction movie. The room was almost empty, mostly because most people had bought tickets to watch the latest movie adaptation of yet another vampire young-teenage novel. Even though both of them were quite fond of the supernatural and everything tat was associated with it, they both felt that those young-teenage vampire novels were the lamest thing in the history of lame things. That kind of literature gave vampires and other supernatural stuff a bad name.

Two weeks went by after both Mark and Anastasia talked with the twins and with the girls. Mark was becoming eager to profess his love to Anastasia, and the same thing could be said for Anastasia. And the school fieldtrip to the city of Philadelphia was the perfect opportunity to do it, they both told themselves. The trip to Philadelphia would take three days, and they would leave on Friday morning, and be back on Sunday at night. The field trip had one purpose; to visit the Independence Hall as well as the Liberty Bell, one of the most iconic symbols of American history. On the night before the departure, everyone made sure that they had everything they needed to spend the weekend in Philadelphia. Cody and Zack quickly packed everything they needed, and the same thing could be said for Maddie, Mark and Anastasia. The only one who was having trouble with what to take was London, who had recruited Moseby, Esteban and Arwin to help her out. Truth be told; London had changed a lot on those last months, all thanks to Maddie's love and support, but, there were still old habits that it was hard for her to let go. One of those old habits was to take half of her wardrobe to wherever she went. She always wanted to have a dress, or a skirt, or a pair of shoes, or whatever it was, to wear on a different occasion. And to do that, she usually took 7 or 8 trunks filled with everything she told herself she had to take with her on a trip.

"Come on, Moseby, we only had three trunks ready… we're way behind schedule!" –London exclaimed, as she checked the huge trunks that were near her bed.

"But, London, you're only going to Philadelphia for a weekend, and furthermore, you're going on a fieldtrip. Why do you have to take this much clothes?" –Moseby asked her, as he brought two more skirts from her huge closet.

"You know that I like to be prepared for anything, Moseby. Besides, it's not like I'm taking my entire wardrobe with me." –London said innocently, as she went through her jewel case, trying to choose the jewels that she was going to take with her to Philadelphia.

"Could have fooled us…" –Esteban whispered to Arwin, as they brought yet another trunk filled with clothes.

"You can say that again." –Arwin whispered back, as he helped Esteban with the trunk. –"Miss Tipton, how many pairs of shoes did you want me to get from the closet?"

"I said 15 pairs, Arwin, and don't call me Miss Tipton… we know each other well enough for you to call by my first name." –London to him, as she finally decided which jewels she was going to take with her. –"Oh, and please don't bring any blue shoes, okay? Blue is clearly out of fashion this month, you know?"

Finally, after almost two hours, she had her things all packed up and ready to be shipped to hotel in Philadelphia. As Esteban and Arwin carried them to the lobby, London sighed in annoyance that there was not a Tipton Hotel in Philadelphia. If there was one, she would have a penthouse in it and a full wardrobe just for her, and for Maddie to try on, of course. After they finished carrying the huge trunks, she gave them both a 500 dollar bill for helping her out with that. If there was one thing that London was without any kind of doubt, was the fact that she was incredibly generous. She did not need to gave them that money because they were just doing their job, but she felt better by giving them for doing such a great work. She said goodnight to them and to Moseby as they headed to the elevator. She was really tired and she needed to get up early in the morning. She knew that by the time she woke up, her luggage would have already arrived at the hotel where she and the rest of students that were going on that fieldtrip would stay. Ivanna yapped happily at her mistress, as she got ready to sleep. As she finished brushing her teeth, London picked up Ivanna, taking her in her arms, calling her a couple of sweet names. Ever since Maddie became London's girlfriend, Ivanna slept in her own private bed, which was located on a room right next to London's; but on that night, London decided that she could sleep with her.

"Well, Ivanna, time for us to go to sleep." –London told her, as she pulled the sheets over her, letting Ivanna cuddle by her feet. –"Tomorrow is a big day." –to which Ivanna barked.

"Oh, don't give me that talk, Ivanna… I know you wanted to go, but they don't allow pets on the fieldtrip." –London said, as if she was talking to a real person. Ivanna quickly barked back at London, as if she was answering her. –"I know, I know, and I'm sorry I can't take you with me, but I guess you wouldn't like it either… we're just going to see an old bell and maybe one or two boring museums. Now, come on, come here so I can give you a goodnight kiss, you fluffy little thing you."

Hearing her mistress, the little white Pomerian dog hopped into London's arms, and then licked her nose, making the heiress giggle. London placed Ivanna really close to her, always petting her, as they both fell asleep. During her sleep, London dreamed about Maddie and the way her tender, yet sexy smile made her heart beat just like hummingbird. Back at her home, Maddie herself was also sleeping, dreaming about London. They decided not tell each other because they were both afraid of that ceasing to happen, but almost every night, both Maddie and London usually dreamt with one another. Sometimes those dreams were the craziest dreams one can have, while others, they looked so realistic that when they woke up, they wondered if they had been just dreams.

On the next morning, London's alarm clock rang at exactly 6:30 am. After a quick shower, she put on her bathrobe and made her way into her closet, and began choosing the clothes she was going to wear that day. Seeing that that morning the weather was rather chilly, she knew that she was going to wear something that would keep her warm, but that also made her look fashionable and sexy. Trying to look her best, she put on a black long-sleeve blouse, a pair of black leggings, a purple mini-skirt, white go-go boots, and a beautiful purple belly-parka. Wearing her raven hair in two pigtails, she poured a few drops of her favourite perfume in her neck, and behind her ears. Looking herself in the mirror, she could not help but to say that she was rather beautiful and sexy at the same time. Blowing a kiss to her mirrored image and then catching it, she giggled as she grabbed Ivanna and head down into the lobby.

At the same time, Maddie was also finishing dressing. Being really cold, she decided to wear her yellow turtleneck sweater, light pink trousers and her new white tennis shoes. On top of all that, she also put on her white parka, making sure that once she was outside, she would not get cold. The last thing she needed was to catch a cold and end up sick in bed, eating nothing but chicken soup. Pouring a couple of drops of her perfume in her neck and behind the ears, and then slipping her gloves into her hands, she saw that she was ready for anything they threw at her. Not wanting to be late, she quickly ate her usual bowl of cereal and a toast with jam, then grabbed her old suitcase and marched to school.

Back at the hotel, when London arrived at the lobby, the lobby was already filled with guests that were arriving at the hotel. She spotted Zack and Cody, as well as Mark, who were already there, waiting for her. Zack and Cody were being lectured by their mother, while Mark was talking with his dad. Zack and Cody were both wearing the same clothes, something that was not usual, because it had been years since they did that for the last time. They were both wearing brown sweaters, blue jeans, white shoes and they each had a red coat around their waist. Mark, on the other hand was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with the words "Barcelona: Capital of Europe", black trousers, red shoes and he was also wearing one of his leather jackets. Their suitcases were all piled up on top of each other, ready to be taken by them on their way out.

"Now boys, I hope that you have a nice trip to Philadelphia, and remember, I don't want to hear that you caused any kind of trouble, okay?" –Carey told them.

"Since when do we get into trouble when on a fieldtrip?" –Zack asked innocently.

"Do I have to remind you what your Biology teacher told me that happened during your last fieldtrip to the Natural History Museum?" –Carey asked Zack with a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, it's not everyday that you get the opportunity of taking a picture with a Tyrannosaurus Rex, mom."

"But did you have to climb to the top of his neck to be photographed?" –she asked him rhetorically. –"Cody, I'm keeping you in charge of your brother. Don't let him do anything dumb or reckless, okay, honey?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be sure he stays out of trouble." –Cody said as he looked at his brother, who was obviously annoyed on the account that he knew that Cody would literally babysit him during the whole fieldtrip.

"Good morning, everyone! –London exclaimed, as she approached her friends. Ivanna also yapped happily by seeing them.

"Morning, London. Are you ready?" –Cody asked her.

"I'm ready to go. Just need to do one last thing, before we go." –she answered, as she turned her head looking for Moseby, who was at the reception counter talking with a few hotel guests. –"Moseby! Moseby!"

She quickly got to the reception counter, where she leaned over it, in order to talk with Moseby.

"Moseby, I need you to do something for me." –London told him, interrupting his conversation with the new hotel guests.

"London, can't you see that I'm talking with these gentlemen, right now?" Moseby told her, showing that he was a little busy then.

"But it's just a little thing…" –London told him, while making sad puppy eyes.

Seeing that London would not stop bugging him until she had his full attention, Moseby asked the gentlemen to wait just a minute, while he heard what London wanted from him.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening to you, London, but remember that just because you are who you are that doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want." –he lectured her, although his voice revealed that he was not angry with her. –"Now, tell me what the problem is?"

"I need you to take care of Ivanna while I'm away, and I need you to call me my limousine. I need to get to school in a hurry." –London explained him.

"Alright, I'll call you your limousine, and don't worry about Ivanna. I'll be sure that she has all the attention in the world from our staff, while you're away, sweetie." –Moseby said, as he grabbed Ivanna, petting her, who yapped at him. –"Have a nice time in Philadelphia and have fun."

"Thanks, Moseby, you're the greatest! And don't worry, I will." –she said, as she turned around and waved him goodbye, joining the rest of the gang.

They waited a couple of minutes or London's limousine to arrive, for she decided o give the Martin twins and Mark a lift to school. It was the least she could do for them. Saying goodbye to Carey and Stephen, they entered in the limousine, which drove them through Boston's busy traffic to Cheevers High.

Almost everyone in school that attended the class of American History was going on that fieldtrip, and almost everyone can imagine what 650 teenagers can do when on a field trip. Shouting and screaming, they all waited for the buses that would take to Philadelphia to arrive. It was on occasions such as this one that a person who did not attend school or worked in one as able to swing past it and see just how amazingly noisy teenagers could be. Arriving at the school in a record time given the traffic, they saw that Maddie was already there, waiting for them.

"Morning, Maddie!" –London called her out, as they got out of the limo with their luggage.

"Hey, guys!" –Maddie waved at them. –"What happened to you two?" –she asked Cody and Zack, for she had never seen those two wearing matching clothes, ever since she met them.

"Our mom was feeling sentimental this morning, and so, she made us wear matching clothes. I think she needs a boyfriend, if you ask me." –Zack told her.

They all soon joined their respective class, and waited for the order to get inside the buses. Zack and Cody found Barbara and Max waiting for them by the main gate. The girls liked the fact that they were both wearing matching clothes, because it made them look cute; a compliment that both of them liked to hear from them. The only person that none of them saw around there was Anastasia. They knew she was coming, because she way the very first student in their class to say that she was going on that fieldtrip. She finally showed up, wearing a beautiful black and red Goth dress, matching striped stockings and Gothic boots. They noticed that she was wearing her hair straight, making her look like the hair of a Barbie girl, on that morning. She also had a cute little red ribbon on top of her head, giving her a cute look. She had kept her make-up to a minimum, only wearing a little mascara.

"Hi guys!" –she said, as she dropped her suitcase, and sighed with exhaustion. –"I thought I was going to miss the bus."

"Whoa, talk about Gothic, girl. Did you decided to get out of bed today and dress like a vampire?" –Maddie playfully asked her; even though she was admiring the way she looked in that beautiful dress she was wearing that morning. Even though Anastasia was shorter than Maddie and London, wearing that dress made her look taller, all because of her figure. You could almost say that the blonde envied her slender figure right then.

"Yeah, well, my vampire side finished hibernating and I decided that today it was the perfect day to wear this dress." –she also joked about it.

"But aren't you a little cold, just wearing that?" –London asked her.

"A little, but I enjoy the cold, you know? I got a parka inside my suitcase, but I'm too lazy to open the suitcase and take it out." –she answered.

A quarter of hour later, the school's History teachers all appeared, and told everyone that it was time to go. But before that, the teachers began to give a brief speech about the reason of their trip to Philadelphia. They told them that as students of that school, they were to be on their best behaviour, for they were not just going out on a fieldtrip, they were going to represent the city of Boston and their school, as long as they were in Philadelphia. Of course, this brief speech went on for almost 20 minutes. It was probably the lamest and most boring speech that anyone in that school had ever heard in their whole lives.

"A few more seconds, and I would have entered in a coma." –Zack confessed it to Cody, a few moments after the History professors finished talking. Most of the times, Cody would not agree with his brother, but on that special occasion, he was right.

"I slipped into a coma almost 10 minutes ago." –Max told Zack, agreeing with him. –"When we think that the teachers can't get any more boring than they are already, they surprise us by becoming even more boring."

The group all laughed a little on account of Max's joke. That girl sure could make anyone laugh, when she wanted, of course.

Finally, all of the students started to enter into the buses, accompanied by the whole staff. While doing it so, they put their suitcases and backpacks in the luggage compartments, and then proceeded to take their seats. It took them about 15 minutes to do all that. When the last person took its seat on the bus, the drivers were given order to go. They were already behind schedule.

Having arranged a seat by the window, London looked through the window, watching the landscape as their bus kept rolling down the highway. Being a little sleepy, Maddie decided to rest a little, by resting her head on London's shoulder. Sound asleep; the blonde was gently rocked by the bus's vibrations. What she was dreaming about, only she knew, although if you could take a guess, you would probably say that she was dreaming about what she would do with London, as soon as they got to Philadelphia.

We could almost say that she hoped of having a precognitive dream, where the future would be revealed to her. In her beautiful face, there was a smile, and whenever London looked at her, she felt a warm feeling in her heart.


	9. Love is in the Air

**Chapter ****9: ****Love ****is ****in ****the ****Air**

As the hours went by, and the bus convoy that was driving through the highway to the city of Philadelphia, everyone in the buses tried to come up with ways to spend their time entertained. Some kept texting messages, while others listened to music. Some kept talking just about anything, while others kept an eye on the landscape, which shifted as the bus went on the highway. And finally, there were those who just slept through most of the way.

Finally, after almost seven hours they arrived at Philadelphia. If you looked up into the sky, you would see that it was cloudy. Dark clouds hovered over the whole city, and that could only mean that they were bounded to have heavy rain during the following hours. The hotel where they would all be staying was the 4-star Independence Hotel which was just a few blocks from the Independence Hall. It had been chosen given its location, as well as being the most suitable for 650 teenagers to stay in, while on a fieldtrip. The building's front combined classical and modern architectural styles, remembering the old Europeans hotels, spread across the Old Continent. There were three different rotating doors, from where guests entered and exited from. Most of the students a little surprised to see that the hotel where they would be staying at had a very cool design. As for Zack and Cody, and the rest o their gang, none of them became surprised at it; maybe because they lived, worked on, or spent most of their time in a hotel. To them, it was as if they had never left the Tipton.

Once inside the hotel's lobby, all professors began to distribute the students into groups of four. After being distributed, the groups all waited for the professors to handle each group the keys to their rooms. Maddie has been paired up with London, Corrie and Mary-Margaret. Zack and Cody were paired up with Tapeworm and Mark, while Anastasia was paired up three girls from the cheerleading team, which were acquaintances of her. As they all waited for them to be handle the keys, one of the teachers told them that they had the rest of the day for themselves but that they had to be on the lobby by 7 on the next morning. Needless to say that almost everyone was relieved to know that they had to rest of the day to themselves.

As soon as they all had the keys to their rooms, everyone marched up the stairs, or took the elevator, into their respective rooms. Little by little, the lobby became empty, and everyone went into their room in order to rest a little before dinner.

Entering in the room, Maddie dropped her suitcase on the floor, and launched herself on top of one of the room's four beds. She was so exhausted that she did not even looked at the way the room was decorated. The walls were painted with a very light lettuce green, while the wooden floor was oak coloured, which matched the room's furniture. The beds had white bedspreads and you could see that on top of the pillows was a complimentary mint chocolate, something that the most luxury hotels did, in order to welcome the guests, including the Tipton. But Maddie did not care for any of those things right then. She was so tired from the trip, that unless someone called her to do something, she would take a nap in order to regain her strength. London was the second to enter the room, followed by Corrie and Mary-Margaret. As always, Corrie was idolizing London, by asking her the most ridiculous questions one could ask, as well as telling her that if she needed anything, she could count on her.

"And then she said, no I told them that I asked for a Banana Split with Cajuns, and that they had served me one with peanuts, and you know that I'm allergic to peanuts…" –Corrie went on, as London tried to focus on what she was talking about.

Feeling that she would not be able to rest or spend some quality time with Maddie, while Corrie and Mary-Margaret were there, she had to come up with a way to get rid of them. But, she had to do it, without raising any kind of suspicion, and in order to do that, she had to pretend she was the old London… the London that always mistreated Maddie, that said bad things about her fashion style and about her hair… in sum, the London that treated Maddie not like a friend, but like a slave. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on what to say in order to Corrie and Mary-Margaret to get out of the room.

"Come on Maddie, let's go! You promised me that you do my nails when we arrived!" –she practically yelled, as she stretched her arms.

Maddie groggily lifted her head and looked at London, who discretely winked her eye at the blonde. Even feeling as tired as she was, Maddie decided to tag along and help London with her act.

"London, can't we do this later? I'm bushed!"

"So am I, but you don't hear me complaining about it…" –the Asian beauty answered her with a mean voice. –"Come on, I'll pay you 200 dollars… that way you can buy that purse you wanted to, and get rid of that ugly thing you are always wearing."

Maddie just sighed heavily, and then pretended to go to her backpack to get the nail polishers and the nail files to do London's nails.

"Okay, okay, Princess…" –she told London, calling her by her nickname, but this time, when she spoke it, it was as if the words were pure absolute venom, and nothing else. She kept telling herself that she had to continue to pretend, in order for London's plan to succeed.

And then, just as London had predicted, Corrie being who she was, she volunteered to do London's nails, instead of Maddie.

"If you want to, I can do them for you, London." –Corrie told her.

"Nah, you don't need to. Besides, Maddie needs the money… why don't you and Mary-Margaret go out shopping? You can take my new credit card." –London suggested, as she took out her wallet from her purse, and showed them her new platinum credit card, hoping that they would take the bait.

"You are serious?" –Mary-Margaret asked London, not believing that the heiress would lend them her new credit card, just so they could go on a shopping spree.

"I'm always serious when it comes to money and shopping, girls. I just ask you two things… first, have fun and spend as much as you can, and second bring me something beautiful that matches my eyes, okay? Oh, and if you find something nice for Maddie, bring it too… not counting the clothes that I give her, her wardrobe is completely hideous." –London said, making the two girls laugh about that last comment. They loved to laugh about the fact that from the four of them, Maddie was the poorest, and could not afford to buy things as beautiful as she wanted to. And although London was also laughing about it, inside she was feeling more and more disgusted with Corrie and Mary-Margaret's behaviour towards Maddie.

Needless to say, that Corrie and Mary-Margaret took London's offer, and in a matter of minutes, the two of them got ready, grabbed their umbrellas and their purses, and quickly exited the room, on their way to spend a small fortune on new clothes… all of them paid by none other than London. When the room's door closed, Maddie waited a few seconds, before locking it. The last thing she wanted was for her and London to be caught. Maddie smiled as she thought about how they had managed to trick those two. Still, when she turned around, she saw that London was sobbing; her hands covering her eyes, as she kept sobbing. Approaching the heiress, Maddie asked her:

"What's going on, London?"

"I'm an awful… person, Maddie…" –London sobbed; her tears rolling down her face.

"What do you mean, sweetie? Why do you think you are an awful person?" –Maddie asked her, as she put her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm an awful person, because of what I said about you… and more importantly, because of the way I treated you." –London said, as she kept sobbing. Large tears rolled down her face. –"The way those two laughed about you, they reminded me of the way I treated you."

It was then Maddie understood why London was so sad. Trying to make her stop crying, Maddie wrapped her arms around London, and held the heiress in her arms. Gently rocking her, she wanted the brunette not to feel bad about all that. The only sound that could be heard in the room was London's muffled sobs.

"London, you're not an awful person." –she whispered to the brunette's ear.

"Yes, I am! I'm a horrible, insensitive and awful person… ever since we met; I treated you more times like a peasant or a slave, than I treated you like my friend." –she kept sobbing, as she also wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. –"When I said those awful things and they began to laugh, they disgusted me. But at the same time, they also reminded me of the fact that I also did that to you… I also mocked you, insulted you, and offended you."

As she said that, London started to cry even harder. The last time she had cried that much was on the day she found out that she was in love with Maddie. Her sobs filled the bedroom, and eventually affected Maddie herself. The blonde could not help but to shed a tear when she heard the reason why her girlfriend was crying. Still; trying to be strong, she kept rocking London in her arms, showing that it did no matter what she had said.

"There, there, there… it's alright, London." –Maddie told her, as kissed her hair.

"No, it's not alright, Maddie… Now that I think about it, how can you even love someone as me? Someone who treated you like I did? It doesn't matter that now I treat you like I should have from the very first start; nothing can erase what I did to you…" –London said as she kept bursting into tears.

"You're right, nothing can erase what you said about me, and how you sometimes treated me… but it doesn't matter to me, London. We're friends, remember? And real friends like you and me, we forgive each other. And besides, that was the old you, not the new you."

"I hate my old self…" –she sobbed, while Maddie hugged her tighter.

"Your old self was very different than what you are now, but that doesn't mean it did not have good things, London. Now, please, don't cry anymore, Princess."

When London took her head from Maddie's shoulder, she had her make-up all smudged, but she was as beautiful as always to the blonde's eyes. A little smile could be seen on her face. Not resisting, Maddie kissed London. When they broke the kiss, the brunette looked at the blonde and an even bigger smile appeared on her face.

"You're so good to me, Maddie… how did you find the strength to put up with me, my obsessions, my whining, but more importantly, the way I treated you?" –London asked her innocently.

"I don't know… maybe I found it the same way you found the strength to put up with my sarcasm, my cynicism and of course, the way I usually scorned you by calling you "princess" every time you bragged about how your life was better than mine, sweetie." –Maddie said, as she caressed London's neck and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well, let me just tell you that my life started on the day that I fell in love with you." –London told Maddie with a sweet and innocent voice.

"Well, mine too…" –Maddie declared. –"Now, do me favour, Princess. Lie down, and let me make it up to you."

London did as she was told. Maddie gently placed her hands on London's waist, and slowly moved them towards the brunette's mini-skirt and pulled it up, and pulled down her leggings, revealing London's white panties. With her fingers, Maddie caressed London's erogenous zone, making her moan.

"Mmm… Maddie, you're one naughty girl, you know that?" –London said, as kept moaning.

"The same thing could be said for you… otherwise, your panties wouldn't start to get soaked like they are." –the blonde said, as she kept caressing London, feeling how moist her pussy was getting under those panties of hers.

Maddie slowly pulled down London's panties, leaving her beautiful pussy exposed. With her lips, she kissed the area around the outer lips, making London moan bit louder than before. Blowing a little air into the Asian girl's pussy made her gasp. Every time they did oral sex to each other, they seemed to find new ways to arouse and excite each other.

"Mmm… oooh… Maddie do that to me again, please!" –London begged her, as she kept her eyes closed, imagining what Maddie was doing to her, without seeing it. She just loved to do that. Imagining was part of her way to amplify whatever fantasy the two of them were experiencing.

Using her fingers, the blonde massaged London's outer lips, as she once again blew air into her pussy, making her wetter by the minute. Inhaling the sweet aroma of London's juices, the blonde considered it as powerful and addictive as ecstasy. In fact, to Maddie, London was really her drug. Finally, Maddie inserted her left index and middle finger into the Asian beauty's pussy, feeling just how tight and warm it was inside. This made London squeal a little; she just loved whenever Maddie did that. It made her feel so alive. Caressing London's left thigh with her other hand, Maddie took out her fingers from the brunette's pussy, and began to use her tongue slowly caress London's clit. Sighing deeply, London prepared herself for the inevitable orgasm that she was about to have.

"FUCK! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! MAKE ME CUM, BLONDIE!" –London yelled on top of her lungs breathing heavily.

With one last impulse, London came right in Maddie's face, sprinkling the blonde's face with her love juices. Slowly Maddie lift her head up, and saw London panting, trying to grasp for air, as if she was a fish which had been fished and was now out of the water.

"So, did you enjoy it, Princess? Did this make you feel better?" –Maddie smiled at London, who finally opened her eyes, and saw Maddie smiling at her.

"Every orgasm that I have… makes everything look better, my dear sparkling diamond." –London declared, as she pulled her panties up, still panting a little. –"Thanks, Maddie, I was really needing that."

"Don't mention it, Princess." –Maddie said as she licked London's juices out of her fingers, and went to the bathroom to clean up. –"I'm glad you're feeling much better."

"Do you want me to do you the same thing, you kinky girl?" –London asked her, with a very naughty voice, as Maddie finished cleaning herself up.

"No, not today. I just want you to hold me in your arms." –Maddie told London, as she threw her a wet towel, so she could wash the smudged make-up from her face. –"I want you to hold me, just as if I was a doll, while I sleep a little bit."

Agreeing to do what the blonde had asked her, London loosened up her hair, and then stretched herself on top of the bed, as Maddie also lied down on it. They snuggled right next to each other, with London's arms wrapping around Maddie's. London could not help but to kiss Maddie's neck, making her giggle a little. The blonde quickly fell asleep, as London kept her arms around her.

About an hour later, Maddie woke up feeling much more refreshed. London was still holding her, and she noticed that London herself fell asleep. Slowly and gently she broke London's embrace, and got out of bed. She looked at her wristwatch noticing the time and then looked out of the window, to see that the Sun had set in the horizon, and Corrie and Mary-Margaret had not come back yet. No doubt that they were still spending London's new credit card on new clothes and shoes. Going through her backpack, she grabbed her wallet and took out a piece of paper with an address written on it. She had not told London yet, but she had a surprise for her that night.

A couple of minutes later, London herself woke up, yawning a lot, as if she had not slept enough. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at Maddie, who was still holding that piece of paper she had in her wallet. Curious about what it was, she could not help but to ask her what was written on it.

"Hey, Maddie, what's that paper you're holding?"

"Oh, this… it's nothing. It's just… an old phone number that I still had in my wallet." -Maddie answered her. You could see that she was a little nervous, even though she was trying not to show it.

London thought it was a little strange that Maddie had something like that in her wallet, especially since she had all her contacts in her cell phone. Still, that escaped her mind, when she heard her stomach rumble a little. The blonde laughed a little, when she heard her girlfriend's stomach rumbling. No doubt that London was a little hungry.

"You're hungry?" –Maddie asked her, still giggling.

"A little bit." –London answered her, a little embarrassed, as Maddie grabbed her backpack and began searching for something inside.

"Do you want one?" –she asked London, as she showed her one of her favourite bonbons, a Cherry Mash.

Now, London had never seen a Cherry Mash before, mostly because all the candy and chocolates she ate were all imported from Switzerland or from England, and she was rather curious when she saw it. She accepted it, and began to unwrap it. The pinkish-white bonbon looked yummy, and as she took a bite, she was amazed by its flavour, especially its delicious liquid core.

"Mmm, it's so good." –she said with her mouth full. –"Where did you get these? Have you imported them?" –she asked her, knowing that Maddie sometimes decided to buy a few things over the Internet, now that she shared a bank account with the heiress.

"No, silly… I didn't import them." –Maddie giggled, as she also ate one. –"These bonbons are as Americans as American can be. You just don't see them as much as you would see them around here, because they only have them in the Midwest. But, there's a shop near my house that sells them, and I just can't resist them. They are just so sweet."

"But they are not as sweet as you are, my sweet." –London told Maddie, as she licked her lips mischievously, making Maddie blush a little.

"I'm not that sweet, London. I would consider myself a sweet and sour girl, because of my temperament." –the blonde told her, as she tried to hide that she was blushing.

"Sweet and sour? Well, then you're definitely more sweet than sour, Maddie. You would expect a girl who works at a candy-counter to hate all kinds of candy, but the fact is that you are addicted to sweets; if not, your heart would not be able to forgive me for all the bad things that I've done to you over the years." –the heiress declared with a melodious and sincere voice.

Maddie was so touched by what London told her that she kissed the brunette as passionately as she could, with London returning the kiss, as she caressed Maddie's face with her hands. As their tongues played with each other, they both tasted the sweet and intoxicating cherry flavour of the bonbons they just ate.

"Take off your parka, I wanna return what you did for me before." –London ordered Maddie.

"What exactly is your perverted mind thinking about?" –Maddie asked her with a mischievous smile, as she took off her parka.

"Don't go there, you kinky girl. I'm just going to give you a massage." –she said, as she placed her hands over the blonde's shoulders, and began to massage them.

London's touch felt like Heaven to Maddie. The brunette's hands massaged Maddie's shoulders and neck, trying to relieve her from the amount of stress that she had. You could see that she was very tense.

"Mmmm… that feels really good, London… Mmmm… where did you learn to do this?"

"While you were in Aunt Arctica… I mean, Antarctica, I took a course, in order to learn this." –London giggled, as she kept massaging the blonde's shoulders.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" –Maddie giggled, from hearing London spelling Antarctica wrongly. The first time she had heard London saying that, the heiress thought that the continent was actually one of Maddie's aunts. It felt like that had happened so long ago, when in fact it was not even a year ago that she had come back from that expedition.

"Yeah you can say that…" –London asserted, although you could hear her saying it with a joyful voice. –"… man, you're so tense, Maddie. Didn't you have any sleep last night?" –she asked her, as she felt how tense Maddie's neck was.

"I couldn't sleep much last night. My sister had a really huge fight with her boyfriend, and I had to listen to her yelling and screaming at him over the phone for more than 3 hours." –she whined about it. –"I just hate it when she does that! Promise me will never fight like that, over some stupid thing like the fact that he did not noticed her new haircut, okay, London?"

"That will probably never happen, because I always notice whenever you have a new haircut, Maddie." –she said, as Maddie pecked the tips of her fingers, making London chuckle.

After that relaxing massage and a few more smooches, they ate the rest of the box of Cherry Mashes, as they talked about what they were going to do after dinner. London wanted to stay in the room and watch television, even though she knew that with Corrie and Mary-Margaret in the room, they would not be able to do what they usually did when they were alone. Maddie supported the idea, although she had an idea of her own. Still, she would not reveal a thing until the time was right; she wanted to surprise London.

A few floors down, Mark was in his room, along with Zack, Cody and Tapeworm, trying to come up with a way to ask Anastasia to be his girlfriend. He had the whole plan in his head, but he did now know how he was going to get alone with her so he could do it. In order to help him out, the boys all started to shoot ideas and suggestions.

"You say, you have prepared a little musical show for her, before you tell her how you feel about her, right? Well, you could always do that in the hotel's bar. When I was checking things out, I saw that they have a huge piano there." –Zack told him.

"That's a good idea, if you ask me." –Tapeworm agreed with Zack.

"Guys, I don't want to tell her that I love her n front of everyone…" –Mark sighed, knowing that that idea was a really bad idea. –"… I want to tell her that I love her, but I don't anyone around us, you know what I mean?"

"Well, you could always go to the rooftop ad tell her that. I'm sure that I you talk with the hotel's manager and explain to him what you want to do, I think he might help you out." –Cody suggested him. –"Moseby already helped out some couples with that, while they were staying at the hotel."

"That's a good idea… but I don't think Lady Luck is on my side tonight. Have you checked the weather outside? It's bound to start raining any moment now." –Mark told Cody, as he looked out the window, and saw black clouds in the sky, pointing out that it was going to rain.

"And since when a little rain ever stopped a person from doing whatever it wants to do?" –Zack asked him. –"Just go down there, talk with the manager and see if he can help you out. And if he can't, well, I'm sure I'll be able to come up with a plan to help you out."

"You, help me?" –Mark asked him with a sarcastic tone. –"No offense, Zack, but if it was up to you, I would be proclaiming my love to the girl I love, by giving her a box of chocolates and a rose bouquet."

"And where's the problem with that?" –Zack asked him.

"Simple actually… it's too cliché, and it has only been used by almost every TV sitcom, and every TV show in History." –Mark asserted, as he prepared to go down into the lobby, so he could talk with the hotel's manager. –"Now, gentlemen, if you excuse me, I'm going down to the lobby, and Cody, do me a favour and please, don't let your brother come up with anymore crazy ideas while I'm gone, okay?"

That last statement, made everyone laugh… all, except Zack. He hared when people mocked him. Of course, he knew that Mark was just kidding with him, so he really did not take it personally.

As for Anastasia, she was also preparing things. Unknown to Mark, she was also going to ask him to be her boyfriend. But unlike Mark, she did not have come up with a clear plan. The only thing she knew was that she was going to do it that night, no matter what happened. Opening her suitcase, she looked at the only thing she had brought for that occasion. A very special thing; a large red wrapping which she knew he was going to love it, once he saw it with his own eyes.

"Mark Stevenson, tonight, you'll be mine." –she told herself, as a huge grin appeared on her face.

Corrie and Mary-Margaret eventually came back. When they entered the room, Maddie was doing London's nails, trying to keep up with the charade. They were carrying at least ten bags, all filled with designers clothes and shoes. Like promised, they had bought something for the heiress. They had bought her a beautiful long-sleeved lime-green silk shirt from Dolce Gabbana, with the designer's logo stamped on it. They had also bought something for Maddie. For the blonde, they bought a pair of ruby-red stilettos from Channel; still, London felt that Mary-Margaret and Corrie bought the first thing they saw for Maddie, not even caring about her personal taste or anything, so, she decided to invert the situation in order to benefit Maddie, by trading her shirt for Maddie's new shoes. That way, the two of them would get the last laugh out of Mary-Margaret and Corrie, even if they would never know about it. When asking her why she did what she did, London simply answered them that she felt that the stilettos were way too pretty for Maddie to keep them.

About an hour later, everyone descended from their bedrooms into the dining hall, where dinner would be served. Normally, a 4-star hotel would not serve junk food like pizzas and hamburgers, but on that day, and because it had been requested by the school teachers. Dinner went on without any kind of trouble. When they finished London and Maddie went up to their room, followed closely by Anastasia. The girls noticed something about her eyes, and London could not help but to ask her:

"Are you up to something tonight, Anastasia?"

"W-What makes you says that, London?"

"Oh, it's just that you look a little more nervous than usual. You look as if you were about to do something that you ought not to do." –the brunette declared. –"By any chance are you going to say to Mark that you are in love with him?"

"H-How… H-How do you know? Who told you about it?" –Anastasia asked her, even more nervous than before.

"You just told us, silly." –London stated, giggling at her.

"I can't believe I actually fell for the oldest trick in the book…" –Anastasia sighed in annoyance.

"Don't blame yourself, girl. So, what are you going to do in order to surprise him?" –Maddie asked, having the suspicion that Mark would also be up to something.

"Like the word says, it's a surprise. I'll tell you girls tomorrow." –she answered the blonde's question.

Already in her room, Anastasia picked up her hairbrush, and tried her best to brush it, in order to come up with a unique hairstyle. When she finished, she looked herself in the mirror and told herself that she had made it; her hair was just like she wanted to be… she had fixed her hair just like Lydia Deetz wore it in Beetlejuice. Then, she went to her suitcase and grabbed the mysterious red wrapping. She was about to leave, when she started to feel a little nauseous, as if her stomach was filled with butterflies. Going to the mini-bar, she grabbed a mini bottle of Martini White, opened it and gulped it down as if she was drinking water. She hoped that having a little alcohol in her system would provide her some Dutch luck. She ended up gulping not one, but three mini bottles. She hoped that she would not get drunk with those three little bottles. Finally, with the alcohol running through her veins, she felt a little more confident, but as she was grabbing the red wrapping, she heard her cell phone ringing, and thought that it was her mother texting her to know how she was. But then, she noticed that the text message was from someone else; it was from Mark, and it was written.

"_Take __the __elevator __up __to __the __last __floor, __and __then __head __to __the __rooftop. __I__'__ll __be __waiting __there __for __you. __I __want __to __talk __with __you._" –she read to herself. –"Does he suspect, or even knows what I'm up to?"

Following the orders to the letter, Anastasia grabbed the red wrapping, got into one of the elevator and headed to the last floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she exited it and looked around, looking for the way up to the rooftop. Seeing a signal plaque, indicating the access to the rooftop, she followed the following plaques, as her footsteps echoed through the corridors. She stopped in front of a fire door, which lead her outside. When she opened it, a gust of cold wind made her shiver. Going up the stairs, she finally reached the rooftop, where she sees a small bandstand all lighted up, which had been decorated to look like it had jumped out of a romantic movie. There was a table which had been set, and two chairs. An ice bucket was on top of it, and inside it was a bottle of champagne cooling. The first thing that came to her mind when she saw all that was that Mark had beaten her to the goal… and then, a soft melody began to play, filling the air, turning that cold and windy evening into a more pleasing evening. The melody started to rise, and soon she recognized it as being one of the songs from her favourite movies, Moulin Rouge. Then, she heard him, Mark, singing it on top of his lungs. He had been rehearsing it with the help of Zack, Cody and Tapeworm, and was a little nervous. Still, he decided to let destiny take control of things.

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

She could not believe in what she was seeing. Mark was dressed in a black and white tuxedo, with a red rose in the lapel. He was also wearing a top hat, an opera cape and a walking cane. Anastasia had never seen him singing before, and she was amazed by his voice. His voice was a little rougher than the voice of Ewan McGregor, who sang that song in the movie, but still it, was a stunning voice. Waving his cape to the sides, and his walking cane, he slowly walked towards her, always with a smile on his face. Sating near her and taking off his hat, he looked at her and went on.

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

As the Allesandro opera melody echoed into the night and the song came close to its ending, tears began to roll down Anastasia's beautiful face, smudging her make up. Still, she did not mind. No one had ever done anything as beautiful as that for her. If someone looked her in the eyes right then, it would see that she was clearly on cloud nine.

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put that on words_

_How wonderful life is… NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD _

As he stopped singing, and the melody ceased, he once again put on the top hat, and looked at her. He tried to say something, anything at all, but it felt as if his tongue got stuck; after all that singing, he could not express a single word not that he did not want to, but his mind was blocked. Led by pure instinct, he just asked her:

"So… did you like it?"

She immediately answered him, by jumping on his arms and kissing him as passionately as possible. Mark could taste the alcohol in her mouth, as their tongues played with watch other. No doubt that she had been drinking, probably because she was nervous about something, he thought. Still, that did not matter. No words were needed to express just how happy Mark and Anastasia were right then. Tears kept pouring from her eyes, smudging her make up; still, even with her make up all smudged up, she looked amazingly beautiful to Mark.

"I loved it! If your next question is going to be if I'm willing to be your girlfriend, then the answer is yes." –she smiled at him, as she kissed him once again. –"Nobody ever did something as beautiful as this for me before."

"Anastasia, you just made me the happiest guy on the face of this planet…" –he said; as he ran his fingers through her raven silky hair. –"… but something tells me that you also had something of your own to tell me, am I right?" –Mark asked her, noticing the red wrapping that she had dropped, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, this… well, I was going to ask you the same thing and well… I made this for you." –she picked up the wrapping and handled it to Mark, who promptly opened there.

When he finished tearing up the wrapping paper, the teenager was amazed by what he had on his hands. It was a portrait of him in oil. The way she used colours such as red, black, purple and navy blue, and the style of the painting itself reminded him of Tim Burton's illustrations, only contributed even more for Mark to love it. He could not believe that she had done that for him. He had done dozens of portraits for other persons, but never had anyone done his portrait.

"It's beautiful… I didn't know you could draw like this."

"Well, my mom helped me a little. She's an illustrator, so she has a steady hand. I only coloured it." –Anastasia stated.

"Even so, it's amazing." –Mark told her, as he once again looked at the painting and became like hypnotized by it. –"I loved it, Anastasia, I really loved it. I'll put it on my bedroom as soon as we get back to Boston."

They talked and exchanged sweet words with one another for a few more minutes, when he decided to open the champagne bottle that had been cooling for the occasion. Pouring the bubbling champagne into the crystal glasses, he then gave one to Anastasia and they toasted.

"To our relationship… may we be together forever and ever." –Mark said, always smiling.

"I'll drink to that." –Anastasia finished, as she sipped a little of champagne. –"Oh, and one more thing. I really love the way you look in a tuxedo."

"It's my dad's. I borrowed it so I could do this. It wouldn't have been that romantic if I was singing the song while wearing a jump suit or something of that kind, now would it?" –Mark joked about it.

"Indeed; but then again you look great, no matter what you are wearing." –she told him, as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks, but you also look great yourself. I love what you did with your hair; you look just like Lydia Deetz on Beetlejuice." –he complimented her, as he gently caressed her hair, and she giggled.

They spent the next half hour just talking to each other. They had talked so much over the last month and half, since Anastasia had moved to Boston and started to attend to Cheevers High but never like that, not as a couple. Before that, they talked with each other as friends. Now, they were talking as boyfriend and girlfriend; it was completely different. It was as if before they told each other secrets, and now, they were sharing them together.

"From this moment on, I'll share everything with you, no matter how little or insignificant it might be."

"The same goes for me. And since you say that you are going to share everything with me; is the fact that London and Maddie are dating one of those things?" –she asked him innocently, although you could see that she had a mischievous smile on her face.

Mark was like shocked, when she asked him that. How did she know such thing? Could have Zack told her something, or did someone else found out about the girls' secret and told Anastasia, as well as other people? You could see some sort of panic in his eyes, because that was supposed to be a very well-guarded secret.

"H-How did you find out about it?"

"I'm a writer, silly, I found out about heir relationship the minute I laid my eyes on them. The way they looked at each other, or the way they gave hands when they felt that no one was watching them, clearly shows that." –she told him, while giggling. –"Don't worry; I don't plan to tell anyone about it. After all, they are my friends too, and the last thing I want is for them to get hurt."

Hearing that, he sighed in relief, knowing that the girls' secret was still a secret and that Anastasia would make sure that it would keep being it. Still, he could not help but to ask her one question.

"But, doesn't it bother you that they are both dating?" –he asked her. –"I mean, most people would not take that very well." –Mark explained himself, in order not to be misunderstood by Anastasia.

"Well, I'm not most people, you know? I think it's stupid and extremely dull for people to criticize a person just because that person is either gay or lesbian, and I hate when people do that. Love itself does not chose age, nationality, race, religion or gender, that's what I think." –she stated, as she finished drinking her glass of champagne. –"Besides, I think that they make a cute couple. Like you and me."

Mark smiled as he heard that. He was about to kiss Anastasia once again, when a thick drop of rain hit him on the face. In a matter of seconds, more rain drops began to drop from the sky, and both of them became soaking wet. Instead of getting out of the rain, both Anastasia and Mark just stood there, not doing a thing. All of a sudden, they both started to laugh like crazy. They did not know why they were doing that, but it did not matter; not to them at least.

"Why… ahahaahahah…. why are we… ahahahahah… laughing?" –Mark asked her, as he tried to stop laughing.

"Ahahhahah… I don't… ahahahahahahah… know... ahahahahah. Maybe it's… the champagne." –Anastasia laughed. –"I think it was… ahahah… mixed with laughing gas… ahahah!"

"Probably… ahahah… come on… ahahah… let's get out of here… ahahahah… before catch pneumonia… ahahah." –he told her, as he took off his opera cape and put it on top of Anastasia, so she would not get soaked more than she already was.

As they went back inside, still laughing, both of them could not help but to wonder just where their relationship would go from that point on. Still, they knew that whatever happened, they would both face it together.


	10. The Jolly Irish Leprechaun

**Hey, ****everyone! ****Now, ****many ****people ****have ****been ****sending ****me ****messages ****and ****emails ****regarding ****a ****subject ****which ****seems ****I ****have ****not ****paid ****much ****attention ****in ****my ****Londie ****stories, ****and ****that ****is ****Maddie****'****s ****family. ****In ****the ****series, ****as ****you ****all ****know, ****Maddie ****has ****a ****very ****large ****family; ****while ****in ****my ****stories ****I ****state ****that ****she ****just ****has ****a ****younger ****brother, ****Liam, ****and ****an ****older ****sister, ****Genevieve. ****Now, ****just ****so ****you ****know, ****I ****did ****this ****on ****purpose, ****because ****we ****only ****see ****Liam ****and ****Genevieve ****on ****the ****screen ****once ****or ****twice, ****while ****the ****others ****never ****make ****an ****appearance, ****and ****are ****only ****referenced by ****Maddie, ****so ****instead ****of ****having ****all ****those ****brothers ****and ****sisters, ****I ****have ****decided ****to ****just ****focus ****on ****those ****two; ****it ****simplifies ****the ****writing ****and ****it****'****s ****easier ****for ****all ****of ****us, ****because ****we ****do ****not ****have ****to ****remember ****of ****all ****the ****names ****of ****Maddie's ****brothers ****and ****sisters. ****Plus, ****another ****reason ****why ****I ****also ****did ****this ****will ****also ****be ****shown ****in ****the ****upcoming ****chapters. ****And ****now, ****back ****to ****the ****story****…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Jolly Irish Leprechaun **

Still, Anastasia and Mark were not the only ones that were on cloud nine that night. A little earlier, Maddie and London were also getting ready for a night in town. When they left Anastasia at her room, they went up to theirs, were Maddie revealed what she had been cooking up, per say, for London, on that special occasion.

For as long as she could remember, London had taken Maddie to every kind of swanky, classy and fashionable of places, even when they were just best friends, but Maddie had never taken London to any place that she would usually like to spend time at. So, in order to make up for that, the blonde was taking her girlfriend to some place where they could spend a nice evening. That way, they would be even… at least, in Maddie's head, they would.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maddie. If I knew that you felt that way, I wouldn't have done what I did." –London said, with a low voice.

"No, London, it's not that. It's just that, you took me to all those beautiful and expensive places, and I never asked you to take me with you…" –Maddie told her, at the same time London looked at her with a doubtful look. –"Okay, okay, okay… maybe I have asked you to take me with you one time or another, but that was before we became girlfriends. Still, that's not the point… the point is that you took me to all those wonderful places in order to spend a great time with you, and I never took you anywhere, except to the movies."

"Well, it's true. But then again, my old self would have never accepted to go anywhere with you, because I thought that any place that did not had a decent gourmet menu, or an expensive boutique, it was not worth to go to, remember?" –London declared. –"Still, now I will go anywhere you'll take me to."

"Then, get ready, because we don't have much time. Believe me, you're going to love the place where I am taking you tonight." –Maddie said, as she went through her suitcase, looking for something to wear. –"By the way, tell me… do you recognize this?"

At once, Maddie showed London a pink wool sweater with her name on it. It was the sweater that London had knitted her for Christmas a couple of years ago, but it was different. Instead of having "Mattie" written on it, it had "Maddie" written on it, and the third sleeve had disappeared. As soon as she saw it, London gasped in amazement.

"The sweater I made you for Christmas once! I don't believe it, you kept her!" –London told her, as she looked at it, and saw how different it was, especially the fact that now you could read "Maddie" on it, instead of "Mattie". –"But, how did you fix it?"

"My grandma helped me. She knitted my name correctly on it, and then she cut off the third sleeve. Oh, and before you ask me what did I do with it, I use it as a scarf now." –Maddie answered her, as she took a pink scarf out of the suitcase, showing it to London. If the blonde had not told the heiress that that scarf had once been the third sleeve of the infamous sweater that London had offered her; she would have never guessed it. –"See? Now, tell me the truth, does it look good on me?" –she asked London, as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"It looks so beautiful on you, sweetie. Plus, I bet that it's really warm. Can I borrow it from you? It's so cold outside…" –she asked her.

"No…" –Maddie answered her with a cold voice. But then, a warm smile appeared on her face. –"… but I will let you share it with me." –she told London, as she took the scarf around her neck and then lassoed it around the brunette's neck, pulling her towards her, and then placing a small peck on London's lips.

In just a few minutes, they both changed clothes. Maddie decided to wear a white shirt over the pink wool sweater that London gave her, a pair of white jeans, pink Converse All's and a pair of white gloves. She also put on her gold crucifix that had been given to her by her grandmother. To complete it all, she wrapped the scarf around her neck, so she would not catch a cold. She also grabbed her umbrella, thinking that it would come in handy, in case it would start raining. As for London, she went through one of her trunks, looking for something nice to wear on that night; still it was difficult, because she did not know where Maddie was going taking her to, and the blonde was not going to tell her, until they got there. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was going to wear something pink, to match Maddie's clothes. Finally, she decided to a pink belly-baring sweatsuit, and a pair of black boots. But because it was so chilly outside, she put on a white long coat, in order to protect her from the cold. The last thing she needed was catching pneumonia.

"So, how do I look?" –London asked Maddie.

"You look dazzling as always, Princess. Now, come on, let's get out of here before those two come back and start asking too many questions." –Maddie answered the heiress, as they both gave hands, and quickly exited the room.

Making sure that they would not be spotted by any of their colleagues or their teachers, in a matter of minutes they were out of the hotel, and on the street. The first thing they noticed was that the night was windier then they thought it was. They put their arm around each other's waist, in order not to get cold. London felt Maddie's sweater against her, and realized just how fluffy it was. A lot of cars were passing in that street, but there was no one walking through the street, which it did not surprise them, on account of how cold, it was. Like she promised her girlfriend, Maddie put the pink scarf around their necks, sharing it.

"So, where are we heading, Maddie?" –London asked her, still intrigued with what the place.

"You'll see… it's a very special place here in Philadelphia." –Maddie answered her, as she signalled a taxi. –"TAXI!"

Immediately, a taxi stopped right in front of the two girls, and they proceeded to enter in it. Already inside the yellow taxi, Maddie gave the driver the little slip of paper that London had seen her reading earlier in the room, and told him to step on it, because they were in a hurry. Sitting back, they both enjoyed the ride. Looking through the car windows, they admired just how beautiful the city was at night. Occasionally, they exchanged looks, giggling softly. Maddie took the opportunity to whisper something to London's ear, when the taxi driver was too busy.

"You're going to love the place where we are going tonight, Princess." –she whispered to the Asian-brunette's ears. If you looked at London's face, she had a big wide smile on it, showing that she was excited to see what the place was.

Finally, after a trip of almost 15 minutes, the taxi stopped. Paying the driver, the girls got out, and found themselves on another part of the city. Compared to the place in the city where they were staying, that neighbourhood was a little more cheerful, with lots of people on the street. You could hear music in the air; friendly music. Turning around, London saw where the music was coming from; an Irish pub, called _The__Jolly__Irish__Leprechaun_. As she read the plaque with the name of the pub carved in it, London smiled. She should have guessed that Maddie would bring her to a place like that, because it was definitely the kind of place the blonde would like to go. The pub transmitted to everyone who passed in front of it a warm feeling. Inside, you could see people talking and laughing, all of them happy.

"Is this the place?"

"Yap, this is the place. You like it?" –Maddie asked her, as she also looked at the pub.

London had never been into an Irish pub before, so she did not know what to say about it. Still, the first thing that she felt when looking at it was that it was a place where everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"It's… I don't think there are words to describe what I feel when look at it. It just feels so… so…"

"So cosy and family-friendly… is that it?" –Maddie asked London, as she once again placed her right arm around the brunette's waist.

"Yeah, you could say that." –London agreed with what the blonde told her.

"The pub's owned by an old friend of my family. It's been years since I came here, but it looks just as I remember it." –Maddie commented. –"Come on; let's get inside before we freeze to death out here."

As soon as they opened the pub's door, it was as if they had entered in an ancient Egyptian tomb which had last been opened thousands of years ago. The strong smell of tobacco dominated the air inside the pub, although you could also smell other things like Irish food seasoned with parsley and barley. You could also smell the unmistakable barley scent of Guinness beer. The interior was decorated just like an old Irish pub in Dublin. The walls were covered with old red bricks, transmitting a warm feeling to those who entered in there. The old oak floor was polished. The tables were all green, and the same thing could be said by the chairs and the benches, which all had green-grass lining. There were several people seated around the multiple tables, or at the bar, almost all of them drinking pints and eating salty peanuts or typical Irish food. Some others were playing billiard in one of the two billiard tables that existed inside the establishment, while others were playing darts. And of course, here were other people that were dancing, as the band that was playing inside, kept filling the room with melodious music.

"Ah, this is much better." –Maddie said, as she took off her scarf.

"It's really warm in here." –London told Maddie, as she also took off her coat, holding it in her arms; for as soon as they entered in the pub, she started to feel hotter, considering the fact that outside it was starting to get extremely cold, because of the wind. She looked at Maddie, and it felt that she was hypnotized. Her eyes were fixed on the environment that surrounded her. The Asian beauty did not know what was going on with Maddie, so she gently shook her. –"Maddie, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, London. It's just that this place brings me so many memories." –Maddie sighed. –"Come on; let's see if we can find the owner."

Moving through the mass of people, the girls quickly managed to get to the bar counter, where there was a lovely girl serving a couple of pints to a couple of people. She was most likely a couple of years older than Maddie and London, but she still had that high-school look. Her bright ginger hair caught in a simple yet pretty ponytail, and her eyes which were as blue as the ocean itself, matched beautifully. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. On her shirt she had a pin where you could red her name.

"Excuse us…" –Maddie called her.

"Hello there, what can I get you, girls?" –the girl asked them. Even though it was a little noisy, you could hear her thick Irish accent when she talked.

"We're looking for the owner of the establishment… his name is Patrick O'Brannigan!" –Maddie exclaimed.

"Patrick O'Brannigan? Why are you looking for him?" –she asked Maddie.

"We're here to see him. He's an old friend of my father, Irving Fitzpatrick! I'm his younger daughter, Madeline."

"Madeline Fitzpatrick?" –she exclaimed surprised to hear her say that. –"This may sound like a silly question, but do you remember me?"

"I'm afraid not… should I?" –Maddie asked her, intrigued with that question. In her mind, she was trying hard to remember who the girl was, but the harder she tried, the harder it was for her to remember.

"It's me, Margaret! Don't you remember, _Maddie __and __Maggie, __Friends __Forever?_" –she asked her.

"Oh, Maggie!" –Maddie exclaimed. –"Sorry I didn't recognize you, but…"

"I know, I know… I used to be a brunette." –she laughed. –"Well, if you want to talk with my father, I'll go get him, right away. In the meantime, what can we get you?"

"Two pints, please. One for me, and one for my friend here." –Maddie told her.

"You got it. Sabrina, serve me two pints for these beautiful ladies here, while I go call my father!" –she called out to the other girl who was serving at the bar.

Immediately, the other girl poured two pints into huge glasses and served them to London and Maddie. London had never drunk beer before, so when she tasted it, she felt its taste a little strange. It was not sweet, but it was not totally bitter. As for Maddie, she had had her first beer when she was just 10 years old. Well, not exactly… she first tasted beer during a party, when her dad let her sip a little, just to know how did it taste.

Drinking small sips, London started to feel funny. She did not know if it was the beer or if it was the music that it was being played, but whatever it was, it made her feel really good about it. Maddie, who already had drunk half of her pint, looked at London, always smiling and asked her:

"Are you enjoying yourself, so far, London?"

"Yeah, you could say that." –London said, as she drank another sip of beer. She noticed that Maddie's glass was already half full. Not resisting, she asked the blonde: -"You sure drank that beer in a hurry."

"I'm from an Irish family. We're used to drink…" –Maddie told her. –"You know, I was 10 when I tasted beer for the first time. At first, I thought that it was the most disgusting thing that I had ever tasted… but now… the only thing that beats it in this category is champagne."

"I never drank beer before, you know? The only thing with alcohol that I drank until now it had been either champagne, Red Bull or white wine." –London told her, as she looked at the golden beer inside her glass.

"Then, that means this is a first for you." –Maddie stated, to which London asserted with her head. –"And, how do you describe it?"

"I think… I think it is a little bitter-sweat, you know? It's like the first time I kissed you. At first, it felt a little strange, but a few seconds later, it felt really good." –London said as she drank another sip of beer, this time a little larger than the previous ones, tasting it and trying to enjoy it.

"Yeah, people sometimes don't like beer because they don't even try to learn to like its taste." –Maddie said, as she finished hers, placing the empty glass on the top of the counter and then licked her lips almost in a seductive way. –"Come on, let's dance."

"B-But I can't dance this kind of dance." –London told her.

"Sure you can, London. Your body has been showing all the signs that you want to dance since the moment you entered in the pub. Come on, I'll show you how do we dance this song." –Maddie told her, as she grabbed her by the hand and literally dragged her to the dance floor.

The song that the band was playing was perhaps one of the most famous songs played in that kind of establishments, and so, Maddie knew it by heart.

_More please and thank you _

_More please and thank you _

_Introducing the Celtic Soul Brothers _

_And featuring the Strong Devoted_

_Ladies and gentlemen, would you now please take your leave_

_Because we've sat back looking and nearly been took_

_Even been scared, but now I don't care _

_And I'm telling anyone who'll listen_

_I've seen what's on show and now there's no more to know _

_And I've been there, I've been seen there_

_I've seemed it, dreamed it, schemed it, beened it_

Maddie and London had danced before, but not that way. The blonde was a natural dancer when it came to that kind of dance, for she moved with grace and pose, feeling the music's rhythm. London herself seemed to dance that kind of music quite well, as if it was a second nature. The song's rhythm was amazingly contagious, and so many other people also joined them on the dance floor.

_We're coming through_

_How do you do?_

_Excuse me please_

_You're standing in my space_

_So step aside, now your time's up_

_Come on my friends_

_I would now like to propose a toast_

_To the strength that I've see that's surrounding me _

'_Cos I've been scared, but now I don't care_

_And I'm telling anyone who'll listen _

_I've seen what's on show and now there's no more to know_

_And I've been there, I've been seen there_

_I've seemed it, dreamed it, schemed it_

Many other couples were dancing that song, but Maddie and London clearly had the spotlight all to themselves, not only because they were the only couple of girls dancing with one another, but also because nobody was dancing as gracefully as they were.

_You see I know this to be true_

_Now would I lie to you? _

_And I'm not waiting for approval from you _

_We're coming through. _

_More please and thank you _

When the song ended, everyone applauded the band for yet another wonderful performance. But they also applauded London and Maddie, who took a bow, when they saw that they were also applauding them. The person who applauded them the most was a chubby man that was just a few feet from them. He was almost bald, but he still had a few black hairs on his temples, and his brown eyes looked like little walnuts. He was dressed in a black shirt, where he had a white kitchen-cloth over his left shoulder, a pair of grey pants and black shoes.

"Well, aren't you two the prettiest girls whoever danced in this establishment? –he said with a joyful voice, as he hugged Maddie. –"How are you doing, Madeline?"

"Just fine, Mr. O'Brannigan." –Maddie laughed. –"And you can call me Maddie, everyone does."

"And who might this beautiful lady that is with you be, my dear?" –he asked Maddie.

"This is my best friend London Tipton. Mr. O'Brannigan, London; London, Patrick O'Brannigan." –she introduced them to one another.

"You can call me by my first name, my dear. Any friend of Maddie is my friend." –Patrick told her, as he gave London a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. O'Brannigan." –London said, as she returned him the hug.

"The pleasure is always mine, my dear. But please, call me Patrick, because whenever someone calls me Mr. O'Brannigan I feel like I'm 80 years old." –he laughed, as he turned to Maddie. –"But, what are you doing in Philadelphia, girl? You and your friend must tell me everything, as we take a pint. Maggie, bring me two pints, one for Maddie and one for London, and two stouts, one for you and one for me. And one more thing, tell Sabrina and the rest of the staff that the next round is on the house! We have to celebrate the visit of such pretty young ladies to this establishment as if we were in Dublin!" –he exclaimed with his usual jolly voice to his daughter, who quickly went to do what he had asked her.

They all sit around a vacate table that was near them. London saw that O'Brannigan was a rather jolly person, reminding her of Maddie's dad. Music kept being played by the band, and more and more people went on dancing. When Maggie came back, she brought with her two pints and two stouts, as well as a plate with some kind of bread which had sultanas and raisins. The Asian-brunette looked at it and began to think what it was. Maddie saw that London was curious about it, so she decided to tell her what that bread really was.

"It's barmbrack, London. It's a kind of sweet yeasted bread with raisins and sultanas." –she explained her. –"You usually eat it with your tea or your coffee."

London picked a thin slice and ate it. She immediately felt the sweetness of the bread. It had a texture similar to the texture of bread, but its sweetness reminded her of the sweetness of scones and other cakes.

"I guess she likes it." –Maggie said, as she saw London eating yet another slice. –"Then again, mom's barmbrack is the best in the world. You can eat it even while drinking a pint, because it intensifies the beer's flavour, you know?"

"It sure does, but I don't know if your mom's barmbrack is the best in the world. My mom's barmbrack is also very good, you know?" –Maddie told her as she sipped her pint. –"By the way, how is your mom?"

"She's fine, but she's not here tonight because she's at home with a cold." –Maggie said.

"That's right, my wife as always had this kind of trouble. Whenever the temperature starts to drop, she always catches a cold." –Patrick told them, as he drank his stout. –"What about your parents and your family, Maddie? How are they doing?"

"They're doing fine." –she answered. –"Mom's still the same, and dad's also pretty much the same. Granny still lives with us, and as for Genny and Liam, they are also fine, although Liam is such a pest."

"Just like your father was… your father is probably the biggest rascal I knew in all these years." –Patrick laughed. –"He was always getting himself into trouble when he was about your age and did not care what people said about him."

"Well, Liam is a little different. He has the tongue worthy of belonging to a venomous snake." –Maddie said dryly.

"Boys will be boys, my dear. You'll see that in a couple of years, he will change, and this phase will be nothing more than a memory of the past."

The conversation went on for more than an hour and a half. Little by little, people began to exit the pub. But it was only when the famous phrase "Hurry up, please its time!", which signals that the pub will close in about 15 minutes and that if people wanted to order one last round now it was the time, that hustle and bustle started. Still, the group continued to talk as if nothing else mattered. They talked almost about everything; from the reason why the girls had came to Philadelphia, to the point where Maggie even asked both London and Maddie for some beauty tips, for she was trying to catch the eye of a boy who was attending a subject that they had in common in college. Even after the doors closed and the waitresses began to clean everything, they went on talking, not realising that it was already that late. On the table you could count at least 12 glasses, which meant that all of them had drunk their fair share of beer. Already by then, Patrick was telling them stories that had happened to him and to Maddie's dad, most of them funny. Stuff that you think that only happens to your parents, and that it will never happen to you.

"You know… I almost married your mother, and your dad almost married Maggie's mother. We married on the same day, and on that morning, when we arrived at the ceremony we were so drunk that we did not know which bride was ours, because they were practically twins dressed in their wedding dresses." –he laughed so hard, that the three girls thought that he was going to burst his guts. After a few seconds, he calmed down and resumed his story. –"Those were the good old days… You know, it's been years since I saw Irving for the last time. I do think that the last time I talked with him face to face and not over the phone was when we opened this establishment. I even have a photo where we're all in; let me get it, so your friend here can see just how pretty you were back then."

Getting up from his chair, Patrick went into the back to get the picture, while the girls kept talking.

"Your dad is so funny." –London said. –"I wish my dad was like him… he never cared much about me."

"Well, he does try to always see the bright side of things, even when it seems impossible to do that." –Maggie said. –"But I'm sure your dad loves you in his own way."

"Maggie's right, London. If he did not love you, he would have never sent you to the Boston's Tipton, where you were raised by Moseby, who always cares about you. And more importantly, you would not have the life style you have." –Maddie told with a soft voice.

London looked at her, and saw that she was right, but most importantly, when she looked into the blonde's eyes, she saw that they were also saying "_And__if__you__had__never__been__sent__to__live__in__the__Boston__Tipton,__I__would__have__never__met__you,__and__by__consequence,__I__would__have__never__become__your__best__friend,__and__later,__I__would__have__never__fallen__in__love__with__you_". Seeing just how right Maddie was, London smiled, and told herself that she was right about everything she said to her.

"I guess you're right… Sometimes I forget just how good he has been to me, even though most of the time he is not there for me." –London sighed, although the way she said it, you could see that she was slightly cheered up.

Finally, Patrick came back with the picture he wanted to show London. The photo was inside a wooden frame with carved flower motifs; no doubt that it was a rather antique frame. The photo itself showed both the O'Brannigans and the Fitzpatricks in front of the pub. London immediately recognized Maddie's mom and dad, as well as Patrick himself. Then she looked at the children that were in the photo. She easily recognized Genevieve, who was wearing a red and blue dress, white sneakers and had her hair caught in a ponytail. There was a girl right next to her with black raven hair and blue eyes, which she assumed was Margaret. Maddie's mom was holding a baby in her arms, which she knew had to be Liam. And then, at the centre of the photograph was a little girl with blonde hair, walnut-brown eyes and a lovely smile. She was wearing a white shirt, a pink wool jacket and matching skirt. She was also wearing white stockings and black Mary-Jane shoes, making her look like a little doll. London could not help but to laugh when she noticed that Maddie was missing one of her front teeth.

"You're missing a tooth, Maddie." –London kept laughing.

"It's not funny; London!" –she told her with an annoyed voice. –"I just had lost one of my baby teeth… I was waiting for the Tooth Fairy to show up and give a silver Dollar dime for it." –she told them.

"You believed in the Tooth Fairy?" –London laughed even harder, even though she did not want to.

"I was 6, okay? Don't tell me that when you were 6 you did not believe in the Tooth Fairy and you expected that she would bring you a shiny silver Dollar dime?" –Maddie playfully shot back at her.

"Yes, I did believe in it, but I never expected her to bring me a shiny silver Dollar dime. I was expecting her to bring me a diamond for each one of my baby teeth." –London told her. She was still laughing, but now she was not laughing at Maddie, she was laughing with Maddie.

"Only you would ever think that the Tooth Fairy would bring you a diamond." –Maddie said.

"Still, you looked cute when you were little." –London giggled.

"I'm still cute, you know." –she said with a slightly snobbish voice, even though you could sense that she was teasing London.

The kept talking about the day that the pub had opened for business, and just how funny that day had been. Finally, the girls looked at the time and saw that it was already time for them to go back to the hotel. Since it was still raining, they decided to wait inside for the taxi to arrive.

"Hold on, I've got something here that I would like you to take to your old dad." –Patrick said. –"Would you mind come with me, Madeline?"

Following Patrick, he and Maddie went into his office, leaving London to talk a little with Margaret. The office was a bit messed up. There were papers of all sizes and colours spread through the desk and the black couch that Patrick had in it. He quickly opened one of the desk's drawers and grabbed what it looked like a bottle of whisky. Its colour revealed that it was a very old scotch. He smiled as he handled it to Maddie.

"I do think this is his favourite brand, am I right, Madeline?" –he asked her.

"Yes, it is." –she answered him, while taking abetter look at the bottle of scotch. It was a William Lawson's scotch bottle with 25 years, a very expensive scotch. –"But I don't think he would not be able to accept it. It's too expensive."

"Nonsense. I practically don't drink scotch, and I've wanted to send that bottle to him for Christmas for the past 5 years, but I always forget about it. It's best if you take with you. I'm sure that he will like it." –Patrick told her.

"Okay, if you insist." –Maddie asserted.

"By the way, you have good taste, Madeline." –Patrick told her, as he closed the drawer.

"What are you talking about?" –Maddie asked Patrick, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Madeline, I may be old, but I'm not blind like so many people in this world. From the second that I saw you with your friend there dancing, I knew that you were more than just friends…"

Maddie started to panic. Was it that obvious? Could have they indivertibly showed some kind of sign that they were more than just best friends? Maddie froze in place. She wanted to talk, but was not able to utter a single word. Finally, the silence was broken with a big laugh from Patrick.

"Don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who points the finger to others. And I have to say that you two do make a cute couple." –he laughed. –"Tell me, do your parents know about it already?"

"N-No, they don't. But they will find out about it soon, because London and I are going to tell the truth to them, and to London's parents." –she said with an uneasy voice.

"And you're afraid of how they will react and what they might tell you, is that it?" –Patrick asked her, to which she asserted affirmatively with her head. –"Well, I can tell you one thing; your father will support you, no matter what you do with your life."

"It's not my dad that I'm afraid of… it's my mom." –Maddie said. Patrick could sense fear in her voice.

"Oh, Miranda… she can be stubborn when she wants to. I'm not going to lie to you, when I say that she's one tough cookie, when it comes to her way of thinking. Either she accepts what she sees, or she'll curse it for even existing. But I do think that deep inside, she will accept your relationship, after the shock of course." –he said with a very serene and calm voice. –"Still, I can give you one advice. Choose the moment when you will break the news to them wisely. That might just make the difference." –Patrick advised her.

"Thank you for the advice." –Maddie said.

"My pleasure, Madeline, and remember, if you ever need anything, you know that our door will always be opened. Now let's go, we must not keep your girlfriend waiting."

The last part of that sentence was nearly whispered, as if he was telling her a secret. When they got back, they saw that the taxi was already waiting for them outside. They said their goodbyes, and Maddie promised that she would come back to visit them, and that next time she would bring the rest of the Fitzpatrick clan.

On their way back to the hotel, Maddie told the taxi driver to stop when they were still a couple of blocks from it. She wanted to talk to London privately, before they got to the hotel. The Asian girl did not understand why Maddie did that, but she did not utter a word. Somehow, she felt that whatever the reason was for the blonde to do that, it was a good reason. They watched the taxi drive away, disappearing into the endless streets of Philadelphia. It was pouring a little, so Maddie opened her umbrella and told London to get under it, as she wrapped her left arm around the brunette's waist. Walking along the street, Maddie knew that she needed to talk with London about a serious matter.

"London…"

"Yes, Maddie?"

"You do know that I love you, right?" –Maddie asked her.

"Of course, I know that silly. What kind of question is that either way?" –London answered her with a spiffy voice.

"It's just… argh, it's so hard to say this…" –Maddie cursed, as she tried to find the right words. –"It's just that… Well, you know that we have discussed or relationship many times, right? Well, I just want to tell you that… no matter what happens… no matter how tough things get, I'll always be by your side."

"The same thing goes for me, Madeline." –London told her, as she kissed her lips gently. Maddie was a little surprised, because London never called her by her full name. Then again, the Asian-beauty tended to be a box full of surprises. –"Quoting someone who I can't remember its name now, "_We __ride __together, __we __die __together__… __bad __girls __for __life_", Maddie."

"It's Will Smith who says that on Bad Boys II, and he says: "_Bad __boys __for __life_", not "_Bad __girls __for __life_", Princess." –Maddie told her.

"Well, my version is better and more appropriate for this occasion." –London told Maddie, making her laugh, as they kept walking. –"I'll never leave you, Maddie. Just like I told you on that party where exchanged our vows; I'll always be by your side."

"You really are a sweet when you want to, you know that?" –Maddie told her, as the sound of rain became louder and louder. What it had started just as a little pouring had turned into a storm, wind blowing from every direction.

"Yay me!" –London exclaimed her famous catchphrase.

"And I thought you had stopped saying…" –Maddie joked about it.

"Why? Do you want me to stop saying it?" –London asked her playfully.

"No, I like it when you say it. It makes you look and sound even more like a cute and adorable doll." –the blonde told her.

"Yay me, again!" –London exclaimed, making them both laugh this time. –"Now, come on, I don't want to catch a cold because of this rain." –she said, as they both started to run, trying to avoid the raindrops that kept raining on them.


	11. Past, Present and Future

**Chapter 11: Past, Present and Future**

A couple of months went by after the gang's trip to Philadelphia. During those months much had happened. Zack and Cody had proposed to Max and Barbara, and now both twins were on a stable relationship. Their mother, Carey, could not help but to think that the fact of both Zack and Cody start dating with the two girls that had been their friends ever since they went to middle school was destined to be.

After the night where they proposed to each other, Mark and Anastasia tried to spend as much time together as possible. Mark met Anastasia's mom, and Anastasia met Mark's dad, thus creating an even stronger bond between the couple. Keeping his promise to her, Mark taught her how to play the piano and the two of them now played it together at least twice a week in the hotel's bar. Anastasia on her hand taught him a couple of dance steps, although it was a little hard for Mark to learn them, because they were quite demanding; still, he enjoyed being taught by his girlfriend.

As for London and Maddie, their relationship got stronger each day it went on. Maddie kept working at the candy-counter, and London would usually keep her company, while flirting with her. Also, London decided to liberate some space in her huge wardrobe, so Maddie could also have a place to put the clothes that she bought and that the heiress bought her. At first, London wanted to remodel the lower floor, and turn it into a new section of her immense wardrobe; this one just for Maddie. But the blonde convinced her that it would not be necessary, because she would be glad to just share her girlfriend's wardrobe with her. Plus, since they wore the same size, sometimes they shared their clothes with one another. This little stunt was the cause of many laughs through the next weeks between the two of them. Maddie would tell London that that little stunt would one day also be mentioned in a book containing their dearest and funniest memories.

Also, just like their friends, the candy-girl and the heiress worked to find things that they could teach to one another. At first, neither one of them knew what they could teach to one another; but then it came the day that Maddie's old band invited her to play with them in a bar, and that's when London found out what Maddie could teach her. After the concert, the heiress asked the candy.-girl to teach her to play an instrument just like her. In return, London would teach Maddie to speak Thai and Japanese. The blonde accepted, but the first thing she told London was that learning how to play an instrument would not be easy and it would take a lot of time and patience to learn. Still, the Asian-beauty knew that and agreed to give all she had in order to learn what Maddie was going to teach her.

Little by little, Maddie taught London how to play the bass. At first, she wanted to learn to play the guitar, but the blonde felt that the guitar would be a little too advanced for the brunette, being the bass a little easier to learn for someone who had never played an instrument before. The first song that she learned to play was "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Zack mocked her a little, because as always he expected that Maddie would teach her a complicated song of some sort. At first, like Maddie had told her, it was really hard for her to play the bass, but she managed to learn it. In a matter of months, the two of them were rehearsing together.

But of course, if it was not easy for London to learn how to play the bass, the same thing could be said about Maddie when it came to learn Thai and Japanese. Being fluent in those languages, London was able to literally talk them for hours in a row, and teach them to someone was fun. It was extremely demanding from Maddie's part to learn both languages, but being so stubborn about it paid off. In a matter of months, she could already say a few sentences, and give little speeches with a perfect accent. Plus, thanks to her new knowledge of both languages, London was able to start moaning and swearing in Japanese and Thai during sex, because she knew that her girlfriend now understood what she was saying. Maddie herself started to swear in those languages, which caused them to sometimes laugh while making love. Plus, thanks to the fact of learning languages which no one else she knew understood, being her girlfriend the exception had some advantages, like flirting with one another, without the others realizing what they were telling to each other.

Usually in a relationship, as time goes by people begin to withstand being apart for small amounts of time; but in the girls' case, as time went by and their relationship got stronger as well as the bond that held them together, it proved to be the opposite. As time went by, they needed to see each other all the time, or at least hear each other.

It was a hot afternoon in the end of April, hotter than usual for an afternoon on that time of the year, and Maddie was having one of the worst afternoons ever. She was still recuperating from a flu she had caught; all the muscles in her body ached, she was in no mood to talk with anyone, and worst yet, she did not feel like going anywhere on that particular day. Worst yet, London was in Europe, Prague to be more exact to attend the opening of the latest Tipton Hotel. Usually, it was London's father, Wilfred Tipton who attended the opening of the new hotels, but because he was having a few problems with the administration of the Tipton hotels in South America, he asked London to go in his place. London had wanted to take Maddie with her, but the blonde had to stay in Boston to help out in the parish annual charity fest. Every year it was the same thing; she had to attend that fest, which had the only one purpose, to raise money to help those in need. It was a noble thing to do, but the people who were in charge with the fest organization managed to do the same thing, a bake sale, a kermess, and finally, someone playing church songs in a guitar or keyboard. In sum, it was the most boring place in Boston. Still, Maddie had to attend it, in order to help out her mother and her sister in the bake sale. Her mom had baked a cherry pie and her world famous barmbrack. Only her father and younger brother Liam were not there, because they went to a basketball match. The Boston Celtics were playing against the Toronto Raptors in the last game of the season, and they would not be back before night.

"Come on, now, Maddie, bring me another plate."

"Yes, mom." –Maddie sighed, as she did as she was ordered. –"_God, __get __me __out __of __here!_" –she cursed to herself.

Doing what her mother asked her to do, Maddie hurried up, in hopes of getting out of there. Her plan was rather simple. When the party started to get packed with people, she would tell her mother and her sister that she was going to take a look around the place, leaving them to handle the bake sale, while she slipped away from that place and go somewhere where she could be in peace with her own thoughts. It was the perfect plan, because in the midst of all that commotion, no one would notice that she had gone.

It was when she was serving yet another slice of her mom's famous barmbrack that her Blackberry started to ring. London got tired of seeing Maddie always with her old cell phone, so offered her a Blackberry. Maddie of course tried to refuse it, because the fact of her having a Blackberry would raise suspicions of the true nature of the girls' relationship. Still, London convinced her that by telling her parents that she had bought a newer model and gave that one to Maddie, no one would suspect a thing.

"Gennie, could you hold this for me? I have to pick this call." –Maddie asked her older sister. Genevieve waved her head affirmatively, as Maddie got away from the bake sale counter. It was London, and she desperately needed to hear her voice.

"Yes, London?" –Maddie tried not to show just how eager she was to hear her girlfriend's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Maddie. How are things back in Boston?" –London asked her with her usual spiffy voice.

"It's hot as hell. I'm still recovering from that nasty case of flu that I caught last week, and I'm sick and tired of doing nothing but selling cakes and cookies, while hearing my mom babbling about almost everything with everyone in this party. In sum, this is got to be one of the worst days of my life. I wish you were here with me. At least if you were here, you could cheer me up with one of those bad jokes of yours." –the blonde tried to sound funny, but you could see by the tone of her voice that she could not fool anyone about her spirits, even if she wanted to.

"Very funny… well, I wouldn't like to be there with you, because if I was there with you, I would not be able to say that I would love that you were here in Prague with me. The city is gorgeous; in fact the only thing that it's more gorgeous than this city itself is the way your eyes shine whenever you look at the Moon and ask for a wish." –London told her with a mellow and romantic voice.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you…" Maddie told her, as she wrapped a hair lock around one of her fingers. –"What time is it there, and where exactly are you right now, Princess?"

"Well, it's almost 9 o'clock here in Prague, it's bloody cold out in the street, because the wind is blowing everywhere I go, and I'm standing on an old bridge that has the name of a king, which I can't remember, who is right now. The only thing that I know for sure it's that is the same bridge that appears at the end of _XXX: __Radical __Mission_ starring Vin Diesel." –she told Maddie, as she buttoned the coat she was wearing, trying to keep warm.

"That's the Charles Bridge, London. It's one of the most beautiful bridges ever built in Central Europe. Did you know that that bridge is 516 meters long and nearly 10 meters wide, resting on 16 arches shielded by ice guards; plus, it is protected by three bridge towers, two of them on the Lesser Quarter side and the third one on the Old Town side, not to mention that it also has a continuous alley of 30 statues and statuaries?" –Maddie informed her.

"Looks like you know everything there is to know about this bridge." –London flirted a little with Maddie, as she started walking, looking at the other people that passed through her.

"When you told me that you were going to Prague, I did a little research on the Internet to find out a little more about the city. And you know what? I really wish I was there with you right now." –Maddie told her. –"But tell me, how did the opening of the new hotel went?"

"In one word, boring…" –she sighed –"It was so hard not to yawn all the time, because of the boring talk, not to mention that I had to read a speech which was written by my dad's secretary. It was so boring that with each line I read, I thought I was going to fall asleep. If I could have written the speech myself, it would have been a much better speech, believe me."

"But, London, you don't like to write. Even when we are doing our homework, you are always saying that the person who invented homework should have been boiled alive." –Maddie giggled. That talk was really improving the blonde's humour.

"Well, just because I don't like to do my homework, that doesn't mean I don't like to write." –London told her with a defensive voice, as she stopped and looked at Prague's Castle, which was now all illuminated. –"I was not going to tell you this, but, I asked Mark and Cody to help me out with a little piece of writing, because I wanted to surprise you at the begging of summer."

"You? Writing a book? I've got to see that…" –Maddie told her with a sarcastic voice, though you could tell that she was just teasing her. She knew that London could do the most amazing things in the world, when she wanted to.

"Well, then you just have to go back to the hotel, ask Moseby for the key to my penthouse, then you go into our "little" bondage room, and beneath the big bed, there's a vault. Type in your birth date, and enjoy it. But remember, it's not finished yet…"

"If I manage to get out of here, I'll do that." –Maddie told her with a sweet voice. –"I'm sure that whatever it is that is inside that vault, it will be as beautiful as the person who wrote it."

"Thanks, Blondie." –London replied her also with a sweet voice.

"I got to go now, but I'll talk with you later tonight." –Maddie told her.

"You can call me whenever you want. I'll be staying awaken the whole night, if that's what it takes to hear your beautiful voice again." –London said. –"In fact, once you get to the penthouse and have read what I wrote just for you, go to my laptop, turn it on and access to MSN, because I'll be waiting for you with yet another surprise. Don't ask me what it is, because if I did that, it would not be a surprise anymore. Bye, Madeline."

"Goodbye, London." –Maddie sighed, thinking just how lucky she was to have London as a girlfriend, but more importantly, as a friend, who was a box full of surprises, wonderful and beautiful surprises, such as her.

Almost an hour went by after she got that call, and though it was tough, she managed to get out of that pandemonium without anyone notice that she was gone. Every inch of her body ached, and she thought or a second to just go home. But after London told her about the book she was writing just for her, she told herself that she had to see it before the day ended. She turned around the corner, and was on her way back to the Tipton, when she looked to her left and saw the parish's church. As if some invisible and all powerful force compelled her, she entered the church, not knowing why she was doing that. The church was not a big church, but it was very beautiful, both inside and outside. The outside was made out of red bricks, which had darkened over the years thanks to the pollution, although one of the walls was covered with ivy. The triangular rooftop was almost the same colour as the walls, and the in bell tower you could see an old brass bell that still rang everyday, when mass began and ended. The main door creaked as Maddie entered. Inside, darkness prevailed, surrounding and involving everything inside the church. The only source of light that existed came from the numerous candles whose flames slowly waved because of a light breeze that could be felt in the air, and of course, a few sunbeams that pierced the darkness, entering through a few windows that were open. As the sound of her feet was muffled by the thick red velvet carpet that covered the floor from the entrance to the altar, she looked around and saw no one seated on the benches. She was about to leave, when she saw someone approaching her from the shadows; it was Father William. Being an old man, already in his eighties, he had lived and experienced many things, and you could not help but to wonder what his eyes had seen over the years. He was someone who was known for always having the time to talk with those who needed a piece of advice, or those who needed to talk with someone. In the parish, those who were great fans of The Lord of the Rings trilogy usually said that he looked like Bilbo Baggins, who was portrayed by Ian Holm in those movies. He was a priest in that parish for more than 20 years. He had baptized Maddie, her sister Genevieve and her brother Liam, so you could say that he was an old friend of the Fitzpatrick family. As he approached the blonde, she saw that he was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a white collar, black pants and black leather shoes. He smiled as he saw her at the door.

"Well, hello there Madeline, what brings you here?" –Father William asked her with a heart-warming voice. –"Shouldn't you be at the party helping your mother and your sister?"

"Yeah, I should, but I'm not feeling very well… I'm a little feverish. I'm still recovering from a bad case of flu." –Maddie told him. –"I was on my way home, when something told me to come here." –she said, lying about the fact that she was on her way home.

"Well, you better do something about it. A cold or a flu that are caught in spring or summer is the hardest to cure." –he told her. –"But if something impelled you to come here, before going home, then I would say that you might need to talk with someone, about something. Am I right?"

Maddie was not sure of what to say to that commentary made by Father William. But for some reason, she gave him a little smile.

"I… I… I think I really need one of those famous advices of yours, right now." –Maddie told him.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office. Follow me, Maddie."

Father William led Maddie into his office. This one was a small office, and it was crawling with all kinds of stuff. From religious books and crucifixes to trophies won by the parish in almost every sport, there was just about everything in that place. Maddie had already been there before a few times, while accompanying her mother, when she had something to discuss with Father William. He took a seat behind an old wooden desk, which was crawling with all sorts of papers and books. She took a seat in a chair right in front of the desk, and waited for Father William to speak first.

"It's been a really hot day, hasn't it?"

"You can say that again… it's hot as hell." –Maddie said, only realizing afterward that she had cursed. –"Oh, I'm sorry, Father William…"

"That's okay, Madeline. It's just normal that you youngsters talk like that nowadays." –Father William assured her that everything was fine. –"By the way, can I offer you anything?"

"No, I'm fine as it is."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I myself have a little drink." –he said, as he opened a drawer and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. –"My little vice… For years I have been trying to put a stop to it, but I guess God will just have to bear the fact that even a holy man such as me, also needs a vice."

"I'm sure He'll forgive you for that." –Maddie giggled, as she saw Father William pouring a little bit of whisky in the glass, before putting the bottle back in the drawer.

"So, Maddie, tell me, how can I help you?"

It was at this point that Maddie did not know what to say or do. She could come up with something to cover up the fact that she really wanted was an advice about her relationship with London, but right that moment, her mind was blocked and she was not able to think of anything plausible.

"W-Well, it's c-complicated." –Maddie finally said, stuttering a little. –"It's s-something very d-delicate to handle." –she told him, trying to be honest about it.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll try my best to advice you to follow the right path, Madeline." –Father William told her, showing her once again a smile. –"Now, come on, don't be shy… the way you talk about it, it must have something to do with romance, am I right?"

If there was one thing about Father William, was that he was a very sharp man, guessing what one's problem was just by looking at the person.

"Y-Yes, once again you are right, Father William."

"Well, if you are here, then it must be to ask me advices on how to know if the boy you have fell in love with is the right one for you, is that it?"

It was here that Father William got it completely wrong. Maddie did not need help to find out if the person she was in love with was the right one for her. What she really needed was advices on how to tell her family that she was having a relationship with a girl, and that that girl as none other than her best friend.

"No, Father William, I'm afraid it's not that I'm afraid. I already know that the person I am in love with really loves me." –she said. –"I'm here actually to ask you for advice regarding on how to tell my family about it."

Now, this confused Father William, who did not know what Maddie was talking about.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you on what you are saying, Madeline. Would you care to explain me what exactly is your dilemma, my dear child?" –he asked her, as he drank a sip of whisky.

Maddie gulped and felt as if time stopped for a moment. Numerous thoughts raised to her head, messing up her line thought, more than this one already was. Still, she tried to clear her mind and get back to her line of thought. Blinking her eyes twice, she cleared her throat and said:

"Father, I'm afraid this is a very complicated situation. Remember a few years ago, when I had that F- in History, the only F- I had in my life, and I came to you for advice because I was afraid to tell my parents about it?" –she asked him, as to he waved his affirmatively. –"Well, let's just say that compared to my current problem, the F- was basically a smoke bomb, while this one is an atomic bomb." –This time, her voice sounded as if it was nothing more than a tiny squeal.

"I see that whatever it is, it must be a very delicate situation. Is the boy you fell in love with in some kind of trouble and you are afraid of what your family might say about him, is that it?" –Father William asked her, sensing the fear in her voice.

"No, Father, t-that's not the problem. The person that I love is not in any kind of trouble." –Maddie sighed, as her voice trembled a little with fear. –"The problem is that I fell in love with my best friend."

"Fell in love with your best friend… now, that doesn't seem very problematic; Madeline." –Father William told her with a kind voice.

"It is when your best friend is a girl, Father." –Maddie finally admitted it. When she said that, it was as if a ton of weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her chest.

"Y-Y-You're telling me that you fell in love with another girl, Madeline?" –Father William stuttered, a little shocked by that revelation. –"Are you sure of what you are telling me, Madeline?"

"I am, Father… I am in love with my best friend London." –Maddie told him.

The blonde told Father William everything regarding her relationship with the heiress, starting with the fact that they were best friends, and that that friendship had evolved to something much more complex. She told him about how London's father and mother were never there for her when she needed the most, and that just like Maddie, she was afraid of what their families would say about all that. She also told him that everyone who worked or stayed permanently in the hotel knew about their relationship and that they were dating for more than six months now. All in all, she told him almost everything, in order for him to understand just how serious she was about it.

"I see. Well, Madeline, I know your family since I came to this parish and I know you since you were a little girl, and I must say that I never expected this to happen with you." –Father William told her with a neutral voice.

"That means you do not approve of this relationship, am I right?" –Maddie asked him.

"Now, Madeline, as you know, as a priest, defender of the Holy Church and Our Lord's word, I have to say that I do not approve it, because as you well know it, what you did is a sin to God's eyes." –Father William told her with an understanding voice. –"But, as Our Lord Jesus Christ once said, _He __who __never __sinned, __cast __the __first __stone_. Let me ask you, Madeline, deep inside your heart, are you sure that this is what you want? Is this the path that you are willing to follow?"

"Father William, I know that what I am doing with my best friend is a sin, but of all the relationships that we both had, none of them was as strong as this one. You might think that this is just a phase and that it will pass, but I tell you that it's not a phase. I love London, and if she was here right now with us, she would tell you the same thing."

"Madeline, like I said, as a priest that's my position regarding what you just told me. But as a person and a human being, not to mention as a friend of yours, I have to say that what you just told me is something beautiful." –he told her, as he took another sip of whisky from the glass. –"If that path is the path that you wish to choose, I'm not going to deceive you; it is a hard path the one you are about to follow."

"I know, Father William, and that's… (sob)… just what I am afraid of." –Maddie started to cry. –"I'm afraid… (sob)… of what my family will… (sob)… say about it… (sob)… I'm afraid that… (sob)… they will forbid me… (sob)… from saying London again."

Maddie did not want to cry, but the emotions inside her chest were stronger than her, and she began to cry like baby girl. Father William did not attempt to do anything. He simply decided to let Maddie cry and let out every bit of anguish and sorrow she had in her chest, before saying anything to comfort her. Finally, when the blonde stopped crying, he gave her a handkerchief so she could dry the remaining tears that were sliding down her face. Seeing her already a little calmer, he looked her in the eyes and said:

"You really love her, don't you, Madeline?"

"Y-Yes, yes I do." –Maddie answered him. –"I love her more than life itself, Father William."

"As I recall, your mother talks very much of your friend, London; she says that she's a very special girl." –Father William stated.

"Mom's right, she's a very special girl and we went through a lot, both of us. From the time she stayed with us after her father temporarily lost his whole fortune, to the time where we both disguised us as nuns in order to escape Sister Dominique who had grounded us, not to mention the time where she went to get me out of that horrible holiday camp, Camp Heaven on Earth, or even the time where we both went up against each other, because both of us wanted to be in the cover of a magazine… I can't even count the amount of times that we got ourselves into trouble, just because one of us wanted something, and then forced the other to follow her. Still, I don't regret any of those things, because we were always there for each other. No matter what happened, a couple of days after one of those situations happened, we would always end up laughing about it, wondering what would happen to us next time." –Maddie told Father William, as he himself noticed the glitter in the blonde's eyes as she talked about those memories of her.

"Well, that will only make things even harder for you and for her, my dear, and I'll tell you why. Your family, especially your mother, have a picture of your friend, and when you tell them about this, that same picture will be altered, forever. And, let me just add, that the same thing will happen, when London tells her parents. The image they have of you will also change. When that happens, you will both suffer the consequences. I will not lie to you; telling them the truth will be your test of fire."

"I know, Father William, I know that. And I'll be honest with you… when it comes to telling the truth to our families, it's mine that will be the biggest problem. Better yet, my mother will be the biggest problem because of how religious she is." –Maddie admitted. –"I'm afraid that she will not understand that just because I fell in love with my best girl friend that doesn't mean that I'm not the same.

"Yes, your mother will be the biggest challenge that you will have to face, given the fact of just how religious she is. She believes in the word of Our Lord and Saviour." –Father William said, as he finished his drink. –"My advice to you Madeline is this: follow your heart when you tell her the truth, and have faith that in the end, everything will turn out okay. As I once told you, Our Lord works in mysterious ways, and He writes straight with crooked lines. If you and London are destined to be together, than in the end of all this, your individual paths will become one and only, forever."

"You really think that our families, especially mine will accept our relationship, Father William?" –Maddie asked him.

"I have faith that your parents will look beyond that, and remember that no matter what happens, you are still their daughters. I hope these words of wisdom have helped you serene your heart and above all, your spirit, Madeline."

"They have, believe me. Thank you for listening me and for all those advices, Father. I will have them in account when the time comes." –Maddie said.

"I shall pray for you two."

As she said goodbye to Father William and left the church, Maddie kept thinking in Father William's words. She knew that telling the truth to their families was going to take more than luck and Dutch luck combined in order to make them understand what was going on between them. As she took a bus back to the Tipton, her sister Genevieve texted her, asking her where she was. Coming up with a quick excuse, she texted her back, saying that she had been called to the hotel, regarding a problem with a delivery to the candy counter, and that she would be at home in time for dinner. As she slipped her Blackberry back in her purse, she noticed that she was feeling a little better; her body was not aching as bad as it was, and that gave her even more reasons to go to the hotel and see the surprise that London had for her in that safe.

When she arrived at the Tipton, she saw that it was Millicent who was behind the counter, unpacking two boxes of chocolate bars and putting the chocolate bars in their rightful place. She waved at her, to which the brunette waved her back, showing her a light smile on her face. Then, she went to the reception counter, where Esteban was replacing Moseby, who had to attend a little problem in the restaurant.

"Hey, Esteban!" –Maddie called him, as she approached the counter. –"Where's Mr. Moseby?"

"Oh, hello, Maddie. Mr. Moseby is in the restaurant, arguing with Patrick about the way he talked with a customer." –Esteban told her.

"_That __Patrick __will __never __learn__…_" –the blonde thought to herself, remembering the time when Patrick and herself, as well as the rest of the staff tried to become employee of the month, by sabotaging everything others did. If she had not been so focused in sabotaging the others, and had listen to London, who wanted to take her to Paris so she could go shopping with her, instead of arguing who was doing the best work, she would have had one of the best days of her life, right beside her best friend.

"But tell me, what brings you here on such a sunny day?" –Esteban asked her, bringing Maddie's mind back to the real world.

"London left something for me in her penthouse. Can you give me the keys so I can go and see what it is?" –Maddie asked him.

After Esteban gave Maddie the keys to London's penthouse, she practically rushed to the elevator, saying hello once again to Millicent, who was now unpacking a box of taffy. As the elevator went up, Maddie had the feeling that this one was taking forever to reach the penthouse. When she entered the penthouse, she immediately felt in Heaven. Everything smelled just like London. It was a strange feeling, but the fact of everything in the penthouse smelled just like the heiress, made Maddie believe for an instance that she was there, waiting to surprise her. Still, she knew that London was more than 3800 miles away from there, and that she would only be back on Monday night. That thought made her remember that she would have to lend London her notebook, so she would know what they had talked about in school that day.

Excited to know what kind of book London was writing just for her, she made her way through the heiress' huge wardrobe, trying to get to "their" secret bondage room, where London had told her to go to. No matter how many times Maddie had entered in London's wardrobe, she always seemed to get lost in it. It seemed that only London was able to enter in it without ever getting lost. Still, this time she managed to get to where she wanted to go, getting lost only once. As she opened the hidden door, she realized that it was the first time she entered in the secret bondage room without having London by her side. When the lights turned on, she immediately recognized everything that was hanging on the walls; every sex toy that the girls had used in order to pleasure each other, every piece of sexy lingerie and every dominatrix and bondage corset and suit they had worn in order to tease each other were there. Looking at them, Maddie thought to herself that all of them told a story, their love story. An unusual and kinky story, but a lovable story nonetheless.

Sighing, she did as London told her, and quickly found the hidden safe. When she opened it, she saw multiple things inside it; a couple of photo albums, one of them extremely old, like if it was more than 20 years old, while the other two were rather new; a white cetin strip where you could read "Little Miss Beauty Pageant" and a small silver tiara, no doubt the same strip and the same tiara that London had wore when she became "Little Miss Beauty Pageant" when she was still a little girl; an old diary; a copy of Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol", a jewellery box, an old ragdoll, the group photo that had been taken on the night the girls had professed their love for one another, and a couple of other things. Those were London's most precious possessions no doubt about it, Maddie thought to herself. The blonde was tempted to open the photo albums and see which photos were kept inside, but she decided that that she would do that later. She knew that London would not be offended if she took a sneak peak to the photos.

And at the bottom of the safe box was a bunch of white paper sheets written with blue paint and stapled. Maddie immediately assumed it was that that London wanted her to read. She recognized the heiress's handwriting.

"The novel that I'm writing for Maddie. Got to finish it on time for the end of the school year, so I can give it to her, and I need to come up with a name for it." –Maddie read it. That was definitely something that London would have told to herself if she was there, or in this case, something she would have written.

She flipped the first page and saw a lot of words were crossed or stroke off. Initially, she did not understand what was written on the paper, but after reading it a couple of times, she completely understood it. It was a dedication.

"For my Maddie, my beautiful sparkling diamond… This book is my way to thank you for bearing me all these years, but most importantly, for teaching me how to love you. In sum, for turning me into a better person. Lots of kisses from the girl/woman who loves you more than life itself." –Maddie read out loud, as a tear dropped down her face. –"_Awww, __London, __I __also __love __you __more __than __life __itself._" –she thought to herself, while sighing.

She went on reading. If that dedication had managed to make her heart pound like the heart of a humming bird, she wondered how the rest of it would be, even if it was not finished. Through words crossed or stroke off, Maddie did not lift her eyes for a single second.

"Have you ever thought of how your life would be in the near future? How just a simple decision can affect your life? Most people do not think about it, and make quick decisions, without thinking about it logically, and let life take its course, without stopping to think if they have done the right thing. And you know what? Sometimes it's good to know that that happens, because if people thought logically all the time, then our lives would be nothing more than a sequence of predictable events." –Maddie read, not fully understanding why London was being so philosophical about. –"And thank God that's not the issue, or otherwise, the story that is about to be told would have never happened in the first place. This is the story of how two best friends became lovers and faced multiple difficulties in order to be together. This is the story of Ashley Terrence and Brenda Mockingbird… a story that could have been anyone's story."

Maddie kept reading it and loved just how the characters looked like some of the people that worked or stayed in the hotel, but most importantly, she loved the main characters, because it reminded her of London and herself, even though they were physically very different from them. The story was really simple and beautiful at the same time. It told the story of how two girls who had been friends ever since kindergarten, fell in love with each other, but not without facing the problems that a relationship such as that one. But just when things were starting to get interesting, the blonde reached the end of the manuscript.

"Man, just when it was starting to get exciting." –she said. –"London really has a talent to write. –"_And __to __think, __that __she __sometimes __thinks __that __she __does __not __possess __any __kind __of __special __talent._" –Maddie thought to herself, as she gently placed the manuscript back inside the safe box.

Just as she had promised herself, she decided to check out the photo albums. She grabbed one of them and opened it, only to once again be surprised. Each page had four photos in it, and all of them had something written beneath them, like the name of the person who was in the photo, the place where it had been taken, when it had been taken, not to mention that each page was beautifully illustrated with hand drawn flowers of all kinds, although the most commons were red and pink roses. The blonde did not know if London had been the one who had drawn those flowers, but if it had been her, that was an amazingly skilful work. Passing her fingers through the multiple photos she recognized some of them, remembering where they had been taken and who had taken them. Zack, Cody, Corrie, Mary-Margaret, Moseby; Esteban, Carey, Arwin and many others were in some of the photos. Still, most of the photos were of London, or London accompanied by the blonde girl, always smiling. On the last pages, the photos more recent for Mark and Anastasia were in a few of them. The last photo on the album was a photo of London and Maddie that had been taken one month earlier, during the preview of the latest Steven Spielberg's film. It had been Cody who had taken that photo. Maddie noticed that the photo had a title, unlike the other photos.

"Yin and Yang – Maddie and I at the preview of yet another movie. P.S. Loved her dress, because it makes her look even more beautiful than she already is." –Maddie read out loud. Every time London said something about how beautiful she was, Maddie usually blushed a little, and if the heiress, she would have seen Maddie blushing once again.

Picking up one of the other photo albums, she picked the one that was leather lined. This one was a very old album, Maddie was sure of it. Feeling the leather with her fingers, she imagined the kind of photos that had been stored inside it. She noticed that there was something written in Japanese on the leather cover, but Maddie did not understand it. Opening it gently, she saw as she flipped the pages and looked at the photos. These were quite old and the people who were in them where complete strangers to Maddie. Unlike the other photo album, this one did not have any flowers drawn on its pages and there was nothing written under any of the photos, so it was impossible for Maddie to find out who the people in the photos were. Still, she noticed that in many of the photos were photos of a young woman, probably in her early-twenties. She had raven black hair, black eyes and white skin. She had a very beautiful silhouette. In fact, everything in her was beautiful, and for some reason this young woman looked a little like London. And it was then that it hit her, that young woman was probably London's mom when she was younger. The more she looked at the photos, the more she saw the similarities between her girlfriend and the young woman in the photos.

"Could this young woman be London's mom?" –Maddie thought to herself.

Of all the conversation topics that the girls had, the heiress's family was not one of them. Maddie had only met London's mom twice, but from what she had seen of her, London had good reasons to not want to talk about her. She treated London not as her daughter, but more like a close friend. It had been something that felt so wrong to Maddie; for a mother to treat her only daughter as if she was one of her friends, and not as a part of her. Still, Maddie had also never brought that subject into conversation, because deep down in her soul, she knew that London did not like to talk about it, and if someday London would want to talk about it, she would be willing to listen to her.

Flipping the pages, she reached a page where there were multiple photos of a baby girl. Maddie immediately knew that this little baby girl was London, not only because it only made sense that London kept her baby photos in there, but also because the cradle in the photo had the initials L.T., which could only stand for London Tipton. Maddie giggled when she saw a photo of baby London playing with a little ragdoll, the same ragdoll that was in the safe.

When she reached the end of the album, she gently closed it and took a deep breath. She had love the little piece of writing that London was writing just for her, but more important than that, she had loved seeing just what kind of things the girl that she loved valued. Placing the album back in the safe, she then closed it. When she did that, it felt to her as if she was sealing a time capsule, with something inside it that it was only for the eyes of someone who knew the real value of what was inside to see. After that, the blonde went on to do the next thing that London had asked her to do, which was for Maddie to go to the heiress's laptop and turn on the MSN program.

Going to London's room, she saw her laptop tucked beneath a bunch of books. Grabbing it, she turned it on, accessing the MSN. As she accessed it, she saw that from London was online, waiting for her. She began typing on the laptop, calling her.

"London, are you there?" –Maddie typed on the computer.

A few seconds later, London typed back, answering it:

"Yes, I am. So, are you feeling better, Blondie?"

"Yes, I am feeling a little better, Princess. By the way, I loved your piece of writing." –Maddie typed back.

"Really?" –London asked her.

"Yes, really. You are an amazing writer, London." –Maddie typed.

"Yay me!" –London typed back, making Maddie laugh, imagining the heiress saying her catchphrase, as if she was right there next to her.

"LOL!" –Maddie typed back

"So, tell me, what did you like most of it?" –she typed the question. Still, she did not give Maddie enough time to write back, for she wrote something else. –"I know, you can tell me yourself in person in a few minutes."

Reading this, Maddie did not understand what London was saying. But, just like before, London did not give the blonde time to ask her what she meant.

"Go to my hairdresser, and on the first drawer there should be a little white and pink remote control with a huge red button. Press the button, and wait… you will have a big surprise."

Once again, Maddie just as she was told. Going to the hairdresser, she began looking for the remote control that it had been described to her. In just a few seconds, she found it. After admiring its simple design and just how colourful it was. Pressing the button, she then heard something moving. Looking behind her, she could not believe what she was seeing.


	12. Virtual Love

**Chapter 12: Virtual Love**

In front of Maddie's eyes, London's bed began to disappear into the ground. As it descended into a circular hole, Maddie asked herself what was going on. Then, another sound was heard and from out the dark hole where London's bed had been before, something began to rise. As if she was not surprised enough, the blonde became even more surprised with what had replaced the heiress's bed. Some sort of high-tech machine that looked like if it had been taken right out of a science-fiction movie. This high-tech machine seemed like the fusion of a chaise-long and a dentist's chair. Its colour was mostly white, but it had traces of black in its base, and top of all it was lined in red leather. On the left side there was what looked like a palm print scanner. Resting on top of it was what looked like a black rubber latex catsuit with a white spider-web design stamped on it. Along with it was a pair of glasses with green lenses. Not understanding what that thing really was, she immediately typed London to ask her what that really was and what it was for.

"London, what kind of contraption is this one that appeared where your bed was?"

"That's the Tipton Virtual Reality Amusement Chair or TVRAC for short. My dad's research team has been working on this thing for almost a year now, and today, we are going to be the first ones to use it." –London typed back at Maddie.

"But what does it do?" –Maddie asked the heiress, still not knowing what that thing was supposed to do.

"Just put the suit and the goggles on, lie down on, place your left hand on that scanner, and let the machine do the rest. Believe me; you are going to love it." –London told her.

Maddie grabbed the suit and quickly changed into it. This one was extremely tight, making her feel as if she had been wrapped up in something, and then sealed. Still, she liked the feeling. Putting on the goggles, she lied on the TVRAC and placed her left hand on the scanner. As she did this, she heard a buzz coming from the scanner. Looking to the side, she saw her palm being scanned, feeling a little tingle all over her left hand. The machine then replied; "User: Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, identity confirmed."

All of a sudden she started to feel as if her body was getting lighter and lighter, and then, she experienced something similar to what she had seen so many times on Stargate. She felt herself being transported into another place far away from where she was. A flash of bright light, almost as bright as the Sun blinded her for a few moments, making it impossible for her to see what was going on. When finally she got back her sight, she looked around but all she could see was an infinite white space. There no walls, no objects, nothing in sight. Just plain white as far as the eye could see. And more importantly, she could not hear a thing. The only thing that she could hear was the absolute silence that was in the air. Maddie began to walk not knowing what was really going on. She noticed that she was still wearing the same suit that London had told her to put on in order to try that strange machine, the TVRAC, but her goggles had disappeared. She did not feel nor warm nor cold, and yet she felt both things at the same time. It was strange, to say the least.

"What is this? Where am I?" –her thoughts echoed in her head, when all of a sudden she began to hear things. She thought she was hearing London calling her name. She heard:

"Maddie! Maddie, where are you?" –the blonde heard, although she could not see London anywhere.

She kept looking around her, but still, there was no sign of London anywhere. Maddie began to think that the machine had malfunctioned and she was now stuck into some sort of limbo. Or maybe the machine had killed her and she did not even notice it. All weird and freaky thoughts went through her mind. Maddie began to hyperventilate, something that did not happen to her in years. She had asthma, everyone knew that, but she could not even remember when she had had the last attack. As far as she could remember, it had been years ever since that last happened to her.

"Calm down, Maddie, there's nothing to worry about." –she heard London's voice telling her, once again. –"It's all in your mind."

It was then that London showed up, just a few feet from where she stood. At first it felt as if she was just a mirage, but then her image became clearer, until you could see that it was really her and not just a mirage. She was wearing an exact duplicate of Maddie's suit, and she had her hands behind her back, and had a really innocent smile on her pretty little face.

"Calm down, Maddie, you're not having an asthma attack, your just imagining it. Everything that's going on is in your head." –London explained to her with a gentle and calm voice.

"B-But where is here? And how come you are here if you are in Prague…" –Maddie began to blab about. For a mere second she felt as London felt sometimes when she did not understand things.

"Calm down, Maddie. I'll explain you everything, but you need to calm down a little, okay?" –London asked her, as the blonde began to relax a little. –"Now, to answer your question, yes I am still in Prague and you are still back in Boston, or better, our bodies are still in Prague and in Boston, but not our minds. Our minds are here, in cyberspace."

Maddie did not understand what London was telling her, and you could tell that by the look on her face. Still, she tried her best to accompany London's explanation.

"Too fast for you? Well, let me put it this way. The TVRAC, or the chair where you and I are seated right now is a virtual reality simulator that enables us to interact with one another as well as the space around us through the exchange of our thoughts… or in other words, it's out new playground, because in here we can do anything we want to." –London explained Maddie with her usual spiffy voice. –"Did I sound as smart as I think I sound?" –she asked Maddie with a playful voice.

"Well, duh, of course you sounded extremely smart, because you are really smart." –Maddie giggled as she answered her. –"But, what do you mean by our new playground and by interacting with one another? You mean that our minds are like interacting with one another, but our bodies are lying still on one of those crazy chairs?"

"Yap, pretty much. All of the major suites in all of the Tipton hotels around the world will have a couple of these. Back at my penthouse we only have one installed, which is the one you are using right not. But by the end of the month, the second one will also be operational. And then we can do anything we want to together." –London told her.

"Well, you still haven't told me what exactly this does." –Maddie insisted on the matter.

"It's easier if I just show it to you, silly." –London giggled, as she wrapped her arms around Maddie's back and gently leaned forward, kissing her on the lips.

What happened next was something that the blonde was not expecting to happen. London's touch felt so real, just as if she was right there, as if that whole thing was real. She left as always on cloud nine, or even on cloud ten. She began to caress London's neck, by massaging it with the tips of her fingers, making her moan slightly. Breaking the kiss, the blonde cold not explain by words how she was feeling, and London could see that in her face.

"So, did you like it?" –London asked her with a mischievous smile. –"Everything here is as real as your mind wants it to be, just like in the Matrix movies. Our imagination is the limit, Maddie. And better yet, it feels real, so when we touch, or kiss, we can feel it as if we were in the same room together. "

"So, you mean that if I want to drink a glass of water, I just need to think about it and it will appear, and I'll feel the water going through my throat?" –Maddie asked London, still not convinced that a virtual reality program could make things in the virtual world as a real as in the real world.

"Try it, and you'll see." –the heiress told her.

The blonde did as she was told. Imagining that she had a glass of water in her hand, as soon as she imagined it, a glass of water appeared in her hand. Seeing that, she immediately wondered if she could change the water inside the glass for any other liquid. That said, the liquid inside the glass began to change colour, becoming orange. She slowly sipped it and saw that the water had turned into orange juice.

"A-Amazing." –she whispered in a very low voice.

"See, what did I tell you? In here, everything is possible." –London told her. –"And now that I look at you, I think that you are in order for a little makeover. I wonder how you would look like in a rather Goth style?"

As she ended that sentence, the catsuit that Maddie was dressed in began to change. She could feel the fabric enveloping her body changing really quickly. In a matter of seconds, her whole garment changed from a black latex catsuit into a beautiful Goth mini-dress. She was also wearing long black and white striped stockings, Mary-Jane shoes, black long-sleeved gloves, and she was wearing a black crucifix around her neck. Her hair was also different; now being worn in pigtails, and she was also wearing some Goth make-up, although her lips were ruby-red. In order to show just how beautiful she really looked, London clapped her hands twice and a mirror appeared in front of Maddie, who did not believe that that reflection in the mirror was hers. The first thing that came to Maddie's mind was that she looked like Misa Amane from the anime/manga _Death Note_.

"You look stunningly beautiful, Maddie. And may I add, extremely sexylicious." –London told her, as she slowly approached her from the back, and wrapped her arms around her waist, as she kissed her neck. –"Now you try imagining something beautiful for me to wear, Blondie."

Maddie began to think of what would look good on London. Then it hit her, she knew the perfect outfit for the brunette. Making use of her imagination, she imagined London wearing a beautiful pink tank top with cherry-blossoms stamped on it, blue jean shorts, a pair of pink and red rollerblades, as well as a pair of pink gloves and a pink polo-hat with the Japanese kanji which meant "Love" in black. Her hair was now being worn in a lovely Dutch braid, giving her a very distinctive look.

"Whoa, nice choice, Maddie. And to think that in the past I said that you had an awful fashion taste." –London giggled as she looked herself in the mirror. –"Plus, you get an A+ for my new hairstyle."

"Thanks, Princess. Since you made me look like Misa Amane from _Death Note_, I thought that I would keep in the same theme spirit by also making you look like an anime/manga character." –Maddie said, as she once again looked herself in the mirror, this time joined by London. –"This virtual reality stuff is so amazing. It's like being in a world of our own."

"It is our own world, Maddie. In here, we can be whoever we want to, have the look that we want to and above all, do whatever we want to. And you know what? I'm having an idea… about a game of tag?"

"Tag?" –Maddie looked at London puzzled about that idea.

"Not just a simple game of tag, Maddie. I'm talking about a game of the ultimate game of tag. We're playing tag by my rules in this virtual kingdom." –London answered her with a mischievous smile on her face.

In just a couple of seconds, the infinite white emptiness that surrounded the girls started to take shape. Around them, beautiful old buildings reminiscent of old European cities started to materialize, and the floor was made of golden bricks, which glowed as if they were made out of real gold. And on the horizon, a beautiful palace which reminded Maddie of the Palace of Versailles in France, appeared, surrounded by a luxurious garden taken right out of a tale of "The 1001 Arabian Nights" book.

"Amazed with the power of my mind, Maddie?" –London asked her with a spiffy voice, as she also looked around and saw everything that she had created with her thoughts.

"I am no doubt about it." –Maddie said, as she looked at her reflection in a sash window. –"This is so surreal."

"Well, you already know me. If I want something, I say; shoot for the Moon. How do you think I fell in love with you in the first place? You are my Moon, Maddie." –London told her with a very sensual voice.

"So, are we going to play or are we just going to stand right here talking to each other?"

"I'll go for the first option, and… tag, you're it!" –London exclaimed, as she rolled away through the street in her rollerblades, leaving Maddie behind, who was caught a little by surprise.

"Don't you even dare thinking that I am going to let you win this game of tag, Princess! Nobody has ever beaten me in a game of tag, and you're not going to be the first, even if you are my best friend/girlfriend!" –Maddie yelled, as she started running after London.

"Maybe in the real world, Blondie, but in this one, I make the rules!" –London yelled back at Maddie, as something unthinkable happened.

Just a few meters from where the heiress stood a huge wall of red bricks raised from the ground, blocking Maddie's way. Seeing that, the candy-counter girl felt that London was cheating, so she yelled at her:

"That's not fair, London! You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not, Maddie. I'm paying by the rules, which means, everything goes in this game, except trying to kill your opponent." –London yelled back. –"Remember, your imagination is the limit."

Maddie began to think about what London had just told her. As she continued to run, she began thinking that if London was taking advantage of her imagination to help her through the game, then she should do the same thing. Several things rushed through her head, but for some reason, a very particular thought rushed through her head, even though she tried not to think about it. She remembered about the multiple works of an online artist named _Kyara41_. Most of her works were commissioned works, but there were some original works of hers about angels and demons with huge wings. One of them was a self portrait of the artist herself with beautiful white angel wings. It was then that she knew what to do. The blonde imagined herself with angel wings, and in a matter of seconds, she had a beautiful pair of angel wings on her back. Spanning them, she took off into the sky, feeling the wind in her face. She could not even believe that all of that was simulated by a computer, because it felt so real. Closing her eyes as she took off, she only opened them when she felt that she was high enough. When she opened them, she looked down and saw that London had not just build a street, but a whole city. Trying to focus on her goal, she took a dive and tried to look for London. In a matter of seconds she saw London. The heiress just smiled when she saw her girlfriend flying as if she was a real angel.

"Now, you're starting to get into the game!" –London told her.

"And I'm just getting started!" –Maddie exclaimed, as her feet touched the ground, and her wings disappeared. –"You are so busted now, London!"

Maddie used all the strength she had in her legs and stretched her arms in order to grab London by the waist. The blonde managed to accomplish her goal, but as her arms surrounded the heiress's waist, she disappeared.

Puzzled about what just happened, Maddie looked instinctively looked around, looking for London. Then, she heard London laughing. This laughter was a malicious laughter, but it was also a naughty laughter, the same kind of laughter she used when they were on one of their bondage sessions. It was the kind of laughter that her evil dominatrix persona used when teasing and punishing Maddie.

"No, no, no, no, Maddie. That's not me… I'm near you, but not that near. The person you have caught is one of my 10 duplicates, which means that there are still 9 other duplicates of little old me, as well as my true self around here. It's up to you to find the real me." –London's voice echoed all over the place, as she then let out a maniacal laughter. –"Good luck in finding me, Maddie… remember, use your imagination to find me."

This made Maddie feel as if she was in a battlefield and the rules were changing as she advanced in it. It was as if with each step she gave, a new set of rules were given to her to follow. Still, this only made her feel that she had to do everything in her power to find London, and show her that even though the heiress was in command in that virtual world, she also had something to say about it.

Continuing to run, she began looking all around, looking for a way to find London. Then, it hit her. She imagined that she had a device that enabled her to locate anyone she wanted to. In that instant, she had what looked like a GPS tracking system in her hands. Following it, Maddie located who she thought was the real London. She saw her making funny faces at her, and then entered what looked like a cathedral. Following her, the blonde entered the building, and was amazed with what she saw inside. The building was definitely out of the ordinary. The inside looked like a mix of the Sacré-Coeur Basilica in Paris, and St. Peter's Church in Rome, but the statues and ornaments were completely different and did not have anything to do with religion. The ornaments were sculpted flowers and kittens, and the sculptures were sculptures of Maddie herself and London. Some were sculptures of both girls kissing, while others were sculptures of them wearing different kinds of clothes. It was as if that whole cathedral was a monument to London and Maddie's love for one another. And at the top of the cathedral, there were twelve different stain-glass windows, and each one of them had a Sailor Moon character in it. All of them had their eyes closed, just like when they transformed in the anime. They were so beautiful, so full of colour and so magical, that when someone looked at them, they would wonder if they were not going to open their eyes a moment later.

"_Whoa… London, when will you stop amazing me, Princess?_" –Maddie asked herself, as she looked at one of the sculptures, where they were kissing.

It was then that the device started beeping, and she knew that London was near, or at least, one of her duplicates was near. Walking on the tips of her toes, she tried not to make any noise, so as to not scare London. Then, slowly, she saw something moving behind one of the church benches. Without making a noise, she approached the church bench undetected, and then jumped towards where London was, only to find that it was just another virtual copy of the heiress.

"_Damn it!_" –she cursed to herself. –"London, please! Stop doing this! I quit…" –she yelled, hoping that London would actually answer her. –"I can't beat you if you are not playing fair!"

"I already told you, Maddie. You have to use your imagination, and play by the rules." –London's voice once again was heard, echoing all over the place. –"Let me help you, by giving you a tip. If I multiplied myself in order to confuse you, then, maybe you should try and multiply yourself in order to find me. Come and get me, Maddie, because when you do, I'll be waiting with a big kiss for you."

It was then that Maddie understood that London was right; she was still acting as if she was in the real world. Knowing that she would only find London if she played that game like the heiress was playing it. Following her advice, Maddie began to imagine multiple copies of herself. When she saw that she already had 20 duplicates of herself, she told each one of her duplicates which section they would have to look for London. Following the blonde's orders, it was a matter of time before she would find London.

Just as she had planned, her copies began to hunt down all of London's copies that existed, until the original one was the only one left. She had been caught by one of Maddie's duplicates, inside a huge domed building, reminiscent of the Victorian period. Walking inside, she felt once again as she had been transported into a different world. The entrance of this building was huge, as if it belonged to a museum. The walls were painted in a green-emerald, while the floor was made of white marble. The ceiling itself looked as beautiful as the ceiling of Sistine Chapel in the Vatican, with the countless mythological figures that were painted on it. As she walked, hearing her own footsteps echoing, she wondered how her duplicate had caught London. When Maddie reached a huge black polished wooden door, she opened it, and saw London, sat on a marble bench, right next to her duplicate, who was kissing the heiress.

"Now I have seen everything…" –Maddie told London with a sarcastic tone. –"Cheating me with one of my own duplicates? London…"

She was a little annoyed, no doubt about it. But the heiress could tell that Maddie was not angry with her; after all, she was not kissing another girl, just a copy of a real girl; a real girl who happened to be Maddie.

"Well, if you don't want me to kiss your duplicate then, next time find me yourself, or tell her to disappear, and you'll have me all to yourself, Blondie." –London told her, as she swapped another kiss with Maddie's duplicate.

Doing as London told her, she made her duplicate disappear, thus leaving both girls alone. Maddie approached the Asian-beauty, and sat right next to her. She had a very serious face, and London did not know what to say. But, she did not need to say a thing, because Maddie planted a kiss on London's forehead, and smiled at her.

"You are a devious minx; you know that, don't you?" –Maddie asked her, as her hands gently touched London's legs.

"Maybe a little, but you're not a saint yourself, you know?" –London told her, as she rested her head on Maddie's shoulder. -"So, tell me, did you like this game?"

"I did… I have to say that it was a little frustrating at first, when I could not find you, but in the end, I liked the experience. By the way, where's that kiss you promised me?"

"The kiss? Oh, that kiss, I gave it to your duplicate." –London told her.

"You gave it to her?" –Maddie exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. –"But you told me that you would give it to me!"

"I said, I would give a very big kiss to Maddie, but I didn't say which Maddie. After all, your duplicates are just like you, so, when I kissed her, it was as if I was kissing you." –London answered her.

"But they're not me. They may look like me, talk like me and act like me, but they are not me… And you should know that."

"Are you jealous of the way I was kissing her?" –she asked Maddie with a mischievous voice.

"No…" –Maddie answered London –"… okay, maybe I'm a little jealous." –she told the heiress.

"Don't be jealous, Blondie." –London told her, as she planted small kisses on Maddie's face, making her giggle. –"She was just a copy of you. You are the real thing, and you know that a piece of glass can look like a diamond, but it's not a diamond. The same thing could be said about you. They look like you, but they are not you, because you are unique."

"You say such pretty things when you want to, you know that?" –Maddie asked her rhetorically, as she kissed London's neck, nibbling it. –"So, what are we going to do next? Shall we play another game of tag?"

"We could, but only if you want to." –London told her. –"I know, you choose what we are going to do next, Blondie. I put myself in your hands." –she declared.

That said; the girls went on to do anything that Maddie wanted to. Among the things that Maddie wanted to do, some of them wee things that she never thought that they would get the chance to do for real, like flying like two birds over the clouds, or swim in the ocean without the need of any scuba-diving gear. London loved all those ideas, especially the one about diving in the ocean, where they turned into mermaids. Both had fins of different colours; Maddie having a purple coloured fin and London having a yellow coloured fin. The thought of watching the Little Mermaid so many times while wishing to be just like Princess Ariel was the only thing that crossed the girls' minds.

"You know what? You give a really cute mermaid, London."

"Look who's talking, my sexy mermaid..." –London declared with an incredibly sexy voice, as she wrapped her arms around Maddie's waist, and kissed her. –"There's something sexy about you having a fin that really turns me on. Well, that and the fact that whenever we talk, little bubbles come out of our mouths, yet we are still able to talk normally."

"You are one evil mermaid, you little minx." –Maddie whispered to London's ear.

Of course, Maddie could not pass the opportunity of also trying some kinky things with London while in that world of theirs. Imagining a French dormer with all kinds of sex toys at their dispose, the girls felt as if they had died and went to bondage paradise. The amount of toys that were in that dormer was even bigger than the amount of toys that London had in her secret room. The lighting was perfect, making the dormer not too bight and not too dark. There was not any furniture inside the room, with the exception of a huge bed and a small tea table, which was a good thing because

She striped London to her bra and panties, and then tied around a pole, her hands behind her back, gagged her and blindfolded her, in order to make her feel as vulnerable as possible. As for herself, she imagined herself wearing a dazzling black and purple skin-tight leather catsuit, matching go-go boots and elbow gloves. Pacing back and forth, she wanted London to know that she was near and that she was planning to do something to her, but would not tell what.

Finally, when she made up her mind on what she was going to do with London, she began by touching London's abdomen with the tips of her fingers, making small circles. She wanted the heiress to feel the slithery leather on her skin. As London began to moan lightly, Maddie got down on her knees, closing her face to London's belly and with the tip of her tongue, she drew her initials. She could see that London was on cloud nine, loving every bit of that. But, Maddie did not want her to love every little bit, so in order to spice things up a bit, she spanked London's ass twice, making her squeal. Laughing evilly, the blonde got up and gently removed the piece of cloth that she had used to gag the brunette, so she could talk.

"You like this don't you, my little bitch?" –Maddie asked her with a cold voice. London knew that Maddie was making use of her dominatrix persona, so she went along.

"Y-Yes…"

Hearing London's answer, Maddie slowly raised her hand and slapped the brunette's ass as hard as she could. In London's mind she just wanted to scream, but she knew that if she did, Maddie would slap her again. Biting her tongue as hard as she could, she was determined not to scream, squeal or otherwise make any sort of noise. London's heartbeat was drumming her ears, still, she could hear Maddie's breathing, and knew that she was going to whisper something to her ear.

"Yes, what, bitch?" –Maddie asked her with a cold and malevolent voice, as she pinched London's back, punishing her.

"Y-Y-Yes, mistress, I-I like that." –London answered back, feeling her heartbeat rising. She asked herself if that was the result of her not knowing what Maddie was going to do her next, or the fact that she was enjoying it.

"Then, that means you are a dirty bitch with a pouty mouth, am I right?"

"Yes, I am a very dirty bitch with a very pouty mouth, mistress Maddie!" –London exclaimed, as her heartbeat kept pounding her ears.

Taking off her right elbow glove, Maddie slowly and sensually reached for London's panties in order to see just how wet she was. Once again to her surprise, she was amazed on how realistic everything felt. She never thought that a virtual reality program would make things like those so real. Still, trying to stay focused on London's wetness, the blonde felt that the heiress deserved a treat. Kneeing down behind the brunette, Maddie slowly slipped down London's panties, as she kissed her ass.

As for London, every time Maddie's lips touched her skin, it was as if someone zapped her with a joy buzzer, sending electric shocks through her body. Yet, these electric shocks were not painful; they were incredibly pleasant and rather aphrodisiac, making shiver with pleasure. As Maddie kept kissing her and caressing her with her fingers, London felt as if a wave of pleasure was building up inside her. The only thing left for her to do was for Maddie to release that same wave.

"Mmm…" –London moaned involuntarily. Something told her that Maddie did not want her to moan, and that she was going to be spanked in her butt again. Still, that did not happen, because the blonde was too concentrated on pleasing London that she did not even mind the moaning.

Still, they had done numerous bondage sessions, and even if this had been one of the best sessions they had ever experienced together, it was not the best part of the time they spent together on that virtual reality program. For Maddie, the best part was a very fluffy moment, when they imagined themselves lying on a white-sand beach, watching the Sun setting in the horizon. The blonde always thought that the sunset should take more than just a few lousy minutes, so in order to enjoy the moment as it should be enjoyed by anyone who would love to stare into such a magnificent show that only Mother Nature could provide, they both decided to make the Sun setting really slowly.

Wrapping herself around London, Maddie whispered soft words, as she caressed the brunette's silky hair, making her giggle occasionally.

"Tell me if this isn't the most beautiful show that Mother Nature ever gave to mankind, London." Maddie asked her,

"It sure is. Still, no matter how beautiful a sunset might be, you are the prettiest thing that I've ever laid my eyes on."

London's last statement made Maddie blush and giggle. By now, she was used to the compliments that the heiress usually told her, but she still blushed uncontrollably, becoming as red as a bead. She thanked the brunette by kissing her in the forehead.

"Thanks, Princess, but you want to know something?" –Maddie whispered to London's ear. -"You are also the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

They went on whispering sweet and lovable things to each other's ears, until Maddie became aware that she had lost track of time. Minutes had turned into hours, and she did not even notice it. She immediately panicked and started to freak out, saying that her mother was going to kill her for arriving extremely late, and that she was going to get grounded for the rest of her adolescence, until London made her stop acting like that and told her to calm down.

"Maddie, don't worry, everything is under control. You're not late… in fact, we haven't been here for that long, you know?"

"What do you mean we haven't been here for long? We have been doing all these crazy things for hours now, and you tell me that we haven't been inside this program or whatever it is for hours now?" –Maddie told her with a rather cynical tone. The heiress could definitely detect that that was the old Maddie talking; still, she did not pay attention to that last commentary. He only thing she wanted was for the blonde to calm down a little, so she could explain everything.

"Maddie…" –London said with a rather calm and soothing voice. –"… it may look like we are here doing these things for hours, but the fact is that only 30 minutes went by after we entered in the TVRAC.

"30 minutes? You're joking with me, right?" –Maddie asked her, always with that cynical tone of hers.

"I'm not joking, Blondie, we've only been plugged to this thing for not more than 30 minutes." –London kept talking with the same soothing tone, in order to relax and calm down Maddie. –"What happens is that our subconscious has slowed down the time in here, and speeded up our actions to the point that minutes look like hours, that's what happened. Believe me, the guys who programmed this thing told me this would happen, so calm down, give me one of those big kisses where you play with my tongue." –she giggled, as she wrapped her arms around Maddie's neck and gently pulled her into a kiss.

Maddie returned the kiss, showing that she was calmer now. She told herself that she had acted like a spoiled brat, and for that she felt terrible. If London told her that they had been inside the VR program for only 30 minutes, who was her to doubt what she was telling her? She felt a tear about to slide down her face, showing just how regretful she was for acting like she did.

"I'm sorry for the way I talked with you, Princess. I guess my nerves got to better of me." –Maddie declared with a repentant voice.

"That's okay, Blondie, that's okay." –London told her, as she rocked Maddie in her arms.

Not long after that, Maddie started to feel really weak and the heiress knew what was going on. When testing the TVRAC, the development team found out that the longer someone stayed plugged to the system, the weaker its organism got, especially if it did not have eat before. Now, before plugging herself to the TVRAC, London had eaten a huge banana split, so she did not felt really weak. But Maddie who had not eaten since lunchtime was now experiencing the effects that had been demonstrated. The only thing left to do was to stop the session. But, Maddie did not want to leave London; she wanted to stay a little longer with her.

"I'm fine, London, I can handle this."

"No, no, no, Maddie, I'm not letting you stay plugged to this machine, when I know you haven't eaten in a while. Now, we're going to terminate the session, you're going home, have a nice meal, and dream about the things we have done in the TVRAC. When I get back, I promise I'll make it up to you." –London told Maddie, as she caressed the blonde's hair.

She could see that Maddie was a little sad, but the blonde knew that she was just making sure that Maddie did not get hurt or anything. Smiling, she gave London a bear hug, and then kissed her cheek, whispering to her ear:

"Thanks for sharing this with me, London. I'll see you when you get back, Princess." –Maddie told her with a warm voice.

"I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again, Blondie." –she said. –"Session terminated."


	13. Breaking the Ice

**Chapter 13: Breaking the Ice**

The Universe has a great amount of questions that are yet to be answered. One of them is why do we feel that telling a lie is sometimes easier than telling the truth? Truth be told, nobody knows why that happens, yet people ask that same old question all the time. For Maddie and London it was hard not asking themselves that same question. Deep within their hearts they knew that they could not keep lying to their families about their relationship. They themselves were amazed just how good they were when it came to hiding the truth from the general public.

Still, they knew that they had to tell the truth and the longer they waited, the harder it would be. After talking between themselves and with everyone who knew their secret in order for advices on how to do it, they decided that it was time to do it. It was the beginning of May when all that happened. The first ones to know about the whole situation were London's parents. Due to the fact that one of them was in Geneva, Switzerland, and the other was in Hong Kong in honeymoon with his twelfth wife, they had to talk with them through a videoconference. London kept telling herself that it was a good thing they were not in the same room together, because the last time they had come to Boston, Moseby had to put them on suites which were located on opposite sides of the hotel.

Knowing that her father was a very busy man, on the night before all that, London decided to rehearse a speech, so she would not get lost while talking, but also to make sure that she said the right words. The moment when they told them the truth was probably one of the most awkward moments in their lives. London froze when she saw both her mom and dad on the widescreen plasma sets. She wanted to talk but the words just would not come out. Maddie was right be her side, and noticing just how nervous the brunette was, she gently squeezed her right hand, trying to calm her down. Feeling Maddie's soft skin rubbing against her own, gave London a sense of peacefulness and confidence rushing through her body, as if she could do just about anything.

Taking one deep breath, the heiress began by telling her parents just how much she loved them, even though they both did not stand being in the same room as the other. And then, she told them about just how much in love she was with Maddie and that she wished for their approval. Wilfred Tipton, who Maddie always feared that would not accept London's relationship with her was surprised to see just how well he received the news. As for London's mom, she also accepted it quite well, though she did not say more than that.

Some people would say that when one part of the whole accepts something, that is a reason to keep going. But in the girls' case, they knew that their major challenge was yet to come, and they knew they had to do everything right if they were to convince the Fitzpatricks.

In order to accomplish that, they needed to come up with a plan to tell them the truth. Moseby suggested them that maybe the best way to break up the news was during a party, with lots of people around, hoping that Maddie's parents would not make a scandal in public. Still, London did not know what kind of party she would throw. So many ideas came to her mind. She could throw a masquerade ball, or maybe another of her crazy parties that she used to throw when she was bored; but none of them were good enough.

Trying to come up with an idea for that plan of theirs was no picnic, she thought to herself. So, in order to help her out, she decided to seek an advice from her dearest friends, the Martin twins, Mark, and their respective girlfriends. Among them, they were bound to come up with an idea. Reuniting in her penthouse, they all started to shoot ideas.

"Have you thought about a masquerade ball?" –Cody asked London.

"Yeah, but I'm not in a mood for a masquerade ball. It's got to be something else… something a little bit more serious, but special at the same time." –she answered Cody.

"Well, if we can't come up with a better idea, you can always throw out an ice cream cake party for everyone in the neighbourhood." –Zack said with a distinctive smile on his lips.

"Zack…" –everyone gave him a look, as if he had broken all 10 commandments at the same time.

"Could you please, stop thinking with your stomach for once in your life, and start thinking with that thing that you have inside your head, which is called a BRAIN?" –Max asked him with an upset tone.

"But I'm thinking with my brain, Max. I just thought that it does not need to be a formal party." –he answered her, making sure that he would not upset her more. He knew that the last thing he wanted was for Max to get mad at him. –"A party is supposed to be for a person to have fun."

"Only you with that primitive brain of yours would think that." –Cody scorned at his brother. –"Not all parties are supposed to be fun, you know?"

"Would you please knock it off?" –Mark exclaimed. –"How can I have an idea if you two are always arguing with each other?"

"Maybe we should find a way to raise signatures in order to pass a law which would order them stop arguing with each other." –Anastasia said out loud.

"That's it! Anastasia you're a genius!" –Barbara exclaimed.

"I am? I mean, I know I'm smart and all, but why am I genius all of a sudden?" –the Goth girl asked Cody's girlfriend.

"Raising funds! London could give a party to raise funds for a certain cause like saving the whales, or the Amazon jungle back in South America. It's a party, but it's not a party where people come to enjoy themselves, but to support a cause." –Barbara said.

"Yeah, it's the perfect excuse to throw out a party, and you get the opportunity to tell the truth to Maddie's family." –Max said.

"You really think it will work?" –London asked with her voice shaking a little, showing that she was not entirely sure that that plan would work.

Still, even not feeling entirely confident about that idea, London decided to trust her friends' instinct. They quickly came up with that the idea for the fund raising party would go to save endangered animals in the North and South Poles, especially the polar bears, the seals and the penguins. There was just something about those animals that most people could not ignore. Later, when they told Maddie about the whole plan, she agreed that it was a good idea, much better than their initial idea. Their initial plan was to invite Maddie's family for a dinner and tell them the truth, but it was clear to everyone in the hotel that it would not work.

Planning things with Moseby, the girls organized everything in less than three days. From the Mayor to the richest bon vivant, everyone who was anyone in Boston was invited to that gala. It was stated that they wanted to raise more than 10 million dollars to help save the endangered species in the North and South Poles.

In a declaration to the press, London told them that this would be the first annual fund raising party promoted by the Tipton Hotels chain, which had the purpose of raising enough money to finance projects that would assure the protection of so many endangered animals. What she did not tell them is that she was going to invite the whole Fitzpatrick family to it, and that after desert; she and Maddie would tell them about their relationship, hoping for the best.

On the night before the gala, Maddie spent most of the night praying for everything to go right during that dinner. In school, she felt time going really fast; faster than usual. From all the times she wished time would go faster, this was not one of those times. She wished time would just slow down, to a rhythm where it would feel that a minute would look like a year. Unfortunately, you can not always get what you want. She saw time going by really fast, and before she could notice it was already four in the afternoon.

London did not go to school that day having the excuse of being too busy coordinating the staff that was fixing things for the gala on that evening. The blonde would have loved to have spent the day with her girlfriend, savouring every moment as if it was the last, which in their case could very well be the last time they would see each other.

As Maddie got home, everyone in her family had already arrived from either school, work or in Gennie's case, from college. After taking a quick shower, she combed her hair the best she could, in order to look her best for the gala. As she put on her evening dress, the only thing that echoed in her head was when she told her mom that London had invited them all to the gala. Her mother was so happy, mainly because she loved to fix herself pretty, but mostly because she considered London as a third daughter. But all that would probably change on that particular night.

When they arrived at the Tipton, the lobby was cramming with people checking in and out, not to mention all the guests that had been invited for the fund raising gala. The press had also been invited, and you could see at the entrance countless reporters and photographers snapping photos of everyone that appeared.

As soon as the Fitzpatrick's went through the rotating doors of the hotel, they all felt as if they had entered a whole different world. The lobby was decorated with ice motives. There were ice sculptures everywhere. Penguins, seals, polar-bears all made out of ice, spread around the huge lobby, not to mention huge chunks of ice carved in order to imitate icebergs. Circulating through the lobby were waiters, all dressed up like penguins, serving appetizers and champagne glasses to the guests. The first thought that came to Maddie's mind was that London looked no expenses to turn the lobby of the Boston's Tipton into an icy marvel. You could almost say that she had brought the essence of the Arctic Circle and of Antarctica to that place.

Speaking of which, London was waiting for them when they arrived, next to the sofa, talking with the Mayor. She was wearing a simple pale blue strapless dress, matching shoes and around her neck she had a gorgeous yet simple silver necklace, shaped like a snowflake.

When she saw that Maddie had arrived, she excused herself and went to greet her and her family, who were all astounded by what they were saying. London had really outdone herself this time.

Looking at Maddie, the heiress felt really happy to see her. The lovely baby blue dress and matching sandals that she was wearing that night accentuated her natural beauty. And her smile, her lovely smile, it was the most beautiful smile in the world. But on that night, that same smile was not the smile that London was used to see. This was a happy smile, but a sad one as well. London looked beyond everything and saw that although Maddie was smiling, deep into her eyes the only thing she could see was nothing more than a mix of fear, panic and horror. Still, if everything was to be done right, they would both have to remain calm. She also observed the rest of the Fitzpatricks and saw just how formal they all were. They had put on their best garments for such an occasion. Irving was wearing a dark grey suit, a red necktie and black leather shoes, and the same thing could be said for Liam, who looked like a smaller version of his dad. Miranda Fitzpatrick was wearing a dark green dress, black stilettos and she was wearing her hair similar to Maddie's. As for Maddie's older sister Genevieve, she was wearing a light purple dress, matching stilettos and a black purse. As for old grandma Fitzpatrick she was wearing an old colourful dress and a beautiful grey shawl over her shoulders. All in all, it looked as if they were going to a wedding.

"I'm so glad you all accepted my invitation." –London said, as she gave each one of the Fitzpatricks a small hug. –"Believe me; you're not going to be sorry for coming. This party is already a success! I'm sure we're going to surpass the margin that we upheld."

As her own words echoed in her mind, London started to feel nervous. But she knew that for the sake of things, and also to give the impression that nothing was going on, she needed to stay as calm as possible. She noticed that Zack and Cody were accompanied by their girlfriends. They were both wearing the same tuxedos that they had worn a few months before, while the girls were wearing night dresses: Barbara was wearing a light-pink dress with matching stilettos, while Max was wearing yellow one with white sandals. Cody was certainly telling Barbara some fun fact about penguins or other animals, while Zack and Max were both competing against each other to see who would eat the most appetizers without getting sick.

A few minutes after that Carey also appeared. She was wearing a beautiful black cetin dress adorned with a beautiful cetin rose on her right shoulder, and matching stilettos. London had convinced her to sing something for the guests later on, and so, she put on her best dress for the occasion. It was not every day that she had the opportunity to sing for such illustrious guests.

Almost a quarter of an hour later, Mark arrived with his dad, both wearing tuxedos. And a few minutes after, Anastasia, accompanied by her mom Felicia arrived. They were both dazzling in their night garments. Felicia was wearing a lovely white pearl dress and black sandals, while Anastasia had decided to dress herself for the occasion with a more alternative style. She was wearing what looked like an early 19th century light blue and white dress, with a few traces of black in it; an impressive dress that mirrored those worn by people who dressed up like Vampires, and act according to the principles, costumes and philosophies of a previous century. Her hair was in a lovely ponytail, and you could see that she was wearing very little make-up. Still, her white complexion made her look like a doll, or maybe, an impersonation of the Snow Queen.

Needless to say that if she wanted to surprise Mark, she had made done a heck of a job. The first thing that came to Mark's mind was that the girl of his dreams, his girl, was simply breathtaking.

"No doubt that Anastasia knows how to make an entrance." –Maddie thought, as she tried to get to where Zack and Max were. They had stopped that silly competition of who could eat the most without getting sick for awhile now, and were now seated on one of the lobby's couches talking to each other.

"Hey sweet thang! You look really beautiful tonight." –Zack flirted with Maddie, for old times' sake.

"Thank you, you're also very handsome yourself, Zack. And let me just say that your date there is quite dazzling herself." –Maddie said.

"Maybe, but I don't feel like it." –Max said. –"These night dresses are so uncomfortable. You can barely move while wearing them." –Max stated, once again showing her tomboy personality, as well as proclaiming her fondness for sportive wear.

"Well, you already know what they say. Beauty comes with a price." –the blonde laughed.

"So, tell us, is everything ready? You and London know that you can count on us if things get too unpleasant." –Zack declared, referring obviously to himself, his brother, Max, Barbara, Mark and Anastasia, who had all decided to come up with something to sooth things up, if the worst scenario happened.

"We know, but I'm afraid that the only thing you all can do is just wish us good luck and pray that everything turns out alright." –Maddie told him with a soothing voice, which sounded almost like a whisper. –"This is one battle that London and I must battle all by ourselves."

Finally, when it was almost 8 o'clock, Moseby announced that the dinner was going to be served in the ball room. The lobby slowly started to get almost deserted, as the guests headed into the ball room.

Nothing prepared the guests for what they saw next. When the ball room's doors were opened, music filled the air, and the guests were marvelled by an incredible sight that could have been taken out of a Batman comic book. The whole place was all decorated in a similar way to the lobby, but on a grander scale, as if they were inside a glacier. The floor had been carpeted with an icy-blue carpet, which contributed for the surrealistic look of the place. The usual chandeliers had been replaced by new ones that looked like ice stalactites and on the centre of the room, there was an immense fountain made out of a block of ice that was probably 30 feet tall, mirroring the same fountain that existed on the Iceberg Lounge. But the most astonishing was not that. What astounded the guests was the fact that there were live penguins and seals on it, swimming in the surrounding pool. Live penguins and seals!

"Where did you get the penguins and the seals?" –Maddie whispered to London.

"I borrowed them from the zoo. I thought that having them here would give a nice touch to the room. Besides, who can resist such funny looking creatures?" –London answered her, with a naughty smile on her lips.

"I can't, that's for sure." –Maddie told the heiress, while remembering the months she had been in the South Pole, rescuing the penguins. –"They are so cute… I just want to grab one of those baby penguins and take it home with me."

"Well… we can try and arrange that." –London whispered to the blonde with an impish voice.

"Really?" –Maddie shot back at her with a playful voice. –"And where do you think I would put a penguin in my house?"

"Where do you think? In the freezer of course." –London laughed, making Maddie also laugh with that joke of hers.

Little by little, the guests entered in the ball room. For that evening, London asked Chef Paolo to come up with a very special menu for that night and so he did. Going through his enormous book of recipes, the Michelin-star chef from the Boston Tipton decided to do something that would please London's guests, as well as amaze them. For starters, he served a delicious amuse-bouche of Parmesan pannacotta, followed by his famous Vichyssoise. After that, the guests would be able to choose between a Caesar salad and an Olivier salad. For the main courses, the chef had come up with six delicious choices, three being fish dishes, and the other three meat dishes. The fish dishes were Creamy Shrimp and Broccoli Fettuccine, Linguini with Clam Sauce and Bouillabaisse. As for the meat dishes, they were Beef Bourguignon, Braised ribs with Pomegranate Molasses and Beef Wellington. For desert, the chef recommended either a Mille-feuile, or a Chocolate Lava Cake. As Chef Paolo began to serve his culinary works of art, as he liked to call them, he could not help but to feel proud of himself and of his work.

Dinner went on as planned. Everything was perfect. Laughs filled the room, as well as Carey's voice, as she sang some of the most famous songs ever, not to mention a couple of songs that she herself wrote, making the ball room, the most animated place in Boston on that night. Still, all that laughter and joy were not enough to keep London and Maddie's minds from their troubles. They had started the evening on good spirits, but during dinner, they hardly ate, and as the moment of truth closed in on them, they felt as if they were underwater, and could not breathe.

When it was time for London to give a speech, thanking everyone for coming and for supporting that noble cause, if it was not for the intervention of Moseby, who was by her side, she would have not been able to do it, for her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

"T-Thank you all for coming tonight. As you all know, penguins and other creatures that live in the North or South Pole face nowadays a terrible danger. Their natural habitats are being endangered by so many reasons, and as inhabitants of this planet, who share it with countless other species, we must do something. We must protect them, and make sure that future generations have the same chance of seeing these magnificent animals, as we have now. With the money that we have collected tonight, we are paving the way to a brighter future, a future where such gracious animals as the penguins, the polar bears, the walruses, the seals, and many others will be protected from those who destroy their habitats, or otherwise wish to kill them for sport, or for any other purposes." –she declared, as a wave of applauses flooded the ballroom. Waiting a few moments for the guests to stop clapping their hands, she went on. –"I know that these words sound like the words that a child would say, thinking that things can get done just by saying the right words, but, I do believe that that is possible, if we just want it. We have the power to change the world in our hands, and I hope that what we accomplish tonight will set the path for other to follow, because together, we can overcome any obstacle! So, long live the environment and those who try to stop those who endanger such majestic creatures!"

Once again a wave of applauses flooded the ballroom, and as London got down from the stage, she felt really good with herself. She felt that she had been able to touch people's hearts and tell them why they had come to that gala. Even the penguins and the seals all showed their appreciation, by emitting funny noises, as if they had understood every last word she said.

Fifteen minutes later, London signalled Maddie that it was time for the unveiling. Moseby had asked the heiress if they wanted him to be with them, but she told him that it was best if Maddie's parents thought that nobody else knew about their relationship. The last thing she needed was for the Fitzpatricks to feel as if they had been the last ones to know about that subject. Maddie told her family that London wanted to show them something, so as to get them to another room, where they would not be disturbed.

Zack, who thought that the girls could use some help, had decided to get a closer look on how the unveiling would go, by once again using the ventilation system. As he got ready to enter in it through one of the vents, he felt a hand grabbing him from behind. It was his twin, Cody, who looked at him with a serious face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think I'm going, Einstein? I'm going to check on Maddie and London." –Zack told Cody, as he unbolted the last bolt holding the latch of the vent screen.

"And what are you going to do then? You can't just open the latch and appear out of nowhere. And even if we did, what would we do next?" –Cody asked him.

"You know well that I don't plan things that ahead. I'll think of something like, I was on my way to the bathroom, when I heard something and I entered the vent to check what it was…" –Zack came up with was the lamest excuse in the History of lame excuses.

"You got to be kidding me! They told you and everyone else that they wanted to do this alone, so it's our duty as their friends to respect their decision, Zack." –Cody once again stated the obvious.

"And as their friends, we should be there just in case things don't go as planned. True friends never let down each others, even if they need to break a few rules and promises in order to do that." –Zack told Cody with a serious voice. –"I don't know why, but something tells me that we should be in that room. If you want to stop me, then go ahead, stop me. If not, go back to the party and let me do this. Let me be sure that Maddie, especially Maddie doesn't get hurt out of this."

Those had been some very powerful words spoken by Zack. Even Cody could not argue with him about it. They did not know what was going to happen, when Maddie told her family the truth. Swallowing his pride, he cursed the fact of his brother being right about what he said before, and silently followed him though the dusty vent.

Back at the party, Mark, Stephen and Anastasia, who were seated around the same table, were telling Anastasia's mom the real reason why London had organized that party in the first place. It had been Stephen's idea, to also tell her the truth, because like most people in the hotel who knew about the girls' secret, he felt that the outcome of the talk with the Fitzpatrick's was not going to be the best, and as to not to complicate things further, it was best for her also know the truth.

"So, you're telling me that your girl friends are lesbians and they are about to break the news to Maddie's family?" –Felicia asked her daughter, feeling as if she was in a movie, where anything could happen.

"Yes, mom, that's right." –Anastasia said.

"Do you think they are going to take the news badly?" –Felicia asked Anastasia, quite innocently. Sometimes, the girl felt that she was the mother, and her mom was the teenage daughter who was supposed to ask that kind of stupid questions.

"What do you think?" –Anastasia asked her with a sarcastic tone. –"How would you react if I told you that I was a lesbian and that I was dating a girl? You would freak out, to say the least."

"And in Maddie's case, her family, they are all going to have a heart attack when she tells them, especially her mother." –Mark stated. –"I just hope I'm wrong about it, because if I happen to be right, then it's going rain brimstone all over the place."

Inside the vent, the Martin twins kept advancing, with Cody still muttering about they were doing, and that they should not be doing it.

"How do you always manage to convince me on following you everywhere?"

"Because I'm your twin. We share a special bond. What one of us does, the other one also does. Now shush, we don't want them to hear us coming." –Zack told Cody, as they moved through the vent.

The only thing in Zack's mind right then was Maddie's wellbeing. Ever since Maddie had started to date London, he knew that his chances of marrying Maddie had been reduced to nothing but a crazy and wild dream. But, he still cared about her. The words that she had told him on the day that she professed her love to London echoed in his head; _Remember, you'll always be like a little brother to me, and more importantly, you're my friend. I don't want to lose you in any possible way, especially because I'm in love with London_. Those words were more than just words, they were a pact that they had done and could not be broken. Zack was decided to do anything in his power to make sure that Maddie would not get hurt in any possible way.

Just as he had predicted, they both ended up in the room where London and Maddie were with Maddie's parents. As they arrived, Zack looked through the screen vent, which was located near the floor, trying to see what was going on. Unfortunately, there was something blocking his view; a big couch. Gently opening the latch, Zack and Cody got behind the couch, hearing the conversation, which had turned into a heated argument, just as almost everyone had anticipated. They knew that unlike London's parents, Maddie's family would not see this relationship with good eyes. Zack recognized the voice of Maddie's mom, Miranda, who sounded really furious with all that. He could also hear Liam's voice, who was also saying something, though he could not understand it because of how loud Maddie's mom was talking.

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick!" –Miranda yelled at her youngest daughter. She only called her out by her full name, either when she wanted something done, or when she was really mad, and you did not need to be a full time detective or a genius with an I.Q. of 300 to see that she was bloody mad at Maddie. –"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't mother! I love London!" –Maddie told her.

"What you are doing is a sin to the eyes of God, missy! Are you telling me that you have been having sex with this… this… this slut?" –Miranda yelled even louder, this time offending London, as she turned herself to the heiress, her eyes filled with rage. –"YOU! You are the one who led my daughter down this path! I should have known that a rich spoiled girl such as you would either be on drugs or have some other kind of disgusting habits!"

Maddie's father, Irving was just standing there without saying a word, and the same could be said for Genevieve and Liam, who could not believe that their sister was a lesbian. Maddie's grandmother was mumbling something to herself, probably asking God why something like that happened. As for London, London wanted to talk. She wanted to defend herself from all those nasty words that were being thrown at her, but fear had overcome the heiress' system. She was just standing there, frozen, hearing everything Maddie's mom was calling her.

"MOTHER! STOP IT! It's not London's fault! We just fell in love with each other!" –Maddie cried on top of her lungs.

"Oh, yes it is her fault! She has planted some crazy ideas in that head of yours, and you fell for them! She is nothing but a slut and a whore!"

"FUCK YOU, MOM! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT LONDON LIKE THAT!" –Maddie yelled at her mother, as tears began sliding down her face. All those insults were just too much to bear. If her mother had been insulting her, she would not mind, but she could not stand her mother insulting the girl she loved, calling her all those awful and ugly names.

The next thing that the blonde felt was her mother's hand, slapping her face. Miranda Fitzpatrick had never raised her hand to one of her children before, but the rage building inside her was so much that she needed to

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you use that language with your own mother?" –Miranda screamed on top of her lungs.

"I DARE BECAUSE YOU HAVE OFFENDED LONDON!" –Maddie yelled, as she glared at her mother. The way she did it, she could have easily melted an iceberg just by looking at it.

"That's it, Madeline! We're going home and first thing in the morning, I'm sending you to a convent! Maybe there they will remember you that God's word is law!" –Miranda yelled, as she grabbed Maddie by her right wrist and began to pull her.

When Miranda pulled her, Maddie did not let her mother take her. The blonde's blood was boiling with rage by that point. Her whole body was so filled with anger that she felt that she could easily pop out someone's head just by thinking it.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" –Maddie screamed on top of her lungs. She did not realize, but that had been the first time that she had addressed to London by that name in public.

"Maddie… please, don't do this…" –London told her with an almost inaudible voice. The way Maddie's mom had spoken of her had taken out all of her strengths. She was now laying on the floor, sobbing.

"No, London, I'm not going to run, and I certainly I'm not going to let my mother talk to you like that." –Maddie told her as she hugged her, talking to her with a loud, yet soft voice, unlike the own she was using to talk with her mother.

Unknown to them, the way they had been screaming and yelling at each others had attracted some of the guests and the press, who were sure to have a field day with all that. Among some of the guests were Moseby, Carey, Arwin, Mark, Stephen, Anastasia and Felicia. Those who had arrived a little later did not understand what was going on, but they knew it had something to do with London and with the people that were yelling.

As for the press and the paparazzi they were already snapping photos of all that, while in their brains they were also coming up with names for the headlines that were going to accompany the news.

As for the Fitzpatricks, even though they were all being watched and photographed, they did not care. For them, it was as if nobody else was in that room; nobody except themselves, along with Maddie and London.

"Do you hear that, Irving? Do you hear what that… that… that girl has done to our baby girl?" Miranda pleaded to her husband, who had not say a word since the argument started. London felt that she needed to say something in order to defend Maddie, but she was so shaken by the words that Maddie's mom had addressed her with, that decided the blonde to deal with her own mother. "She speaks out like a harlot against her own mother!"

Irving Fitzpatrick was shocked with all that, to say the least. But, he was not angry, or mad or furious with Maddie or London. He was simply confused with all that. And right then, he could not understand why his wife was acting that way. Finally, he broke his silence.

"Miranda, please, there is no need for all of this." –he told her with a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Don't you dare say that, Irving! Of course there is need for all of this!" –Miranda stormed at her husband. –"Your daughter has been lead astray from the path of our Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ, by that girl there and you dare say that there is no need for all of this?"

"THAT GIRL HAS A NAME! HER NAME IS LONDON, SO YOU BETTER START CALLING HER BY HER NAME!" –Maddie roared at her mother, as more and more tears rolled down her face.

"I'll call her whatever I like, Madeline!" –Miranda stormed against her daughter, when she was grabbed by her older daughter, and by her son.

"Please, mom, don't say those things!" –Genevieve begged her mother. Genevieve was as shocked as her mother, but she did not want her younger sister to get hurt, and the same thing could be said about Liam. Sure, he liked to pick on Maddie and call her names, but it was clear as water to him that he shared the same opinion as his older sister, Genevieve.

"Genie's right, mom, stop this. Don't you see that you are only making things worse?" –Liam declared.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" –Miranda screamed at Liam and Genevieve. –"I just had enough of this! We're going home, and you Madeline, you are coming with us, and you're not to see that girl ever again!"

"I'M NOT GOING HOME, AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO GO!" –Maddie yelled at her.

Behind the couch, the Martin twins were hearing the fight, and both felt that they needed to do something, but did not know what. Cody could see that Zack was tense. Inside his chest, a burning rage was consuming him, and his only wish was to extinguish it. He was ready to jump between Maddie and her family, and slap Maddie's mom for being so narrow-minded. But, once again, Cody kept him from doing something stupid, which he would probably regret later.

"FINE! If you don't want to come, then don't come! But mark my words, Madeline! If you don't come, then you will never set a foot inside that house as long as I live, understood?" –Miranda yelled at Maddie. –"You heard me! If you plan to go ahead with all this, then remember this; from this day forward you're no longer my daughter!"

The words that came out of Miranda's mouth acted like a dagger; a dagger which punctured Maddie right into her heart. It took all of her strengths to keep her from crying tears of sadness in front of everyone. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to see her showing any weakness.

Storming her way out of the room, Gennie, Liam followed her, as well as their grandmother. Irving, Maddie's dad, was the last one to leave. He looked at the blonde, and moved his lips in a silent message, which she understood as "Everything will be alright, baby girl". The fact that he was calling her by her nickname was a sign that he unlike Miranda, he was not mad at her.

As they exited, they were all bombarded with questions from the media, who wanted to ask them what they thought about all that. Moseby ordered everyone to exit, as to give London and Maddie some time alone to deal with all those emotions. As the doors closed, Maddie fell on her knees, right in London's arms, and began to cry. It was also then that Cody felt that it was prudent for him and his brother to come out.

Just like Zack had told him, there was really a reason for them to sneak inside that room; to make London and Maddie know that they were not alone. The twins slowly approached them, and they put their arms around the girl, to comfort and cheer them up.

Seeing them there, Maddie hugged Zack, as the tears kept rolling down her face. London also did the same, pulling her arms around Cody.

The girls had battled a five-headed dragon, and although they had not won the battle, they did not lost it either. The harder had been done; Maddie's family knew their secret. Unfortunately, so did everyone else. They knew that in a matter of minutes, the news would be all over the Internet, as well as in the morning newspapers, tabloids and high-society magazines.


	14. Consequences

**Chapter 14: Consequences**

It had been a real nightmare to get every last reporter and photographer who was covering the charity gala out of the hotel. The job they had been paid to do ended the minute Miranda Fitzpatrick began to curse her daughter and the heiress of the Tipton Hotels, calling them every last name in the book. They all just wanted photos of London and Maddie and of Maddie's family, not to mention everyone's statement of what had happened on that night. When the last reporter was forced out of the hotel, Moseby told everyone in the staff that they were not to talk to anyone of the press about what happened, and that they were not to allow any reporter, photographer or paparazzo inside the Tipton.

Over the night the news spread all over like a plague. Photos of what had happened on the Boston Tipton on that night, were circulating everywhere on the Internet. All the girls had worked so hard to accomplish with the gala was not even mentioned in the news. The only news that mattered to any reporter was the hidden truth about Maddie and London's relationship, that had been uncovered through the fight that Miranda Fitzpatrick, Maddie's mother had started. Some tabloids went as far as digging up some photos that had been taken of the girls together over the years, and made it sound that they had been in love ever since the day they met. Just as they expected; a bombardment of allegations, rumours and even lies, which had nothing to do with the case, from all kinds of media.

Night never felt so long to either one of the girls. Zack and Cody, as well as the rest of the gang asked them if they wanted them to spend the night at the penthouse, keeping them company. They both appreciated the offer, but they politely declined it, saying that they needed to be alone, in order to get their ideas together, and find out what they were going to do next. Wishing them a goodnight, everyone left the penthouse, leaving them alone.

After changing into their nightgowns, and getting into the king size bed, they placed their arms around one another, seeking some comfort in each other's eyes. The words that Miranda Fitzpatrick told them both kept echoing in their heads, making things even worst, when their only wish was to forget what had happened. They knew that night was most likely going to end the way it had. But, deep inside their hearts, they had the slightest hope that everything could work out. Maddie even had pictured the whole scene in her head. After telling the truth, her mother would hug her and say that it was alright and that there was nothing wrong with her being a lesbian. But that did not happen, and now it felt as if the whole world was against them. Tears of sadness kept dropping from her eyes, as she relived the whole scene in her head.

Zack and Cody did not sleep either, and the same thing happened to Anastasia and Mark. Anastasia asked her mom if she could stay with him that night. Usually, Felicia Fontaine would not even consider letting her do something like that, but on that night, her heart told her that maybe it was the best if stayed at the hotel with her boyfriend.

Since the boys were way too excited to sleep, Carey let them stay up on account that they would not make a single noise. She needed to rest her voice, as well as get a good night sleep. Needless to say that she kept tossing and turning beneath the bed sheets, trying to fall asleep, but she eventually gave up. All that stress put her in such a nervous state that even if she wanted to sleep, her mind would not allow her. Going to the living room, Carey saw Cody lying on the couch, watching the news. But what caught her attention was Zack, who was in front of the computer. Approaching him, she wanted to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doing, sweetheart?"

"Reading every lie they have been publishing about Maddie and London, over the last hour. What happened downstairs tonight is the motive of chat on Facebook and on Twitter. It seems like every liar in the world, and everyone who hates homosexuals and lesbians decided to crawl out of the holes they live in, and decided to attack them with everything they got." –Zack told her, as he accessed another gossip website. –"In this one they say that Maddie has AIDS, and on the last five I looked over, they say that London met Maddie in a disco in Berlin, while she was under the influence of LSD And Ecstasy." –he told her, feeling disgusted with what he was reading.

"Why do people always come up with these things, whenever a celebrity or a public figure decides to open itself to the world?" –Cody asked out loud, not expecting an answer from anyone.

"Because they are jealous of them, or just because they like to say bad things about people, by coming up with lies and all sorts of defamation." –Carey answered him.

Carey was right about it, and she was not the only one thinking like that. In the Stevenson suite, the situation was no different. Mark and Anastasia were both glued to Mark's laptop, reading the news.

"This is awful." –Anastasia said.

"And it's just the beginning. Once they get out of the hotel, those vultures are going to be waiting for them, ready to bombard them with them with all sorts of questions." –Mark declared, referring to the paparazzi. –"I can already picture the whole thing."

"We can try and make sure that they don't do that." –Anastasia said. –"The question is how we are going to do that?"

"What they need to do is simple. They have got to give a press conference." –a voice told them. It was Stephen, who just like Carey could not sleep a wink, and was now working on another of his novels. –"By doing it, they will be telling them everything there is to know about their relation, leaving them with little to speculate about. Of course, that won't prevent the paparazzi from coming after them, but it will certainly make them pay less attention to the matter, at least for a little while."

Steven's idea was an ingenious idea, to say the least. It was not a definitive solution to the problem, but it was better than nothing. Mark and Anastasia silently nodded to each other that it was an excellent idea.

Downstairs in the lobby, the staff was all cleaning up the place. Moseby had given strict orders to Esteban to take control of the operations, while he attended to more serious matters. In his office, Moseby received the call of Wilfred Tipton, who demanded to know what had happened, after watching it on the news. The hotel's general manager did his best to explain what had really happened, always saying that he never thought things would end up like that. As he said that, he knew that he was telling Mr. Tipton was a lie; that he already expected something like that, but never thought that it would reach to the point of the media knowing about it, the way they did.

"Yes, sir, I understand, sir… Do not alarm yourself, sir. The reporters and the paparazzi have all been escorted out of the hotel, and I've given strict orders to everyone in the hotel, to not talk to anyone of the press about the matter in question, or they would face severe consequences." –Moseby declared, over the phone. –"As for London, well, given the circumstances, she's alright. She's upstairs in her penthouse, along with Madeline. They told us they wanted to be alone, so I thought that I would not insist on the matter."

Moseby's voice revealed that he was clearly worried about the girls. After hanging up the phone, he sighed deeply, thinking of what would happen next. He obviously knew that the press and the media would not stop until they had the whole story, and for that, he would have to come up with a way to keep them all away from the hotel, at lest, until things calmed down a little.

Finally, when morning arrived, things had calmed down a little, and London and Maddie eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Still, the heiress did not sleep more than half an hour. Opening her eyes, she saw that Maddie was still asleep. Looking at her, she could not bring herself up to waking her up. Like always, Maddie looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Moving as slowly as possible not to disturb the blonde's sleep, London made her way to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day that was about to begin.

When she finished fixing herself up, Maddie was still sleeping. She thought to herself on what she would do next regarding the press, but the previous night's argument with Maddie's parents was still haunting her spirit. She tried not to think about it, but it was helpless. The more she tried the more that awful memory made her feel depressed. She needed to talk to someone, anyone about what she should do next. Leaving the blonde asleep, she got in the elevator and made her way to the Martins suite. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it occurred to her that it was still very early in the morning, and they might still be sleeping. Putting her ear against the door, she tried to hear if they were sleeping or not. She heard the television was still on. That was a good sign, she thought. Knocking on the door, she waited for one of the Martins to open the door. It was Cody who opened the door. He was still wearing the white shirt he was wearing at the party, and the first thing that she noticed was how tired he looked, as if he had not had any sleep at all.

"Hey, London." –he said with a drowsy voice.

"Hi, Cody. Sorry if I woke you up, but I need some advices." –she told him with a sincere and serene voice.

"No worries, I wasn't asleep anyway. Come in." –he invited her, as she entered the suite.

As they took a seat in the couch, London noticed that Zack had fallen asleep, his head resting on top of the computer's keyboard. Carey herself was also asleep right next to her son. Trying to not to talk too loud, London explained her dilemma to Cody, and hoped that he could advise her.

"Well, I don't know what to say. It's a very delicate situation." –Cody said.

"Delicate? I think the word I would use is desperate." –London sighed. –"I haven't read the news yet, but I bet every last penny that I have that everyone in this planet is against me and Maddie."

"Not everyone is against you two. We aren't, and we never were." –he remembered her, trying to comfort her. –"I know this might not seem like much, but not everyone is against you. There are some people on the Internet that sympathise with your relationship. They even call you pioneers in the defense of homosexual and lesbian relationships and their rights as citizens." –Cody kept trying to her cheer up.

London sighed. She knew that Cody was trying to cheer her up, but for some reason, his words felt as if they were meaningless. She gave him a big hug for his efforts and then sighed once again. As Cody was about to continue the conversation, someone knocked at the door. When Cody opened it, he saw both Anastasia and Mark standing outside. They had decided to come and talk about the idea of the press conference with the twins, and were quite surprised to see London there.

"What are you doing here, London? We thought you were with Maddie." –Anastasia asked her.

"I left her upstairs, sleeping." –she answered her. –"I needed to get some fresh air and to clear my thoughts, so I thought to come here and just to talk with either Cody or Zack."

"Are you feeling alright? I mean, given the circumstances…" –Mark enquired her.

"I'm fine… I mean, I'm not peachy, but I think Maddie is feeling way worst then I am." –London told him. –"I can't help but to feel that I'm responsible for all that happened." –she sighed once again, this time almost on the brink of tears. The Asian-beauty was feeling bluer by the minute.

"Don't say that, London. It's not your fault if Maddie's mom can't see what's in front of her eyes." –Cody told her.

"We're here for you, and well, I think we came up with a way to, maybe, help you and Maddie through this." –Mark said, talking about the idea of giving a press conference that his dad had given them.

At first, London did not even want to know what they had to tell her, but through much insisting, Mark and his girlfriend managed to explain her, their idea hoping she would react to it the same way they had. Little by little, the heiress began to understand that giving that press conference would definitely silence everyone about all those shenanigans that people were saying about her Maddie; or at least, it would make the paparazzi let them go for a while, heading back to their constant job of chasing Paris Hilton, in one of her already usual sex scandals.

"You guys are the greatest!" –she said as she gave them all a bear hug.

"That's what friends are for, London." –Cody said.

Friends… now there was a word that the Asian-beauty had been learning to appreciate and understanding the real meaning over the last few months. It had been Cody, along with his brother Zack, Mark, Anastasia and everyone in the hotel that made everything possible between Maddie and her. If it had not been for any of them, the girls would have probably never expressed their true feelings for one another.

"I got to go and tell Maddie about this…" –London declared, as she got up from the couch. –"… Wait! Do you mind if I call room service through your telephone, Cody?"

"Go ahead, but why do you want to call room service?" –he asked.

London did not need to answer him, because all of them heard her ordering a huge breakfast. She definitely wanted to surprise Maddie by serving her breakfast in bed. After finishing the call, she waved goodbye to all of them, heading back to the penthouse. Ten minutes later, Esteban appeared pushing a cart with everything London ordered. Thanking him, she opened the penthouse door and took the cart herself, trying to make as less noise as possible, as she pushed it through the living room, on her way to her master bedroom, where the gorgeous blonde was asleep. .

Her plan was quite simple. After serving Maddie her breakfast, she would tell the blonde everything, assuring her that everything would end up alright. Unfortunately, when she entered she saw that Maddie was already awake. She was sitting on a settee next to one of the windows, staring at the horizon. At first, London looked at her and thought everything was alright. But all that changed in a matter of seconds. Maddie was there, but her mind was not. She had heard London coming in, but she did not shuffle an inch. She was still wearing her nightgown. Her hair was all frizzy, as if she had stepped inside a twister, and her bags beneath her eyes revealed that she did not sleep much. You did not need to be a rocket scientist to see that Maddie was not well. Approaching her, London placed her left hand on her shoulder, hoping that she would react.

"Hey, Blondie." –London said in a playful but reserved tone.

"Hey." –Maddie said lifelessly.

"Are you okay, Madeline?" –London asked her with a more serious tone. She only called Maddie by her full name when she wanted to talk with her about something serious.

"I'm fine." –Maddie said, as she kept staring at the horizon. It was obvious to London that her girlfriend was not well.

"I brought you some breakfast." –London said, as she approached the cart and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She had those made especially for Maddie, for she knew that the blonde loved them.

"I'm not hungry." –Maddie's responses were becoming more and more lifeless.

"Come on, Maddie, you've got to eat. I told Chef Paolo to make these just for you. See? I even told him to cut the custard, because you are always saying that you hate the custards on your sandwiches." –London showed her the sandwich once again.

"I'm really not hungry, London." –Maddie answered back, not even paying attention to the huge sandwich that the brunette was holding in her hands.

"Now, Maddie, you can't do that. If you don't eat, you will get sick."

"I don't care…" –the blonde answered back, her voice revealing she was feeling more and more depressed.

"Come on, let's make a deal… I'll split it with you. You keep one half, and I keep the other half." –London told her, as she broke the sandwich in two, waving Maddie's half playfully in front of her face.

"I DON'T WANT ANY STUPID SANDWICHES, I DON'T WANT TO EAT ANYTHING AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?" –Maddie snapped out, suddenly raising herself from the settee, throwing her half of the sandwich into the air. Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets from the amount of rage that was building up inside the blonde.

The way Maddie shouted at her, surprised the heiress, who did not expect the blonde to yell at her like that. The rage in her voice made London feel like crying, but she held it together. Whatever was wrong with Maddie, she was going to find out and try and understanding it.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" –London said as her spine stiffened. –"And don't tell me that everything's peachy because I can see that something's wrong with you! You're not alright!"

"You want to know what's wrong? YOU WANT TO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! I've got the shittiest life on the planet! My mother, as well as the rest of the world hates me! I'll never be able to go out in public without someone pointing out on the street: Hey, there goes that lesbian girl who's a slut and is dating the heiress of the Tipton Empire, who also happens to be a lesbian."

"And since when do you care about what other people say about you?" –London snapped back at Maddie. –"Weren't you the one that told me that I shouldn't care about what other people say about me, and that what was important was what I felt about myself?" –she yelled at Maddie, remembering the time when the blonde had told her that.

"Not when it came to this kind of subject! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, LONDON!" –Maddie yelled at her, tears rolling down her face. She just wanted to be alone right then; alone with nothing else but the pain that was ripping her soul into shreds.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Okay, so your mom hates you! It ripped your guts apart when she called you and me all those ugly names, as well as the way she yelled at you, I get it! When someone who knows you like your own mother yells at you like that and points out all your imperfections and all your flaws, it feels like the world is about to crumble beneath your feet, believe me, I get it! BUT YOU CAN'T LET THIS MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE SHIT! I know what you are feeling right now."

"You can't possibly know how I'm feeling right now! And you want to know why? Because your family doesn't hate you… because your own mother hasn't told you that you're no longer her daughter!" –Maddie yelled at London. –"So don't you dare tell me that you know what I'm feeling, because you don't know!"

"OKAY, have it your way!" –London shot back at her. –"Let's say that I don't know how you're feeling now… what are you going to do about it? You can ignore what I'm telling you, thinking that no one really cares about you or knows how it feels to be like that; you can slap me in the face with every last bit of strength you have because you think that I'm lying to you, or you can simply go back to the settee and spend the rest of your life staring at the horizon. The choice is yours! But believe me when I tell you that I'm not leaving you in this room all by yourself! I'm not going to just stand around here and let you feel sorry for yourself! That's not the Maddie I know!"

"THEN, MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL ME! Maybe the person you have seen all this time isn't the real me!" –Maddie shouted. You could see she was boiling red with all that anger inside her chest.

"That's not true! I know you Maddie… I know you better than your own family. And let me tell you that the Maddie I know would tell the people who said those awful things to go fuck themselves and that they could go rot in Hell for all she cared for! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HEARD ME! The Maddie I know would stand up and fight for what she believes in, not only because of the wild and untamed temper that runs in her Irish blood, but because she knew deep inside her heart that she was right about everything she stood up for. That's the real Maddie, and the Maddie I know!... (sob)… MY MADDIE! And right now… (sob)… I want my Maddie back!"

London was now sobbing. Her throat ached from yelling so much, but she did not regret it. She had told Maddie what she thought about how she was acting, and now, all she could do was wait to see if the blonde. Slowly turning her back on Maddie, she just said:

"And… (sob)… for the record, not everyone hates you! I love you… (sob)… with all my heart and soul! Hell, I… (sob)… would even take a bullet right in the chest… (sob)… for you without thinking twice! And you… (sob)… know why? Because you're my soul mate… (sob)… the love of my life; but… (sob)… above all else… (sob)… because you're my best friend, and… (sob)… I'll never hate… (sob)… you for being yourself."

The heiress was about to leave, when she felt a hand grabbing her arm. The thing that happened next surprised London. Maddie embraced the brunette and kissed her, as they both broke down, weeping. For what looked like an eternity, it felt like a silence wall had been erected between Maddie and London, separating them. The only sound that was heard was the muffled sobbing of the girls. It was only when Maddie talked that that wall crumbled.

"I-I'm s-sorry London…(sob)… I'm s-s-so sorry, London." –Maddie kept sobbing, feeling awfully bad about the way she had talked to London. –"It's j-just… (sob)… I'm afraid."

"It's okay, Maddie… (sob)… let it all out." –London hugged her, pressing her body against hers, while feeling Maddie's heartbeat synchronized with her own. –"I know you're… (sob)… afraid, but remember one… (sob)… thing. I'm here for… (sob)… you, as well as Zack, Cody… (sob)… Mark, Anastasia, and… (sob)… everyone else in the hotel. We're not… (sob)… letting anyone… (sob)… hurt you." –she whispered to Maddie's ears, which made Maddie cry even more, only this time, her tears were not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. In her chest she felt happiness roaring inside her heart.

"T-Thank you, London… (sob)… for being so good to me." –Maddie whispered back at her, as she wiped the tears off her eyes, using her sleeve. –"Tell me… can I still eat one of those sandwiches that you brought me?"

London smiled as she went to the cart and grabbed another sandwich and handed it to Maddie. They both shared breakfast, without saying a word to each other, not because they were angry or anything, but because they did not need to. The reflection on each other's eyes was more than enough for them to say that everything was okay. On the back of their minds, they both remembered the promise they made to each other about not fighting over stupid or trivial things, and that no matter what happened, their friendship and their love would always come first.


	15. London and Maddie vs The World

**Chapter 15: London and Maddie vs the World**

After finishing breakfast, Maddie decided to take a shower. She needed it. After the way she talked to London, she felt as if a ton of dirt and garbage had been dumped on top of her. Opening the hot water, she quickly got under the hot water, humming a somehow sweet melody. As the water poured on her body, she began to feel better. Taking deep breaths, she felt all the anger and fear that were still contained inside her. It was as if the water cleansed everything that she had done, making them nothing but a bad memory.

She was just beginning to wash her hair, when she gasped. Something was grabbing her from behind. That something were hands that now were softly exploring her midsection, making their way up, caressing her soft and beautiful breasts. She turned her head and saw London smiling at her. She had entered the shower, and was now snuggling herself against the blonde's body. She was still wearing her clothes, and Maddie asked herself why she had done that. At the same time, a familiar song to Maddie started to play, "My Darling" from the movie Ghost.

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time._

And time goes by so slowly,  
And time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
  
"L-London? What are you doing?"

"I just felt the need to make you company." –London moved as quickly as a snake, and was now looking Maddie in the eyes. –"I hope you don't mind, Blondie."

"S-Sure… but what about your clothes?" –she asked the heiress, whose clothes were getting wetter by the minute.

"Don't worry about them. Remember, I've got one of the world's biggest wardrobes." –London stated the obvious, as she French-kissed Maddie. –"After this, I'll just go and grab something else to put on." –she said, as she began to take off her blouse, tossing it into the floor.

_I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me._

Lonely rivers flow to the  
sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.

Maddie kept kissing her, as she unzipped London's jeans. The warmth of London's wet body rubbing against her own felt so good that she found herself thinking why they did not do that more often? It took only a couple more seconds for her to remove the rest of London's clothes, leaving her completely naked.

"Mmm… no, London… my nipples are sensitive…." –Maddie gasped, as London started to playfully nibble them, teasing her.

"Why… do you think… that I like… to nibble them, sweetie-pie?" –London went on, nibbling Maddie's left nipple, as her right hand cupped Maddie's breast, squeezing it gently, making the blonde moan. –"You look… good enough… to eat…"

_'Wait  
for me, wait for me.  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.'_

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time.

"OH, FUCK! Oh, that's it, London! Nibble them harder, baby!" –Maddie begged the heiress, as she also began to caress London's ass cheeks.

As they kissed and caressed, they both completely forgot about everything that was going on.

"Mmm… don't tell me you're already that wet…" –London teased Maddie, as she inserted two fingers inside Maddie's pussy, making her gasp. –"You're such a naughty girl, Madeline."

"Well, I learned with the best." –Maddie nibbled London's neck, as she peppered the brunette's neck and collar with light kisses.

_And time goes by so slowly,  
And time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?_

I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.

The girls knew each other's body like they knew their own. They knew where the other liked to be touched; where the other felt more pleasure; but above all, they knew what to do in order to excite one another.

Every time they made love, it was as if time speeded up, along with their heartbeat. A single minute felt like a single second. It was as if time itself was toying with them, making them think that the time they were together was so short.

"Mmm… yeah, Blondie… squeeze them harder, baby!" –London screamed on top of her lungs, as her girlfriend squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples as well. When Maddie pinched her, the pain that crossed her entire body was so intense that pain and pleasure became one. She just loved whenever the blonde decided to play with her body like that. –"It feels so good… ai kimochi… kimochi! FUCK!" –she said, mixing both English and Japanese in the same sentence.

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time._

_And time goes by so slowly,  
And time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
_

It took them just a few minutes to reach an orgasm. After they reached climax, they both panted for a brief period of time, regaining their breath, while savouring the moment. Even when their heart rate had returned to normal, they kept kissing, feeling the adrenaline rushing through their veins, making the feeling of the orgasm last a little longer. When they exited the shower, the girls felt as if nothing in the world could ruin their day, even though they knew that in reality things were worst than they could imagine.

Drying themselves up, they did each other's hair, as London explained to Maddie what they were going to do next. At first, she felt that all that sounded like a really bad idea. In her mind, she thought that if the media could get even more information regarding them and their relation, they would use it only to make things worst.

But after thinking it through with her head cooled down, the blonde saw that her girlfriend was right. The more they knew about them, the fewer things they would have to use against them.

"You know, my parents and the rest of my family are probably going to watch this." –Maddie said sincerely, thinking more about the way her mother would react to all that, than the rest of the family. As always, her major concern was what her mother would think. –"I know my mom has told me awful things and called us all the names in the book last night, but…"

"… but she's still your mom." –London finished the sentence, as she also finished combing Maddie's hair. –"I would be lying if I told you that I know what you're going through, Maddie, because my mother and I don't have what you would call a _mother-daughter_ relationship. What I do know is that right now, we have to worry about what we are going to tell to those bloody paparazzi." –the Asian-beauty said, disgusted just from thinking that people like the paparazzi existed, with one, and only one thing in their minds; to dig out all kinds of secrets from people's lives, just to make a quick buck.

"You're right… one crisis at the time." –Maddie asserted, as she checked her mirrored image, looking for any imperfections on her hair. –"And together, we can

After that, London called Moseby and told him about what she was planning to do. The hotel's manager told her that he would everything in his power to assure that everything would be ready for the press conference, right after lunch.

Digging deep into London's wardrobe, they found the perfect clothes for such an occasion. They needed to look really serious, but not as if they were attending a funeral. The clothes they were going to wear on that press conference needed to give way the feeling that they were happy together, and no matter what happened, they would stay like that.

Maddie picked a beautiful green short-sleeved shirt, a matching mini-skirt and white sandals, while London picked a red shirt, a black mini-skirt and red stilettos. They both decided to wear their hairs in a ponytail. As for jewellery, London decided to wear a gold butterfly-shaped pendant and a pair of diamond fuchsias. Maddie on the other hand decided to only wear a simple pair of stud pearl earrings that she found in London's jewellery box. Looking at themselves on the mirror, they felt they had accomplished what they wanted, which did not surprise neither Maddie or London, having in mind that London's wardrobe had practically all kinds of clothes a girl could dream about.

"I think we outdone ourselves, Blondie." –London said, as she put a little pink lipstick.

"Definitely, Princess… oh, wait a minute; I almost forgot about it."

Maddie quickly grabbed her purse, opened it and began looking for something that was inside it. London asked herself what it could be. After what looked like an eternity, Maddie finally found what she was looking for. It was an old silver ring shaped like Celtic knot.

"London, I want you to wear this." –Maddie told her, holding a ring on the tips of her fingers. –"It's my lucky ring… I wanted to give it to you last night, but things didn't go according to plan." –Maddie said with a somewhat sad voice.

"Oh, it's really beautiful." –London said sincerely. She fancied elaborated pieces of jewellery, because she felt that the more elaborated these pieces were, the more beautiful they looked. But for some reason, she felt that that ring was incredibly beautiful, given its simplicity. –"But… if it's your ring, then shouldn't you wear it for good luck?"

"Don't need to, remember? I've got Irish blood, and we Irish are incredibly lucky. Besides, like I said, I wanted to give it to you last night. You need all the luck you can get." –she chuckled.

"Thanks, Maddie… but you're wrong about me needing luck. We both need all the luck we can get, because without one another, we're nothing, remember?" –London told her, as her fingers caressed Maddie's face. London then admired the blonde's lucky ring for a couple of seconds, wondering just how beautiful the ring was. –"Where did you get it?"

"It belonged to my great-grandmother. She gave it to me before she passed away, a couple of years ago." –Maddie told her. –"I remember her telling me that this ring has been passed over the years between the women in my family. She said that only the ones that possessed the right qualities would inherit it, and according to her, I was the one who possessed the right qualities to wear it. It even has a message carved in Irish inside it… see?" –she pointed it to the inside of the ring, where you could definitely see something carved in it.

Looking at the almost microscopic letters, the brunette tried to read out loud the message.

"_Love is cosúil ghaoth nach féidir leat é a fheiceáil ach is féidir leat a bhraitheann sé_... Whoa, it sounds complicated. The only word I can figure out is _love_." –she confessed, not knowing if she had slipped a word or not, or if she had pronounced all the words correctly.

"It's not as complicated as it looks, believe me."

"And, what does it mean?" –London asked her; curious to know what the message was all about.

"It's a secret… but I promise that I'll tell you what it means later."

"You promise?"

"Girl scout's honour!" –she said, as she raised her right hand, in acknowledgement of what she said.

"Okay!" –London smiled at her, giving her a peck on the lips. –"Now, let's go down to the restaurant eat something, before the press conference starts. I don' know about you, but I always give my best speeches with my stomach full." –she cackled about it.

"Me too." –Maddie agreed.

As they expected, after lunch the press started to conglomerate in front of the hotel, where a small stage had been mounted for the press conference. Security had been reinforced by Moseby, in order to prevent massive chaos from happening. As he supervised the assembling of the stage by the hotel's staff in the conference room, he hoped that everything would go alright. The last thing they needed was something to go bad. Little by little, all the chairs that had also been mounted in front of the stage began to be filled in by reporters, photographers and journalists. When all the seats were taken, only half of the media staff had entered the room. The ones that could not get a seat had to stay up. They all waited for London and Maddie to show up, with their microphones, tape-recorders and cameras pointed at the stage. When they finally showed up, they were bombarded with flashlights from the cameras. As they made their way to the stage, they passed by Zack, Cody and their mother, Carey, as well as Mark and Arwin, who felt the girls would feel better, knowing that they were there for them. Before they stepped into the stage, Moseby smiled at them and said with a caring voice:

"Girls, are you sure you want to do this? We can still cancel this. You girls don't have to prove anything to these bloodsucking parasites."

"Positive, Moseby. If we don't do this, they'll just keep making up fake stories about us, and unlike Paris Hilton, I do give a damn about what they say about me and about my girlfriend." –London answered him with a serious voice.

"In that case, I wish you both good luck." –Moseby kept smiling at them.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby." –Maddie smiled nervously.

As they stepped into the stage, they tried to keep calm and serene in front of everyone. Looking at all the people in that room, the girls could not help but to feel that on that very moment they were probably the bravest girls in the world; an enjoyable feeling that gave them the additional strength they needed to complete that task.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Before we begin with the questions, my girlfriend and I would like to tell you the reason why we called you here." –London said, as she waited for everyone to make silence. –"Ever since last night, when our relationship became known to the general public there have been multiple rumours and false stories regarding our relationship and ourselves. We hope that by giving this press conference, we might be able to put to sleep those stories. That said, we will answer you questions… one at the time, please." –London said, as she gently squeezed Maddie's hand, seeking some comfort and reassurance that everything was alright. In response, Maddie also did the same, letting her know that things were going smoothly.

A few seconds after London said that, almost everyone in the conference room lifted their hands, trying to ask something to the girls.

"Miss Tipton and Miss Fitzpatrick is it really true that you are lesbians?" –A reporter asked them.

"To answer that question, I will quote something that Rita Mae Brown said; _Women who love women are Lesbians. Men, because they can only think of women in sexual terms, define Lesbian as sex between women. _So yes, the answer is yes, but we only have eyes for one another." –London declared.

"Miss Tipton, how did you two meet?" –One of the reporters asked London.

"Madeline and I met when she started to work at the hotel, and right now, we attend the same class at school. You could that we became good friends almost from the start." –she answered, always with a smile on her face.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, is it true that you come from an Irish-Catholic family?" –asked a female reporter, as her partner snapped a couple of photos.

"Yes, that is correct." –Maddie answered.

For the next half hour, London and Maddie both answered uncountable questions. Most of the questions, they answered without hesitation, but there were others that they decided not to answer, mostly because those same questions had to do with their families, and that was something neither one or the other wanted to answer.

"Do you plan to get married?"

"Eventually, but that's something we still need to discuss. We're going to take it one step at the time." –Maddie lied, because she knew that if it depended on her, she would marry London the next day with no regrets.

"Do you happen to have nicknames that you call each other?" –a reporter from a gossip magazine asked.

"Yes, we do. She calls me Princess, and I call her Blondie." –London answered almost spontaneously.

"Could you tell us what is your view on how society treats gay and lesbian couples?"

"Portia di Rossi once said: _Everyone is their own kind of lesbian. To think there's a certain way to dress or present yourself in the world is just one more stereotype we have to fit into_. We both believe that people tend to label people due to their looks, the way they dress, because of the colour of their skin or because of whom they hang out with, and that is something we don't want to do, because we both come from different social classes, and we know just how different our realities are. Still, that doesn't stop us from loving each other." –Maddie said.

After a while, they both felt that they had already given them something that would give them some peace and quiet, and ended the press conference. Still the reporters had so many questions left unanswered. Security had to escort everyone out of the building. It was with some relief that Moseby saw them all out of the hotel. Unfortunately, they were still camped outside, waiting to catch the girls when they exited the building. Looking outside through the penthouse windows, London saw that that media circus was still there.

"Do you think I did the right thing, Maddie? I think I just give them even more reasons to speculate about us." –London said with a worried voice, as Maddie grabbed her hands. "I wanted to keep those bloodsuckers away from us, but… but I think I just did worst." –London answered, as she looked at the ring in her finger Maddie had borrowed her. "I'm starting to think that your lucky ring doesn't bring much luck… at least not to me." She said with a very depressed voice.

"You did what you thought it was best, London. It's not your fault they didn't have enough." –Maddie told her with a sweet and caring voice. –"And I do think my lucky ring brings you good luck. If it didn't, I bet you wouldn't have been able to say the things you said in front of the cameras."

London smiled with those remarks.

"That wasn't luck… I had you by my side, as well all our friends. You've all have given me the strength I needed to do that, and the same could be said for you." –London stated, as she brushed a lock of hair from Maddie's face and then kissed her.

"Still, you did the right thing, London. Let them speculate a little more if they want to." –Maddie told her, trying to assure her that everything was alright. Yet, she also asked herself the same question. –"Come on, it's pointless of us keep staring at them down there. That circus will eventually leave; it's just a matter of time." –she said, planting a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"And I thought I was the one who saw the bright side of every situation." –London cajoled, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Well, I'm not entirely sarcastic and cynical, remember?" –Maddie shot back, making them both laugh. –"See? I made you laugh…"

"You sure did." –London kept laughing. Looking at Maddie's eyes, she saw that something else was bothering her, though she could not say what exactly. –"What's the matter, Maddie? Is something bothering you?"

"I was… I was just thinking about the things that I have in my room, and just how much I'll miss them." –Maddie said, sighing deeply. –"It's decided! I've been thinking about this for a while, and I'm going to get them."

"I don't know if you should do that now, honey." –London told her. –"And before you ask me why, I'll give you two good reasons. First, there's a battalion of reporters, photographers and paparazzi down there waiting for us to exit the hotel… there's no way you would be able to get out of here unnoticed. And second, your mother's not just going to let you in the house without scolding you… oh, and I forgot that the paparazzi will be there too, waiting for you to show up."

London was absolutely right. There was no way Maddie would accomplish something like that, without being caught. As the wheels spin inside her head, Maddie felt like a caged animal, trapped, with no hope of escaping. Still, the blonde was not going to let something like that to stop her from achieving her goal.

"You're right, they will be waiting for one of us to exit the hotel… well, then let's give them what they want." –Maddie stated, her eyes flashing the way they did whenever she had one of her brilliant ideas.

Puzzled and confused about what the blonde said, London tried to understand what her girlfriend's plan would be.

"Now you've lost me…" –London admitted, still confused about it.

"Get me Zack, Cody and Mark up here on the double, and I'll explain everything."

Doing what Maddie asked her, London quickly texted Mark and the Martin twins, who quickly got to the penthouse. When they arrived, Maddie explained her plan to them all. Basically, they were going to make use of Mark's make-up talents in order to disguise one of the twins to look like Maddie, and do the same with Maddie. Then, they would catch the attention of the press, by getting out of the hotel by one of the emergency doors, giving Maddie the opportunity to get out through the backdoor.

"Well, I'll be honest; trying to make you look like a boy will be a synch. As for making one of them look exactly like you, that's going to take a lot of work." –Mark explained, pointing out the difficulties.

"Yeah, it's going to take some serious make-up job to make one of us look as beautiful as you, sweet thang" –Zack pointed.

"First things first, okay? If we're going to do this, we've got to decide which one of us is going to pretend he's Maddie." –Cody said.

"I'll do it." –Zack sighed. –"You got me out of so many trinkets since we met that I owe you big time. I'll be happy to pose as you, if that helps."

Hearing him say that, Maddie could not help but to hug Zack as tightly as she could. As always, he had surprise everyone in the room by volunteering himself for an almost suicidal mission.

"Thanks, Zack. You're a real sweet, you know that?" –Maddie smiled.

"Well… yeah, I know, but it's always good to hear it from another person, especially you." –Zack blushed a little, causing everyone in the room to just burst into laughter. When they finally stopped laughing, Mark said.

"Okay, if we're going to do this, we have a lot of work ahead of us… and by us, I mean; I have a lot of work." –he joked.

"Yeah, we know that, mister artist. So, what do you need?" –London asked Mark, smiling, eager to see him doing his magic on both Zack and Maddie.

It took him almost two hours, but the final result had paid off. Using all kinds of make-up materials he had in his make-up kit, as well as two wigs and a few clothes, Mark had virtually done the impossible. Zack looked almost exactly like Maddie. In order to make him look as tall as her, they convinced him to wear a pair of platform boots. A pink trench coat and a pair of sunglasses completed the transformation.

As for Maddie, she needed to borrow a couple of clothes from Mark in order to make her look more like a guy. She was wearing a brown wig, which concealed her golden-yellow hair, and a pair of sunglasses, that she borrowed from Zack. Plus, in order to make her chest seem flatter, Mark decided to wrap it tight with bandages. The last thing they needed was for Maddie to be recognized because of her D-cup breasts, while trying to pass as a guy.

When he finally finished his work, he let out a big sigh of relief, but also of satisfaction. If there was one thing that Mark was proud of, was his work, either as a writer, an artist or as a make-up dresser. He knew he was good, and his work confirmed it.

"There, that's the best I can do on such a short notice." –Mark affirmed as he contemplated the way Maddie and Zack looked. –"If I had an extra couple of hours, I could make you really unrecognizable, by using latex masks and a couple more things."

"That's alright, man. I think I can pass by Maddie, even if I'm not as tall as her." –Zack joked, while he looked himself in the mirror.

"You really look like me alright… on bad a day." –Maddie joked with Zack, who raised his eyebrow. –"I'm joking! You look perfect."

"Alright… now that phase one is complete, it's time for phase two of this insane plan of yours, Maddie." –London joked about, trying not to show just how nervous she was feeling for Maddie's well-being. -"By the way, don't you want your lucky ring back?"

"Nah, you keep it safe for me, until I come back. And don't worry, I'll be back before you know it; and when I get back we'll finish reading Romeo and Juliet." –Maddie assured the heiress, as she gently caressed London's cheek with her fingertips, making a little smile appear on her face.

The next part of the plan was very simple, yet it had to be done with medical precision in order to work. Zack, disguised as Maddie, got out through one of the fire alert exits. At the same time, Cody had gone out the front doors, trying to make his way through the circus that was camped in front of the hotel. When he reached a safe distance, he looked to the side street, signaling Zack it was showtime.

"Hey, look, it's Madeline Fitzpatrick! She's trying to get away through the fire exit!" –Cody yelled on top of his lungs.

As soon as he yelled that, every last reporter, photographer and paparazzo grabbed what they could on such a short notice and began chasing Zack, convinced that it was Maddie. As he ran through the street, he kept telling himself that he was just happy that he was wearing platform boots, instead of high-heels; otherwise he would be feeling even more uncomfortable than he already felt.

"Ouch… the things I do for love!" –he cursed, as he kept running away from the crowd that was chasing him. –"I just hope I can keep up like this, so Maddie has enough time to make her own move."

While Zack ran for his life, Maddie exited through the hotel's staff entrance, disguised as a boy. She used side roads as to not attract too much attention to her. The bandages around her chest were so tight that each step she took, it was a little harder for her to breathe normally. Still, she tried not to think about it, and focused on just getting home without getting caught by anyone who belonged to the media.

It took her nearly 40 minutes to get to her neighbourhood, and then an additional 5 minutes to get to her house. Approaching carefully, she saw that there were a few reporters camped on the front lawn, as well as two TV news vans parked in front of the house, making it impossible for her to enter through the front entrance. Thankfully, that was not her plan right from the start, mostly because she did not want to run into her mother.

"_As grandma would say, there's more than one way to skin a cat._" –Maddie thought to herself.

Instinctively, she went around the back and made her way through the neighbour's backyard. In the past, she had used this way to sneak in and out of the house without being noticed. Making as little noise as possible, she carefully grabbed the ladder that was leaned against the wall, placing it just beneath her bedroom window, and began to climb it. Just as she had hoped, the window which was half open, which allowed her to enter in the house, unnoticed. Once inside, she felt a sense of relief. She had managed to get in the house without being noticed either by the reporters and journalists, but also by her family, who she suspected were downstairs, trying to ignore the racket that was in their front lawn, with the exception of her grandmother, who was most likely in her room taking her usual nap.

Being inside her bedroom made Maddie feel safe, as if nothing could hurt her. Ever since she was little, her bedroom was like a fortress to her, where she ruled supreme, and no one else could give her orders. All her things were there… the books she had read, the movies she had watched, the huge amount of clothes that London had given to her… in sum, all her treasures. But the most precious things that she kept in that bedroom were her memories; memories of being seated on her bed playing by herself with her dolls and her stuffed animals, or with Gennie; the amount of hours she spent at her desk studying for a test; the time she had spent there with London… and so many others. It was this last thought that made her come back to Earth. She could not stay too long, fearing she would be caught by her mother. Maddie knew she would need to have a serious conversation with her about what was going on, but that was not the place or the moment to do so.

She could not take every last thing she owned with her, but she was determined to take with her the most important things. While keeping an ear out for trouble, she looked around for something to place her things. Going through her closet, she found one of her old school backpacks. This one was already a couple of years old; possibly from when Maddie started middle school. It had been bright pink, but over the years it lost its original colour. It was also carved with all sorts of pins that had "Smiley Faces" of all colours and sizes, and others that had messages stamped on them like "America Rulz", "Pink Forever", and even a couple of pins from various rock'n'roll bands.

After opening it, she went to her bookcase. Looking at her books, she saw a few she wanted to take with her. Grabbing them, one by one, she placed them inside the backpack. But those were not enough… she wanted a book that was really special to her… J. M. Barrie _The Adventures of Peter Pan_.

Grabbing the book, she caressed its cover, shedding a small tear, remembering the first time she read it. It was such a beautiful book. Not only it was wonderfully written, but it also told such a touching story. From all the characters her favourite was obviously Tinker Bell, but she also liked Wendy, because she shared a couple of traits with the character. She never got tired of reading it, mostly because every time she did it, she felt as if she was a little girl again, hearing her grandmother reading it to her.

She then grabbed her diary and her MP3 player, putting them also in the backpack. Then, going into her wardrobe, she grabbed the jewellery-box where she kept all the jewels she had, and did the same thing. Inside the box, there were many jewels including the beautiful diamond and ruby necklace London had given her on the night they officially became a couple; the emerald broche the heiress had brought her from her trip to Indonesia; the diamond necklace with a cap-sized sapphire set in a teardrop as it's centerpoint that London bought in Hong Kong that she gave her for helping her study, and the silver bracelet with her name carved on it, among others.

With everything she needed inside the backpack, Maddie looked herself in the mirror she had in the wall, trying to make sure if the wig was still in place, hiding her real hair. She grabbed the backpack, put it over her shoulder and made her way to the window from where she entered. Unfortunately, while swinging the backpack, she carelessly knocked down a few books that were on top of her desk. When they fell on the floor, Maddie's heart almost stopped. She feared someone had heard that, so she stayed as quiet as possible, hearing for anyone who would enter her room. Looking at the alarm clock on top of her bedside table, she saw the minutes go by, still waiting to see if anyone had heard what happened.

"I guess no one heard me." –she thought to herself. –"In any case, I better get out of here."

But, as soon as she was about to exit through where she came in, she heard the door's lock opening. Her heart skipped a beat, as her bedroom door opened and she was caught red-handed. For a mere second she felt as if her heart was about to jump right from her mouth. When she saw that it was her father who had opened the door, and not her mother, she did not know how to react.


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

I'm sorry if I didn't updated sooner, but when I had this chapter almost finished my laptop crashed, and I had to rewrite the whole thing again. Still, it has been a few months since I updated this story, and well, I think that this chapter will make it up for the time you had to wait. I promise the next chapter will be finished soon, so a little patience, okay? Hope you guys enjoy it…

* * *

**Chapter 16: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Time… such a trivial thing. The concept of time was created in order to measure how long took someone to do something. Right now, for Maddie, it felt as if time had frozen. In her head, she tried to piece things together on what would happen next. Her father would most likely not recognize her with that wig, thinking that it was one of the paparazzi trying to sneak into the house by the back, or even worst, a burglar.

Irving Fitzpatrick seeing the intruder inside Maddie's bedroom, he thought to ask what he was doing there, and he would have done it, if he had not looked into the intruder's eyes; those beautiful eyes that he would recognize in the middle of millions of pairs of eyes… the eyes of his younger daughter, Madeline. He looked at her and saw that it was really her.

Smiling tenderly at her, Maddie saw that her father had recognized her much to her joy.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, baby-girl?" –Irving asked Maddie with a low yet friendly voice. Hearing this question, Maddie smiled back at him, while removing the wig, showing her blonde hair. Something inside her told that she did not want her father to talk to her while wearing it.

"Maybe a little…" –Maddie sighed, as she threw the wig to the top of her bed, then hugging her dad.

None of them talked for the next two or three minutes. They just stood there, hugged to each other. Maddie began to cry, but she tried not to, because she did not want to anyone to hear her crying. If her mother found out she was there, she would be in trouble, no doubt about it.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she once again smiled at her father, and waited for him to say something.

"Don't know what you are doing here, baby-girl, but I don't care. It's good to have you here, Madeline." –Irving told her, as a single tear rolled down his face. He could not even express just how happy he was right then.

"It's good to see you too, dad." –Maddie said. –"Tell me, how are you?" –she asked him, as they both sat on the blonde's bed.

"I'm fine, considering things." –he told her, always with a smile on his lips. –"You and London sure surprised us."

She knew her father was trying to sound as if everything was alright, but his tone could not fool her. Maddie knew that everything that was going on was just too much for him, or anyone else in that house. He gently closed the door trying not to make the slightest noise, the last thing the two needed was for Miranda to find out her younger daughter was in the house. He then sat on Maddie's bed; the blonde joining him.

"I'm sorry, dad. I never wanted this to happen."

"Sorry for what? For telling us the truth?" –Irving asked his daughter, as he caressed her hair with his fingers. –"It took a lot of guts to do that… you and London were very brave. In fact, you wouldn't have done what you did if you weren't sure of it… don't need to say anything, I know you."

"Indeed. London is special. She's the most amazing person that I know… remember that Celtic knot ring that it was given to me by great-grandma Rose before she passed away; the one that brings the person who wears it good luck? I lend it to her just before the press conference."

"Oh, yes, that one… I remember you tell her that you would never lend it to anyone, unless that person was very special." –he asserted. –"We all saw the press conference on TV. Between you and me, I was very proud of you."

"What about mom?" –she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"She started to swear and curse like an old sailor." –Irving sighed, knowing that that was not the answer she wanted to hear.

After hearing that, Maddie could not help but to feel really bad about all that was happening, once again. "Remember when you said how London and I acted so bravely… well, right now I don't feel very brave. I'm starting to have second thoughts about it… maybe we shouldn't have told you guys about this." –Maddie started to wonder.

"Madeline… if you hadn't told us the truth, we would have found about it sooner or later. A secret this big can never be stay hidden forever, no matter how good of a deceiver or a liar you might be." –Irving told her. –"Believe me, it was better this way. Look on the bright side, at least we didn't find out through the television or the Internet."

"Even so… Mom is absolutely and completely furious with me. I doubt she'll ever speak to me again." –Maddie sighed sadly.

Hearing that, Irving sighed. His wife Miranda was incredibly mad at her daughter. Because of the paparazzi outside, constantly ringing at their door, she had not had the chance to get some sleep. In fact, no one in that house had had any sleep ever since the media found out about the girls relationship.

"Your mother isn't furious or angry at you, Maddie."

"You wanna bet that, dad? You saw what happened at the hotel last night… she called me all those ugly names… she just didn't slap me in the face, because she probably didn't had the chance."

"Don't think I'm on her side, because I'm not. She shouldn't have yelled at you, and she shouldn't have called you or your girlfriend those names." –Irving told her. It was the first time that he referred to London as Maddie's girlfriend; surprised the blonde, who felt a little relieved, knowing that her father was on her side. –"The truth is your mother is scared and confused, just as you are now. You need to understand that it's not been easy for any of us to deal with all this."

"I do understand, but… but it's hard to know your own mother hates you, when she should be there to comfort you, like you're doing right not."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Still, even if she's not on your side now, that doesn't mean other people aren't. Your brother and sister have accepted your relationship with London, even if they haven't said it… believe me, I know what I'm talking about. As for your mother, you need to give her a little more time. She'll eventually come to her senses and realize that she can't ignore you for the rest of her life; she's your mother after all."

Hearing those words of wisdom made Maddie a weep a little. As always, her father knew just what to say to comfort her. She'd always said that if he ever became unemployed, he could try and become an advisor or maybe a psychologist… he would make a fortune.

"Have I ever told you what your grandmother thought about me when I started to date your mother?" –Irving asked her.

"Just about a million times…" –Maddie giggled as she dried her tears with a handkerchief, remembering that that was her dad's favourite story. She loved to hear him telling it, because he always made it sound as if it was the first time he told it. –"You were always dressed like a biker, and had long shaggy hair."

"That's right… I lost the count of how many times she tried to get your mother to break up with me." –Irving also laughed. –"Still, what I'm trying to say, is that I never renounced of the relationship that I had with your mother. In the end, I married her, and now she has to put up with me every day, and the same thing should happen with you and London. You must be strong, now more than ever… it will come the time where your mother will swallow her pride and see that what is really important here is your happiness. "

"You really think so?" –Maddie asked him, her voice revealing she hoped that would happen.

"I wouldn't even suggest such a thing if I wasn't sure."

Her father really had a way with words. After hearing him, she began feeling a lot better with herself and with the whole situation. Unfortunately that did not last for very long. A few seconds after Irving told her that, a creaking noise filled Maddie's room, as someone opened the door.

"Irving, are you here?"

Maddie's blood suddenly froze. She knew that voice too well… it was her mother's voice.

"I thought I heard you…" –Miranda stopped, when she saw that Maddie was in the room. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, which seemed to last forever. But this silence did not last forever, have been broken by Miranda's screams. –"WHAT IS SHE DOING IN HERE?!"

When Miranda said those words, Maddie felt more than ever like a stranger in her house. Miranda had never done such a thing and this made the blonde as if she had been shot in the chest.

"WHAT IN HELL IS THAT WHORE DOING IN THIS HOUSE?! TELL ME, WHAT IS THAT CREATURE DOING HERE?!"

That was it. Irving could not take it anymore. His wife had just crossed the line, and he was not going to let her keep calling their daughter those names, or talking with her using that language.

"MIRANDA! Please, this is your daughter you're talking about!"

"SHE IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! A daughter of mine would have never humiliated or this family's name by doing what she did, Irving!"

"Have you even heard yourself talking?! She's your daughter, whether you like it or not, you have to stop treating her like dirt, just because you can't or won't understand what she's going through right now!"

"AND HAVE YOU HEARD YOURSELF TALKING, IRVING?! YOU'RE DEFENDING THIS WHORE WHO DEFILED OUR FAMILY'S NAME ON NATIONAL TV! I won't be able to go back in public after all this!" –Miranda shouted at her husband. Her stubbornness was getting the best of her.

But Miranda was not the only one who was furious in that room; hearing all those things being shot by her parents, made Maddie feel sorry for her mother, but at the same time, it made her feel angry and furious about her. Just a few seconds ago, her heart was full of fear, but now that fear was gone and it had been replaced with rage. Not being able to hear another word out of her mother's mouth, Maddie stood up and yelled at her:

"I DEFILED OUR FAMILY'S NAME?! I DEFILED OUT FAMILY'S NAME?! How can you say that?!"

Downstairs, Liam and Genevieve heard the fight and rushed upstairs. Both of them did not even need to guess what was happening. Somehow their sister had managed to sneak into the house and now she was arguing with their mother. When they reached the door of Maddie's room, they immediately saw that their mother and their sister were fighting as if World War III had started. The blonde immediately noticed them, but Miranda was so furious she did not even see them.

"HOW CAN I SAY THAT?! I watched what you and the other filthy whore said on national TV, and I can say that I never felt more disgusted and ashamed to have you as part of this family!" –Miranda yelled at Maddie, this time not even referring to her as her daughter.

"DISGUSTED?! ASHAMED?! I'm the one who should feel disgusted and ashamed of having you for my mother, for saying all those nasty and horrible things! Why can't your tiny, insignificant, misanthropic, racist, homophobic and retrograde brain understand that I am what I am, and there's nothing you can do to change me! Do you really believe that I chose to love another girl?! No, I didn't; it just happened! And for your information, even with her flaws, she's a much better person than you'll ever be!"

The bitter words that came out of Maddie's mouth had stroke a weak point in Miranda's ego. The rage that had been accumulating inside her now hit a wall. She became so furious that the next thing she knew, she had slapped Maddie on the face.

Liam who was watching wanted to do something, but Genevieve stopped him, giving him a look; _don't do that, or you'll get Maddie into even greater trouble_. Irving had the exact same idea, although he felt like he had to say something in order to stop that stupid and pointless argument, before they killed each other.

"Oh, so that's it, huh?! You're going to start to slap me in the face because I'm telling you the truth! You're going to fucking slap me until I stop being a lesbian and become straight is that it?! WELL GUESS WHAT, IT'S NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN!" –Maddie yelled at her mother, not caring about the kind of language she was using.

"You watch how you talk in this bloody house, young lady!"

"Look who's talking!" –Maddie back talked, looking her mother as if she was a malevolent and poisonous insect.

"I'm warning you! If you don't stop talking like that…"

"Or what, you'll slap me again?! Is that what you're going to do to me?! If that's what you're planning to do, go right ahead! It will only prove what I already knew… that you care more about what other people think about me or you, than you care your own daughter's feelings!"

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" –Miranda bellowed, not even realizing the kind of language she was now using. –"GET OUT, BEFORE I…"

"FINE! YOU WANT ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE, THAT'S FINE BY ME! But remember one thing, once I exit through that door, you'll never see me again!" –Maddie yelled on top of her lungs.

"Maddie, Miranda, please stop this… this is no way for us to deal with all of this. Let's go down there into the living room and talk about this…" –Irving told them with an appeasing voice, trying to sooth things between mother and daughter.

"No dad, I'm sorry but I can't go on like this! I'm sorry you, Liam and Gennie had to witness this… but I'm not coming back. I'll be sure to find a way for us to keep talking. As for you mom, I HATE YOU! YOU HEARD ME? I HATE YOU, AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOREVER AND EVER!"

Storming out of her room, tears began to roll down her face as Maddie climbed down the stairs. Inside her chest, all kinds of feelings fought against each other of the control of her spirit… sadness, anger, repulse, betrayal, but most of all, hate. Her eyes were so filled with tears that she was navigating the house on memory alone. She was so upset that when she opened the front door, she forgot about the paparazzi that were waiting in the lawn. She still tried to close it back, but it was too late; before you knew it, they were already breathing on her neck, bombarding her with questions.

Just wanting to get out of there, Maddie started to push them away from her. She didn't care if she hurt some of them; all she wanted was to get out of there. Making her way out of that mob, she kept running down the street as fast as she could, never looking back, and not caring about what was surrounding her. Inside her head, the words of Father William echoed, making her feel even worse about herself, for nothing he had told her had helped her… her mother had managed to obliterate all chances they had of making up.

"_I don't need her… I don't need her at all! If she… (sob)… thinks that I'm going to crawl into a hole and start crying over all of this, or if… (sob)… I plan to apologize to her for everything I did… (sob)… and never see London again, then she might as well keep thinking and wishing that happens, because I'll never address to her ever again. If to her eyes I'm no longer her daughter, then… (sob)… to my eyes she's no longer my mother either! She can go to Hell and… (sob)… fuck with the Devil himself for all I care!_" –Maddie told herself.

But, as she was crossing the road, a car came out of nowhere at great velocity. Temporarily blinded and deaf as she was, she did not even notice it. When the driver saw Maddie he tried to break, but it was too late.

The next thing she heard was the tires screaming, just before that metal monster of a car hit her. She felt her body being hit hard, screaming in pain because of the hit. She felt herself being projected into the air for about two seconds, just before feeling the cold hard pavement against her skin.

The driver immediately exited the car to see if she was alright. He began screaming that he was sorry and that he had not seen her and immediately dialled 911, calling an ambulance. A crowd formed around her in a matter of minutes wanting to know what had happened, but by then Maddie had already passed out.

o0o

Back at the hotel on suite 2330, Cody was helping his brother Zack to get out of the ridiculous outfit he put on in order to help Maddie. This was proving to be rather difficult.

"Come on, Cody, just pull them!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do, right about now?! It's not my fault your feet swelled up!"

"Well, it ain't mine either! Have you tried to pull out the laces?"

"For the umpteenth time, yes I did. Try holding still… the more you move the harder it will be for me to take them out." –Cody told his brother.

Not able to hear another complaint from her sons, Carey who trying to decide what their dinner would be, decided to give them help. She had had her fill of screaming and arguing with everything that went on about Maddie and London, and the last thing she needed was to hear her sons arguing about such a trivial thing. With a simple and gentle move, she was slipped the boot out of Zack's foot, as if it was magic. The two boys became stunned with that.

"How did you do that?!" –Zack asked Carey.

"It's a women's thing, boys. Now give me your other foot, Zack." –Carey told him, as she quickly removed the second boot. Zack let out a sigh of relief. In his head he asked himself how women could wear such uncomfortable things.

Carey placed the boot down on the floor and was about to ask the boys what they wanted for dinner, when someone started to knock on the door. Quickly the knocks turned into bangs, as if someone was trying to break down the door. Cody quickly went to answer it, only to find out that it was London who was at door, and she looked pretty bad. You could see that she had been crying and she looked pretty stressed.

"London, what happened?" –Cody asked her.

"M-Maddie… accident… on t-t-the… (sob)… news… it's all m-my… (sob)… f-fault!" –she sobbed, making it hard for Cody to understand what she was telling him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, London, calm down…" –he told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down a little bit.

"Tell her to come in, Cody. –Carey told him. –_Whatever the reason is for her to be sobbing like this, it must be something really bad._ –she thought to herself.

Letting her take a seat, they waited a couple of seconds for her to stop sobbing. When they saw that she was already a little calmer, Carey sat next to her, looking her in the eyes and asked her what was going on.

"London, sweetie, please tell me, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?"

"Maddie… it's my fault!"

"What's your fault, sweetie? Did something happen to Maddie?" –Carey asked with a concerned tone.

Not being able to contain her tears, she began to sob again; "Maddie's been hit by car and it's all my fault! She lent me this ring here, which is her lucky ring, because… (sob)… she said that she didn't need it… (sob)… I should have never let her lend it to me; if she still had it, maybe… (sob)… she wouldn't have been hit by a car and end up hurt…" –she started to talk really fast, while trying not to cry.

"What?!" –Zack gasped.

"London, sweetie, calm down, please. You're saying that Maddie has been hit by a car?"

"Yes, it's all over the news, and it's not a rumour, it's the real deal!" –the brunette said, as she began to sob again. –"They have taken her to the hospital… it's all… my fault…"

"London, please, you need to calm down, honey. Crying won't solve anything." –Carey told her, as she did her best to calm her down.

"You're right…" –London said, her voice trembling, as she wept her tears with a handkerchief. –"I'm going to ask Moseby for the car keys of the fastest car I have and I'm heading to the hospital!" –she declared with a very nervous voice, showing just how worried she was.

"Oh no, you aren't! You're not going alone." –Carey told her. –"You're so nervous now that if you try to drive, you'll probably have an accident. I'll take you there."

"We're going too, mom." –Zack said, standing up.

"No, tomorrow it's a school day and you two need to get some sleep." –Carey told Zack. –"_But then again they already skipped school today because of all this…_" –she thought as she looked her sons in the eyes. Their eyes showed clearly that they were worried about Maddie. – _"… to Hell with it all. How can they even think about school, when one of their best friends might be fighting for her life… even I can't focus on singing, let alone anything else…_" –she told herself. –"Oh, alright, grab your jackets and let's go!"

Hearing that, both Martin twins quickly went to their room, grabbed their jackets and quickly followed both their mother and London.

"London, if we're going to get to the hospital quickly, it's better if we take one of your cars."

"O-Okay, Carey."

"By the way, which hospital was Maddie taken to?"

"She was taken to the Massachusetts General Hospital." –London answered her.

As they headed down to the lobby, London became more and more nervous, while all kinds of things went by her head. She asked herself how hurt would Maddie was, and if she was conscious or in pain. Her heart pounded inside her chest, fearing the worst.

You could hear the commotion outside even before the elevator's doors opened. Moseby was forced to send every security officer they had in the hotel to stay in front of the entrance to make sure that no one that was not a guest of the hotel would enter.

In the lobby there were only a couple of guests that had just arrived and were complaining to Moseby about the fuss that was going on outside, and then there was Mark, who was talking with Millicent, who was behind the candy-counter, filling in for Maddie.

Hearing the elevator doors opening, Mark turned around to see Carey and the others dashing towards the reception desk, their faces showing they were very worried. He quickly excused himself to Millicent and dashed towards where the group was, in order to find out why they looked so worried.

London quickly leaned against the counter and interrupted Moseby who was still talking with the newly arrived guests.

"Moseby, please, I need my car keys!" –London begged him.

Noticing she had been crying, Moseby did something that was not in his usual habits, he turned away from the guests and looked at London.

"What's the matter, London, are you alright?"

"Maddie has been hit by car and she was taken to the hospital! I got get there, on the double! Please, give me my car keys!" –London begged him desperately, trying not to burst into tears once more.

When Mark heard her saying that it was as if someone had punched him right in the stomach. Now, just like the rest of the group, he was asking himself just how Maddie was doing; if she was alright, or if her condition was serious.

"_Damn it! First that bloody mess at the ball last night, and now this… can all this get any worse?!_" –he asked himself.

Shocked by what the heiress had told him, Moseby did not even know how to react to that situation. It took him a couple of seconds to straighten up all his thoughts, before he could give London a proper answer.

"What? Maddie in the hospital?! But London, you're in no condition to drive. You're too nervous."

"I'm driving her there, Mr. Moseby." –Carey told the hotel manager.

"Please give me my car keys, Moseby! My Blondie needs me!" –London begged him once again, this time referring to Maddie by her nickname.

"B-But which one? You have more than 50 cars in the garage, London?" –he asked the Asian beauty, not knowing what to do either.

"One big enough to take the four of us!" –Cody answered out loud.

"Make that five! I'm going with you too." –Mark told them.

"Well, then… let me see…" –Moseby said as he went to his office. He came back a few seconds later, holding a Porsche keychain. –"You better take the Cayenne S, since the Cadillac CTS has a flat tire. Drive carefully, okay?"

"Thanks, Moseby. Go check out on Ivanna while I'm gone." –London told him, as she grabbed the keys. –"I'll call you as soon as I can!"

Taking the elevator once again, tit took them just two minutes to get to the garage and to get into the car. The Porsche Cayenne S was not the car London would usually drive, but desperate times called for desperate measures. After strapping their seatbelts, Carey turned on the ignition and the motor roared like a tiger, echoing through the parking floor. Turning on the lights, she quickly made her way out of the underground parking lot, and into the street.

"_Hang on, Maddie… I'm coming, my love._" –London thought to herself.


	17. Bad News

**Chapter 17: Bad News **

The ambulance's siren echoed as it reached the hospital. The building though seemed peaceful when you looked at it from the outside, inside was a place where anything and everything happened. Doctors, surgeons, nurses and worked hard and made everything in their power to help those who needed the most.

Once it stopped, the paramedics quickly opened the back door, placed Maddie on a stretcher and led her inside. The blonde was still unconscious. Her face was slightly bruised, her upper lip was busted and if that was not enough, she had not regained back consciousness yet. Bursting through the ER lobby, one of the resident doctors quickly asked the paramedics what was her diagnosis.

"She was hit by a car. She's got two, maybe three broken ribs, her left shoulder has been dislocated and she might have a head trauma." –One of the paramedics answered.

"Okay, take her to the X-rays to see if she's got anything else broken, and then do her a CAT scan to see if she's really got a head trauma, come on people move!" –the resident doctor told the two nurses that were accompanying him.

A little while later, when getting her ready to get an X-ray, one of the nurses looked at the blonde's face and immediately recognized her.

"Now what you know, we got ourselves a VIP in this stretcher."

"What do you mean a VIP?"

"Don't tell me you're not recognizing this cutie here? Take a good look at her and tell me if she's not who she is."

The nurse took a look at her and tried to remember where she knew her face from. It took her a couple of seconds, but eventually, Maddie's name popped into her head.

"Hey, is this… Madeline Fitzpatrick?" –she asked, not fully sure.

"It's her alright, London Tipton's girlfriend. You know I've been watching almost everything that has been on the news regarding both of them, and let me just say that they make a cute couple. I can definitely see why the heiress of the Tipton Empire is head over heels for her. I mean, look at her, she's beautiful. –she declared.

"Well, then we better make sure that she's alright… we wouldn't want your favourite celebrity to get worried about her girlfriend, now would we?" –the nurse said in a slightly playful, yet still serious tone.

Outside, the media quickly gathered around the E.R. entrance trying to enter in order to know what was happening. The security guards were having a tough time trying to make sure none of them entered. The last thing they needed was the paparazzi disturbing the hospital's staff or any of the patients.

On their way to the hospital, Carey tried her best to follow the directions given to her by the car's GPS; but it was not easy, because the GPS was always telling her that she had to take a different way.

"Mom, the GPS told you to turn left!" –Zack warned her.

"But can't you see that I can't go left?!" –Carey asked him, as she pointed to the road block that was blocking the street on her left.

"Maybe we should just turn that thing off and try and follow the road signs." –Cody suggested her.

While the twins advised their mother, Mark was on the cell phone, trying to reach Anastasia.

"_Come on, Anastasia, pick up the phone!_" –he thought to himself.

A couple of seconds later, the girl picked up.

"Mark, I just saw it on television and was just about to call you! Maddie, she…" –Anastasia voice was trembling, still trying to grasp what she had just watched on television.

"She was hit by a car and taken to the hospital, I know." –he finished her sentence. –"I'm with London and the twins on our way to the hospital right now. Do you think you could meet us there? I think London is going to need us all by her side, now more than ever."

"I'm on my way. My mom and I will be there as soon as we can." –she told him, as she hung up.

As for London, she was as silent as a mouse. She was holding Maddie's lucky ring in the tips of her fingers, thinking about what that ring represented to her.

"_Maddie… why? Why did I keep this thing? If I hadn't, you would probably still be alright._" –she blamed herself for what was happening to the blonde, now holding the ring in her hands with all her strength. –"_Don't die, Maddie, don't you dare dying… God, please don't let her die!" _

Back in the hospital, Maddie's family who had tagged the ambulance had just arrived. After ignoring every single reporter, photographer or paparazzo that appeared in their way, they entered into the building. All of them were there, with the exception of Genevieve, who stayed home in order to keep an eye on grandma. All of them were worried about Maddie, especially her mother, who was now on the brink of tears. All her rage, all her wrath, all her fury had turned into nothingness. She now cursed herself for having had those feelings… needless to say that she was blaming herself for all of that. In her head she kept asking herself why she had been so stubborn.

Irving was also upset and worried. He also blamed himself for what happened. If only he had managed to talk his wife and his younger daughter into calming down and talk things over, maybe that would not have happened.

As for Liam, he tried to look strong in front of everyone, but the truth was that deep inside he was devastated. His relationship with Madeline was in no way perfect… sure they fought, and he liked to tease her sometimes, but that's what younger brothers usually do to; it's their way to show that they care. He loved his sister and was now begging to God that she was alright.

Heading to the reception desk, Miranda wasted no time in asking if they could give them any information regarding Maddie's condition. Unfortunately, none of the nurses could tell her much, because Maddie was still waiting to get a CAT scan, as well as other

"But was she already conscious when she arrived? I mean, you must know something about her state." –Miranda almost begged the nurse to tell her something, anything at all in order to tranquilize her.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick, I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything, until the doctors perform a few exams, in order to see if she's alright. May I suggest that you try and calm down a little and take a seat in the waiting room? As soon as we have any news regarding your daughter's condition, someone will inform you."

"How can you even ask me to be calm, when my baby girl is inside, probably fighting for her life?!" – Miranda yelled at the nurse as if she had asked her something offensive.

"Please, Miranda, calm down. No matter how much you yell at people, they won't be able to tell us how Maddie is." – Irving told his wife, as he led her into the waiting room, followed by Liam, who was phoning to Genevieve to tell her how things were. –"Come, let us all take a seat and let the doctors do their job."

At the same time, the gang had managed to find their way to the hospital, but could not even get near it, because the street was clogged with the gigantic mass of people that had gathered in front of the hospital. If they had not known that Maddie had been interned in that hospital, they would think that the people were protesting against the hospital. Not having another option, Carey had to park the car five blocks away from the hospital. When they exited the car, the windy and cold air of the street stroke their faces, making them shiver.

"We're never going to be able to get in there without you being recognized." –Zack pointed out to London, who had an extremely serious look on her face.

"It doesn't matter… I'm not afraid. What only matters now is for me to find out if Maddie is okay." –London told Zack.

They had never seen London acting so serious before. All of them were used to see her acting so bubbly, and always seeing the bright side of the dark side on everything in life. It was as if she was a whole different person. Following her, they tried to keep with the heiress who now marched towards the hospital.

"Don't you think that London's different? I mean, about 20 minutes ago she was crying and saying that it was her fault that Maddie had had that accident, and now, she looks as if she is the Ice Queen…" –Zack whispered to his brother's ear, as they tried to keep up with London.

"A little, but I think that that's just her way to deal with things. She's pretending to be like that in order for people not to see her as a weak person, or who knows; maybe she's trying not to get us worried about her, because she knows that we're already about Maddie."

"In other words, she's trying to make us not worry about her?" –Zack asked his brother.

"Yeah, you could say that." –Cody asserted. –"I think this is London being selfless about herself."

Just as everyone expected, as soon as they saw London, they began to do what they knew best; to harass her with all sorts of questions and bombarding her with photos. They were like vultures… no they were more like hyenas, waiting for her to show a little bit of weakness, ready to strike her. Still, she did not give them anything; as soon as one of them appeared in front of her she just ignored it by pushing it away from her and saying that she had nothing to tell them.

London just wanted to scream… she wished that one of her screams was powerful enough to blow all those vultures away from her, leaving her alone. Seeing as they were getting close to the hospital, Mark signalled the twins and Carey to form a security box around London, making it easier for her to move through that crowd.

Seeing this, the heiress felt like saying something to them but she could not come up with the words to express just how grateful she was to her friends, and for them being by her side. Instead, she just smiled at them.

After almost taking ten minutes to get through the enormous mass of people gathered in front of the ER, among them all the blood-sucking paparazzi who kept trying to ask London stupid questions, they reached the entrance door. The police was there too, forming a cord, trying to control the mob. When they got to where they were, London quickly identified herself, by showing to one of the officers her driver's license, so he would let her and the rest of the gang pass. They were about to enter when some homophobic jerk decided to yell out something at London, while taking a picture of her.

"Hey, rich bitch! I hope your lesbian girlfriend dies! Her place and yours is right next to the Devil in Hell, along with all the other gays, lesbians and transsexuals!" –he yelled, and then started to laugh like a maniac.

Hearing that, London did not even blink. She was not going to let some homophobic asshole to get the better of her. But the same could not be said about the others. Zack felt the urge to just jump towards the guy and beat the crud out of him, but Mark beat him to it. Without any kind of warning, Mark jumped from where he was an incredible velocity and grabbed the guy's camera, throwing it towards the ground, and then grabbing the man by the neck.

"Hey, what the hell, man?!" –the guy yelled at Mark, as he looked at the trashed camera that was now lying on the ground.

"What did you just told her?!" –Mark yelled at the guy.

"I said that I hope that that bitch of a girlfriend of her dies and that both of them go to Hell, along with all the other abortions that are proud to call themselves gays and lesbians, and other kinds of shit!" –he told Mark, being proud of the words he had just said.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME?!" –Mark practically roared back at the guy.

"Or what?! You're going to beat me?"

"No… I'm going to rip off your guts and use them to strangle that fucking neck of yours, while you beg me to stop, you bastard!" –Mark roared at him with the meanest, scariest voice you could think of. It did not even look like Mark's voice. The scene was like something taken out of one of the Ghost Rider's movies.

Still, that guy was not afraid and promptly punched Mark on the face, making him almost fall backwards. But Mark was too stubborn and too determined to just let him win. He was not going to stop until he had apologized to London for what he had told her, even if he ended up hurt pretty badly. Clenching his right fist, he took some balance and then punched the right on the face, making him fall on his back.

"You're a dead kid, kid! You're going to be sorry you did that…"

"Oh, you're the one who's going to be sorry for what you said to my friends… Come on, you call that a punch?! My grandma punches harder than you!" –Mark shouted at him, pissing him even more.

Not wanting her sons or London to watch that, Carey told them to just get inside that she would join them in a minute, after stopping Mark from killing that guy. She knew of course that the police would stop them, but being responsible for Mark, she needed to make sure he would not get hurt.

When they entered, they immediately felt the difference of how hot it was inside, compared to how cold and windy it was outside. The air smelled like ethanol and other similar scents which you only smell when you're inside a hospital… the kind of smell that reminds you that you're now in a place where people come to get treated, sometimes not for the best reasons. London did not like hospitals, neither Zack nor Cody… hospitals tend to give them the creeps, mostly because every time they had entered in one, it was always because something bad had happened to them or to someone they knew.

Everyone that was in that lobby, immediately recognized London and began staring at her. Not caring if people were staring at her, the Asian-beauty quickly ran towards the reception desk, and immediately asked the nurse if she could tell her if there was any news regarding Maddie. As she talked, the twins saw her old personality making a comeback as she frantically begged the nurse to tell her anything, trying not to cry. Zack and Cody tried to calm her down, telling her to slow down a little, and to take deep breaths before talking.

As for the nurse who had already told Maddie's mom that there were still no news, once again repeated the message.

"Like I told her mother, we still don't have any news regarding her, but as soon as we have any news, we'll inform you." –she told London, but the heiress stopped listening after the nurse told her that Maddie's mom was there. If Miranda was there, then it could only mean one thing: Maddie was a lot worse than she thought. –"If you would like to take a seat, we'll inform you as soon as we have any news."

She kept asking the nurse if there was any chance for her to talk to the doctor that was examining her, but the nurse simply told her that right then, she did not even know if a doctor had been assigned to examine her; still, she insisted. Thankfully, Zack and Cody told her to keep calm and that there was nothing they could do but wait. Taking in the Martin twins' advice, she told herself that she would just have to have faith and wait for the doctors to tell her anything regarding her girlfriend's condition.

"Come on, London, there's nothing we can do." –Zack told her.

"You'll see… everything will end up okay." –Cody comforted her, by patting her on the back.

As they headed to the waiting room, they saw Carey, and right next to her was Mark, who was not looking so good. His right eye was pitch black, his upper lip was busted and his neck had nail marks; plus, his shirt had been ripped. Still, he was smiling, no doubt proud of himself.

"Whoa, you look like you've been attacked by a pitbull, man." –Zack commented, seeing just how bad Mark looked.

"You should have seen how the other guy ended up… oh, there he goes." –he said, pointing to a man that had just entered the E.R. on a stretcher.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know? Your father is going to be extremely upset with you when he finds out that you ended up with a black eye and a busted lip." –Carey told him, a little upset with him herself.

"Don't care about that. Besides that guy deserved what I gave him. The only thing I'm sorry for in all this is that he ripped one of my favourite t-shirts… but hey, I can always buy a new one. But enough about me, do you know anything regarding Maddie?"

They quickly filled Mark and Carey on what the nurse had told them.

"You boys take London to the waiting room and stay there. We'll be there as soon as we get someone to stitch up Mark." –Carey told her sons.

"Oh come on, I'm fine. I don't even need stitches." –he assured Carey, not wanting to be stitched up, mostly because he had a huge fear of needles. In fact, he asked himself how he had not panicked yet, being in a place where needles are used all the time.

"Yes, you do, young man. I don't care if you think your father doesn't mind you getting clobbered up, but you're not going to go around here with that busted lip." –Carey told him, as she called a nurse. –"Excuse me…"

Leaving their mother with Mark, the twins headed to the waiting room along with London. But when they got there, they quickly saw that Miranda, Irving and Liam were also there. London wanted to say something… she wanted to tell them how sorry she was about all that. But before she could think of what to say, Miranda looked at her and all the rage, fury and bitterness that she had inside her when she yelled at Maddie came back, this time more powerful than before.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DID YOU COME HERE TO GET A LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID?!" –she yelled at London, making everyone else who was on that room to just jump out of their seats.

"Mrs Fitzpatrick, please, I…"

"All of this is your fault! It's because of you that my little baby girl is inside, you filthy whore!"

Almost 24 hours earlier, Zack Martin did not have the chance to defend neither Maddie nor London, when Maddie's mom began to insult them, yelling out every sort of insult she could find, and even coming up with a couple of new ones; but now, neither his brother, or his mother or anyone else were going to prevent him from saying a couple of truths to Miranda Fitzpatrick.

"Would you cut that out?! Do you think that by calling London every name in the book will make Maddie stop loving her?" –Zack practically yelled at Miranda Fitzpatrick, who had not even noticed him. In her eyes, only the heiress was in that room, and no one else.

"No, Zack, let her call me all she wants, I don't mind." –London told him. She did not want Zack or any other friend of hers to be threatened or insulted because of her.

"Oh, I see that you need your friends to protect you! Isn't it bad enough you led my daughter down through Satan's path, now you hide behind a group?!"´

"I'm not hiding from anyone, especially not from you! I came here to see how Maddie is…"

"Don't you dare speak her name! It's bad enough you're here… don't you hare speak her name again, you whore! It's because of you she's inside. Hadn't you started to tempt her and turned into a whore, she wouldn't be inside right now!" –Miranda yelled at London.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR CRAP!" –London bellowed, absolutely furious. –"I TRIED TO BE REASONABLE AND POLITE, ALL FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR DAUGHTER, THE GIRL I LOVE MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF, BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE! YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE, BUT DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MADELINE, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Everyone in that room watched closely as the fight went on. Cody's only wish then was to tell London to calm down a little bit, but given her current state he just gulped and remained silent. As for Zack, unlike his brother he just wanted to tell a thing or two to Maddie's mom, but he felt that that battle was not his.

"Why can't you see that Maddie and I love each other? It's not a sin to love someone!"

"In your case it is! It's an abomination to the eyes of God! The good Book forbids a person of loving a person of the same gender! Even an illiterate girl such as you would know that!"

"You're telling me that you would rather have a stupid book written almost 2000 years ago tell you what to do about your life, than listening to your daughter and understand what's happening to her?! Do you think it was easy for her or for me to realize and accept what we are?! If you think that, then you're one lousy excuse of a mother, who decides to listen to what a stupid book says, instead of talking to her daughter and try to understand her!" –London exclaimed, feeling disgusted about the feeling of Miranda actually caring more about what the Bible said, then about her daughter's feelings.

"Blasphemy! Not only you dare speak my daughter's name but now you're saying bad things about the good Book!" –Miranda yelled at London, her eyes bulging with rage.

"I don't care about that fucking book! All I care is about Maddie, and right now, I would trade every last goddamned cent I have just to know if she was alright! Not that you understand what I'm saying with that heart of stone of yours!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Miranda! Stop fighting! It's not the girl's fault this is happening!" –Irving finally shouted at his wife.

"Oh, so now you're on her side, like you were on your daughter told you that she was in love with this whore, is that it?!"

"You need to stop this right now! Do you really believe that London is the one responsible why your daughter was hit by a car?!" –Irving asked Miranda, looking her in the eyes.

Finally, a couple of security guards arrived and quickly tried to end that fight. Each one holding the two females, with Irving holding Miranda by the arms, they told them to stop that fight and if they did not, they would both be asked to leave the premises. Still cursing each other, both London and Miranda stopped fighting.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I can assure you that my wife is going to calm down. And, I do believe the same thing can apply to my daughter's girlfriend." –Irving confide with the security guards, who were still a bit unsure as to leave them like that.

So as to not keep arguing and fighting with Maddie's mom, London decided to take a seat on the opposite side of the room. Zack and Cody also took a seat, having London between them. After that, the only noise you heard was either people talking to one another or people coughing or sneezing; the kind of noises you hear when in a hospital.

Finally, Carey and Mark appeared, having missed the whole shebang. Mark needed two stitches on his lip and he had a cold compress against his eye. His lip was now so swollen it looked like he had been stung by a bee. As they took a seat, Cody told them what happened.

At the same time, on the other side of the room, Irving tried to keep his wife calm. After that huge fight, the amount of rage and bitterness had once again turned into sorrow, and Miranda was now sobbing.

About half an hour went by, and they still did not have any news about Maddie. London started to get restless, and began to fear the worst. As she began to ponder what was going on inside, Anastasia and her mom arrived.

"Sorry if we couldn't get here sooner, but the traffic was awful." –Felicia said, as she quickly hugged all of them.

"What happened to you?!" –Anastasia exclaimed, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I got into a fight… you should've see the other guy." –he giggled.

Hearing that comment, Anastasia slapped Mark as hard as she could, and then hugged him tightly, whispering to his ear with her heart-warming voice:

"Don't you ever do that again… still, whatever the reason was for you to get into a fight, I'm really proud of you."

"What do we know about Maddie? How is she?" –Felicia asked them.

"No news yet. She was taken inside, and we still haven't heard anything from her." –Carey answered her. –"We're starting to fear the worse."

Another half hour went by, before a doctor entered the waiting room, calling Miranda's and London's name.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick? Miss Tipton?"

The doctor was a young man, well built, probably in his mid-thirties. He had dark raven hair, green eyes and a gentle smile. On his tag you could see his name… W.D. Ravenlock.

When they heard their names being called, both jumped out of their seats and rushed to where the doctor was. The others quickly followed them. Trying to ignore each other's presence, both London and Miranda asked how Maddie was, to which the doctor promptly answered them.

"I'm afraid I have good news and bad news."

Hearing that, both Miranda and London felt as if they had been repeatedly stabbed in the chest. Neither one of them wanted to hear the bad news, because whenever people say that they have both good and bad news, it means that the good news are good, and the bad news are really bad.

"The good news is that aside from three broken ribs, a displaced shoulder and a few bruises, she's fine. Those injuries are not exactly what you would call serious..."

"But, you said that you had good news and bad news… what are the bad news? –London asked him.

"Well… as I was saying, those injuries I just said are not serious… as Mrs. Fitzpatrick knows she hit her head pretty hard when the accident happened."

"She broke her head, didn't she?!" –Miranda promptly asked.

"No, she didn't… but, when her head hit the ground, the shock was so great that her brain in order to protect itself blocked all functions related to it, or if you prefer, it shut down for just a couple few seconds. Unfortunately, it seems that not all its functions are operational, if you know what I mean. When that happens, the person enters in what we call a state of prolonged unconsciousness." –Doctor Ravenlock explained them.

"You don't mean?"

"Unfortunately, yes Mrs. Fitzpatrick. I'm afraid that she has slipped into a state of coma."

"But she's going to wake up, right?" –London asked him, feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. There's no safe way for any doctor to tell when a comatose patient will wake up, or if it will wake up." –Doctor Ravenlock said. –"All we can do now is wait."

London had heard those words countless times on several on movies and TV series, but never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that she would ever hear them regarding someone who was close to her. She just wanted to cry, but something inside her prevented her from doing it.

"Can we see her?" –Irving asked the doctor, still grasping what he had just heard.

"Of course you can see her. Follow me please"

Merging into a single group, they all followed him to the third floor, to the wing where Maddie was. That wing had the particularity that the rooms were individual and you could see into the rooms through a window glass.

When they arrived at Maddie's room, they immediately saw her through the window glass. She was lying in a bed with her eyes closed, breathing silently. Her clothes had been replaced by the usual hospital clothes. Her hair was a mess, and her face had a few bruises. She had two machines plugged to her. One of them measured her brainwaves, while the other measured her heart beat. Plus, two nurses were making sure she was comfortable, as they checked on her.

"Now, remember, only one at the time." –Doctor Ravenlock told them.

Before any of them could decide who would go first, Liam had already entered in the room. While waiting for Liam to exit, Irving asked the doctor if there wasn't anything they could do.

"Isn't there anything we can do? I mean, is there any treatment…"

"I'm afraid there's very little we can do given her condition. If I may say so, if you believe in God, maybe you should start praying to Him, for a miracle."

A few feet from the Fitzpatricks, Zack and Cody tried to cheer up London, telling her that everything would be okay. Seeing her like that it just broke everyone's heart. Anastasia herself had started to cry, and was now being held in Mark's arms. It was hard for her to see one of her best friends lying there in a bed, not knowing if she was going to wake up or not.

"Don't worry, London, everything will be okay." –Cody told her.

"Yeah, you'll see. Maddie's as tough as nails. She's going to wake up in no time." –Zack told her, as he gently patted her on the back.

"I wish there was something I could do…" –London said, almost to the brink of tears now.

"London, sweetie… this is just a suggestion, but, why don't you call your father and tell him to hire a few doctors? I mean, there has to be someone who's a specialist in these kinds of cases." –Carey suggested her, as she caressed London's face, making her smile once again.

Hearing those words, London's heart filled up with hope. Carey was right. There was bound to be someone… some doctor who would know exactly what to do in that case.

"You're right… There has to be someone. I'm going to call my dad and tell him to hire the best specialists in order to help Maddie." –London said, believing with all her heart that there was really someone who could help her girlfriend.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING! MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T NEED YOUR PITY!" –Miranda told London, her rage obviously getting the best of her. Seeing her daughter lying in that bed was more than she could take. She did not even care about whoever was listening.

"Miranda…" –Irving tried to shush her. He was getting tired of hearing his wife blaming London for what was going on.

"I'm just trying to help! I just want Maddie to wake up." –London stated.

"You have already helped enough… you took advantage of my poor daughter and dragged her into your world, with your fancy clothes and jewels, endless parties and all kinds of things that you rich people do! My daughter would have been better if she had never met you in the first place! YOU HEAR ME, IF SHE HADN'T MET YOU; SHE WOULDN'T BE LYING IN THAT BED, NOT BEING ABLE TO WAKE UP! IT IS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!"

And then hit her… Miranda was right. It really had been her fault that Maddie was now in that bed fighting for her life…


	18. A Mother's Love

This chapter took a lot less time to write than I expected. I think that my inspiration really guided me through this… Still, it gave me a little work, because I did not want it not be just a chapter filled with clichés, like so many times happens when you write a chapter like this one, and to do that, I had to search deep in myself to find the right words. I also had the help of a friend of mine, who helped me with it. In this chapter we see for the first time London's mom… I've wanted to introduce her for quite some time, but I had to wait for the right moment. Since a name is never given to her in the series (the only thing that we know about her is that she was London's dad's third wife), I decided to call her Akita, after the Japanese town (I thought, that since London was named after the British capital, it would only be fair for her mother to also have a name of a city). As for the actress I chose to be based on physically, well, my choice was simple… Lucy Liu, mostly because I like her and I can't imagine other actress portraying London's mom. I really hope you like to read it, as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Mother's Love**

The words that came out of Miranda's mouth hit London like a speeding locomotive. Her chest was filled with a kind of sadness you only feel when you know that you did something and you wished you could have done it differently, and her eyes filled with tears.

Sobbing loudly, London buried her head on Carey's chest, trying to appease that sadness and grief that tormented her spirit, as the Martin twins' mom hugged her tightly against her chest. All of a sudden, she felt like she did not belong there… she did not even deserve to be in the same building as Maddie was. Muffled by her own sobs, she whispered to Carey that she wanted to go home.

"Please, Carey… (sob)… I want to… (sob)… go home…"

Hearing her, Carey sighed deeply and took her away from there. She also did not want to be anywhere near Maddie's mom right then. Zack and Cody were about to follow them, but their mother told them to stay there.

Already on a more secluded corridor, still holding her in her arms, sobbing like a little girl, Carey grabbed her cell phone and called Mr. Moseby. She quickly told him what had happened and asked him to send one of London's limos to pick her up. He answered that the limo would be there in 20 minutes.

After Carey finished the call, London asked her if she could come with her. At first, she did not want the heiress to go back to the hotel alone in her condition, but then she remembered about Zack and Cody. She could not let them alone in that hospital… sure, she could ask Anastasia's mom, Felicia, to keep an eye on them, and do the same for Mark, but since she did not know her very well, she pondered if she would be offended if she did such a request. No, she would just have to stay and then return with them to the hotel a little bit later. They would never forgive her, especially Zack, if they could not at least tell Maddie to get well soon, even if she was in a coma.

"I'm afraid I can't leave those two little pests all by themselves, London. But, I promise you that I'll go to your room later if you want to talk to someone about what happened." –Carey told her.

But London did not hear the last part. She was too sad and too gloomy to even ponder what would happen later.

The limo arrived on schedule and a police officer helped her get to the limo.

As for the paparazzi and every other journalist and reporter, they were having a hell of a day. First, they cover the arrival of Maddie to the ER, and now they watched London leaving the hospital heartbroken. They all tried to get her to give them a statement of what had happened, but she never answered them.

As the limo's driver drove back to the hotel, he asked London if she needed anything, to which she did not reply. She sat back and kept quiet all the way back to the hotel, occasionally sobbing. Maddie's mom's words echoing in her head, and what she thought was guilt was eating her alive from the inside.

When they got to the hotel, they entered into the garage. Moseby had given strict orders to the driver, because ever since they announced on television that Maddie had been hit by a car, and was taken to the hospital the number of journalists in front of the hotel had doubled or tripled. They were so many that the hotel's manager was forced to call the police to help out the hotel's security.

After the limo stopped, London did not even wait for the driver to open the door. She quickly dismissed him, saying that that would be all and then trudged into the garage's elevator. Arriving at her penthouse, she opened the door and then closed it behind her. When she entered she immediately smelled Maddie's scent in the air. This made her start to cry even harder than before. Throwing herself onto one of the living room's couches, crying like she never had before.

A couple of minutes after she arrived, someone knocked at her door. It was Moseby. He had been informed by London's driver that she had had arrived. When she did not answer, he knocked again, this time a little harder, and called her name.

"London! London, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Moseby… (sob)… I just… (sob)… I just want to be alone, okay?" She finally said.

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything, sweetie? Do you want to eat anything, or maybe I can get you something to calm your nerves?" –he insisted, clearly worried about London.

"No… I just want… (sob)... to be alone, Moseby!" –she exclaimed loud enough for the hotel's manager to hear. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"O-Okay, London. If you need anything just call me downstairs, okay? I'll come back later with your dinner." –Moseby said, as he left.

Moseby really cared about her, and London knew that. In fact, if there was one thing Maddie had told her was that there were many people who cared about her. She was not alone, and Maddie was not her only friend.

These thoughts made London cry even more. Maddie had taught her to always see herself as a strong individual, and to never give up, and now the blonde was in a coma.

As night fell, Miranda's words echoed inside the heiress's head, making her go crazy.

"_YOU HEAR ME, IF SHE HADN'T MET YOU; SHE WOULDN'T BE LYING IN THAT BED, NOT BEING ABLE TO WAKE UP! IT IS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!_"

Those words were piercing her heart like daggers, and not just her heart, her very soul. She kept asking herself if Miranda was really right about it… had Maddie not met her in the first place, that would have never happened. The more she tried to deny it, the clearer it got, pointing out to one simple conclusion… Miranda was absolutely right; all of that was her fault.

Like he had promised, Moseby came back later with London's dinner, and this time he was accompanied by all the Martins and by Mark. In order to cheer her up, Moseby even had Chef Paolo cook one of the Asian beauty's favourite dishes, roastbeef with french-fries and vegetables, and for desert, chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream. They all hoped they could cheer her up, especially Carey, who had promised her that they could talk. Knocking on the door, they waited for London to answer the door, but nothing happened.

"Do you think she's alright?" –Cody asked out loud.

"Hard to say… Maddie's mom said some really nasty words to her. No matter how strong a person is, nothing prepares you for that kind of things." –Carey said. Still not having response, Carey knocked on the door. –"London? London, it's us, sweetie! Open the door, please! We brought your dinner."

Another couple of seconds went by. Starting to get nervous, Moseby was about to give the tray with London's dinner to Mark, getting ready to open the penthouse's door with his master key, when they finally heard footsteps approaching the door.

But, London did not open the door. Instead she looked through the oculus on the door and saw who was at the door. She then placed her hear against the door and tried to hear what they were all saying. She was not going to let them see her like that. Even though she had all her lights out, and did not have a mirror near her, she knew she was a mess, and she was not going to let them all see her like that.

"I'm not… hungry." –London answered them, with a sour throated voice. She had cried so much that her voice was almost unrecognizable.

"L-London, honey, are you alright? Have you been crying?" –Carey asked her, already knowing the answer. –"We brought you your dinner... it's your favourite. Moseby had Chef Paolo cooked just for you."

"I'm not hungry, Carey."

"London, you got to eat. If you don't, you'll get sick." –Mark told her. –"Maddie wouldn't want you to get sick."

They all tried, but none of them were able to make her open the door. Finally, they all told her that they would leave the tray with the food at the door, and if she needed someone to talk with, she knew how to reach them. As they walked back to the elevator, Moseby told himself that he would come back later, to see if London was alright.

Five minutes went by after Moseby and the others left, before London opened the door and retrieved the tray with the food. She was not hungry, but if she did not eat, they would not leave her alone, and right then, she did not need to see or hear anybody else. The food was still mildly-warm. She ate a couple of French-fries, took a bite of the roastbeef and ate two strawberries, before deciding that that was enough.

As the night went on, Miranda's words came back and echoed on London's head. Already sick and tired of not being able to forget those blasted words, she did something she never had done before… she decided to drink until she passed out.

When she was in Prague she had bought three bottles of the finest and most expensive vodka she could find. She was not used to drink anything else than champagne or white wine, and she had wanted to share the experience of drinking vodka with Maddie. She even had thought about the perfect occasion to do it; they would share a glass of it after making love, or having one of their intimate bondage sessions. But now, that moment would probably never happen.

Going to her secret room, she opened a trunk where she had kept the bottles after coming back from her voyage. Grabbing one of the bottles, she immediately opened it, and took a huge gulp. The sweet and sour of taste of vodka and its texture burned her throat, making her cough a couple of times. Not giving time to her throat to stop burning, she took yet another huge gulp.

Heading back to the living room, with the bottle in her hand, she went to the kitchen to get a glass.

Hours went by, and London did what she had promised herself; she drank until she passed out. Not being used to so much alcohol in her system, she only needed three quarters of a bottle, before she was completely drunk and extremely sleepy.

She tried to get to bed, but her balance betrayed her and she ended up falling on the floor. Fortunately, the spot where she landed was quite fluffy, so she did not hurt herself. Snoring loudly, mostly because of the alcohol, from time to time, she mumbled some kind of insult to Maddie's mom, telling her to go to Hell and that she was one lousy mother, not understanding her own daughter.

Like he had promised himself, Moseby came back to London's penthouse to check on her. He noticed that the tray had disappeared, which meant that the heiress had ate it. Using his master key, he slowly turned the doorknob and entered in the penthouse, without making the slightest sound; he prided himself for being able to walk without making the slightest sound in those kinds of situations. It was thanks to this kind of ability that he was able to sneak upon people without them noticing.

Quickly, he turned the lights on to see where he was going. He looked around, but did not see her. And then, he saw it… the bottle of vodka. Fearing the worse, he tried to find London as quickly as he could. He was about to go check her room, when he saw her, lying on the floor, snoozing. Her air was a mess, and her make-up was all smudged from all the crying. Like she would have said herself, she looked like a nightmare version of her own self.

"_Oh, London what have you done to yourself?_" –he thought to himself, as he checked on her.

Gently grabbing her with both arms, he took her to her bedroom. Placing on her bed, he gently removed her sneakers and her socks, and then opened the sheets. He then went to the bathroom, where he wet a towel. Using it, he gently washed her face, and then placed her between the sheets.

After tucking her in, he sighed in relief, thanking God for her being alright. Given what she drank, she was going to sleep all night. Still, he also knew that when she waked up, she was going to have a massive hangover.

"_London, London, London… what I'm going to do with you, sweetie?_" –he looked at her, as she slept peacefully. –"_I think I'll call first thing in the morning and tell the school's principal that she's not going to school this week… still, I wonder where she got that bottle of vodka?_"

After putting her in bed, Moseby went to the living room, grabbed the vodka bottle and took it with him. He did not want the girl to wake up in the middle of the night and have the temptation of having another glass of that bloody drink. Like he had predicted, London slept all night, uninterrupted. But it was not what you would call a goodnight sleep. She kept having weird and crazy dreams and nightmares regarding Maddie. She dreamt that Maddie had been shot in the head, or that Maddie had been kidnapped, or that Maddie never worked in the candy-counter… crazy and weird nightmares. Finally, she woke up startled, after having the one nightmare which she thought had been the worse of them all… a nightmare where Maddie appeared to her as a ghost and told her that she was dead, and it was her fault that happened.

She woke up in tears and worst, like Moseby had predicted she had a massive splintering hangover. When she tried to get up, she felt like her head was going to split into two, and she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ouch… oh my head!" –she exclaimed, then noticing that talking that loud had been a very bad idea, for it only made her head hurt even more.

But the headache was not hard enough to keep her from starting to cry again, once the remembrance of that last awful nightmare came back to her.

o0o

Two days went by after Maddie was hospitalized. During that time, most of her classmates went to visit her. Among them were Corrie and Mary-Margaret and the entire cheerleading squad. The hotel staff also did the same, some on the first day of her hospitalization, some on the second. They all wanted to see if the blonde was better. Usually, Doctor Ravenslock would have let only the patient's family and closer friends visit her, but given her current condition, he felt that maybe if she was exposed to those different people, she might wake up out of the coma. Miranda and Irving were the ones who spent most time by her side. Maddie's mom had made that hospital room her second home. She did not want to leave her daughter for a second… she wanted to be the one Maddie would see as soon as she woke up.

Outside the hospital, people created a shrine, where photos of Maddie were being posted, as well as letters of encouragement to the family, right next to all sorts of flowers and burning candles that had been light up in sign of prayer. It was amazing just how many people were praying for Maddie's wellbeing, but it did not surprise anyone, especially because she was now America's sweetheart along with London.

Unfortunately, London was getting worse and worse by the minute. Those two days felt to her like 20 years. The time she did not spend crying, she used it to ask herself if Miranda was right about what she had told her. Zack and Cody, as well as Mark, Anastasia, Barbara and Max, who did not go to school either, kept trying to enter in her penthouse, in order to cheer her up. Zack, who took a couple of photographs of Maddie lying in that hospital bed, wanted to show them to her, thinking that if she saw them she would feel a little better; though Cody and the rest of the gang felt that that would only make her feel even worse than she was feeling right then.

Anyway, Zack did not even have the chance to show them, because he never got to talk with London. In fact, none of them did. The heiress would not open the door to anyone, except Moseby, who would take her meals. At first, she declined them, but knowing that Moseby would not stop until she ate something, she decided to eat them. He would enter the penthouse and stayed with her, making sure she ate what he brought her.

It had been two days since she came back from the hospital, and aside from watching a little bit of television, she had spent most of her time crying and praying for Maddie to get out of that coma and wake up.

On the third day, after Moseby brought her breakfast, which she barely touched, London dragged herself to her desk. She turned on her laptop, and immediately showed her a picture of herself with Maddie at the beach, taken when they went to California. The photo had been taken by Cody, because London did not trust Zack to handle such an expensive camera.

For a moment, she felt happy, reminding herself just how happy she was on that particular moment. But then, reality pulled her back to the present… Maddie was in the hospital, her mom blamed her for what had happen, and now she was also blaming herself. Looking to her right, London saw the book she and Maddie were reading, or better, re-reading for maybe the twentieth or thirtieth time, _Romeo and Juliet_… it was their favourite book, and Maddie had promised her that they would finish reading it when she got back; only she did not come back.

With her eyes filled with tears, she instinctively grabbed the book, opened it in the page where they had stopped and began to read it. When she got to the last part, two big tears rolled down her face and splashed into the book's page, blotting the last words. Still, she did not need to read them, because she knew them by heart. Maddie had taught them to her.

"_A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._" –she read to herself, crying harder than before.

Reading those last few pages of that book only made her heart hurt even more than before. She missed Maddie so much. She loved her more than life itself, but it was like Miranda Fitzpatrick had told her a few days earlier; Maddie would have been a lot better is she had not met her.

With those thoughts in her head, she decided there was only one thing to do… Maddie would be better without her, and so would everybody else in the world. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she began writing what would be her final words to everyone, but especially to Maddie.

_Dear, Maddie_

_If you're reading these words, then it means you got out of that coma and you're alive and well. It also means that I'm no longer among the living… I'm sorry but I can't go on like this. Your mom's right… I made you go through so much pain and suffering, and I'm sorry. My love for you means more to me than all the money and all the jewels and precious gems in the world, and the same thing could be said about our friendship; a friendship which blossomed in the oddest of circumstances, and became the kind of love that a person only finds once in her life time, but I'm afraid that it was doomed from the start, just like Romeo and Juliet…those two belonged together, but because of their families, the only way they could find to stay together was in death. _

_I beg you don't hate me for doing this. You may think that I'm being selfish for doing what I'm about to do, but believe me when I say that it's perhaps the most selfless thing I've ever done in my whole life… I'm giving you the chance to be happy. You may not understand it now, and maybe you'll never understand it, but I hope that one day you will understand that this is the best for everyone._

_I'll state this again… what I'm about to do isn't suicide, it's a sacrifice. I'm sacrificing myself in order for you to be happy. _

_I know you believe in God, Blondie, and by bearing that thought in your mind, believe me that I'll be waiting for you on the other side. We may not be able to be together in life, but I'm sure that we will be together in death. As a last request, I beg you to live your life to the fullest and find someone who will love you as much as I have. _

_London Leah Tipton _

_P.S. Zack, Cody, Carey, Mark, Anastasia, Barbara, Max and Moseby thank you for all for being my friends and for the good times we spent together. Please, take care of Maddie for me _

_P.P.S Moseby, take care of Ivanna for me… remember she likes to eat her caviar mixed with crushed dog biscuits, and she likes to be pet behind her left ear. _

After finishing writing it, London read it a couple of times to see if she had not forgotten to say anything. Grabbing a red lipstick she had on one of the drawers, she applied it to her lips, and then kissed the suicide note, printing her lips on it. Then, she grabbed it along with the heavy volume of _Romeo and Juliet_ and walked to her bed. Putting them both gently on top of one of her pillows, she took her time to make sure they were perfectly aligned.

Seeing everything was as it should be, she took a deep breath and looked to her left. And there, on top of her bedside table, right next to the lamp was a framed picture of Maddie. The blonde had given her that photo a few months prior, and she did the same thing, by giving Maddie one of hers to place in her bedside table. Taking her into her hands, she looked at it for numerous minutes, trying to memorize every single detail in the photo. The photo had been taken on St. Patrick's Day. In it, Maddie was wearing a shamrock green summer dress with matching shoes. She was wearing her hair in a beautiful ponytail, and she was smiling. Green always went well with her eyes and with her cute and lovable smile… a smile which London would never again see.

With her chest filled with pain and suffering, she smashed the frame onto the floor, breaking it into several pieces. Then, she grabbed one of the broken glass pieces; the biggest of them all, and looked at it as if it was a diamond… so sharp… so pointy… so deadly… That piece of glass would be her ticket to the Netherworld. Holding it firmly with the tips of her fingers, she took one deep breath and prepared herself.

"_Maddie… I love you, and I'll wait for you on the other side._" –she thought to herself, as she placed the glass a few millimeters above her left wrist.

As soon as the glass touched her delicate skin and punctured it, the pain raced to her brain. Still, that did not prevent her from doing it. The glass cut through the skin and ripped open the arteries and the veins… it looked so surreal to London, because it did not look like she had seen on television; it was less gruesome and violent. Still, it felt as painful as it was shown. Tears kept rolling down her face, as the glass cut her delicate skin. The pain was awful, but she did not care… it did not matter; nothing else mattered to her anymore.

She was so absorbed by what she was doing, that she did not hear that someone had entered in the penthouse and was now about to open her room's door. You would expect the person who entered to be Moseby, coming to check on her, but it was not the hotel's manager. Instead, the person who was about to enter her room was a woman. She was in her mid-thirties. She had a white, yet slightly tanned complexion, beautiful brown almond eyes and silky dark hair. In terms of height, she was just an inch taller than London was. She was wearing a designer's long white and yellow dress, probably Carolina Herrera or Chanel, matching stilettos and purse. She was also wearing a pair of Gucci sunglasses. Around her neck she was wearing a platinum pendant with her initials engraved on it. She was none other than Akita Tipton, world famous jewel designer, Wilfred Tipton's third ex-wife and London's mom, and when she saw what her daughter was doing she screamed:

"LONDON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" –she yelled on top of her lungs, as she rushed to the side of her daughter, trying to stop her from cutting her wrists.

Now, London was not used to see her mom, except during her birthday or when she came to town and called her so they could have lunch or dinner. In fact, Akita treated her daughter most times as if she was one of her best friends, instead of treating her like her daughter. London never fully understood why she did that, but for as long as she could remember, her mother had always treated her like that.

But, London was so upset and feeling so melancholic and on the brink of committing suicide that the only thing she could think of saying to her was:

"GET AWAY! DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" –London exclaimed, as she was about to cut her right wrist.

Instead of doing what London told her, Akita instead grabbed London by the hands and tried to get her to drop the bloody broken glass. London struggled with her, not wanting her mother to stop her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DO THIS!" –she yelled at her mother, trying to get her to let her go. –"I NEED TO DO THIS, FOR THE GOOD OF EVERYONE!"

Not wanting her daughter to get hurt, she kept struggling with her, until finally, she dropped the broken glass. Feeling that she had dropped it, London let go of her mother's hands and started looking for it, staining her white quilt with blood. As the blood drops hit the quilt, staining it, one could compare it to drops of blood falling on snow.

Trying to keep the heiress from hurting herself even more, Akita Tipton grabbed her and held her, tightly wrapping her arms around her chest, thus making it impossible for London to move her arms.

"LONDON LEAH TIPTON! YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! AS YOUR MOTHER, I ORDER YOU!" – Akita yelled at her daughter, trying to make her see reason.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT BEING MY MOTHER?! LET ME JUST DIE ALREADY!" –she kept yelling at her mother, struggling to get free from her embrace. –"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY SHOULD YOU START CARING ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!"

Those last words that came out of London's mouth made Akita lose her patience. The next thing that happened, it happened so quickly that none of them actually understood just how quick it happened. Letting go of London, Akita slapped her on the face, finally shutting her up. The seconds that followed after looked like an eternity for both of them. Both mother and daughter stared at each other in the eyes, and soon, tears started to roll down their faces.

"I… (sob)… love y-you… (sob)… more t-than a-anything… (sob)… in the world…" –Akita said, sobbing, as the tips of her fingers caressed her daughter's face. –"I would… (sob)… g-give my… (sob)… life for you, L-London…"

Hearing those words, London began to cry even harder, but now, the tears that ran down from her eyes were tears of shame… shame for having said such awful things to her own mother. As soon as she saw what she had done, she jumped to her mother's arms and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry mom… (sob)… I'm s-sorry… (sob)… I-I didn't… (sob)… w-want to say those… (sob)… w-words."

"It's alright… (sob)… sweetie… (sob)… I know, you didn't." –London's mom told her, assuring her that it was alright. –"It was just your anger talking."

When they finally broke off the hug, they were both smiling. Noticing London's injury, her mother did not hesitate in ripping the sheath of her dress, turning it into a long piece of fabric to stop the bleeding. Gently wrapping it around her daughter's wrist, she made sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not so tight it would stop the blood from flowing.

"There, this should hold on for a bit. Good thing the cuts weren't very deep, and you didn't cut the tendons. If you had then you would be in serious trouble." –Akita told her daughter, as she made sure that London was alright. Seeing that she was already a little calmer than before, she believed it was time for her to ask her why she was trying to commit suicide. She of course knew the reason why, but she wanted to hear it from her mouth. –"London, sweetie, why? Why were you trying to cut your wrists?"

After taking a seat on the bed, London quickly spilled the beans on why she tried to do it. She told her mother word by word what had happened; what Maddie's mom had told her; the fact that she blamed her for what was happening to Maddie, and that now she was also feeling she was really the one responsible for all that happened, and that if she disappeared things would be better for everyone.

"How can you even say or think that, London?!" –her mother asked her, a little shocked about what she told her.

"Believe me; I put a lot of thought into this… it felt like the only solution." –London said as she started to cry again.

"That's not a solution, London; that's only creating yet another problem."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't know what I've been through!" –London yelled at Akito, even though it was her anger talking. –" The insults, the bloody paparazzi always trying to know every… (sob)… last detail about my relationship… (sob)… with Maddie, while snapping photos… but the worst part… (sob)… was when Maddie's mom yelled at me and told me… (sob)… it was my fault she's… (sob)… in that bed, and she's right! It… (sob)… really is my fault!" –she said, as she kept sobbing. –"You don't… (sob)… know what it's like… (sob)… to be responsible for your true… (sob)… love being in a bed… (sob)… in a coma, fighting to wake up."

Hearing her daughter saying that, made her realize that her daughter's suffering was a lot bigger than she expected it to be. Blaming herself for Maddie's condition was very serious. Taking a deep breath, she answewred her:

"You're right, London, I don't know what you're going through… but I do know that if Madeline loves you as much as you love her, then, if she wakes up, and finds out you killed yourself because you couldn't take with all the insults, she'll never forgive you. You need to be strong, for her… for both of you."

"But, mom, it was my fault! If she hadn't met me, she wouldn't have fallen in love with me, and she wouldn't have been hit by a car…" –she said, as she kept crying.

"London, sweetie, it's not your fault. You can't be sure that if you and Madeline hadn't met that she wouldn't have been hit by a car… besides, she's a big girl, like you, and if she wanted to be around you, it was because she wanted to… you can't blame yourself for what happened. What's done is done, and the only thing you can do is to move on; or in this case, you need to have faith that everything will be alright."

Hearing those words of wisdom, London saw a completely different side of her mom's personality. They were not used to talk like mother and daughter. London just hugged her once again, this time harder than before. She did not even notice, but she stopped crying and was now smiling for the first time in almost 3 days. After that unforgettable moment for both of them, London felt like she needed to ask Akita something which was bugging her.

"Mom… it's not that I'm not happy to see you here, but how did you enter and what exactly are you doing here?" –London asked her, curious to know what her answer was going to be.

"Well… when I saw on the news what happened with your girlfriend, I knew you would need a shoulder to cry on. That, and Moseby called me and your father, and since he was on the other side of world taking care of business and I was already on my way here, I came. I was supposed to have arrived yesterday, but I couldn't get a direct flight to Boston. As for how I entered, Moseby gave me the extra key."

"But why, mom? You never cared about me… I mean, don't get upset or angry with me for what I'm about to say, but you were always so… so… so distant, that I thought you didn't really care." –London told her with a saddened voice. She never thought it would make her feel so bad about herself for telling the truth to someone.

"London, you mean more to me than life itself, I already told you that."

"Then why don't you show it more often? I mean, I only see you two times a year, sometimes three… you never treated me like your daughter. You have always talked to me and treated me as if I was one of your friends, who you go shopping with or that you meet in those European parties." –London told her, feeling a little sad about telling her that, even if it was true. –"I know that I never told you anything before, but I think that as my mother, I shouldn't even need to say it."

Hearing her daughter telling her that, Akita Tipton sighed in acknowledgement. London was right; she had always treated her as if she was one of her friends, and not as her own daughter. Unknown to London, she had a good reason why she kept doing it all those years.

"Well… I guess you're old enough to know a little dark secret about me… You know that I wasn't your father's first wife." –Akita told her.

"I know; you were his third wife. But if my math is right, you were the one he stayed married the longest... – London said, remembering the fact that her stepmom number 9 even broke the record of the shortest wedding, having been married with her father for only 10 minutes.

"Yes, our marriage was the one that lasted the longer… sometimes though, I do believe that we only stayed married because of you… or at least, until you were born." –Akita explained to London. When she said those words, it triggered one of London's saddest memories; her being left at the Tipton, when she was just 2 years old, to be raised there by the hotel manager, Marion Moseby, and by the rest of hotel's staff.

"That still doesn't answer why you usually treat me the way you do." –London pointed out, not understanding why her mother was telling her those things.

"I'm getting to that part… when your father and I got divorced, we both agreed that it would be best if he kept you… it was one of the hardest decisions I had to make, but it was right one. Of course, I didn't know what your father did, and when I found out, I was pissed… I admit it; I was so angry with him that I began to think of just coming in here and take you." –she went on. –"And I almost did it… but fate had other plans… when I came here to get you, I saw Moseby playing with you outside, by the pool; you were so happy playing that you did not even notice me. It was on that moment that I felt that you were better on this hotel than with me. In here, you would have people, while with me; I would always be away, just like your dad…"

London heard her mother, her full attention on every word that came out of her mouth. You could say that she was getting to know her mother for the first time… not the flashy version of her, but the real one, the one that loved her as a mother does.

"… of course, I knew that because of my work I was not going to be able to visit you as much as I wanted to, but when I was able, I would try to be the best mom I could ever be, and that was to act as if I was your best friend. I know it's hard for you to understand it, believe me, it's not easy for me to explain it either. But the point is, I tried to be someone I wasn't, because I didn't want you to think of me as the kind of mother who's always telling you what to do… I didn't really want to do it, and I promised myself that I would stop acting like that one day, but the years went on, and until now, you only know me as the crazy mother who likes to treat her own daughter as if she was her best friend, instead of knowing me as the kind of mother who would do anything for her own daughter." –Akita said, as she broke into tears. It had been so hard for her to tell London all those things, but it also felt as if a weight had had been removed from her shoulders.

The heiress was stunned. She had never thought that her mother had gone through so much just to be the mother she thought London wanted. Holding her mother in her arms, she let her cry all she wanted; herself shed a couple of more tears… sometimes crying is the best remedy.

It was a release they both needed and when they finally stopped, they were drained and messy. Fares were red and blotchy and their clothes were a little bit wet from all the tears. Using her already wet clothing, London wiped her mom's face off.

"Thanks for being so honest with me, mom. I never thought that you felt that way… I'm sorry, mom… I should've had this conversation with you a long time ago." –London told her. –"It must have been so hard for you to be alone like this."

"I was never alone, London… you were always with me… look!" –Akita said, as she took off her locket and gently opened it to reveal inside two small photos, one of London's dad, Wilfred Tipton, and the other one, a photo of London herself when she was 5 years old. Looking at them, London could not help but to shed a small tear of happiness. –"I've kept the two most precious persons in my life always close to my heart."

"Oh mom…" –the heiress said, joyous and happy what she had just seen. –"But wait! I thought you hated dad; I mean, you can't even stand be on the same room together…"

"I do admit that I hated him for a very long time, because of him leaving you here… but I guess, I couldn't hate him forever, after all, he gave me my most precious and most valuable gift ever, you. I'm the luckiest mom in the world for having such a beautiful, kind, smart and wonderful daughter." –Akita shed a tear.

"Oh, mom… you don't know how long I dreamt to hear you telling me that." –London told her, hugging her once again, as she began to weep again. –"And for the record, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, for having such a wonderful mom like you… oh, and sorry again, for trying to kill myself, and sorry for what happened to your dress"

"It's okay, sweetie, it's just a dress. What's important is that you are okay." –Akita told her, as they both rose up to their feet. –"Come on, you're going to take a shower, then I'm going to change the bandage on your wrist, and then, I'll help you get pretty because we're going to see your girlfriend, after all, you need to be by her side when she wakes up." –the mother told the daughter, as she caressed her face with both her hands.

"But, what about Maddie's mom? After that scene, she's never going to let me see Maddie…" –London told her, feeling really low now.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll take care of it. Believe me, you're going to be able to see it, I promise you." –Akita told her, always with a smile on her face.


	19. Everytime We Touch

**Chapter 19: Everytime We Touch **

After a nice shower, London felt a lot better; the water that ran down her body made her feel as if she was born anew and what a wonderful feeling that one was. To think that just 15 minutes earlier, she was feeling so low and so sad that she only wanted to end her own life, and now, her only thought was to live. She had to live in order to see Maddie again and more importantly, to be next to her when she woke up.

Her mom, who had asked Moseby to bring her a first aid kit, gently and with all the love in the world, she disinfected the cuts and patched them up, always smiling to her. When she finished, she felt as good as new.

"There, good as new. No one will even think that you did what you did. For all they know, you could have sprained your wrist." –Akita told her daughter.

"Thanks, mom…" –London answered, as she kissed her on the cheek. Neither one of them did remember the last time London had given Akita a kiss like that. "Would you do my hair for me?" –London asked her, a little embarrassed.

"Of course, sweetie."

Sitting in front of the mirror, London suddenly felt like in a fairy tale… well, her everyday was already the closest thing to a real fairy tale, but this, this was nothing like it. This was the closest thing to the fairy tales written by the Grimm brothers or by Hans Christian Anderson. As Akita dried her hair, and then brushed it, London wished that all of that was not just a dream from where she would wake up, only to be bombarded with the cruel truth regarding Maddie's condition.

In order to cheer her up, Akita felt that she needed a cheerful and sunny haircut, so she decided to give her two beautiful pigtails, and a beautiful big red bow on top of her head. Looking at her, her mom felt like London could well pass for one of those old porcelain dolls.

"There… come on, London, sweetie, smile. A pretty face like yours was made to smile, not to cry." –she said, making London smile again. –"Now let's see, what should you wear today? It has to be something colourful, stylish, yet casual and you must look dazzling in it. Do you trust me to choose your clothes?"

London smiled at her, and waved her head silently, as Akita made her way to the heiress's enormous wardrobe. At first, London felt that she should accompany her, because it was normal for people who did not know just how big her wardrobe was, to get lost inside while looking for her, or for something. But then, she decided her to just let her go… being her mother, and sharing some of the same tastes in fashion and other stuff, she knew Akita would be able to find her way in there. It took her nearly 10 minutes, but she came out and was holding in her hands the clothes that she felt London should wear on that day.

Akita had chosen a lovely lavender mini dress, which was a mini-skirt/overall hybrid with clasps over the shoulders.

She also chose a long cherry-red zip-up vest with matching lace fingerless gloves

. To complete the set, she chose a pair of beautiful matching red and white striped sneakers. London blinked her eyes as she gazed upon the clothes her mom had chosen for her.

"Do you like them, sweetie?" –Akita asked London, not sure is she had chosen them right.

"They're so beautiful… I didn't even remember I had bought those." –London told her, completely honest about what she said. She bought so many clothes, shoes and accessories that sometimes, she forgot about them. –"But, do you think it's a good idea showing up on the hospital dressed with these clothes? With these on I'll look like one of those Japanese anime characters... they might get the wrong idea."

"Sweetie, the idea is not to be flashy or well dressed. The idea is for you to feel good about yourself. By feeling good about yourself, you'll be helping Maddie, because this will give her an extra reason to wake up… to see your beautiful face." –Akita told her with a gentle and heart-warming voice. –"Now, let's get your beautiful self even more beautiful."

In a matter of minutes, Akita turned London into the closest thing to a live version of an anime character, and more importantly, she turned her into what she needed the most… an upbeat version of herself. Looking at her own reflexion on the mirror, she smiled.

"Mom... I don't even know what to say." –London was speechless.

"You don't need to say anything, sweetie. Now, come on, let's go downstairs and have lunch together; Moseby told me you have been eating very little." –she said with a playful voice. –"We can't have that, now can we?"

When they got to the lobby, Moseby, who was behind the reception desk, smiled at both London and Akita. He was seemingly happy to see the heiress smiling again. For him, who had seen her the way he did, seeing her hands given with her mother smiling, it was just amazing.

In the lobby were also Zack, Cody, Barbara, Max, Mark and Anastasia. They had been looking through the glass-walls, at the journalists that were still camped outside of the hotel, when they saw London coming out of the elevator.

"Is that London?" –Zack asked to the others.

"Yeah, it's her, but who's the woman that's with her? Is she her mother?" –Barbara asked.

"Well, she looks like London, so, I guess it's safe to assume that it's her mom." –Mark said, as he saw both of them walking down the small staircase.

"She looks so much better… I guess all that crying and sobbing paid off. She looks like our old London." –Cody said, happy to see their old friend smiling.

"Indeed… and I bet that she's going to the hospital to visit Maddie." –Max said.

"Most likely, but I don't know if Maddie's mom is going to let her even get close to Maddie." –Anastasia declared.

"I'm sure she'll find a way. You've seen that Maddie's mom has been a lot calmer these last few days, so I think that's a good sign." –Cody told them.

"Either way, after lunch we're going back to the hospital. She might need our help." –Max said, as to all the others nodded silently with their heads.

When they arrived at the hotel's restaurant, Patrick showed up, almost out of nowhere and immediately led the heiress and her mother to London's usual table. After asking him what the chef's suggestion was, they both asked for starters a spinach cream soup, followed by a grilled salmon with papaya-mango sauce, and for desert, slice of chocolate cake and vanilla ice-cream.

During the whole lunch, anyone who was in the restaurant would have heard wither London or her mother laughing out loud, in such a jolly and good-humoured way. For London all of that was unusual, if not completely strange; she was used to having that much fun with her friends, mainly Zack, Cody, Mark and others, and even more with Maddie, but with her mother; that was a completely different situation. They talked about almost everything… the questions that both had wanted to ask each other for years, were now being answered. In sum, mother and daughter were getting to know each other, thus ending all the years they were apart.

"So you're also allergic to celery?" –London asked Akita, surprised by what she had just been told.

"Yes, since I was 10. But, you're telling me that you thought that you were allergic to lobster, when you were allergic to the celery sauce that accompanied it?!" –Akita asked her, still laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much…" –London scoffed her mom. –"I was all swollen like a balloon."

"Well, guess that's something we both have in common." –Akita giggled, along with her daughter. –"And… since we're asking questions, can I make you a personal question, sweetie?"

"S-Sure, I guess…"

"Tell me, have you slept with Madeline yet?" –Akita asked London, stunning her.

"Well… I…" –London blushed a little, not knowing if she should tell the truth, or simply omit it.

"Don't be afraid… if you have, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I won't judge you."

"… well… yes, I've slept with her." –London said a bit apprehensive.

"And tell me, is she good?" –Akita literally whispered the last part.

"Mom! You don't ask those things!" –London scoffed her mom once again.

"Sorry… sorry, sweetie…" –Akita laughed a little.

"You're starting to revert back to the "old mom" who's always treating her daughter as if she was one of her best-friends." –London pointed out.

"Oh, you're right, London, I'm sorry… I guess old habits aren't easy to get rid of." –Akita told her, giggling a little.

"But, since you asked me so nicely, I'll answer your question. Yes, she is." –London told her. –"And for the record, every time we kiss, it's as if a little spark of electricity flows throw by body." –This last part was whispered, so no one else on the restaurant would hear it.

Akita giggled when hearing that last comment, making London also laugh a little. It seemed both mother and daughter loved to make each other laugh. Among giggles and laughs, Moseby showed up, to see if everything was fine.

"Mrs. Tipton… London… is everything okay? Can I get you something else?" –Moseby asked, worried that something was not according to their standards.

"No, thank you, Marion, everything is just fine." –Akita answered.

"Actually, there is something I want to ask you, Moseby." –London declared, grasping Moseby's full attention. –"Do you know anything regarding Maddie's condition? Anything at all?"

Because of her self-imposed exile, London had not heard any news about Maddie or about her condition for nearly three days. Truth be told, she just did not want to hear any more bad news. The only times her television was on, it had be tuned on music or weather channels.

"Well, the last time I talked with Madeline's dad, he told me that there hasn't been any significant changes in her condition." –Moseby told her, wishing he had better news for her. Seeing the happy smile she had on her face disappear, made him feel sorry he said anything. Trying to cheer her up, he immediately said: –"But those are good news. It means that she's not worse."

"But it also means that she's not better either, Moseby." –London said with a gloomy voice. It was amazing just how happy she was a few seconds ago, and how gloomy she was now.

"Marion, let me take care of this." –Akita whispered to Moseby, who asserted with his head, leaving the two alone. –"London, don't worry, everything's going to be alright." –she whispered to her daughter's ear, while caressing her face.

"You promise, mom?" –London asked her, trying not to start crying again.

"I promise, my princess." –Akita told her, making London shed a small tear. –"I promise you that everything is going to be alright. You'll see… in the end, all that's happening will be nothing but a bad dream from which you'll wake up."

o0o

Like they had agreed, the Martin twins and the rest of the gang caught the first bus to the hospital, after lunch. When they got there, they saw that things were starting to get mighty complicated. The journalists were still camped outside the hospital, waiting to know news about Maddie's condition. When they spotted someone who was known for hanging out with her, or that just knew her, they all tried to know anything at all, as if they were wolfs, who had been given a juicy bone to share. Most of the times, those people either did not say anything that it was worth knowing, or started telling them things that did not matter to anyone; like Corrie and Mary-Margaret.

When they went to the hospital to visit Maddie, just before they entered, both spilled the beans to the journalists and the paparazzi, about just how close London and Maddie were, but that as long as they knew them, London had treated Maddie as if she was her maid, not knowing of course that over the last few months, they had pretended to do that in order to protect the real nature of their relationship. The cheerleading squad and the hotel staff were different from those two. All of them refused to say a word regarding the matter.

But, of course, the biggest target of those bloodsuckers, right after Maddie's family, were the Martin twins and the rest of the gang, who had been identified as the girls' closest friends ever since London and Maddie gave that press release a few days earlier. Now, every time they tried to enter the hospital, it was up to the security guards and the police officers assigned to keep them vultures away, to lead them inside; otherwise, it would be impossible to enter or exit the hospital.

Once inside the hospital, it felt like they were in another world, a world where there were no journalists, no reporters, no photographers or paparazzi… a world where nobody that worked for the media. In that place, people worked to save lives, not to make them worst Heading to one of the lobby's elevators, when they entered in it, Max quickly pressed the button to the third floor. Soon after they were outside Maddie's room. When they looked through the window, they saw that her mom was inside, seated on a chair, while holding Maddie's left hand. Maddie herself was lying on bed, still plugged to the machines that monitored her brainwaves and her heartbeat. She was also being fed intravenously. The bruises on her face were now starting to get tainted yellow, instead of dark purple. Her hair had been combed to make her look a little more presentable… still, she was still incredibly pale… the whiteness of her skin looked almost like the white skin tone of a lifeless zombie from either a George Romero movie or The Walking Dead series, who was about to open her eyes and start to eat people up.

Knocking at bedroom door, Mrs. Fitzpatrick quickly signalled them that they could enter. Surprisingly enough, unlike what happened with London, she had showed much appreciation for them coming to visit Maddie.

"How is she?" –Anastasia asked her, as they entered the room.

"There are no changes, although I could swear that I saw her smile for a mere moment." –Miranda told them. –"The doctors say that it was probably just a figment of my imagination, but I know what I saw. I need to go downstairs and eat something. Do you mind staying with her until my husband and I come back? He's waiting for me, you know?" –she asked them, as she tried to force a smile.

They all waved their heads, as she exited the room to meet her husband at the hospital's cafeteria. Finding themselves alone with Maddie, they all gathered around her and watched her in silence. Lying like that, the first thing that came to their heads was that she was just like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty… waiting for love's true kiss to wake her up. Unfortunately, all of them knew the truth. Maddie would not wake up if someone kissed her on the lips.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" –Max asked them.

"I don't know… I've read that when you're in a coma, it's very hard for you to wake up. People who were stuck in it say that they found themselves in a limbo, where it was given to them the chance to either come back or move forward, and depending how you chose, you wither wake up, or you don't." –Mark said in a low voice.

"You may be right. Maybe Maddie will never wake up…" –Cody agreed.

"What are you? Nuts?! Of course she'll wake up!" –Zack practically yelled at them. –"She's going to wake up because she's as tough as nails, and because she's got great friends like us who care about her, and she's got a beautiful girlfriend who loves her as much as she does!"

"Zack… I know you're right, but we have to take in account the possibility…" –Cody started.

"DON'T! Don't you say that out loud! Don't say that Maddie might not wake up!" –Zack interrupted his brother, almost to the brink of tears. – "I don't want to hear you or anybody in this group even suggesting that!" –he said, afraid that by saying that it would jinx things.

"But Zack…" –Barbara started.

"But nothing! She's going to wake up and we're going to laugh out loud of all this, you hear me?!" –Zack told her, practically screaming. It was clear to them all that he believed that Maddie was going to wake up at any moment.

A moment of silence went on, before anyone else pronounced a word.

"He's right." –Max said, supporting her boyfriend. –"Let's not talk about that, because we might jinx it. We all know just how strong Maddie really is. She'll make it through."

"You're right. From this moment on, we're not going to even think that she's not going to wake up." –Mark said, as he closed in on Maddie's right ear and whispered to her. –"You better wake up soon, Maddie, because if you don't you're going to make a lot of people sad, namely me, the rest of the gang and London, okay?"

As he finished saying that, he felt that Maddie's lips formed a smile for a millisecond. Of course, he knew that had been his imagination most likely; but, it might not have been. Not wanting to give false hopes to anyone, he kept this thought to himself.

At the same time, down at the cafeteria, Miranda and Irving Fitzpatrick were seated at a table. He was eating a submarine sandwich, and she was eating a bowl of soup, but none of them was really hungry. That hospital had been their home for four days now, and they asked themselves for how many more days it would be. Genevieve and Liam had both went home to get some rest a few hours earlier, but promised to come back later, bringing grandma Fitzpatrick with them.

"So, Maddie's friends are up there with her, right?" –Irving asked her.

"Yes, I left them to make her some company."

"Which ones exactly?" –Irving asked Miranda, curious.

"Oh, you know which ones… the twins and their girlfriends, plus the son of that writer and his girlfriend."

"I see… but still no sign of London, huh?"

"I told you not to say that girl's name ever again in my presence!" –she exclaimed quite angry.

"Miranda… how many times do I have to tell you that…" –Irving said, annoyed with his wife's last comment, when he was interrupted by someone who was watching the television.

"Hey, look! The heiress of the Tipton Empire is about to land on the hospital's heliport!" –the man said, not even noticing that Maddie's parents were there.

Hearing that, Miranda immediately looked at the cafeteria's television set, only to see the image of a white _2007 EC120B C-GHBB_ helicopter with the golden and blue logo of the Tipton Industries stamped on both doors and on its tail, preparing to land on the hospital's heliport.

The idea of getting to the hospital in a helicopter was not London's, it had been her mother's idea, mainly because it would be a lot faster than by car and this way they would avoid the pesky reporters and the rest of the media. It was needed to call a few people and pull a few strings, but in the end, they got permission from the hospital's executive board to land on their heliport.

As they prepared to land, London told herself that not even in a million years would have she come up with the idea to use a helicopter to get to the hospital, or the guts to do it. Looking at her mother, she noticed just how happy and thrilled she was, no doubt being like that because she was helping her only daughter. When they finally landed, they opened the door and immediately were whooshed by gusts of wind done by the helicopter's propeller. The lowered their head in order to shield their eyes from the strong wind, as they headed to the elevator, where there were two security guards waiting for them. Already on the elevator, they used their fingers to comb their hair, and Akita laughed as London tried to comb her hair, knowing that it was a mess, ignoring the two security guards who were with them.

A few seconds after, taking deep breaths in order to relax, Akita looked at London and told her once again that everything was going to be alright.

"Now, remember, everything is going to be alright. I'll talk with Madeline's mom and dad, and try to reason with them… or better, with her mom, because you already told me that her dad supports your relationship." –Akita told London, seconds before the elevator's doors opened.

Following her daughter, in a matter of minutes, they were both right outside of bedroom. Unfortunately, when they got there, Miranda Fitzpatrick was already there, waiting for her, and by the look on her face she was anything but happy to see her. As for Zack and Cody and the rest of the group, they were still inside Maddie's room keeping her company, not having noticed what was going on just outside in the corridor.

"What are you doing here?!" –Miranda asked London, not expecting an answer by the heiress. –"I thought I made it clear you weren't welcome here!"

"I didn't come here to fight, Mrs. Ftizpatrick; I just came here to see Maddie, that's all." –London told her with her usual calm voice. This time she would not raise her voice against Maddie's mom; she would not give her reasons to get even more upset with her than she already was.

A few seconds later, Irving showed up, and this time he was decided to stop with all that fighting.

"Miranda, you're not going to prevent her from seeing your daughter. I won't stand for this anymore. I'm tired of seeing you treat her as if she was a piece of trash." –he told his wife, as he turned his attention to London. –"Go on, London, go right ahead," –Irving told London with a smile on his face, to which the Asian-beauty returned.

"The Hell she is!" –Miranda screamed, as she threw her arm to the side, ready to block the room's entrance, only to be stopped by her husband, who grabbed her arm.

"Miranda, stop this!"

"Irving, she's the one who put Maddie in that bed!"

"Only in your head, Miranda! London would never do anything to hurt Maddie, and you know that, so stop acting like that, because everyone is starting to get sick of that, mainly me!"

This time she did not turn an answer to him. Seeing this, Akita Tipton saw that she had a chance to have a talk with Madeline's parents, and try to get some sense into Miranda's head.

"Mr and Mrs Fitzpatrick?" –she asked them, getting their attention. It was only then that Miranda noticed that London was accompanied. –"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Akita Tipton, I'm London's mom. Do you think I could have a word with you both, please?"

Irving immediately said yes, and Miranda was forced to accept it, seeing there was no other choice. Going to another place to talk between themselves, they left London to enter the room. Inside, the whole group saw the whole scene and were relieved to see that this time Maddie's mom did not stop her from entering the blonde's room. As the heiress opened the door and entered, she was welcomed in silence by everyone, who smiled at her. Seeing all her friends there, veiling for Maddie made her shed a tear of happiness.

"Hey guys." –she said, as she took a handkerchief of her purse and wiped the tear of her eye.

"Welcome back, girl. It's good to have you back." –Barbara told her, as she hugged her.

"It's good to be back." –she said, as they all hugged her, one by one. When the hugs stopped, she looked at Maddie lying in that bed and asked them all: –"How is she?"

"She's still sleeping." –Anastasia told her, not knowing what else to tell the heiress.

"Maybe we should leave them alone…" –Mark whispered to Cody who asserted, and then signalled the others, who silently exited the room. They felt that London and Maddie needed a moment alone.

Already outside, they all looked through the window and saw London looking at Maddie, as if she was the most priceless thing in the world. Knowing that it was alright to leave them, they all took a seat and watched them.

As the twins and the others took a seat outside the room, in the room, London could not take her eyes out of Maddie. She looked so frail, so delicate that London was afraid that if she touched her, she would shatter like glass. Trying to keep those images out of her head, she kneeled right next to the bed and watched just how peaceful Maddie looked. This was the nearest she had been to Maddie since that fateful afternoon.

Gently, she caressed the blonde's face and smiled. From that perspective, it did not even looked as if she was in a coma. It looked more as if she was just sleeping. It was then that she remembered about Sleeping Beauty. She knew it would not work, but she had to try it. Getting up, she slowly bended over, taking her time to contemplate Maddie's beauty… even with the bruises and the messy hair, she looked like an angel to London's eyes. Then, she closed her lips to Maddie's, and kissed her; but nothing happened. Still, doing that made her feel so much better.

"Hey, Maddie… I don't know if you can hear me, but, I'm going to talk to you as if you were listening… you don't even imagine what's been going on these last few days. It's complete pandemonium. The paparazzi are like vultures, trying to get all details about what's going on…" –she said out loud, as if Maddie was awaken and hearing her. –"… I have something to tell you… early today, I tried to kill myself. I know, I know, it was a stupid thing; I wasn't thinking clearly… but, I didn't… my mom stopped me, and you know what? I got to know how my mom really is. Remember how she's always treating me as if I was one of her best friends? Well, guess what? She really isn't like that, and it's a little complicated to explain it right now, but what's important is that she's really awesome; she even chose my clothes, and I have to say, they look amazing, don't you think?"

But, the last sentence brought her back to reality, and this reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Maddie could not see just how gorgeous London was, because she was in a coma, and there was nothing she could do. As she started once again to cry, she looked at Maddie, caressing her hair. Humming, she began to sing _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

London sang it as if she was singing a lullaby to Maddie. She felt that the pain she was feeling right then for not being able to do anything could be translated in those lyrics.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry

___The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
_

As she kept singing, tears fell from her eyes. You could say that each one of those tears was like a part of the lyrics of that song.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

"Maddie… please, wake up, Blondie. Wake up, because I can't live without you, mon bijoux… without you, I'll wither and die…" –London began to sob, as she begged Maddie to wake up.


	20. Facing the Truth

Chapter 20: Facing the Truth

While London begged Maddie to wake up, on a nearby lobby, Akita Tipton was talking with Miranda and Irving Fitzpatrick, regarding the girls' relationship. The topic of that conversation was very delicate, and neither one of them knew how to approach it. Still, Akita was decided to help London, so she took the initiative of breaking the ice.

"Well… I think it's safe to assume that none of us ever thought we'd be having a conversation about this subject." –she said, joking slightly about the all situation.

"You mean about the fact that your daughter is a slut and lesbian and managed to corrupt my little baby girl?! Is that what you're talking about?!" –Miranda shot back at her, not caring about whom she was insulting. She could be insulting the Pope, that right on that moment, she did not give a damn about it.

"Miranda, please!" –Irving said. –"You have to apologize my wife, Mrs Tipton, she hasn't yet fully accepted what is going on."

"That is quite right, and please, don't call me Mrs Tipton, just call me Akita. I guess since our daughters are in a relationship, it's only natural for us to call each others by our first names." –Akita said, trying to ignore everything Miranda Fitzpatrick had said about London. She was not going to let her nerves get the best of her.

"Would you please stop saying that word?!" –Miranda asked politely, though you could feel an enormous anger in her voice.

"What word? Relationship?" –Akita asked her, not knowing if it was that the word Maddie's mom was referring to.

"Yes! My daughter isn't in a relationship with your daughter! Your daughter with her freaky habits has led my poor Madeline down a path of sin and corruption!" –Miranda yelled at Akita. –"I didn't raise my daughter to be like that, and because of your daughter, now she's fighting for her life."

Not wanting to provoke her even more, Akita just waited for her to calm down a little, and then answered her.

"I'm sure you have raised your daughter into becoming a beautiful, smart and lovable young woman that she is, Miranda… can I call you Miranda?" –she asked her, not waiting for Madeline's mom to give her an answer, as she kept talking. –"But, we parents can't expect to control everything our kids do."

"And who are you to say that?!" –Miranda talked back with an irated voice. –"From what your own daughter has told about you, you don't even care about her! Heck, according to her, you don't even treat her like your own daughter!"

"Miranda, please, there's no need for any kind of disrespect." –Irving told his wife, in what he already knew was a futile attempt to calm down his wife's temper.

"I'm just telling her the truth, Irving! Whenever that girl went to our home, she was always telling us about how her father was always absent, and her mother did not care about her. If that's true, then who is she to talk about how a kid should be raised?!" –she asked her, once again not calling London by her name.

Ignoring once again the insults that came from Miranda Fitzpatrick's mouth, Akita took another deep breath, smiled and said:

"It's true that I haven't been much present in my daughter's life, neither has my ex-husband… but I'm trying to amend myself, by supporting my daughter now, when she needs the most." –she said. –"I know that you're worried and confused, and you have reasons to be. But believe me when I tell you that my London is also suffering right now. She loves your daughter very much and I'm sure that if she could, she would trade places with her without having second thoughts."

"Is that so?" –Miranda asked her with a quite cynical tone. –"Well, too bad she can't! In fact, for what she did to my poor little baby girl, she should be the one in that hospital bed, instead of Madeline! If you think that she can fool me by telling you to tell me that she's sorry and that she would trade places with my daughter if she could, well, let me just tell you that I wasn't born yesterday! My Madeline is in a coma because your daughter managed to twist her mind into think that she loved her, and started to fornicate her! You can tell her that if my Madeline never wakes up, I'll never forgive her… in fact, I'll never forgive her for all the things she has done to my daughter and to our family!" –Miranda yelled, as she stormed off.

Seeing that his wife had once again said things that she should not have, Irving Fitzpatrick felt that he had to apologize to Akita for what she had just heard.

"I'm… I'm sorry for what my wife just told you. It's just that it's been really hard for all of us to understand what Madeline has been going through, especially her."

"That is quite alright. I was already expecting her to say something like that." –Akita said. –"Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel that you're taking our daughters relationship better than your wife, am I right?"

"Well, I guess do. Miranda has always been like this. She's extremely religious, and has seen the Bible's texts as the only way there is… and when Maddie told us this, she saw her as if she was a freak… or better yet, a monster." –Irving admitted. –"I do admit that at first I was a little shocked, but Maddie has always been so mature for her age; she always knew what she wanted and when she told us about her relation with London, I guess I immediately assumed that she had put a lot of thought into it… she never was one to make quick decisions, without thinking about the consequences."

"From what I know of her, she really is a terrific girl… my London is so lucky to have her as her best-friend and as her girlfriend; and I believe that Maddie is also incredibly lucky to have my London as her best-friend and as her girlfriend."

"I believe so. You know, their friendship was always a little complicated, maybe because they come from different social worlds. But I can't remember a single time when Maddie would talk bad about London, and not being sorry about what she said a few minutes later. Their friendship was extremely important to her."

"I understand. According to what London told me, ever since they started dating Maddie became a lot more cheerful and happier about herself and the world surrounding her."

"Yes, I know. We all noticed the difference. Usually when she woke up in the morning, she didn't talk to anyone and she never smiled. Then, on one day, she woke smiling and happy about everything… for a couple of days, my wife even thought that she was on drugs. But then, she started being like that every day, and we got used to it. I can say for sure that having London in her life was the best thing that ever happened to my younger daughter, and believe me when I say, that I rather have her dating a girl who respects her, who understands her and who will never cheat on her, then having her dating some boy who will most likely hurt her, making her cry and feel miserable about herself and everything else." –Irving told Akita, being entirely truthful about it.

"I guess it's safe to say that they were made for each other." –Akita said. –"In fact, I wasn't going to tell this to anyone, but, this morning London tried to commit suicide, all because she thought that your wife was right about her being the sole culprit about Maddie being in a coma."

"No, she didn't!" –Irving exclaimed, admired about what he had just heard.

"Yes, she did. She tried to cut off her wrists with a piece of glass… if I hadn't arrived on the moment I did, she would have done it. I had to fight with her in order to stop her from doing such a stupid thing."

"My God… to think that almost ended in tragedy… I would never forgive myself if she had done it. This has gone far enough. I don't know what my wife thinks about it, but I don't see any problem in Maddie and London dating, and when Maddie wakes up I'm going to tell her just that." –Irving declared.

"I'm really glad to hear those words coming from you. But, do you think your wife is going to accept their relationship? She seemed so determined in never to forgive London."

"I don't know. But I'm going to have a very serious talk with her. I'm going to make her see just how wrong she is about everything and how her actions might have cost the life of a young girl. Would you mind going back to Maddie's room and see if everything is fine?" –Irving asked her, to which she waved her head. –"Thank you; I better go and find Miranda."

As Akita Tipton made her way back to Maddie's room, outside of it, Zack was tempted to open the door and see what London was saying to Maddie.

"I got get in there and see what she's talking with her."

"Oh no, you don't, and I'll give you two reasons, before you start asking me why you shouldn't. First, it's none of our beeswax, and second, London deserves to be alone with Maddie and whatever they are talking it's between them, even if Maddie can't answer back." –Max told him with a very serious voice.

"Yeah, you're right… it's just that, I would like to know what can she possibly be talking with Maddie, you know? I mean look, she's there kneeled by Maddie's side, sobbing and whispering something to her. Don't tell me you're not just a little bit curious about it." –Zack asked them all; clearly his old persona who was always trying to win Maddie's heart making a comeback.

"Look, whatever she's talking with her, whether might be important or not, London has all the right in the world to talk with her. If we're worried about her well-being, imagine how London must be feeling right now." –Cody told his brother.

"And another thing… I don't know about you, but did you notice the bandage she had around her left wrist?" –Mark asked. –"When I saw it when she passed by us with her mom at the hotel, I first thought that she might have sprained her wrist, but I'm starting to think that maybe…"

"You don't think?"

"You can bet your pearly-white teeth of yours that I'm thinking that she tried to commit suicide…" –Mark told Barbara. –"After what she heard Maddie's mom telling her, and given her state of mind, I wouldn't discard that option."

"Being locked in that huge penthouse all by herself, thinking she was the one responsible for all this mess… I've heard stories of people trying to kill themselves for less than that." –Anastasia sighed.

"Guys, don't rush into conclusions. We don't even know if she did that. Just like you said, Mark, she could have sprained her wrist." –Cody immediately told them.

"And just how much are you going to bet that really happened, bro?" –Zack asked his brother. –"Remember, London was told horrible things… things that you shouldn't even say to a dog. And the fact that she told mom that she really believed it had been her fault Maddie was hit by a car; if you add all that up, that spells s-u-i-c-i-d-e a-t-t-e-m-p-t… besides, if she had sprained or broken her wrist, she would have told us, or Moseby would have."

As much as Cody wanted to tell him he was wrong, he had to admit that for once, one of his brother's theories could be right.

"Whether she tried to commit suicide by slashing her wrists, or just sprained one of them, we have to stick by her side." –Max told them all. –"She's our friend, and as her friends, we need to stick by her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

On that moment, London's mom showed up in the corridor, back from her conversation with the Fitzpatricks. Seeing her, they all stopped talking about London's possible suicide attempt, not knowing that they were not far from the whole truth. When Akita stopped right in front of them, Anastasia quickly asked her:

"So… uh… how did it go, Mrs Tipton?"

"Considering things, I think I can say it went well, even though Madeline's mother is a real pain in the neck. I can definitely understand what happened after talking with her for a brief moment." –Akita answered. –"But let's forget about that for now. How's London?"

"We decided to leave her alone with Maddie." –Mark answered her.

"Maybe I should check on her, and see if everything is alright with her."

Inside the room, London kept sobbing, as she whispered sweet words to Maddie. When she heard someone knocking at the door, she slowly turned her head to see who it was. Seeing her mother entering the room, she wiped the tear out of her eyes and tried to smile; she did not want her mom to get worried.

"Are you okay, London?"

"I-I'm fine, mom…" –London answered her. –"How did it go with Maddie's parents?" –she asked; but before her mom could answer it she said: "... let me guess, it went bad, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it bad, sweetie. Maddie's dad really supports your relationship." –

"It's not Maddie's dad that I'm worried about… it's her mom. As long as she doesn't accept the truth, we'll never be together." –she sighed in defeat. –"And that'll never happen… Maddie and I will never be able to be together." –she said, as she looked once again to the blonde's face, hoping to see her wake up on the following moment.

"Don't lose hope, London. Madeline's mom is quite stubborn, but she loves her daughter, just as much as I love you, and I'm sure that she wants to see her happy. Sooner or later, she'll come to understand that you two are soul mates."

"It's funny you say that, because I was just about to tell Maddie the Greek legend about the soul mates that I read on a book." –London sighed, this time forcing a smile.

"A legend you say?" –Akita said, a little surprised. –"And what legend is that? Can you tell it to me?"

"Sure. According to the Greek mythology and to Plato's Symposium, in the dawn of time, mankind was divided into three different genders, male, female and finally, a combination of the two. But, Zeus and the other Gods feared that this third gender might be too powerful and might pose a threat to all Gods. So, in order to supress that threat, Zeus decided to split these creatures into separate males and females, forcing them to look for their other half for the rest of their existence." –London told her. –"I don't know if this legend is either true or false, but I do know one thing… Maddie and I are like twin sisters who were born from different parents and were lucky enough to have found each other." –London told Akita, as she gave a big yawn.

"That's quite romantic, you know sweetie?" –Akita admitted, giggling at the thought of her daughter and Maddie being spiritual twin sisters. –"Tell me, did you have any sleep last night?" –she asked her, to which she said no with her head. –"Well, maybe you should try and get some sleep in this bed here." –Akita pointed to the bed the hospital staff had installed in Maddie's room for Miranda.

"Don't you think that Maddie's mom is going to be upset and pissed by seeing me sleeping here?" –London asked in a sarcastic tone, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe, but right now she isn't here and you need to get some sleep, or else you're going to sick, and we don't want that, now do we?" –Akita answered her, as she told her to get on the bed.

Knowing that her daughter would want to stay as close to Maddie as possible, she moved the bed right next to Maddie's, close enough so London could sleep hands given with the blonde. Once the bed was set into place, London did as her mother told her and prepared for a little nap. Grabbing Maddie's right hand, she gently squeezed it, as her eyes closed, preparing to head into dreamland; maybe there she would find Maddie awaken and waiting for her to give her one of famous kisses.

Akita covered her with one of the sheets, tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss like all good mothers did with their children. Looking back at it, Akita could not even remember the last time she had kissed London on her forehead, right after tucking her. It was a joyful feeling that one; one she had missed for so long.

As she was about to exit the room, she smiled and whispered something only a well-trained ear would ear.

"Goodnight, London, my sweet baby girl."

o0o

While Akita made sure London had a nice nap, Irving Fitzpatrick kept looking for his wife in order to have a very serious conversation with her. Over the last few days he had heard all kinds of things coming out of her mouth towards London, from insults to curses, and he just had had enough of it. His daughter Maddie was in that hospital bed because his wife had refused to listen to her and to accept the truth. He understood his wife's position, but if she kept having her way with it all, she was going to end up breaking that family apart.

He felt that the only place where she could be was the hospital's chapel. Every time she had a big fight with anyone, the first thing she did was talk with God, either by praying to Him while reading the Bible, or when the fight was too big, she went to church in order to ask God for either forgiveness or patience, and knowing that she would not dare go out looking for a church to pray, all because of the reporters, the only place where she could have gone to was the hospital's chapel.

The chapel was not very large and its decoration was quite simple, reminding people of the churches built in the southeast. The walls were bleach-white, and the same thing could be said about the altar, which was adorned with fresh flowers. Above the altar, three stained-glass panels stood, illustrating scenes from the Bible. The benches had been polished and varnished recently, and you could still smell it. It was quite peaceful and it was the perfect place for a person to think about life, and inside was Miranda Fitzpatrick, alone, praying to God.

Entering real smoothly, Irving did not make a sound. Only when the door closed that Miranda noticed that she was not alone anymore. Turning around, she saw her husband walking towards her direction. He looked at her and he could still see the anger in her eyes.

"So, have you finished talking with that girl's mother?!" –she asked him, practically spitting the words as if they were pure snake's venom.

The tension inside the chapel could be felt miles away. Irving knew his wife was a tough cookie when it came to those things, but for the sake of his family and his younger daughter, he had to behave like a man and make Miranda see just how wrong she was about what was going on.

"Yes, I have and I must say that what I've heard has made me realise that I was right about London all this time. She's the girl of our daughter's dreams." –Irving told his wife as calmly as possible, making sure she would hear every word coming out of his mouth.

"WHAT?! You keep saying those blasphemous things and the Lord will make sure you'll have dinner with Lucifer when your time comes!" –Miranda yelled at her husband. –"Are you even conscious of the things that you're telling me?!"

"Yes, I am, Miranda, and let me just tell you that I'm starting to get sick and tired of all this! You need to stop blaming London for what happened to our daughter! It was no one's fault this happened!"

"How can you say that?! She led my poor and innocent baby girl onto the path of sin! She turned her into something she wasn't!"

"Do you hear yourself talking?!" –he practically exploded. –"Do you really believe that this happened because Maddie was led onto a path of sin?! She fell in love with someone who understands her and who cares for her the same way you and I do!"

"Love has nothing to do with what's happening to my baby girl!"

"Would you stop calling her that? Maddie's not a defenceless baby girl, Miranda, she's a young woman who knows what's best for her. If you want to blame someone for what's happening then blame fate!" –Irving yelled at her. –"I know you care about Maddie, but if you keep doing this you're going to end up dividing this family!"

"I'm going to divide this family?! I'm going to divide this family?!" –she asked incredulous as to what she had just heard. –"I'm trying to protect my family, while you are fraternizing with the enemy!"

"There you go again with that stupid hate! Why do you hate London? Is it because she was dating in secret with our daughter and you do not approve such a thing, or is it because she showed a lot more love for our daughter then you did, when she came begging you to see her and you didn't let her?! Is that it?" –Irving asked her, obviously not expecting an answer from her. –"Well, I got news for you… London Tipton, the girl who loves your daughter tried to slash her own wrists this morning, because deep inside her, she believed that the words you told her were truth! If she had done it, do you think you could live with that weight in your conscience, because I sure couldn't."

This last comment from Irving made Miranda stop talking. As he looked at her petrified face, he wondered if she had stopped yelling because of what he had told her, or because she might have realised she was wrong.

"She did what?"

"She tried to commit suicide, Miranda! And she just didn't do it because her mother stopped her."

"That only proves my point that she's a bad influence to Maddie. If she read the good Book, she would know that committing suicide is a one way ticket to Purgatory." –Miranda declared, as if she was talking about an animal, and not a person.

"There you go again with the Bible! I'm as religious as anybody else, Miranda, but I don't follow what's in the Bible to the book! We're talking about a human being here, not an animal!" –Irving told her. –"She tried to kill herself and it was because of you she tried it! Because of what you told her about being the one responsible for what happened to our daughter!"

"I only told her the truth! If she felt bad about it, then it was the weight of guilt in her conscience." –she shot back.

"Forget it! You're still on denial, and I'm not going to waste my time trying to reason with you!" –Irving finally told her, tired of hearing Miranda always twisting what he told her, as he turned his back on her and walked away, on his way out the chapel.

"Where are you going?! Don't you turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, Irving Fitzpatrick!" –she yelled at him.

"I'm going to see how our daughter, whose girlfriend is keeping her company! Unlike you, she doesn't hold grudges to people!" –he shot at her, as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Miranda all by herself in that chapel once again.

o0o

As this took place, back in Maddie's room, London kept snoozing right next to the blonde girl. On the corridor, the gang had decided to go downstairs to get something to eat, seeing as they had only eaten a sandwich each, while London's mom kept a close eye on both girls.

Irving said he was going to check out on Maddie, but he felt so angry about his wife's that he needed to first calm his nerves. Walking through the hospital's corridors, he tried to understand why his wife could hold such a grudge against London; in fact he could not get it if she was holding a grudge on London, or if it was on the idea that her younger daughter was a lesbian, going against everything she had taught her. As he stopped in front of a window he looked at the reporters camped outside, reminding him of what his family had gone through over that last week. Still, he could not blame his daughter or London for telling them the truth. It had been a really big shock for them all; in fact it had been like when a doctor tells a person that it has a terminal illness and there is nothing they could do.

"_How can I blame Maddie or London for all of this?" _–he asked himself. –_"I mean, they were just telling us the truth, and given London's social status, it was normal that something as big as this would happen… the only question I have right now is how is this going to end?_"

Outside, night approached, as the Sun went down, bringing night's dark cloth on Boston. Most of the reporters got ready for a long night either by drinking gallons of coffee, or by talking on the cell phone, keeping their minds busy.

When Irving Fitzpatrick finally came back, the Martin twins and the rest of the gang were talking with Liam and Genevieve, who had brought Granma Fitzpatrick with them to see Maddie. She was inside right next to Maddie, being careful not to wake up London, who was still asleep. Unlike Maddie's mom, Grandma Fitzpatrick had decided to accept her granddaughter's relationship with London, even if she did not understand it. She felt that it was better to accept it, than to lose her granddaughter because of some stupid thing like hateful feelings. She even told herself that by accepting this, she would gain another granddaughter in London, instead of losing one.

As for Akita, she was talking with Dr. Ravenslock who had showed up to monitor Maddie. He was rather shocked to see London lying next to Maddie's side, all because of what he heard the blonde's mother telling the heiress. He assumed that London would not even dare to show up after that.

"So, you're saying that she's better?"

"Yes, the last exams show that there is activity regarding the brainstem and the cortical functions."

"And that's good, right?"

"It's too soon to say, but given the fact that she's a young and healthy teenager, with no kind of nervous diseases in her medical record, there are good chances…" –the doctor kept talking with Akita, when he interrupted himself upon seeing Irving. –"… ah, Mr. Fitzpatrick, we have good news."

In a matter of seconds, he explained to Maddie's dad what he had told London's mom, not letting anything out of his explanation.

"... and, her pupils are reacting to light, which is one of the things that indicates brain activity, a good thing."´

"And you're saying that she's going to wake very soon, is that it?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot say that for sure. Like I said to Mrs. Tipton, it's still too early to know that. But given that she's young, she might wake up. But, let me just point this… if she wakes up, it might be a few hours from now or, in a worst of cases, a few years from now. Think about the brain as if it was a computer that has been rebooted and is processing the data, in order not to lose anything… the process can be quick, or it can be slow. Just like the computer, we must give her brain time to get all its functions back online." – Dr. Ravenslock told Irving.

"Bit, we can have hope that she'll wake up, right?" –Irving asked, his voice now full of hope.

"Yes, we can. But remember; don't get your hopes too high, Mr Fitzpatrick. She still needs to wake up and that can be quite difficult to her." –Dr. Ravenslock told him. –"And now, if you excuse, I'm needed downstairs in the emergency room, but I'll come back later to check on your daughter."

And with that, he left them to tell the good news to everyone. In fact they were not good news, but they were not bad news either… they were so-so news. Still, those news were enough to give everyone some hope. Mark even suggested that they should wake up London and tell her, but her mom said that it was best to let her sleep and wait until she woke up.

Unknown to them, on the corridor hidden behind a cabinet, was Miranda Fitzpatrick, who had sneak up on all of them to see what they were talking about. When she heard the multiple exclamations by her daughter Genevieve, who was still talking with the twins and the rest of the gang, about Maddie, something hit her in the heart; she could still not believe what she had heard.


	21. Moving Forward

**Chapter 21: Moving Forward **

While all this happened, Madeline was lying still in that bed, her eyes closed, breathing slowly and calmly, with everyone waiting for her to open her eyes and smile at them, saying that she was alright.

But unknown to all of them, her mind was wide awake, and experiencing something rather unusual. She was in a place of unimaginable whiteness; everything around her was white. However, the place where she was could not be described as being a room, a corridor, or any kind of closed space. In fact, it was no place it all… wherever she was it looked more like an empty void than anything else. Still, she could not see very well, because of a strange mist, which made things look even whiter than they were.

"Where am I?" –she thought to herself, moving her head left and right, looking for something or someone she knew. It was hard for her to believe that she was there alone, not knowing where she was or how she got there. She tried to remember how she got there on the first place, but it was like she did not even remember what had happened to her. –"… I can't remember… well, at least I know that my name is… my name is… what is my name?!"

Panicking for not knowing how she ended up on that place or who she was, Maddie began to feel scared. Still, even not knowing who she was, she felt that if she walked in front, she might find the answers to her questions.

As she walked, she felt a chilly breeze in the air. It was only then noticed she was wearing a white long dress and she was barefooted. Then, she saw something on the floor. She kneeled in order to pick it up… it was a photo. It was a photo of hers, where she was laughing, right next to another girl. In the photo, they seemed to be having fun; otherwise they would not be laughing.

The blonde felt like she knew the other girl, but did not now from where. Maddie instinctively thought that this girl was her friend or someone who cared for her.

"I wish I could remember who you are… you sure are quite pretty." –she said, as she ran the tips of her fingers over the photo. –"_Maybe you're my sister, or my cousin… or my friend… Well, whoever you are, I wish I could remember your name._" –she thought to herself, sighing.

"Maddie… Maddie... Maddie…" –a voice called.

Looking around to see who had talked, she did not see anyone. And the name that it had been called… Maddie… why did that name seemed so familiar to her.

"Maddie… Maddie… Maddie…" –the unknown voice called once again, and once more, it seemed there was no one in sight who could have said it.

"_Am I hearing things? And if not, who is this Maddie?_" –Maddie asked herself, still looking for the person who shouted.

Then, the blonde saw someone on the horizon. She could not see who it was because of the fog, but it was clear that whoever it was it was coming her way. A few seconds later, the figure stood now closer to Maddie and she was able to see it. It was an elderly woman. She had white skin, emerald-green eyes, grey hair worn in a bun, and she also had a lovely smile. She was dressed in a white dress just like Maddie, and she was also barefoot. Looking at her, Maddie felt like she knew her, but just like before, she could not tell from where.

"Maddie… there you are, dearie. I was getting a little worried I wouldn't be able to find you." –the elderly woman told her.

Not seeing anyone else, she immediately assumed she was talking with her.

"Me? You're talking to me? Is that my name?"

"What are you talking about, dearie? Don't tell me you don't know your own name?" –the elderly woman asked her, a little confused with what was going on.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry to say this, mam, but I don't know my name, or where I am, or who are you." –Maddie answered her.

"Oh, that bump on your head must have been really nasty in order for you to lose your own memories inside yourself." –she told her.

"Excuse me?!"

"Just give me your hand and close your eyes, dearie, and in a minute it will all make sense, believe me."

Doing what the old woman told her, Maddie gently grabbed her hand and then closed her eyes. What happened next could be described like some kind of energy boost going through Maddie's body. Instantly, she remembered about everything, who was she, what had happened to her, who was the girl on the photo she had found, but most importantly, she remembered who the elderly lady who was with her was.

"Grandma Katherine!" –she immediately exclaimed, putting her arms around her. Even though she was her great-grandmother, Maddie had always called her grandma, maybe because she felt that great-grandmother was such a long word.

"Guess you got your memory back."

"Y-Yeah, I remember now… but where am I, and why are you here?" –Maddie asked her, still confused about what was going on. –"Don't get this the wrong way, I'm happy to see you, but… you're dead. Does this mean I'm dead too?" –she began to panic again.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie… so many questions. Sweetie, take a deep breath and calm down. I'll explain everything to you, but first you need to calm down… come, let us walk."

Following Grandma Katherine, Maddie began to take deep breaths, as she tried to keep up with her.

"Well, might as well start explaining you everything. You said that I'm dead; and well, I must be really dead if you say so… as for you, no sweetie, you're not dead… not yet at least." –Grandma Katherine told her.

"But you still haven't told me where we are… and if you're dead, and I'm not, then that means we're in…"

"Purgatory? Is that what you were going to answer?" –the old woman asked the blonde, to which she waved her head in confirmation. –You remember your catechism very well, but you're wrong… in fact, you're very wrong. Purgatory is where all souls of those who have not yet ascend to Heaven stay for a certain period of time, and this isn't Purgatory, Maddie. This is the Limbo, but not the one you know from the Bible…"

"Now you made me even more confused…" –Maddie sighed, not understanding what her great-grandmother was telling her.

"To summarize it, this Limbo is the path between Life and the Afterlife. Pretty much like Purgatory, but while Purgatory is for those who are dead, this one here is for those who aren't yet dead… and before you ask me, what I'm doing here, because by your face you're clearly wanting to know that, I'm here because when you're dead, you manage to cross between these realms."

"Then, that means I'm still alive…" –Maddie said, finally understanding. –"But, if I'm here, how can I be alive?"

"This isn't the real you; the real you is lying in a hospital bed right now in a coma." –she told her.

"Hospital?! Coma?! Was my accident really that bad? The last thing I remember is bumping my head really hard on the asphalt, and then feeling really sleepy…"

"I'm afraid it was, sweetie. You're fighting for your life right now on the hospital."

"Then, why can't I just wake up? I mean, now I know I have to wake up."

"Waking up from a coma isn't something you can do before you meditate on that. You can't just snap your fingers and you're awake, dearie… that's why I'm here. I'm here to guide you to the one who will meditate on the matter, and decide your fate."

"My fate, grandma?" –Maddie asked her, confused.

"Yes, your fate, my dear. If you will either go back to the world of the living, or if you will move forward and accompany me, of course."

"You mean, going with you and… die? Is that it?!" –Maddie asked her shocked, to which her great-grandmother signalled her with her head. –"But don't I get to say anything about that matter? Isn't there a way I can just skip this and wake up?"

"I'm afraid not, but everything will be explained right next." –she said, as they finally stopped. They had come to what looked like a lake, but the water did not look like water, it looked more like fresh milk.

Clapping her hands twice, the water soon became as clear as crystal, but it was still a little blurry, making it impossible to see its bottom. Then, strange images appeared on the lake's bed, slowly rising onto the surface. Maddie tried to see what they were, but when she hoped that these things would come out of the water, they stopped, a few inches from the surface, and since the water stayed blurry, whatever those things were, the only thing she saw was a mash of colours. And finally, a huge figure came out of the water. Unlike the rest it was pitch black, and it looked like a living marble statue. Its grand golden-yellow eyes looked like the eyes of a demon, but its face looked like the face of an angel. Maddie tried to see if this figure was either a man or woman, but she could not. Looking at it, you would say that it was mix of both. Right next to it were two grey stone lions, one with green eyes and the other with red eyes.

"Now… allow me to introduce you. Maddie, this is Aker, the Guardian and Gatekeeper of the Underworld, and before you ask me what an Egyptian God is doing here, I'm afraid I can't answer that, because I don't know it either. What you need to know is that Aker is the one who will take things from this point on, and I'm not allowed to intervene. Aker will decide if you are really worthy to go back, or if you will accompany me. So, good luck and a word of advice; don't make him angry."

Gulping dryly, Maddie looked at the enormous figure that was standing in front of her and tried not to look like she was afraid. Raising his right hand, Aker said with a booming voice.

"I'm here to decide which way you will take. I was given this assignment, so from this point on, you must not interrupt me while I speak. Only speak when I ask you something." –Aker told Maddie with a serious tone. –"Do you have anything to say before we start?"

"Huh… yeah, I do. Can we skip this part and just let me go? I have to go back to my friends, to my family and to London, who are waiting for me…" –Maddie told Aker, hoping the Guardian and Gatekeeper of the Underworld was in a mood for jokes.

"Do you? Well, let me answer that for you… NO! I'm here to see if you are really worthy to go back." –he told her with his booming voice. –"And in order to do that, you must answer truthfully my questions. My first question regards the girl you love; do you really believe she is who you think she is?"

"I… I don't understand what you're asking me…"

"What I'm asking you is if she's worthy of the love you have for her, and vice-versa?"

"Of course she is!" –Maddie answered promptly, a little outraged with that kind of question. –"And I'm also worthy of her love."

"If that's so, then why did she do things that most people would condemn? Isn't it true that she treated you like a servant in the past? Isn't it true that she used to see your friendship as a way for her own benefit? And isn't it true that she used to call you names and make fun out of you? Not to mention of course, that sometimes you were also mean to her. What kind of a person tells you that she loves you, and then does that?"

The things Aker had said were true. Still, Maddie knew that Aker was probably just playing games with her mind. He most likely wanted to confuse her in order for her to give the wrong answer.

"It's not like that…"

"Answer, yes or no?"

"Yes, but that's all in the past, mister Guardian, sir." –Maddie answered, fear being evident in her voice.

"Are you sure?" –Aker asked her rhetorically. –"Let me show you what I'm talking about."

Clapping his hands, both lions raised their left paw and splashed them against the water. Immediately they did this, what looked like a crystal rectangle came out of it, and on it was an image… an image of the past. An image of something that had happen… a memory. Maddie immediately remembered the scene, and she knew what it was about to show them. It had been the time when London and herself got stuck on London's huge wardrobe and to help pass the time, the heiress showed the blonde her brand new mirror, which talked back and told the person who was looking at it what it thought about his or her style.

"_Girl, did your wardrobe burned down? Because if it didn't, then that uniform of yours is probably the ugliest thing I've ever seen!_" –the mirror told her.

"_These are my work clothes! London! Tell this stupid mirror of yours to take back what he said!_"

"_I'm afraid I can't. He only tells you what it sees, and it has been programmed to always tell the truth. It's not its fault you look absolutely ugly on that uniform, or on any other clothes that you buy._" –London told her without caring about Maddie's feelings. –"_In fact, if it wasn't for me giving you some of my fantabulous clothes, you would always look like a beggar_."

Back then, Maddie felt so humiliated and so angry with London that she did not talk with her for almost a week. Still, she placed a stone over the matter, and completely forgot about it, because London was her friend.

"Do you think a true friend… someone who really cares about you, would say something like that?" –Aker asked Maddie, but before she could answer, he clapped his hands once again, and the crystal rectangle disappeared, as another came out of the water, showing a different memory. The memory she was about to be shown had happened a couple of years ago, on the first semester she started to work on the Tipton. The hotel had organized a beauty pageant contest, where Cody entered in order to meet a girl he saw, and Maddie had been told by Moseby to help out London on anything she needed. The blonde did not want because London was always bragging about her having won a few beauty pageant contests when she was a little girl, and kept throwing at Maddie that the blonde had never won one of those contests because she was not pretty enough.

"_Admit it, Maddie, you never won a beauty pageant contest because you're not beautiful enough to win one, unlike me, who won Little Miss Beauty Pageant three years on a row… Yay me!_" –London exclaimed her catchphrase.

"_Maybe it's because I never cared about that kind of competitions where they judge a girl for such shallow things._" –she told her, clearly upset with London.

"_You never cared about those contests because you always knew that you did not stand a chance against girls who were far more beautiful than you._" –she giggled, leaving the blonde so mad she could melt an iceberg by just looking at it.

London kept saying those things to her for nearly five days, and Maddie had a hard time trying to find ways to calm herself down, in order not to slap London for all the nasty things she told her.

"She treated you like garbage, and you still forgave her? Because she was your friend? Do you still think she was your friend, when she treated you and talked to you like that?"

Seeing all those scenes made Maddie start thinking if London was really her friend, or if she had pretended to be her friend, so she had someone she could mock about and make fun. But she immediately put all those absurd thoughts aside. Sure, London could sometimes get on her nerves and she had treated her like garbage, but even best friends argue and yell at each other, and say bad things about one another. Maddie had forgiven her, and London had done the same.

"Yes, she was my friend, and she still is my friend, mister Aker. I admit that it wasn't easy to bear up with her sometimes, and that she said awful things about me, but she repent it herself, and did the impossible to apologize to me, and I did forgiver her. Plus, I also did things which I'm not proud of, but I also learned that it was wrong for me to do them. And if you let me, I can prove to you that our love and friendship is true."

"Very well, prove that I'm wrong. Think about a time where that happened, and then clap your hands." –Aker told Maddie. On his face, you could see just how delightful he was, while watching this.

Thinking hard, quickly a memory showed up on her mind. Clapping her hands, a new crystal rectangle appeared and began to display a loving scene between Maddie and London. It had been the time when Maddie developed an allergic reaction to London's brand new line of beauty products. In order to make it up to her, she took Maddie to a spa, where they spent the whole weekend relaxing, while London kept apologizing to her. The scene showed the girls relaxing on a Zen garden. Maddie's hair was still cotton-candy pink, and her face was still a little swollen on the cheeks, but you could see that she was clearly a lot better.

"_I'm sorry, Maddie, I'm really sorry. I should have never asked you to test them._" –London told her, clearly ashamed about all that, and blaming herself on what happened to her best friend.

"_That's okay, London, these things happen… I mean, who'd ever thought that those things would only cause allergy to humans and not guinea pigs?_" –Maddie told her, trying to giggle, but could not because of her allergy.

"_Still, I think I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you… Maddie, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just let me know._" –London told her, being serious about it.

"_Well, there's this dress I saw the other day…_"

"_I'll buy you the whole store if you want to!_" –London exclaimed.

"_Thanks, but that's not necessary… buy me that dress I'm talking about and take me with your on your next trip to Rome to go shopping for new clothes, and we can call it even._" –Maddie told her, taking a little advantage of her friend, but knowing that London would not mind.

"_It's a deal, Maddie._" –London told her, as she gave Maddie a big hug.

When the scene stopped, Maddie almost cried, but kept her tears to herself. She did not want to show just how fragile she was feeling right then. Still, Aker did not seem impressed by what he had seen.

Right next to her, her great-grandmother wanted to say something in order to appease Aker, but she knew she could not speak. It was up to the blonde to convince Aker to give her the chance to go back to the world of the living.

"Still not satisfied? Well, then let me think about something else." –Maddie told him, as she started thinking about another time where London showed just how kind and caring she really is.

The next memory was special, because it had been one of those things that only best friends do to each other, when they are both feeling like dirt. Maddie had just ended her relationship with her boyfriend, and London got another F- in Biology, not to mention a day's suspension because she thought that the teacher had been rude to her and she told him to piss off. Maddie was in her bedroom crying and cursing Lance for breaking up with her, when she heard someone knocking at the door. When the door opened, she saw London smiling at her, carrying what looked like a basket in her hands.

"_Can I come in?_" –she asked Maddie, as the blonde waved her head. –"_I heard you and Lance broke up, so I decided to see if I could cheer you up_."

"_T-Thanks, London._" –Maddie said, as she got up from the bed and wiped her tears. –"I heard you had a pretty lousy day."

"_Yeah, well, a day's suspension is nothing compared to what happened to you, sweetie. Why did he dump you in the first place?_" –London asked her with a sweet and caring voice.

"_I don't know… probably saw a prettier girl than me and decided that I wasn't good enough for him. But I don't want to talk about it anymore… as far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me_." –Maddie gritted her teeth, letting out her breath.

"_Well, if he thinks that you're not good enough for him, then he's an absolute asshole. You're very pretty… I mean, not as pretty as I am, but you're still a very pretty girl._" –London told her, trying to cheer her up, though she was doing a poor job at it: But Maddie knew she was giving her best. Smiling at her, she hugged the heiress and tried not to think about her ex-boyfriend. Looking at the basket, she had to ask: -"_What's in the basket?_"

"_Oh, I brought you something sweet… given what happened to you, I figured you need something to cheer you up._" –London answered her, as she grabbed the basket and unveiled what was inside it. Inside the basket were a bunch of delicious dark and white chocolate muffins. Maddie knew that those had been exclusively made for London, because Chef Paolo only did them for her. –"_Chef Paolo sends his regards._" –London smiled at her.

"_You told him to make these for me? Thanks London…_" –Maddie told London, as shed a tear of happiness, the very first one on that day. _–"… but I can't eat this all by myself. Will you join me?_" –the blonde asked the heiress, to which the heiress replied with a beautiful smile.

It had been a beautiful memory, but the expression on Aker's face made Maddie reconsider that it had not been convincing enough, so she began to think even harder on an even stronger memory.

As the image on the crystal rectangle changed again, Maddie thought to herself that this was probably one of the strongest and dearest memories she had of London. It was the memory of the night when she got to know the real London, and all thanks to the blonde herself, who helped the Asian-beauty showing her true self.

"_I… I… I want to apologize. When you came back this afternoon your shopping spree, I was feeling so blue about everything in my life, that I… that I cursed the fact that you have everything you want, and I don't…_" Maddie stammered out, Hearing that admission aloud made her feel disgusted about herself, and about the things she said, but she pushed on with what she had to say _"… and… and I shouldn't feel such jealousy and anger about someone who's my best friend that I love like a sister, or perhaps even more than a sister. I'm sorry!_" A single tear of shame rolled down her face, as she turned her head away, not wanting to see London's expression.

London was quiet for a moment than said, carefully, "_Oh Maddie! It's alright. I forgive you. Look, it's perfectly normal to feel that way. I've seen this reaction from middle class and poor people towards the rich all the time, it's only natural. But I have a confession to make to you._"

Maddie looked up in surprise. London smiled reassuringly at her. "_You see…I envy you._"

"_What? How could you envy me? You've got everything._"

London's eyes grew sad. "_Not everything. You have a family that cares about you and you have many friends._"

"_But so do you._" Maddie blurted. "_What about Zack and Cody, or Moseby? Did you forget about them?_"

"_No, I haven't. Those two are like little brothers to me. But apart from them, Moseby, who's one of the most caring persons I've ever known, and maybe a couple of more people, you are my only true friend. The rest are acquaintances who care for no one but themselves. If something serious should happen to me, they wouldn't come running to me; but you would._" She reached over and clasped Maddie's hands in her own.

"_Sure, I may have all the clothes I desire or dream about, all the money in the world to spend on anything I want and travel wherever in the world I want, but it has no meaning when you're doing it alone. Believe me when I say, I would trade all that for a chance to live as you do and have a family like yours, even for just for a day,_" she said sincerely. "_I don't think you realize just how little I see of my parents. We spend no quality time together, mostly because they can't stand being both in the same room, and because they're always busy travelling around the world, I'm so alone, except for you. All the money in the world can't take the place of loneliness_."

The rest of the scene was just like the blonde remembered it; London breaking into tears and then Maddie joining her. It had been such a heart-warming moment, and Maddie would never forget about it, as long as she lived. Still unknown to Maddie, London had already made peace with her mother, who revealed herself to be more than she looked, just like her daughter.

"See? London is so much more than what you showed me. Sure, in the past she used to say things that would hurt me, but just like everyone else, she has learned that she can't say certain things to other people without risking hurt them." –Maddie defended London. –"And just so you know, nothing you show me is going to make me change my mind about her. I would gladly die for her, and she would do the same, make no mistake to think about it otherwise."

"I see… well, maybe when it comes to her you are absolutely certain about how you feel about her, but what about your parents? I know that your father was always a very open-minded mans, but I've been watching what has been going on, and I know your mother is completely against it."

Clapping his hands a third time, another crystal rectangle came out of the water, showing them a memory which was quite familiar to Maddie; the fight she had with her mother just before being hit by the car.

"_MIRANDA! Please, this is your daughter you're talking about!_"

"_SHE IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! A daughter of mine would have never humiliated or this family's name by doing what she did, Irving!_"

"_Have you even heard yourself talking?! She's your daughter, whether you like it or not, you have to stop treating her like dirt, just because you can't or won't understand what she's going through right now!_"

"_AND HAVE YOU HEARD YOURSELF TALKING, IRVING?! YOU'RE DEFENDING THIS WHORE WHO DEFILED OUR FAMILY'S NAME ON NATIONAL TV! I won't be able to go back in public after all this!_" –Miranda shouted at her husband. Her stubbornness was getting the best of her.

"_I DEFILED OUR FAMILY'S NAME?! I DEFILED OUT FAMILY'S NAME?! How can you say that?!_"

"_HOW CAN I SAY THAT?! I watched what you and the other filthy whore said on national TV, and I can say that I never felt more disgusted and ashamed to have you as part of this family!_" –Miranda yelled at Maddie, this time not even referring to her as her daughter.

"_DISGUSTED?! ASHAMED?! I'm the one who should feel disgusted and ashamed of having you for my mother, for saying all those nasty and horrible things! Why can't your tiny, insignificant, misanthropic, racist, homophobic and retrograde brain understand that I am what I am, and there's nothing you can do to change me! Do you really believe that I chose to love another girl?! No, I didn't; it just happened! And for your information, even with her flaws, she's a much better person than you'll ever be!_"

"_Oh, so that's it, huh?! You're going to start to slap me in the face because I'm telling you the truth! You're going to fucking slap me until I stop being a lesbian and become straight is that it?! WELL GUESS WHAT, IT'S NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN!_" –Maddie yelled at her mother, not caring about the kind of language she was using.

"_You watch how you talk in this bloody house, young lady!_"

"_Look who's talking!_" –Maddie back talked, looking her mother as if she was a malevolent and poisonous insect.

"_I'm warning you! If you don't stop talking like that…_"

"_Or what, you'll slap me again?! Is that what you're going to do to me?! If that's what you're planning to do, go right ahead! It will only prove what I already knew… that you care more about what other people think about me or you, than you care your own daughter's feelings!_"

"_GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!_" –Miranda bellowed, not even realizing the kind of language she was now using. –"_GET OUT, BEFORE I…_"

"_FINE! YOU WANT ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE, THAT'S FINE BY ME! But remember one thing, once I exit through that door, you'll never see me again!_" –Maddie yelled on top of her lungs.

"_Maddie, Miranda, please stop this… this is no way for us to deal with all of this. Let's go down there into the living room and talk about this…_" –Irving told them with an appeasing voice, trying to sooth things between mother and daughter.

"_No dad, I'm sorry but I can't go on like this! I'm sorry you, Liam and Gennie had to witness this… but I'm not coming back. I'll be sure to find a way for us to keep talking. As for you mom, I HATE YOU! YOU HEARD ME? I HATE YOU, AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOREVER AND EVER!_"

When it finally stopped, Maddie sighed heavily, relieved that it was over. She could not stand hearing her mother's insults and provocations. Every word Miranda told her felt like an arrow puncturing her. But now that she was calmer and her blood was not boiling with anger, she understood why her mother had been behaving like that. Just like Maddie, she was confused and afraid. She was afraid she was losing her daughter to something she did not understand, and Maddie had only made things even worse when she began to treat her the same way her mother did to her.

"What do you have to say, Madeline? Do you still want to go back? Because by going back you'll have to face your mother and hear from her that you are no longer her daughter?"

Aker had a point… if she decided to go back she would have to face her mother, and from that point on, she would have two options. One, she would return to her house and likely be forbidden from ever seeing London again, or two, she would get out of her house and go live with London, and then, she would never speak to her mother ever again. Truth be told, she wished there was a third option. And then it hit her, there really was a third option. Aker was telling her what would become if he decided to let her go back to the world of the living, and if he was telling her what would happen, that meant he was going to send her back… she just had to play along.

"_So, he's trying to see just how much I want to go home. Well then, let's tag along and play his game…_" –Maddie thought to herself, smiling inwardly.

"Yes, I want to go back, because if I don't, I'll never be able to see my beautiful girlfriend or my fantastic friends, who will always be there for me… but above all, I want to go back to tell my mom that I understand why she is acting like this, and tell her that I'll always be her daughter, but that she can't force me to choose between my soul mate and my family, because I love them both very much." –Maddie told him

"Then it's settled… since you have learned your lesson, you are to go back. My decision is final." –Aker said, as he clapped his hands and began to sink back into the water. As he went down, both lions roared.

When Aker finally disappeared, Maddie's great-grandmother sighed in relief, as she gave her a hug. It was clear that she was happy for Maddie, but the blonde herself still did not understand the last words Aker told her; about her having learned her lesson.

"Oh, I'm so glad that Aker decided to let you go back, Maddie." –Grandma Katherine told her. –"I just knew that would happen."

"Thanks, grandma… but I didn't understand what he said about me learning a lesson. What did he meant?" –Maddie asked her, quite confused.

"What Aker meant is that you learned your lesson. You finally saw that your mother stubbornness and yours too, was making it impossible for any of you to reach an understanding." –Grandma Katherine explained to Maddie. –"Now, with that on your mind, it's time for you to go back. I just know you will find the perfect way to make your mother see that what she's been doing is stupid, and that she should be grateful for having such a caring and loving daughter."

"Oh, I get it now. And you're right, I really did… Still, I wish I could stay a little bit more with you. There's so much I want to ask you." –Maddie told her, feeling really sad for not being able to stay with her for a little longer.

"I also wished we could have a little more time, sweetie, but you need to go. Your mother, as well as your father and your brother and sister are waiting for you, and let's not forget your friends and your girlfriend. A sweet and beautiful girl like you is very fortunate to have you as her soul mate, and you shouldn't make her wait for you."

"You're right, and I wish you could meet her… by the way, I lent her the ring you gave me, because she has proven to be worthy of it, just like me." –Maddie declared.

"I'm sure she has, and I want you to give her a big kiss for me."

"I'll make sure she get it, grandma. Tell me, will I ever see you again?" –Maddie asked her.

"Of course you will, silly. I'll be waiting for you and for the rest of the family in Heaven, for when the time comes. But remember, I don't want to see you again in the next 80 years, sweetie. God knows we'll have all the time in the world when we're dead." –Grandma Katherine giggled. –"So, make sure you live your life to the fullest and never repent yourself of your choices, Madeline."

"I promise, Grandma Katherine… still, before we say goodbye I have a question. Is any of this real, or is it just happening inside my head?!"

"Of course is happening inside your head. But just because it's all happening inside your head, does it make it less real?" –Grandma Katherine told her, as she gave her another warm smile.

As she finished this sentence, she began to disappear, as well as everything else around Maddie. Then, a light engulfed her, blinding her. The next thing that happened was even more surreal than what had happened to her. She began to hear a beep. This beep increased in strength and sound. Then, she began to feel something… she began to feel her body. Every last bit of her ached with pain; she felt like she had been run over by a truck. And then, it hit her… she had been hit by a car. That's why she felt like that. And if she felt like, it could only mean one thing… She had waked up from her coma and that she was still in the hospital! She just wanted to jump out of bed and yell out of happiness, but it was hopeless. Her body was absolutely depleted of any kind of strength. She did not even had the strength to move her fingertips. The blonde tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt as if they were made out of lead.

Filling her lungs as much as she could, she smelled something more than the usual stench of hospital rooms… she smelled the fragrant aroma of expensive perfume and vanilla and cinnamon shampoo; the same kind London wore. Trying to talk she began to murmur, in hopes that if it was really London that was there that she would hear her.

"…on… on… ondon…" –she mumbled as hard as she could.

Right next to her, London was sound asleep. Still, for some unknown reason, she suddenly woke up and began to hear Maddie's mumbling. At first, she thought she was still dreaming, but then she heard it again and again.

The heiress, who was still asleep, quickly looked around and tried to hear where that strange sound was coming from. Closing her eyes, she opened her hears and paid attention to all the sounds that surrounded her. One by one, she identified all then sounds, until she isolated the one she wanted. Having located the direction from where this one was coming she followed it. In a matter of seconds, she was looking at Maddie and asked herself if it was really her making that sound. The answer came seconds later, when Maddie whispered something.

"…ondon… ondon…" –Maddie mumbled with a weak voice.

Blinking her eyes, she pinched herself in order to be sure that she was not dreaming. It really was her. It was Maddie who was making that sound. She was calling London's name.

"Maddie?!" –London exclaimed, realizing that Maddie had come out of the coma.


	22. All's Well When Ends Well

**Chapter 22: All's Well When Ends Well **

London was still in shock. She could not believe that Maddie had awakened. Tears of happiness began to slide down her face, but she did not mind. These were the tears of true happiness she was shedding and to her eyes, there was not a problem with shedding that kind of tears, especially if she shed them for someone as precious and dear to her as Maddie.

"Maddie, you came back…" –London told her, as she kneeled right next to her, kissing her hand.

"London… is… that… you?" –Maddie tried to talk, but all she could was whisper.

"Yes, it's me, Blondie, I'm here… but don't try to talk, save your strength." –London caressed Maddie's face, making her smile. It was then that she finally managed to gather enough strength to open her eyes. Maddie could have not been happier to see the face of her loved one. –"Hold on, I'm going to tell everybody. Just stay here!" –London told her.

On the minutes that followed that event, on the corridor outside Maddie's room looked and sounded like someone was celebrating the 4th of July. Everyone rejoiced as they heard that Maddie had awakened. Zack and Cody immediately fetched one of the nurses to go and call Dr. Ravenslock to examine her. Still on her bed, Maddie heard everything and smiled, happy to know that so many people were happy and relieved to know that she had awaken and she was going to be alright.

Almost twenty minutes went by, before Dr. Ravenslock showed up. When he finally began to examine the blonde, he could hardly believe that she had awakened. Quickly, he checked her pulse, the pupil's dilation reaction to the light, her blood pressure, and her brain wave, as he kept asking all sorts of questions to Maddie, in order to find out if there was any sort of symptoms that would point out to an aneurism or maybe a slight case of amnesia. Fortunately, he found nothing it would point out to any of those. As for Maddie, she was now talking with a little less trouble, yet she still struggled to keep up with words. Her shoulder and her broken ribs ached so much, that she needed to think about other things in order to stop thinking about the pains she was having. Still, that did not matter to her. Having her father, her grandmother, her brother and sister, all her friends, not to mention her girlfriend made her feel a lot better immediately.

Dr. Ravenslock said that in about an hour she would be talking normally, after a little more rest.

"Now, Madeline, for one last test. What is your full name?" –Dr. Ravenslock asked Maddie.

"Madeline Margaret… Genevieve Miranda Catherine… Fitzpatrick." –she immediately answered, struggling to say her long name.

"That's right. I guess the worst is over. Still, she'll have to stay here for at least a couple more days in observation to make sure that she's absolutely fine." –the doctor told her father. –"Now, she needs to rest. One person can stay with her, but that's that. The rest of you will have to leave."

"You can stay with her Mr. Fitzpatrick, I don't mind." –London told him. She really wanted to be the one to stay with Maddie, but Irving being her father, and her mother nowhere to be sighted, the heiress knew it was the right thing to do. It was best for her to stay the night with one of her parents.

Irving heard that, and immediately shook his head in denial. Besides him and the rest of the Fitzpatricks, London had been the one who suffered the most with all that. He would let her stay with Maddie, so they could talk.

"No, you stay with her, I insist." –he told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and I won't take a no for an answer." –he told her, with a jolly voice. –"Besides, you may be Maddie's girlfriend, but before that you are her best friend and confident." –Irving told her, making his decision final.

Not knowing how to properly thank him for that, London jumped on his arms and hugged Irving, thanking him. After that, everyone bid farewell to Maddie, telling her that they would come back next day to see how she was doing. One by one all of them left, until only London and her mom were in the room.

After making sure that London and Maddie would be alright, she also bid them farewell, and said that she would be back first thing in the morning with breakfast for both of them.

"Now, mom, don't forget the croissants and those delicious vanilla muffins that I love." –London remembered her mother, afraid that she might forget about what she had promised them.

"Don't worry, London, I won't forget those, and I won't forget the bowl of fruit salad with bananas, pineapple, peaches and cherries for Maddie either. Sleep tight." –Akita told them, as she waved them goodbye and closed the door behind her.

Seeing themselves alone, London and Maddie just kept staring at each other for almost half an hour, without uttering a single word. The heiress knew Maddie thought she was probably the ugliest looking girl in the world right then, because her hair was a mess, and her face still had a few purple bruises, but she did not care. No matter how Maddie looked, she was still the prettiest and sexiest looking girl in the world to London's eyes.

"Stop… don't look at me, London." –Maddie giggled, her voice already showing clear signs of being better. –"You already looked at me long enough… I must look hideous right now." –she giggled once again, covering her face with her hands.

Seeing her doing that, London smiled and gently grabbed the blonde's hands pulling them to her, revealing Maddie's face.

"You're right, you look hideous; especially your hair… in fact, you're so hideous that I'm going to call you by your nickname, "Hideous-hair Maddie". But you know what else? You're my "Hideous-hair Maddie", and I love you just the way you are." –London told her, giggling, as she placed a kiss on Maddie's lips, making the blonde's smile even bigger than before.

"You're mean, you know that?" –Maddie told her playfully, as she kissed London back.

"Yup, I know that, but then again, you weren't exactly the Virgin Mary either." –London laughed.

Next, London asked the question that was probably the most cliché question a person could ask to anyone who had a near-death experience; what had happened to Maddie while she was in a coma?

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I'll ask you anyway… how was it when you were in a coma?"

"Why wouldn't I want to talk about it, Princess?" –Maddie asked her.

"You know, because of the accident that put you in it and all…" –London answered her.

"Oh, just forget about that. I want to talk about what happened." –Maddie declared with a joyful voice.

"Okay, if you say so. Then, tell me… did you have one of those out-of-body experiences they are always talking about on those crazy Discovery Channel shows? Have you seen God, a relative or a rock star that passed away, while listening to some angelic song? Did someone tell you to follow some really bright light?" –London bombarded her with questions.

They were so many questions that Maddie decided to let London stop, before answering them.

"Well, I don't know if I had what you would call an out-of-body experience, per say, or seen God… our God at least. But I've seen someone who has passed away; my great-grandmother Katherine. I talked to her for a little bit, and then she walked me to Aker, the guardian and keeper of the Gates of the Underworld in the Egyptian mythology, where he judged me and decided if I could come back or if I had to go with my great-grandmother to Heaven., and…" –Maddie told London, being interrupted by London who had begun to sob, tears rolling down her face. –"… what's the matter, Princess? Was it something I said?" –the blonde asked her, a little confused.

"I just realised … (sob)… how… (sob)… close you were to die… (sob)… Seeing you in that bed… (sob)… lying still as if you were dead… (sob)… not knowing if you… (sob)… were going to wake up… (sob)… And now here you are… (sob)… it's almost as if you came back… (sob)… from the death… (sob)…You can't even… (sob)… imagine how… (sob)… hard it was for everyone… (sob)… to see you lying there… (sob)… not being able to do anything to help you… (sob)… It was really hard… especially for me…"

Hearing her, Maddie shed a couple of tears. She really could not understand the pain, the suffering, the anxiety, the panic London was under, while waiting for her to wake up. Looking at her, Maddie smiled and said with a very sweet and very caring voice:

"You're right, I don't know what you've been going through, but hey, everything is alright now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for a very long time, London."

"I missed you so much, Blondie!" –London exclaimed, as she kissed her.

"And I missed you too, Princess… more than you can imagine…" –Maddie whispered to London's ear, while kissing her back, trying to make the heiress feel better.

For another hour, the girls kept talking and giggling. Eventually, Maddie noticed the bandage on London's wrist, and she asked her what had happened. London of course, told her everything; from the point where she wrote the suicide letter, begging forgiveness for what she was going to do, to when her mother stopped her from slashing her wrists. As she talked, the words kept stammering against her chest, as if they were telling her that she had to stop. But something inside her gave her the strength to finish what she had started it.

Maddie heard it all. Given her usual temperament, Maddie would have slapped the brunette in the face and asked her if she had lost it, for trying to do such a horrible thing like committing suicide. But, given what her mother had told London and the amount of pressure and stress she had been on those last days, Maddie understood and forgave her, by telling her that everything was alright.

"You're sure it's really alright?" –London asked her, not sure if Maddie really meant what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm sure… but you have to promise me one thing." –Maddie told London with a very serious voice, while looking her directly in the eyes. –"You need to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll never try a stunt like that ever again."

"I promise, Maddie. From now on, and until the last day of life, I will never do anything as stupid as that, ever again; I swear on my life." –London shed a tear of shame.

After that emotional moment, Maddie also asked the heiress what had happened with London's mom, and how come she was behaving so differently from her usual self. She had not said a word before, because she was hoping London would explain her that sudden change of personality on Akita. The Asian-beauty told her everything her mom had told her and how sorry and ashamed she did the things she did in order to always be by London's side, but treat her like a best friend, instead of treating her like her daughter.

The blonde felt that all of that was extremely confused, but chose to remain silent. She knew that sooner or later, she would hear the whole story from Akita's mouth, and then it would all make sense.

All that talk about London's mom made Maddie feel extremely down, because she did not know where her own mother was or what she was doing. She asked herself where her mother could be, and what would she be thinking right then. Even though she tried to keep it all to herself, she could not help but to shed a couple of tears. First it had been London's turn to cry, and now it was hers.

London kept silent as Maddie cried, and then placed her hands gently around her neck, letting Maddie rest her head on her shoulder. Normally, London would have hugged the blonde as tightly as she could, but because of her shoulder and the broken ribs, she knew she could not do it.

"You miss your mom, don't you, Blondie?" –London asked Maddie with a sweet and melodious voice.

"I-I do. I-I know… (sob)… that she's been a real bitch ever since this… (sob)… all started, but she's my mom… (sob)… and I love her very… (sob)… much. I feel so ashamed … (sob)… of all the things I thought… (sob)… about her, and worst, of all that I said to her… I told her… (sob)… that she could go to Hell and… (sob)… fuck the Devil, because she was the meanest… (sob)… and most despicable woman in History." –Maddie kept sobbing.

"But you were angry back then, sweetie. Remember, that wasn't you talking or thinking it was the anger and the rage combined together that said and thought those things." –London tried to appease her.

"I don't know, Princess… I don't know if deep inside me I really meant the things that I said to her." –Maddie shuddered, as she thought about the possibility of that being true.

When she heard Maddie saying that, she felt that it was turn to comfort her. Gently placing her left hand on the blonde's chest, she looked her in the eyes and said:

"Maddie, can you feel this?" .she asked her rhetorically –"This is your heart, and I can feel it beating. Only a person who's heart is as cold and hard as a rock and doesn't beat says bad and mean things about other people and mean it. Now, you may be many things, Maddie… you may be stubborn, sarcastic and obstinate when it comes to some things, but your heart is pure and innocent, like the hearts of all good people, and as such, the things that you say when you're really angry, you don't mean them." –London assured her. –"Can't you see? You have a good heart, and if you told those things to your mother it was because you angry and afraid. I beg you; don't even dare thinking that you're a bad person, because you aren't."

The words that came out of London's mouth made Maddie realize that she was right. It had been fear and hate who made her say those awful things to her mother, because in her heart, never for a second, had she stopped loving her mother.

"Oh, London, you always know what to say in order to make me feel better, baby." –Maddie kissed her once again.

"It's my full time job, when I'm with you." –London giggled, as she kissed Maddie back. –"But you know something? I don't know if you have noticed, but we've been comforting each other for the last few hours… one time it's me who's down and you comfort me, another time it's the exact opposite." –London joked about it.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange, isn't it? Do you want to get some sleep?" –Maddie asked her. She was exhausted, and really need to sleep a little longer, but she did not want to force London on anything, so she tried not to sound like she was imposing on something.

"If you want to, Maddie. I can always snuggle right next to you, and sleep a little more." –London told her, talking with a playful voice.

"I don't think we can snuggle together in this bed, London. It's too little for that." –Maddie pointed out.

"Hmm… give two minutes, Blondie." –London told her, as she hopped from Maddie's bed.

Trying not to make too much noise, London moved some of the flower bouquets to the other side of the room, and then proceeded to move that the extra bed that had been placed inside the room for Maddie's mom, and practically glued it to the one Maddie was in. That way, it would look like they had a king size bed. After opening it, London took off her shoes, her vest and her gloves and placed them on a chair, just before getting under the sheets, right next to Maddie.

"Well, I think that we can snuggle now." –London told Maddie, to which she smiled.

Moving very slowly and very gently, Maddie snuggled in with London, although this proved to be somehow hard, because Maddie could not move her arm because of her shoulder, and London could not hug her too tightly because of her broken ribs. Still, after a couple of minutes, they both found positions where they were both comfortable.

"Are you okay, Maddie? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N-No, I'm fine… just a little… ouch!" –Maddie squealed, when one of London's fingers touched her broken ribs. –"Take it easy, Princess, I'm tough, but I'm not made out of steel." –she giggled.

"Oh, sorry… it's just that we never had these problems before, you know?"

"Yeah… I think God is punishing us somehow, because during our first time, we didn't feel any pain, unlike what happens during most couples' first time, you know?" –Maddie joked about it.

"You're right; payback is definitely a bitch ain't it?" –London also joked.

"A little… I guess we won't be able to have our BDSM sessions until I'm fully recovered." –Maddie whispered to London's ear, to which the heiress gave her a malicious smile.

"Oh, I don't really mind…" –London chuckled. –"Truth be told, I don't need any skin-tight leather costumes, or knee-high boots, or whips, or fluffy handcuffs or any kind of sex toys to make me feel good when I'm with you. You are the only thing I need to feel good when we make love." –she whispered in Maddie's ear.

"Maybe… but they sure help us reach an orgasm, especially that big blue double dildo you ordered from Japan…" –Maddie laughed, making London also laugh a little. –"And don't you deny it, because I can still hear those ear-splitting screams you gave when we tried it on for the first time… I think you nearly came yourself when I began sticking it in your pussy…" –she teased the heiress with a naughty voice.

"Maddie, stop saying those things, or I'll get wet!" –she warned the blonde, whispering to her ear.

"And would that be such a bad thing?" –Maddie teased her again, making London pinch her. –"Ouch, that's not fair, Princess!"

"All's fair in love and war, Blondie, especially in love…" –London whispered to her, pinching her again, making Maddie squeal.

After a while, both girls fell asleep in each other's arms, like they used to do when they slept together. It felt so good to both of them to fall asleep in each other's arms, for it made them forget about all the bad things that happened to them.

Hours went by, and when the girls woke up, it was already 8 in the morning. Madeline was the first one to wake up. Although she was still feeling a little sour ached, compared to a few hours prior, she was feeling a lot better. She wondered if it had been the fact of London sleeping with her that made her feel better. Looking at the beautiful brunette who was still asleep next to her, she could not help but to think about the fact that it had been London the main reason why she wanted to come back. Of course, she had wanted to come back to see the Martin twins and the rest of the gang and her family too, but London had been the main reason why she had been so stubborn to come back. Now that she thought about it, she started to really believe that all that had happened to her while she was in a coma had been real.

Short after, London also woke up and greeted her girlfriend with a tender kiss on the lips.

"Morning sleeping beauty." –Maddie told her, as she kissed her back.

"Morning… did you sleep well?" –London asked her.

"Can't complain, you make a terrific pillow, you know that?" –Maddie teased her.

"I already had my suspicions." –London deadpanned her.

"Do you think your mom will take long to come back with our breakfast?" –Maddie asked her, as she yawned. –"I don't know about you, but I'm incredibly hungry. I swear I could eat a whole lion and rhino with a side dish of rice and French fries right now."

"All of that?! You really must be incredibly hungry." –London told her, giggling a little.

"Well, try to be in a coma for a few days, while being fed through a vein, and then we can talk about it." –Maddie told her, being a little sarcastic about it. –"It's not my fault that I'm really hungry." –she said, this time with an innocent voice.

"Well, maybe I can help to satiate that appetite of yours with a few smooches, my incredibly beautiful hungry girl." –London replied to her with a mischievous voice, as she began to hungrily kiss her. Without even realizing, London placed her arm around Maddie's back, accidently pressing it against her broken ribs. The excruciating pain zapped her brain, warning her of what was happening, but she just ignored it. She was not going to spoil that moment with London because of a pain, even one as big as that one. When they broke that kiss, both tried to catch their breath. Words were not needed to tell each other just how much they loved to kiss like that.

Suddenly, they heard the room door creaking and figured that it was London's mom with the breakfast she had promised them. As the door opened they expected to see her wearing one of her usual expensive dresses and matching shoes, carrying a basket filled with goodies, just as if she was Little Red Riding Hood. But to their, it was not London's mom who was at the door, but Maddie's mom, Miranda. She was wearing different clothes from the ones she was wearing the day before, which meant she had gone home. The fire in her eyes had also disappeared, and it had been replaced by the usual tenderness a person would see when looking at her.

"Mom…" –Maddie started, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick, I…" –London said startled. Even though her eyes said the exact opposite, London was afraid that she was going to yell at them again.

"No, don't worry, I'm not here to yell with any of you… I just want to talk." –Miranda told them, assuring them that everything was alright. –"Can I sit next to you?"

The girls both waved silently, as she sat on the bed, next to Maddie. Gently, she gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead. Miranda was incredibly happy to see her daughter there, awaken and feeling better. She then did the same with London.

It felt so strange to both Maddie and London, seeing Maddie's mom behaving like that after all that happened to them. It almost seemed she was a whole different person.

"Maddie…" –Miranda said. There was a huge silence, before she began to talk again. –"I don't even know how to start this… I practiced this speech for almost an hour, but now I can't remember it." –she laughed.

These words made them even more confused than before. But after a few more seconds, she took a deep breath and restarted.

"Girls, I'm not here to fight with you… I'm just here to talk with you." –she told them. –"First, Madeline, I'm sorry for all the awful things I told you and London… Last night, when you woke up, I finally understood that I was being incredibly stupid and couldn't see it. I admit it that I was incredibly shocked by what you girls told me about your relationship, but instead of hearing what you I began to yell at you both, saying nothing but nonsense and awful names, which only made things even worse…"

"Mom…" –Maddie tried to interrupt her.

"L-Let me finish, sweetheart. I need to get this out of my chest." –Miranda told her, before continuing what she was talking. –"After you woke up, I couldn't bear to come here and talk to you, because I was ashamed of the things that I told you both. I used the name of God in vain, when I began to accuse you of doing things that were a sin to His eyes. So, I went home and I had a conversation with your father, where he made me realise that I was being extremely selfish, not thinking about your feelings, and what was happening was no one's fault, not yours and not London's… I mean, you just fell in love with each other, and like your grandfather Arthur used to say; "It's not you who choose who to love, it's your heart, and you can't fight your own heart no matter how much you try it", and I completely forgot about it, because he told me the same when I feel in love with your father." –she told them, as a she began to weep. –"I always wanted the best for you and for your brother Liam and your sister Genevieve, but I failed to realise that you had already had found someone who was the best for you."

Hearing that confession of guilt coming from her mother's mouth made Maddie start to cry. She always imagined that when her mother told her that she was wrong, that she would just stand there telling herself that she had always been right, and that her mother had been wrong the whole time, but instead, she was crying like a 3 year old girl for her mother. With her eyes filled with tears, she placed her left arm over Miranda's shoulders, and together they cried in unison for a couple of seconds. London watched all of that in silence, shedding a couple of tears.

"M-Mom, forgive me for all the things I told you…" –Maddie plead her, as she dried her tears with one of the bed's sheets.

"Of course I forgive you, sweetie." –Miranda told her, as she blew her nose on a handkerchief she had with her. –"But before I do that, let me ask you something… London, Madeline, will you accept the apologies of an old foolish, imprudent, stubborn and cynical woman, mainly me, and my blessing?" –she asked them both.

When they both heard those words, they hugged Miranda with all their strength. After a long fight they had won… Maddie's mom had finally accepted their relationship. With that on their minds, the girls felt like nothing in the world would be powerful enough to keep them apart. Their stubbornness and love for each other had triumphed over everything else.

"Thank you ever so much, mom…" –Maddie told her, as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitzpatrick. You don't know how much this means to us." –London exclaimed, as years kept rolling down her face… tears of joy and happiness.

"No, thank you, girls… thank you for giving me a chance to see you both happy." –Miranda told them. –"And London, make sure you treat my Maddie right.

"I will, I promise." –London promised to Miranda.

"Can I interrupt?" –a voice said, coming from the door.

This time it was London's mom, Akita, and just like the girls expected, she was wearing a beautiful pink and black long dress along with black shoes, and in her hands, she was carrying a basket filled with goodies.

"Mom!" –London exclaimed, as she jumped out of bed and hurried to where Akita was, to give her a big kiss and a hug. -"Mom, Maddie's mom…"

"I know, I know, I've watched the whole thing." –Akita told her daughter with a warm voice. –"And I must say that I'm very happy to see that finally all's well. But tell me, who wants breakfast?"

The girls immediately said "yes", and so, mothers and daughters all had breakfast together. This was a first for the four of them, and it would not be the last time they did that, that was certain. Now that Maddie's mom had finally come to her senses and accepted their relationship, they would certainly share more meals together; it was one of those benefits of being in good terms with the side of her girlfriend's family. On that morning, London and Maddie both felt that from then on, nothing would go wrong.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few days later Maddie finally got out of the hospital, and boy was she relieved to get out of that place; it was not that the nurses and the doctors were not nice towards her, or anything. It was just that she was already fed up of being confined to the same room, the same halls, without being able to go outside.

She always figured that when she got out, she would have a battalion of paparazzi and reporters bombarding her with questions, but to her surprise, when her parents went to pick her up. But to her surprise, when she exited through the main entrance, there was no one waiting for her. She would later find out that this had been Wilfred Tipton's doing. London asked her father to come up with an agreement with all the fields of media to let her and Maddie alone while they were in Boston, just like he had made for London earlier.

When she went back to school, she noticed that people looked at her with different eyes. Some who had treated her badly or did not care about her for years were now treating her differently, trying to fall into her graces, just like they did before with London. Too bad that did not work with Maddie. No, her friends kept being the ones that had been her friends before all that, mainly the Martin twins, Max, Barbara, Mark, Anastasia and the whole cheerleading squad, though she cut some slack to Corrie and Mary-Margaret, who began to treat her better… truth be told that she did not want to do this, but London asked her to give them a chance.

But there was one thing it felt strange to the blonde and that was that now she did not need to hide her passion for London. First, when they wanted to kiss or walk hands given with each other, they could not do it, and now, there was no reason for them not to do it. Still, she quickly got used to it, because London always begging her to kiss during recess.

When finally June came and everyone finished school, it felt like they had reached the Promised Land. For the twins, that meant going out to the park for skating every noon, and spending time with their girlfriends. For Mark and Anastasia, that meant doing crazy things together, like writing a novel together, going out to the movies twice a week and spending time with the rest of the gang. Plus, they both got tattoos with their names on. Mark tattooed a pompom with Anastasia's name on his right ankle, and Anastasia tattooed a book with Mark's name on her left ankle.

As for Maddie and London, that meant they were as free as birds to do whatever they wanted. In order to spend some time alone, just the two of them, London came up with the idea to take her girlfriend to a place where no one would be able to disturb them… and that place was located just about 230 miles from the face of the Earth. Yes, that place was TISS, or _Tipton Industries Space Station_. This space station was built a couple of years earlier, when Wilfred Tipton decided to bet a reasonable part of his savings into a space project such as that one. It was little smaller than the ISS, but it was as heavily equipped as the other, being controlled by one of the world's most powerful super computers, only needing a one-man crew while in orbit, who supervised it. It had been designed for space tourism, and as a space port for future trips to the Moon. But right then, it was London and Maddie's special love nest.

To be honest, the place was not very spacious; not like the space stations one sees in science fiction movies and such. Still, there were a couple of modules where you could always do interesting things, like gazing into the outer space or the Earth and see just how beautiful it looked like, or taking a walk in space. Still, the most amazing of thing the girls did was trying to make love in zero gravity. It proved to be quite an experience for them, for it was not as easy as one would think. Still, they had much fun and London decided that when they had their own house, she would make sure as to hire someone to build them a room which simulated zero gravity.

As for the food, space food was not the tastiest food in the world. When she was little, Maddie dreamt of being an astronaut and travel on a rocket to the Moon, but if she knew that the food astronauts ate was as bad as the one she had to eat now, she would have reconsidered that crazy dream of hers. As long as they were in orbit, both London and Maddie had to eat nothing more than rehydratable food, which needed to be condimented in order to have any taste, nuts, berries, cookies and granola bars. Still, they could eat fresh fruit and vegetables. As for drinks, they were a little more fortunate, because there was a large variety to choose from.

Still, the girls were having the time of their lives up there. On their third day aboard the space station, they had decided they spend their day just lying on the floor of their room, looking through the huge window- The view of the Earth from up there was breath-taking, and no matter how many times they looked at it, they just could not get tired of it.

"It's so beautiful…" –Maddie sighed.

"Yeah, no matter how many times I look at it, I never get tired of it. It's like when I'm looking at you. The more I look, the more I like it." –London told Maddie, giggling. –"So, are you enjoying this little present of mine?"

"You've already asked me that a gazillion times… but the answer is yes. This is the best present you've ever given me, London." –Maddie told the heiress, as she got nearer to her and cuddled right next to her.

"I'm glad you liked it. At first, I didn't know if you were going to like it." –London said, as she ran her fingers through Maddie's hair.

"Who wouldn't love coming up here and see this?" –Maddie asked her rhetorically, as she kissed London's neck. –"Everyone in the world should have the opportunity to see this at least once in their lives."

"And they will, as soon as one of my dad's companies starts promoting space tourism and cheap voyages up here and to the Moon, of course." –London laughed about it.

"That might take a while to happen…" –Maddie also laughed.

"You know what my favourite part of watching the Earth from up here is?"

"No, what is it?"

"Watching the Earth with you right by my side." –London said, as she planted a kiss on Maddie's lips.

"Oh, that's so sweet. If you keep being this sweet, you're going to give me cavities, London." –Maddie kissed her back. –"I couldn't ask for anything better than being up here in space, kissing you and making love to you."

"Sure there is, Blondie. You could ask for the world… And I'm just the person who could give it to you."

"You're crazy, you know that Princess?" –Maddie asked London, deadpanned.

"Just crazy?! Blondie, you know that I'm not just crazy. I'm also insane, wild and in love with you." –London declared, as she hungrily kissed Maddie.

"Well… so am I." –Maddie told her, as they broke the kiss.

They went on kissing for a couple of more minutes, when they just stopped and stood there, now looking at the bright Crescent Moon. One of the privileges of being in a space station was that you just needed to push a couple of buttons, and the whole station would just turn 180º and instead of looking at the Earth, you could look at the Moon.

"What do you suppose the rest of the gang is doing right now?" –London asked Maddie, curious as to what Zack, Cody and the rest of their friends might be doing with their free time.

"I don't know… but they are probably having a great time. If I know Zack and Cody, wherever they are, they always manage to get things shaking even in the dullest place in the world." –Maddie told her. –"As for Mark and Anastasia, they should be snuggling with each other, just as we are right now. I never saw anyone as devoted to one another, as those two… well, expect us maybe."

"Indeed… I wish I could have brought them with us too…" –London declared, feeling a little down for having such a cool thing like a space station to use, and not being able to have brought her closest friends with them.

"Ditto, but then it wouldn't be a romantic trip, now would it?"

"You're right. But next time we come up here, we're bringing them with us." –London said. –"So…after we get back, what are you going to do for the rest of the summer?" –London asked Maddie. She knew that the blonde was going on vacation with her family, as she did every summer.

"My dad wants to visit Yellowstone, so I guess I'll be going camping." –Maddie answered. –"What about you? Do you have any plans, or are you going to stay at the hotel?

"No, I'm travelling to Zurich to spend a few weeks with my mom. We still have a lot of catching up to do. Then, I'll probably fly to Paris to see next year's Autumn/ Winter fashion collection." –London told her, with a sad voice. –"… I'm gonna miss you so much, Blondie."

"I'll miss you too, Princess…" –Maddie declared, also with a sad voice. –"… but don't worry, it's only two months. By the end of August we'll be back from our vacations, and we can spend all the time we want together, until school starts… heck, even during school we'll spend time together." –she told London, now with a more cheered up voice.

"I know, but two months will look like two thousand years, without you to make me laugh." –she said with a low down voice.

"London… two months will go by fast. Besides, we each other have something that belongs to the other. I got one of those beautiful necklaces that you gave me, and you have my lucky ring. As long as we have them and wear them, we'll always be together." –Maddie tried to cheer her up.

"You're right. That way, we'll always remember one another…" –London told her, as she smiled. –"… by the way, you haven't told me what's written on this ring. You owe me a translation, sweetie." –London stated, as she gently took off the ring and held it in front of the blonde's eyes.

"Oh, you're right, I completely forgot about that promise I made you!" –Maddie exclaimed, as she grabbed the ring and began to read what was written on it. –"It says here: _Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it_."

"It's beautiful, Maddie…" –London kissed her. –"I already said it a gazillion times, but I'll say it again; I'm the luckiest girl on Earth for having you by my side."

"And I'm the luckiest girl on the galaxy for having someone as cute, sexy and adorable as you to share life with." –Maddie kissed her back, and hugged her as hard as she could.

"_Maddie… just you wait until you know the surprise that I have for you in September_." –London thought to herself, as she hugged her even tighter, and a slightly malicious smile appeared on her face.

The End… Not!

* * *

After two years, I finally ended this story, and as you might have read it, I already have plans for a sequel… I wasn't supposed to tell you guys this, but the next story is titled "Love on High Seas", and you guessed it, it will be based on _The Suite Life on Deck_, but pay attention, it will be quite different from the series (I call it my version of how the "_The Suite Life on Deck_" should have been). When will you be able to read it? I guess that in a couple of weeks or so, I'll have the first chapter ready to be posted. Be seeing ya all!


End file.
